Conviviendo en ¿tu niñez?
by Nubesparky
Summary: Me va a dar un ataque. Lo siento, puedo sentir mi brazo agarrotado -¿Hola? Servicio de ideas de Sakura Haruno, lamento el mal servicio en estos momentos, hubo una desconexión eléctrica entre nuestros operadores neuronales y en estos momentos cualquier acción hará que suene como ocupado, por favor intente más tarde una vez que hayamos alegrado el problema, ¡muchas gracias! SASUSAKU
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Odio era lo que sentía, odio hacia aquel que en algún momento quería, que admiró, que…._amo._

Así es…

Sakura Haruno a sus 19 años, ya no amaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

No desde que mato a sus padres; a Naruto, su mejor amigo; Kakashi, su segundo padre; Tsunade, su segunda madre; Sus amigos; Su aldea; Su…_todo._

No.

Ya no lo amaba.

Ahora….

Lo **odiaba.**

-------------------Narración Sakura---------------------

Me encontraba caminando por Konoha, al pacifico pueblo que fue alguna vez, ahora solo era un montón de escombros.

Recorría calle por calle, viendo si es que había algún sobreviviente a parte de mí, pero lo único que encontraba eran cadáveres.

Estaba desistiendo de mi búsqueda, suficiente tenía con ver lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

Cosas destruidas, cadáveres por doquier. Konoha se había convertido en eso y ¿de quien fue la culpa?, de……él.

Hasta los sannins no pudieron con él.

La torre de la Hokage estaba destruida, fue lo primero en convertirse en escombro, junto a……Tsunade-sama.

Y pensar que entrene día y noche para una ocasión como estas¿y que logre?, me volví más fuerte, pero no lo _suficiente._

Apenas comenzó el ataque, me puse a luchar, pero solo basto una mirada de él, para que todo lo que entrenara, se fuera a la basura. _Me desmaye._

Al despertar me di cuenta de que la batalla había acabado.

Pensé que al abrir los ojos y observar a mí alrededor, vería a los aldeanos gritando de alegría y a Naruto con una sonrisa y el pulgar levantado, por haber evitado la masacre de Konoha. Pensando en eso abrí bien los ojos y miré. _Grave error..._

Aldeanos muertos y mi mejor amigo, en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre. Le realidad me golpeo fuertemente.

Y del amor de mi vida….

Ni rastro.

El odio me empezaba a invadir.

Me puse a recorre la aldea o mejor dicho, los escombros.

Desearía volver al pasado y no dejarme dominar por Uchiha, así evitaría todo esto.

Pero no se puede.

¿Qué haría ahora?, no tenía a nadie y llegar a otra aldea, ya sería suicidio sin ir con algunas cosas necesarias.

Uchiha Sasuke me puso en esta situación, él y su grupo acabaron con la aldea, acabaron con mis amigos y con eso…._mis sentimientos._

¡Ya no más!

No me dejaría dominar por él ni mucho menos vencer.

Estaba decidido.

**Yo misma acabaría con Sasuke Uchiha.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ja ja!, bueno he aqui otro fic mio.**

**Este tiene algo de drama, pero crean que después habra de todo.**

**Este fic salio, por el hecho de que siempre he querido leer un fic en el que aparecieran los personajes de Naruto cuando tenian 5 años y como pocas veces encontre uno así, yo misma cree la historia que quería.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, por que a parte del 4 capitulo la historia se va a ponrer más interesante.**

**Dejen reviews por favor!!**

**Se despide:**

Nubesparky.

**P.D: para aquellas personas que leen, "Cambiando la vida", les digo que pronto traere la continuación, he tenido complicaciones en mi computador.**


	2. Despertando en ¿mi casa?

**Bueno, aquí el primer capitulo¡espero que lo disfruten!.**

Capitulo 1: Despertando en ¿mi casa?.

_¡Dattebayo, Sakura-chan, despierta!.-_

_¡Sakura-chan!.-_

_¡SAKURA-CHAN!_

¡Naruto!.- desperté de golpe alterada. El sudor bajaba por mi frente de forma pausada, mi respiración agitada y mi corazón latiendo salvajemente al sentir aún a mi mejor amigo llamándome con su habitual sonrisa.

Recorrí con mi mirada el lugar en el que me encontraba, pasando por unas personas y deteniéndome en mis pies tapados por lo que parecía una sabana.

¡Wow!, Un momento……

Primero que nada, todo estaba destruido, es imposible que sacará si quiera una hoja¿Cómo sacar una sabana?.

Y segundo….

¿Personas?, que yo recordaba, ya no habían.

Sentía que estaba loca, pero podía sentir claramente a dos presencias a menos de un metro de distancia. ¿Qué debía hacer¿mirar? O simplemente volver a caer dormida..

Lo Primero.

Miré a las personas que me observaban, rápidamente y de inmediato sentí que me iba a desmayar.

Y…¿Quién no lo haría?.

Frente a mí estaban mis padres mirándome de forma desconcertante.

Bien, sé lo que piensan.

Dije que estaban muertos, que TODOS estaban muertos, así que…¿Qué hacen mis padres aquí?, pues…no lo sé.

Miro nuevamente a los sujetos que me acompañan, despojándome de mis dudas.

Definitivamente eran mis padres.

Pero no podía ser, se supone que ellos habían _muerto_, por que _él_ los mato.

Sakura-chan, cariño¿estas bien¿tuviste una pesadilla?.- bueno, me estoy asustando. Lo que sé suponía que era mi madre _muerta_ me estaba tocando la frente y lo peor de todo era que no se sentía como un cadáver. Quizá si………..

Princesita¿está bien?.- pregunto mi padre.

Bien, ayúdenme un poco, si hubiera habido una masacre en la que todos murieran y después de desmayarse, vieran a sus padres frente a ustedes, tocándolos y que no se sintieran como unos cadáveres¿Qué harían?.

-…………………………….

Bien, cada uno sabrá lo que haría, por que yo….

Yo estaba en mi mundo de ensoñación.

Mis padres junto a mí y por lo que recorría con mi mirada¡en mi habitación!.

Desde luego, esto parecía un sueño, un hermoso, hermoso sueño del que querría jamás despertar.

Aun que……

Quizá no sea un sueño.

El calido tacto de mi madre me hacia sentir en la vida real.

Un humano es calido y un cadáver frío, tiene lógica¿no?.

Quizá el verdadero sueño o mejor dicho, pesadilla era ese cruel paisaje; quizá Uchiha o Sasuke-kun no es un asesino que acabo con toda Konoha y quizá Naruto esta vivo junto a Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama y los demás.

¿Bien¿que dicen ustedes¿estoy soñando o lo estoy viviendo y mis padres no están muertos?.

Les diré mi decisión….

¡Que importa!, tengo a mis padres a mi lado, vivitos y coleando¡¿Qué importa todo lo demás?! 

Me lancé a los brazos de mi sorprendida madre, llorando.

Sus calidos brazos me recogieron y juntas nos fundimos en un abrazo.

Sentí a mi padre rascándose la nuca, sin entender lo que sucedía.

Lo siento, es que tuve en mi pesadilla.- respondí sonriendo y agradeciendo mentalmente a mi madre por darme esa excusa anteriormente.

Ah, era eso.- respondió empezando a sonreír.- bueno, princesita será mejor que te vistas, tenemos que ir con el Hokage.

¿El?, Tsunade-sama es LA Hokage.

Al ver que mis padres salían de la habitación, salí de la cama inmediatamente, parándome para bañarme.

Me sentí rara, hasta podría jurar ver imágenes a gran velocidad, pasar por mi cabeza.

Na, que importa.

_La pesadilla me esta afectando_.- pensé al instante, divertida por mis ocurrencias.

Uh!, caí en la cuenta de algo.

Ahora me sentía más…… ¿ligera?, sí, esa era la palabra, ligera.

¿Estaba haciendo dieta?, por que no me acuerdo.

Fui al baño y comencé a desvestirme, me metí a la ducha y al salir me envolví en una toalla y mi cabello en otra.

Al llegar a mi pieza, fui al armario en que guardaba toda mi ropa, lo abrí y me lleve una gran, GRAN sorpresa.

¡Toda mi ropa era para una niña de 5 años!.

Revisa parte por parte, pero todo era para una niña de 5 años.

¡¿Dónde estaban mis cosas?!.

Busque por toda mi habitación, pero no encontré nada.

Al cruzar por un espejo pegado a la pared, vi algo raro.

Me pare frente al espejo y me miré de arriba a abajo.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.-

**Bueno, damas y caballeros aquí termina el primer capitulo que salió más como introducción¿Por qué?.**

**Simple.**

**No creyeron que este capitulo termina aquí o ¿sí?.**

**Aun queda un poco para que termine y explique por que quedo como una introducción.**

**Vamos a la historia….**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.-

Oficialmente estaba shockeada, no por el hecho de ver hasta la altura que podía gritar (he gritado más fuerte), si no por el hecho de lo que veía en el espejo.

El espejo mostraba a una niña de unos 5 años, con cabello corto y estatura baja.

¡Cariño¿ocurrió algo?.- mi madre entró al cuarto.

Solo una cosa…..- note a mi madre esperar atenta mi respuesta o mejor dicho pregunta.- ¿Por qué esta toda esa ropa en mi cajón?.

Pues..- mi madre sonrió divertida.- no esperaras andar por la calle desnuda¿o sí?, no sería una imagen muy inocente para una niña de 5 años.-contesto sonriéndome.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?.

Oh, no, nada, por nada.- respondí estrujando una parte de la toalla con mis manos.- enseguida bajo.

Está bien.- mi madre se fue.

Solo una pregunta surcaba mi mente….

¿Cómo paso?.

En mi mente las imágenes que habían aparecido anteriormente, volvieron a aparecer, pero con más lentitud.

Se veía:

Mi brazo empezando a sangrar.

Una luz envolviéndome.

Sasuke-kun mirándome de la lejanía.

Las palabras: "Buen viaje, _Molestia_".

Yo despert….

¡¿Sasuke mirándome de la lejanía?!.

_Uchiha_.- pensé con resentimiento.

Si, volví a empezar a llamar Uchiha.

Y es que, con eso, pude atar cabos rápidamente, por lo que recordaba y con lo que acababa de vivir.

**¡El muy maldito me envió al pasado!.**

------------------------------------------------

**Ahora sí, damas y caballeros, ha terminado el capitulo n.n**

**De verdad gracias por leer mi fic, jamás me imagine recibir 10 reviews TwT.**

**Je, je, bueno como aquí vieron, Sakura llego a su edad de 5 años y con más odio a Sasuke que nunca.**

**Pero esperen que aquí no acaban las sorpresas, para el próximo capitulo verás a otros protagonistas y a los más esenciales.**

**Bueno, gracias por todo! Y espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capitulo.**

**Chauu!.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Umiko-chan:** bien, por lo que más quieras¡NO COMETAS EL ASESINATO TRIPLE!, me quede sin palabras, al ver tu review, así que para que no me encarcelen de homicidio triple, sale de tu rincón emo y ve la luz del día, que ya respondí tu review. ¡Gracias!.

**Musa 555: **me alegra que te guste la idea ., como dije salió por que yo quería leer un fic así, sobre Sakura, pues...Es verdad, pobre. Pero ya verás como su vida da una gran vuelta.¡Gracias por tu review!.

**sakura-leon:** me alegra que te gustara marta-bruja-chan n.n, y sí, Sakura odia a Sasuke y esto se va a poner interesante! xD, jaja, por otro lado a que si es difícil encontrar historias de cuando son pequeños. Jeje, bueno¡Gracias por tu review!.

**kuraujia-san:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Y no te preocupes, que este fic da para rato. )

**Zyka:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, para así calmar tus ansias. )

**Uchiha Sakura Uchiha: **jaja, me alegra que ya hayas podido leer mi fic, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y sobre el mensaje que te envíe, espero ansiosa la continuación de tu fic, el capitulo 2 me gusto mucho, pero sigo esperando el 3 xD, jaja¡Gracias por tu review!.

**HarryPotter-Naruto 4ever:** jeje, me alegra de que te haya gustado y sobre el final del prólogo…, a mi también me gusto xD, sobre la masacre que causo Sasuke: todos sabemos que es de sangre fría, pero en este fic lo será más, jaja, na, es broma. Ya verás como es la actitud de Sasuke en este fic. ¡Gracias por tu opinión!.

**Naruto0Crystal0Angelic:** me alegra que te haya gustado la idea y sobre que Sakura odia a Sasuke, pues este fic va a hacer un sasusaku, así que como escribiste que lo odias, pues entiendo si no quieres leer el fic y sobre el nejiten, pues…, de ese si hay xD.

**ALenis:** ¡Gracias por tu opinión!, de verdad creo que a mi también me parece interesante.

**.Dreaming So Loud.:** pues cecii-chan, no sé que decir,….espera, sí sé¡SOY SADICA! xD, jaja, bueno sí, aquí hice a un Sasuke de sangre fría, corazón de hielo y mente vengadora, aun más de lo que ya es, pero tu inner tiene razón, tu también mataste a Naruto, solo que a golpes y no ha sangre fría. Por otro lado, espero impaciente la continuación de tu fic, y tranquila que el bloqueo ya pasa. ¡Gracias por tu review!.

**También quiero agradecer a: Pinguina Uchiha, que a pesar de no haber dejado review, mensaje o si quiera haber leído la historia (por que aun no sabe de su existencia), sé que me apoya desde el desierto en el que se encuentra. ¡Gracias nee-chan!.**


	3. ¡Ni lo crea, Hokage!

**Aclaraciones: la historia es narrada por Sakura, pero hay momentos en que los personajes intervienen con pensamientos o ellos mismos narran la historia.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Ahora si a leer!**

Capitulo 2: ¡Ni lo crea, Hokage!.

Media oficina destruida; el Hokage con ojos como platos; mi madre desmayada mientras mi padre la sujetaba; los esposos Uchiha mirándome sorprendidos y los hermanos Uchiha, contemplándome como bicho raro.

¿Quieren saber como paso?

Pues….

¡El Hokage esta loco, al igual que mis padres!.

Pero bien, dudo que entiendan mi situación, si no han visto lo que paso antes. Así que…

Regresemos el tiempo.

---------------------------------------------

Oh, ahora si me las cobraría.

Si bien no podré hacerle nada al Uchiha del futuro, nada me impide acabar con el Uchiha de este tiempo.

Pero…

¿Por qué sé que Uchiha (alias: "Imbecil") me puso en esto?.

Sencillo.

Analicemos los 2 últimos recuerdos de mi mente.

Uchiha mirándome desde la lejanía: creo que esta más que claro que él es el causante, sino es él, ¿Quién más?, ¿un muerto? o….¿un zombi?.

Buen viaje, MOLESTIA: la peculiar forma en que siempre me ha llamado.

Ahora…

¿Por qué sé que viaje al pasado?.

Razón numero 1: mi propia madre lo dijo.

Razón numero 2: las palabras de Uchiha: "BUEN VIAJE, molestia", tenía que viajar hacia a algún lado para que dijera esto.

Ahora que esta claro, continuare con mi monologo.

¡Sí o sí matare a Sasuke Uchiha!

Aun que debería saber en que parte de mis 5 años estoy, mmmmmmmm…

---------------------------------------

Me vestí de forma rápida, aun que algo incomoda, pero ¿Qué esperaban?, no me acostumbro aun al cuerpo de una niña y no pensaba pasear en toalla por la calle y quedar en ridículo.

Baje a toda velocidad por la escalera, llegando al recibidor (entrada o como ustedes le llamen), viendo como mis padres me miraban sonrientes.

Bueno, princesita, hora de ir con el Hokage.- dijo mi padres mientras salía a la calle junto a mi madre y a mí.

Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué preguntaste por tú ropa?.- me pregunto mi madre.

Agh, de seguro esperaban que hablara como la niña dulce, quejosa y alegre que era en esta época.

Pues no les daré en el gusto y es que no tengo razón para comportarme así.

Aun que ahora…..

Es la hora de investigar.

Mamá.- llamé.

¿M?.-

Si yo tuviera amnesia y no me acordara de nada, ¿que me dirías de mi vida?.- estupida y menuda pregunta la que acabo de hacer, es que ¿no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor?.

………….- mi madre parecía evaluarme, como si pensara que era una impostora (aun que técnicamente lo soy).- pues….que tienes 5 años.

Ugh, ¡ya lo sé!.

Vas a la academia.-

Esto no es justo, ya tuve que pasar por eso y ahora ¿otra vez?.

- Tu sensei es Iruka.-

Se nota que quieren matarme con clases.

Tú mejor amiga es una niña llamado: Ino.-

Una niña llamada Ino, vaya descripción, ¿no quiere poner que tiene 2 ojos, una boca, una nariz, 2 brazos y 2 piernas?, digo, así podría reconocerla.

Te gusta Sasuke Uchiha.-

………………………………..

¡Espera! A mí no me gusta ese Imbecil.

¡A mí no me gusta!.- grite enojada.

Me arrepentí.

Mis padres me miraban sorprendidos por mi tono y varios aldeanos del pueblo cuchicheaban entre si.

Ahora si me arrepentí.

Lo siento.- murmure.

Mis padres guardaron silencio y para ser sincera no los culpaba, de seguro estaban enojados.

La conversación paró y desde entonces fuimos caminando en silencio.

Como no sabía que hacer, me rasque la nuca en señal y enseguida sentí la cinta roja que me regalo Ino, supongo que hace poco.

Sentí nostalgia.

Muchos de los amigos que tenía, a esta edad ni me conocían, entre ellos Hinata y Tenten.

Con ella, Ino y yo éramos uno de los grupos de Konoha, es una lastima que ahora solo estemos Ino y yo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no tengo ni la menor idea de en que fecha estoy y de cómo tendré que comportarme ahora.

No sé, como es que podré vivir en este tiempo, tomando en cuenta que no sé como regresar al mío.

Aun que sinceramente, no quiera regresar.

Aquí todos estaban vivos, no habían casas destruidas, ni aldeanos muertos, pero lo mejor de todo es que mis amigos estaban vivos, en especial Naruto.

Naruto.

Sí había algo que extrañaba más que sus lazos de amistad con los demás, era a Naruto.

Con él tenía más que amistad.

No, no es amor, jamás le haría eso a Hinata.

Hablo de lazos de familiaridad, hermandad. Con Naruto éramos los hermanos que nunca tuvimos (biológicamente hablando).

Agh, me puse sentimental, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que ese idiota estará haciendo en este momento.

Desearía saber donde esta.

-------------------------------------------

Mis padres estaban tensos, se notaba a distancia.

La puerta del Hokage.

Esto si sería algo bueno, vería al Hokage que había muerto defendiendo Konoha, con él que había convivido varias veces. Esto era algunas de las cosas que quería ver en esta época.

Oí un: adelante.

Llego la hora de la verdad.

¡¿Qué hace ÉL acá?

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraba el Hokage (que obvia me he puesto), pero también la familia Uchiha.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi e Imbecil.

Ellos eran los que componían la familia principal de los Uchiha, los conoces ¿no?, a que sí.

Revise a cada uno con la mirada y al llegar a Imbecil, puse una de odio total, creo que me vio por que puede ver claramente como le daba escalofríos. Sonreí para mis adentros.

El Hokage habló

Bienvenidos, familia Haruno.- hicimos una reverencia.- por favor siéntense.

La razón por la que los he llamado, es porque me ha llegado un pergamino, que dictaba que los necesitaban en la aldea de la Nieve, al parecer unos parientes necesitan su ayuda.- explico.

Entonces, Sakura, ve a empacar, así estarás….- mi madre fue interrumpida.

Lo siento, pero solo irás ustedes, la pequeña Sakura se quedará aquí en Konoha.-

Genial, me voy a quedar en la calle.

Pero, Hokage-sama, ¿con quien se quedara Sakura?.-pregunto mi madre preocupada.

¿Con quien?, con nadie, no quiero quedarme con nadie.

Pues a eso iba.- dijo el Hokage.- ustedes estarán haya por un tiempo indefinido, por lo cual, Sakura se quedara a cargo de una familia.- explico tranquilo.

Que no sea lo que pienso.

¿Cuál sería la familia?- preguntó mi padre.

Los Uchiha.- respondió, y tanto mis padres como los Uchiha, se sorprendieron.

Y yo, yo solo pensaba: ¡Maldito, Hokage-Imbecil-Idiota-de-(censurado)-sama!.

¿Por eso nos llamo, Hokage-sama?.- la voz de Fugaku sonó molesta.

Pude observar como me miraba con desagrado.

¿Desagrado?.

¡¿DESAGRADO?!

Ese bastardo no me conocía, no me podía mirar así.

Y se lo iba a dejar en claro.

¿Qué me mira?.- dijo con frialdad y desafío.- ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?.- lo último fue mordaz.

Pude sentir a mis padres nerviosos; al Hokage mirarme con interés; a Itachi e Imbecil mirarme con frialdad, aun que por dentro sabía que estaban sorprendidos y a Mikoto mirándome divertida.

Y Fugaku…

¡Él echaba chispas!, pero como todo "buen" Uchiha, lo oculto.

¿Dijiste algo, niña?.- me pregunto con una mirada que daba miedo a cualquiera.- Si tienes algún problema, puedes….- lo interrumpí.

No tengo ningún problema, _Fugaku-chan_.- dije sonriendo.

¡Plop!.

Mi madre se desmayo y mi padre la sujeto.

-------------Pensamientos Fugaku---------------

¿Chan?.

¿CHAN?.

¡¿CHAN?!.

Nadie me había llamado así, desde que era un niño.

Y que una niña me lo dijera………….

Un gran golpe para mi orgullo.

En el momento en que entró a la habitación, supe que esa niña sería un peligro para mi familia.

No sabe lo que le espera, ¡Por que ella no se quedara en mi casa!.

---------------Fin pensamientos Fugaku----------------

Hokage-sama, con todo el respeto, nosotros no podemos cuidar de una mocosa.- dijo serio, guardando la compostura.

¿Mocosa?, le mire feo, me estaba haciendo enojar.

Maleducada.-

¡¿Maleducada?!, no era yo quien juzgaba a las personas a primera vista.

Troné mis nudillos, me estaba enojando.

y débil.-

¡¿DÉBIL?!, ahora si me enoje.

¡CRACK!.

----------------------------------------------

Y regresamos al principio.

Media oficina destruida; el Hokage con ojos como platos; mi madre desmayada mientras mi padre la sujetaba; los esposos Uchiha mirándome sorprendidos y los hermanos Uchiha, contemplándome como bicho raro.

Si, regresamos al principió.

¿Decías algo, Fugaku-CHAN?.- pregunte resaltando el –chan, para molestarlo.

Bien, creo que no tendrás inconvenientes en cuidar de la pequeña Sakura, Fugaku, tienen el mismo carácter.- sonrió el Hokage.

¡Debe estar loco si piensa que conviviré con este engendro!.- explotamos Fugaku y yo.

Era la primera vez que le veía enojado (y me encargaría de que NO fuera la última).

Jajajajaja.-

Todos los concientes dirigimos la vista a la persona que rió.

Mikoto.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi esposo tan enojado, es bueno saber que aun conserva sus emociones.- expresó Mikoto.- Sakura-san, para mí será un placer cuidar de ti, serás como la hija que nunca tuve.-

……………- le mire analizándola, parecía no mentir.- Gracias, Mikoto-san.- Mikoto era –san, Fugaku: -CHAN.

No hay por que, ¿verdad, niños?.- pregunto Mikoto.

Itachi solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras Imbecil sonreía y decía:

Claro que sí, Oka-san.- dijo mientras le miraba sonriendo.

**¡ES UNA TERNURA!.**

Nop, la que dijo o pensó eso, no fui yo.

¿Quién es?.

Mi estupido y cabeza hueca, Inner.

Con la cual no había tenido contacto desde hace 5 años (recuerden que tengo 19 años).

_Si viniste a arruinarme la vida, llegas tarde, Uchiha ya te ganó.-_

**Lo sé, soy tú subconsciente.-**

_¿Entonces?.-_

**¿Es que no puedo venir a saludar?.-**

_No.-_

**Entonces me voy.-**

Tan rápido como llegó, se fue, aún me pregunto por que existe.

Ahora en la realidad.

Bien dicho, Sasuke-chan.- apremió Mikoto a Imbecil.

Ya que no hay objeciones, esta decidido, la familia Uchiha cuidara a Sakura Haruno.- mi madre despertó y junto a mi padre asintieron; Mikoto y Sasuke sonrieron; Itachi se mantuvo inmóvil; yo y Fugaku nos fulminábamos con la mirada.

Y en todo esto, recién me voy cuenta de lo que pasa.

**¡Viviré con el Imbecil!.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Juju, se me esta haciendo costumbre terminar así xD.**

**Bueno, llegamos a lo importante de la historia, Sakura será cuidada por los Uchiha mientras los padres de Sakura se van al país o aldea de la Nieve, (no estoy segura de que es .).**

**¡Sakura esta contra Fugaku! xD, jaja, esto se va a poner bueno y es que me inspire en esta pareja para que se molesten entre ellos.**

**Por otro lado….**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!, me emocione al ver que tanta gente dejo review, e incluso ¡Grandes escritores!, estoy contentísima con este fic y con todos ustedes, ¡de verdad, gracias!.**

**Ahora sí, las respuestas de sus reviews n.n:**

**Loveless0Crystal0Angelic: **¡Gracias por tu review! Y de verdad me alegra que no dejes de leer mi fic n.n, así que no te preocupes, que verás por mucho tiempo, que Sakura odia a Sasuke y además tratare de apurar las cosas, para que pueda haber nejiten w.

**tami.jvp:** jeje, bueno pss, si hay que ser sinceros, Sasuke es muy maldito, incluso, si ustedes lo piden lo mato n.n, jeje, bueno, sobre la última parte, me salió confusa, pero es lo que recordaba Sakura antes de despertar en su habitación. Espero que con lo que puse en este capitulo se haya aclarado un poco esto, ¡Gracias por tu opinión!.

**The dark of the light:** waa, ¡voy a llorar!, ¡una buena escritora me dejo review! TwT, de verdad, ¡Gracias por tu review! Y lo sé, ¡Sasuke es un mal nacido! xD, me alegra que te haya parecido interesante n.n Gracias por al apoyo. Por favor continua tú historia "Estabas a mi lado" y "Ninjas, decadentes y muy románticos", que espero la continuación ansiosa xD.

**danielauchiha: **otra buena escritora que me deja review, ¡soy feliz! xD, jeje, pues…perdón por hacer que tengas que cambiar la historia, pero la imaginación viene y va, así que si hiciste una historia parecida, pues…tuvimos la misma idea xD, espero ansiosa a que subas esa historia para ver como es y gracias por el apoyo que me ha servido n.n, ¡Gracias por tu opinión!.

**PuLgA:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!, ahora si estoy loca xD, otra buena escritora, ¡esto es un sueño!, na, que exagerada soy n.nU, esto no es un sueño, si no la vida real ., jeje, bueno, primero que nada, muchas gracias por tu review, segundo ¡Sakura odia a Sasuke!, y va a hacer así, una larga temporada –w- y sí, ¡mate a Narutín! Y me siento bien con eso w, na, es broma, no vaya a hacer que después me cuelguen por eso ¬¬ y por otro lado, ¡Te me adelantaste!, eso es lo que iba a hacer, pero ahora quizá no lo haga ¬w¬. ¡Gracias por tu review!.

**Maya Uchiha:** ¡SÍ!, soy mala, mate a Naruto xD, y soy cruel, muy cruel n.n y por cierto, no te preocupes que el odio a Sasuke Uchiha es grupal xD, jeje bueno, gracias por dejar review y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :)

**sakura-leon:** juju, me alegra que te haya gustado, marta-chan n.n, aquí puedes ver como reacciones Sakura con Sasuke, al principió no detallare mucho como lo mira, pero después se verá claramente como es su relación. ¡Gracias por tu review! Y continua pronto tu historia xD.

**Ari.SasuSaku:** sí, Sasuke es malo, pero ahora esta chibi, así quien sabe como será xD, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, así que espero que te guste este capitulo, ¡Gracias por tu opinión!.

**HarryPotter-Naruto 4ever:** jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado n.n y sobre el final, es solo lo que Sakura recordaba, pero con este capitulo, quizá se entienda un poco . y aquí sabes por que tuvieron que visitar al Hokage, ¡Espero que te guste!.

**PingüinaUchiha: **jeje, no te preocupes, nee-chan ., entiendo el que no hayas podido conectarte, tomando en cuenta que estas en un desierto -.-, pero bueno. Sí, Sasuke es un maldito, mato a Naruto. Chicos malos ¿eh?, ya me imagino como es ese novio tuyo ¬¬ Como sea aquí tienes la continuación y gracias por el apoyo, nee-chan, ¡Gracias por tu review!.

**Esme-chan TS-DN: **jeje, a mi también me gustaría vivirlo y es que lo mejor de mi vida, fue mi niñez, a pesar de que no recuerdo mucho T-T. Por otro lado, la razón por la que Sasuke envió al pasado a Sakura, aun no va a hacer revelada, pero va a aparecer, así que ten paciencia. ¡Gracias por tu review!.

**setsuna17:** jeje, gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, ¡me alegra que te guste! n.n

**atomicmonster: **¡PERDÓN!, sé que no pude poner review, pero es que me fui a la playa y haya no me podía conectar a Internet, de verdad, perdóname y en compensación aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo xD, jeje, es cierto que cumples lo que dices n.n Por otro lado, estoy de acuerdo contigo, lo mejor del fic, es la trama, ahora depende de mi como la lleve a cabo (por eso espero no embarrarla -.-) y sí, ¡Sasuke es asesino y aun sigue siendo perfecto! (aun que no le tenga tanto afecto n.nU), y bueno….¡SASUSAKU! me encanta y yo también creo que es la mejor pareja de Naruto xD, jeje, bueno espero que te guste este capitulo n.n

**minako uchiha yuki:** si se acerca lo bueno xD, Sakura se va con los Uchiha, ¿qué pasara?, solo yo lo sé xD, jeje, Pues la reacción de Sakura a Sasuke, aquí la puedes ver n.n, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, ¡Gracias por tu review!.

**sakuralove29:** jeje, pues me alegra que te haya gustado y todos odiamos a Sasuke en estos momentos xD, la razón de por que la envió al pasado, pues….eso no se puede revelar aún, solo espera un poco más y verás por que, ¡Gracias por tu review!.

**Rosybeth:** pues bien, Rosy, gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y que encuentres interesante la historia, sobre el review de Umiko-chan, pues, lo voy a publicar más abajo, pero aun no entiendo para que. Por otro lado, me encantaría compartir y discutir ideas contigo n.n, ¡Gracias por tu review!.

**Y a petición de Rosybeth, aquí esta el review que me pidió, aun que no entiendo el por que n.nU:**

**Umiko-chan: **TTTT me acz zufrir TTTT

no m imagino a Sasuke-sexy-papacito-kun (m lo zak d un fic.. nu m dmandn pfa..) asesinando a TOA la aldea.. sta bn k sea d sangre fria i too.. (inner: baba), ezo lo ace MUY SEXI pro.. ai algo k no me kuadra i noc q z TTTT (inner"melody": k intelignt U¬¬ / io: algien t iamo/ melody: hmp..) pro.. una pregunta.. PQ DIC Q S UMOR SI AKABA D ABR UNA MASAKRE ENTERA y.. zobre too.. KAKIS STA MUERTO!

io: en mi rincon emo

melody: ia q zta ninia sta n shock.. a mi m tok dcirt k sigaz kon tu fic.. ia t agrege a mi lista d favoritoz V.I.F. (Very.Important.Fics)

Besos (k) -

io: tono lugrube..kakis esta muerto.. ..kakis esta muerto.. ..kakis esta muerto.. ..kakis esta muerto.. ..kakis esta muerto..

melody: otra vez no.. ¬¬.. si no le respondz.. va a abr un asesinato multiple.. ¬¬ .. naa important -

**Bueno, ahí tenías lo que pedías n.nU, así que aprovecho para saludar a Umiko-chan, que espero que de señales de vida TwT.**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por sus reviews y a los que no dejan, igual n.n.**

**No sé cuando vaya a publicar el próximo capitulo, lo tengo hecho, pero con la pesadilla que viene (ósea: colegio, instituto, etc..), no sé si tenga tiempo para subirlo, así que será obra de ustedes el que me convenzan para publicarlo xD, jaja, na es broma, ¡Gracias a todos!.**

**Chauu!!.**


	4. Los Uchiha

Capitulo 3: Los Uchiha.

Hola, otra vez.

Sino mal recuerdo quedé en: ¡Viviré con el Imbecil!, pues bien, les resumiré que paso después:

Al salir de la oficina del Hokage, los Uchiha y Haruno nos separamos, para mi buena fortuna.

Mis padres fueron a arreglar su equipaje para la misión, al parecer esos "parientes" necesitaban su ayuda para proteger un objeto no identificado o algo así, raro ¿no?.

Pero lo más raro de todo esto, es que….

No debía pasar.

Mis padres jamás en la vida debían irse de misión por eso de lo "parientes" y yo jamás (NUNCA) en la vida, debía irme a vivir con los Uchiha, lo cual es completamente irónico.

Volviendo al resumen:

Al día siguiente mis padres salieron temprano en la mañana rumbo a su destino, dejándome a mí y a mi bolso, _solos._

Se supone que un Anbu debería pasar por mí y llevarme con los Uchiha, pero me fui caminando sola, después de todo, solo tenía que buscar la casa más grande de Konoha (aparte de la de los Hyugas).

No podía perderme.

-----------------------------------------------

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, caminando hasta la residencia Uchiha.

Por cierto, la aldea ha cambiado mucho o por lo menos volvió a hacer lo que era antes.

Una aldea pacifica, en la que cada aldeano con una sonrisa atendía su trabajo. Las únicas cosas que parecieron no cambiar en el tiempo (hablo desde el mió) eran: el hospital, la academia (pase por ahí de camino) y lo que estaba frente a mí.

El Ichiraku.

¿Estaría Naruto?.

¿Qué dicen ustedes?.

¡Que va!.

Entre al local (o sea llegando a las sillas y la mesa) y pude observar claramente una mata de pelo rubio.

**¡Naruto!.-** chillo mi Inner emocionada.

Y por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con ella.

¡Naruto!.- grité de emoción y cuando la persona giró, yo me había ido.

-----------------------------------

¡Suéltame!.-

Tengo ordenes de llevarte con los Uchiha.-

Si tu imaginación es activa creo que sabrás que un Anbu me tomo del cuello y me jalo hacia fuera.

Así que ya sabrás que voy a matar a alguien.

Te digo que: ¡Me sueltes, Anbu de pacoti----!.- grité, pero no termine.

Seguro que ahora te imaginarás que me taparon la boca con cinta adhesiva, me amarraron con cadenas con chacra, bueno, mejor cuerdas con chacra y que ahora me llevan arrastrando por la calle.

Si te imaginas eso, pues…………¡Estas equivocado!.

Jaja, ¡Toma eso Anbu-Estupido!

Y es que así era. El Anbu estaba como tú me imaginabas a mí, mientras que yo solo estaba con un pañuelo en la boca con, el cual me quite fácilmente para poder esbozar una mueca de fastidio.

_Maldito Anbu, no me dejo ver a Naruto, pero por lo menos ahora pasara humillación publica para pagar lo que hizo_.- me dije mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa.-_ ¡pero si que pesa!, para más me da trabajo.- _pensé con fastidió_.- ¡Ya enserio!, ¿con que se alimenta?, ¿cerdos?, por que en ese caso, Ino-cerda esta en problemas.-_ pensé con diversión, mientras contemplaba las puertas de la mansión Uchiha.

Un encargado (supongo) me abrió la puerta al llegar, viendo sorprendido como llevaba al Anbu sin dificultad.

Varias personas se me quedaban viendo, algunos del clan Uchiha, otros……simples empleados, ¡pero que importa!.

Llegue a la casa de Imbecil, ¿Cómo?, cuando el idiota se fue, Naruto y yo fuimos a su casa a revisar y adivinen que hicimos: limpiar. (En esta parte imagínenme con cara de disgusto).

Toqué la puerta y vi a quien me recibió.

Oh, Sakura-san, llegaste y ¿Dónde esta………?.- se quedó callada al ver a alguien atado.

¡Itachi!.- gritó y después toda la familia Uchiha (alias: familia "Baka") salió.

Fugaku desataba al Anbu; Imbecil me miraba boquiabierto; Mikoto miraba al Anbu y después a mí, pasando la mirada del uno al otro y yo estaba confundida.

¿El Anbu era Itachi?.

El Anbu se levanto y se quitó la mascara.

**¡Shannaro!, estoy en la lista de un asesino**.- lloriqueaba mi Inner y no era para menos.

¡Era Itachi!.

Eres fuerte, niña.- dijo con voz monótona y con la cara roja. Era natural que estuviese enojado y avergonzado, era cosa de mirarle a la cara para saber que estaba avergonzado por el hecho de que una "niñita" como yo, le haya ganado

Yo me sorprendí.

Que un asesino haya dicho que era fuerte, no lo consideraba un halago, precisamente.

Ah, como sea.- no le voy a dar importancia.

¡Aniki!, ¿ella…..ella…ella lo……….?.- Imbecil estaba sorprendido.

Hn, sí.- respondió de mala gana.

Que conversador.

-------------------Pensamientos Sasuke----------------------

¡Sakura es sorprendente!.

Me sorprendí al ver como cambió su forma de ser.

En la academia, veía como se burlaban de ella, ella lloraba y nadie la ayudaba, hasta que apareció su amiga.

Sin embargo, con amigas o no, ella siempre fue tímida, algo débil y pasaba escondida de los demás, era inteligente lo admito, pero jamás se le vio valor alguno.

Pero ahora…………

Fugaku-chan

Cuando Sakura dijo eso, sentí un escalofrió al ver en los ojos de mi padre, enojo. Juraba que su vida había llegado a su fin, pero aun así, Sakura lo enfrento e incluso lo desafió, tuvo las agallas para hacer algo que nadie nunca había hecho.

Para variar, ahora pudo inmovilizar a Aniki., cuando nadie lo había hecho.

Definitivamente, Sakura es sorprendente.

------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara así?.

Hace media hora, que Uchiha se encontraba parado en la entrada, con los ojos bien abiertos, la boca entreabierta y mirándome a mí.

Todos lo miraban.

¡Sasuke-chan!.- Mikoto lo llamaba, pero Uchiha no respondía.

Sino reaccionaba, estaba seguro que llamarían a los paramédicos.

¡Sasuke Uchiha!.- hasta Fugaku gritaba, mirándome de vez en cuando.

De seguro creía que yo era la culpable.

Sasuke.- Itachi intentaba reanimarlo sin esfuerzo, ni resultado.

¡Sasuke-chan!.-

¡Sasuke!.-

Sasuke.-

Les digo que me estoy enojando, no me gusta que digan tanto ese nombre.

¡Sasuke-chan!.-

¡Sasuke!.-

Sasuke

¡BASTA!.- explote, ya no lo resistía, por lo cual le pegue en la cabeza al Uchiha menor.

¿Eh?, ¡Auch!.- ¿Quién lo diría?, reacciono.- ¿Qué paso?.-

Ah, nada Uchiha, solo te me quedaste mirando como un Imbecil o prefieres que diga con la expresión de un Idiota, decide, por que tengo más.- dije molesta.

……………………………- me miraban incrédulos.

Seguro pensaban cosas como: "¡Que vocabulario", "¿Enserio es una niña?", "Que carácter" o "Una Uchiha perfecta" (orgullo, frialdad, etc.…)

Agh.- bufe.- no se queden así como Idiotas, ¿Qué no piensan entrar?.-

Y como si hubiera estado planeado, cada uno entró a la casa, excepto Fugaku que me miraba con enojo.

¿Pasa algo, Fugaku-chan?.- solté con burla y el entró a su hogar, no sin antes fulminarme con la mirada.

Jaja, quizá mi estancia con los Uchiha, no sea tan mala; Molestare a Fugaku; podré matar a Imbecil; y con Itachi y Mikoto estaré al margen.

No puede ser tan malo.

-------------------------------------------------------

Retiro lo dicho.

¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE!.

Llevo 2 horas en esta casa y ya he evitado: 50 kunais; 60 shurikens; 37 trampas; 4 trampas de katanas; 17 cubetas con agua y quizá que otras cosas.

Sin contar la cosa mugrosa verde, que casi me cae en la cabeza.

Gracias a Kami, que tengo bueno reflejos, por que o sino, me iría al infierno, escuchando la risa de Fugaku.

Por que sé, que él hizo todo esto, me tiene mal desde que le dije: Fugaku-chan.

Increíble que el Clan Uchiha sea uno de los más fuertes, habiendo gente tan rara en él.

**Los hermanos Uchiha:** arrogantes, orgullosos, fríos y asesinos.

**Fugaku:** orgulloso, arrogante, frío y psicópata.

La única normal, parecía ser Mikoto.

Claro, quitándole lo efusiva que es conmigo (y eso que llevo solo 2 horas) y la obsesión de tratarme como su hija (cuando entre a la casa, empezó con esto).

Quitándole eso, se podría decir que Mikoto-san es relativamente normal.

Wow, ¿Qué es esa…..?

¡Crash!.

Olvídenlo.

Voy a vomitar.

--------------------Narración Sasuke------------------------

¿Pero donde pudo haber ido?.

Buscaba por la casa a Sakura, para preguntarle como inmovilizó a Aniki, pero ¡no la encuentro!.

¿Dónde puede estar?.

Lo único que tengo como pistas son las trampas que puso mi padre, las cuales ya fueron activadas y sorprendentemente esquivadas por Sakura (no encuentro su cuerpo por ningún lado, así que supongo que esta viva). Las trampas de mi padre fallaron, lo que significa que sigue viva y recorriendo el lugar, ahora la preguntas es ¿en donde esta?.

¡Crash!.

Genial, se activo la pista número…mm… 197.

Me dirigí al pasillo de la derecha, después de todo de ahí provenía el ruido, pero al llegar ahí vi algo que………bueno………¡era asqueroso!.

Sakura se encontraba cubierta con algo café (no pregunten que es), mientras un liquido verdoso, le recorría el cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pies, para rematar tenía una cara que espantaría hasta a mi padre o Aniki.

Tenía que huir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Mato o no mato?.

¡¿Mato o no mato?!.

¡¿MATO O NO MATO?!

Excremento podrido arriba de mi cabeza y algo parecido a agua de pantano, escurriendo por mi cuerpo y ropa.

¿Podría ser más asqueroso?.

Para rematar mi día, Imbecil estaba frente a mí, ¿se imaginan mi cara?, a que sí.

**Por kami, ¡esto es asqueroso! Y ¿Qué hace Sasuke-kun aquí?.-** preguntaba mi inner confundida.

_Que se yo, eres tu las de las ideas.-_

**Por favor, no siempre…oh espera, tienes razón.-**

_Engreída.-_

**Como sea, además saca esa cara, ni que fuera que Sasuke-kun haya hecho esta trampa y después vino a burlarse de ti, no puede ser…-**mi Inner habló sin pensar y por eso Uchiha iba a pagar.

_Gracias por la idea, ¡Matare a ese Imbecil!.-_ chillé en mi mente y después dirigí una de mis peores miradas al Uchiha frente a mí.

Imbecil sintió escalofríos, eso era evidente y más al ver que me lancé contra él.

No era para menos.

**¡Por que ahora si lo mato!.**

**-------------------------------------**

**Juju, a partir de ahora siempre voy a terminar así xD.**

**Por cierto, cuando Sasuke dice que encontró la pista número 197, es po las trampas que había puesto Fugaku, si se cuentan todas dará menos, pero deber leer que también aparece: "**y quien sabe que otras cosas más", **así que ya saben, por si alguien se pregunta eso.**

**Ah, adoro este fic, por fin siento que hice un buen trabajo TwT.**

**Solo una cosa odio de este fic…**

**¡SOY MUY PREDECIBLE!.**

**La embarro, todos ustedes han adivinado lo que pensaba hacer en este fic (eso no significa que no pase), pero es demasiado -.-**

**Aquí las respuestas a sus reviews y espero que se conformen con este capitulo, por que no podré a actualizar en un buen momento, ya saben porque (pesadilla T-T):**

**.Dreaming So Loud.:** jeje, pues, primero que nada, ¡Gracias por tu review!, menos mal que empezaste a escribir de nuevo, ya me leí la continuación, ahora tráete la continuación de la continuación xD. Sí, creo que lo más divertido fue la pelea entre Fugaku y Sakura, pero quien sabe que otras cosas, van a pasar.

**Loveless0Crystal0Angelic:** eh ah, eh ah, no dejas de leer xD, jaja, ¡gracias por tu review!, me alegra que continúes leyendo la historia y sobre las palabras de Sakura sobre el Hokage, jeje, creo que su vocabulario le va a traer problemas, gracias a Dios que no lo dijo en voz alta y Fugaku se toma muy enserio eso del –chan -.- Y no hay problema, en un mensaje te mando mi MSN, eso sí cuando pueda, por que entre el colegio (instituto) y tareas, no sé si tengo tiempo xD.

**Aurora-chan: **¡Waaaaaaaa!, alguien que creyó que el capitulo anterior fue excelente TwT, soy feliz n.nU, jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, sobre las intenciones de Sakura para Sasuke, pss…., no te voy a adelantar nada, por que ya vas a ver el gran vuelco que va a dar la historia dentro de algunos capítulos, ¡Muajajajajajajaja!, ejem, bueno, ¡Gracias por tu review!.

**The dark of the light:** jaja, no sé por que te hace feliz que te digan que eres buena escritora, si de seguro que muchos te dicen lo mismo, aun que de todas formas te recalco que eres muy buena escritora y que…… me has dejado esperando la continuación de tus fics ¬¬ menos mal, que ya vas a poder subir los capítulos y por otro lado…¡Gracias por tu review!, si, la mirada de odio de Sakura a Sasuke fue genial y espera a ver lo que le pasa en el futuro n.n Por otro lado, sip, es difícil odiar a chibi-sasuke pero hay que hacerlo no más xD, sobre Itachi, pss…, tendrás que esperar para saber que pasa.

**danielauchiha:** pobre de ti en la Universidad, ¡que va!, quien sabe lo que puede pasar allí xD, jaja, pues sí, Sakura es ahora una niña mala, pero no solo eso, ya lo verás n.n, por otro lado agradezco que me dejes review y leas mi fic TwT, ¡soy feliz xD!, juju, espero que no te decepcione este capitulo :)

**karoru01:** ¡Waja!, ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones!, me alegra que te guste la historia n.n y como ves aquí esta la continuación, así que espero que te agrade y no te decepcione :)

**Denii-Asakura:** ¡Gracias por tu review!, como ves aquí traje la continuación, así que espero que te guste y no te decepcione n.n

**setsuna17: **jeje, pues sí, el capitulo salió cómico xD, pero ya que n.n, aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste, ¡Gracias por tu review!.

**PuLgA:** ¡No!, no estoy feliz por haber matado a Narutin,…bueno sí un poco, pero era rabia acumulada, así que ahí me descargue xD, pero ya no va a pasar. Me alegra que te guste el fic y te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y sobre por lo que comentaste después de eso, pss… cuando me vaya de vacaciones te voy a pasar el fic, para que lo continúes, por que te estas adelantando a todo lo que yo quería hacer -.-, a bueno, mejor para mí xD. ¡Gracias por tu review!.

**Maya Uchiha:** sip, Sakura vs Fugaku xD, ¿Quién ganará el encuentro?, solo yo lo sé xD, jaja, me alegra que te guste el fic y el capitulo anterior, sobre que Sakura haga sufrir a Sasuke-Teme, no te preocupes, que no le pienso poner las cosas fáciles a Sasuke, eso jamás, ¡Muajajajajajajaja!, ¡Gracias por tu opinión!.

**kuraujia-san:** jaja, no te preocupes por no haberme dejado review en el capitulo anterior, con que lo hayas leído, ya es un halago n.n, como ves aquí esta la continuación, así que espero que te guste y no te decepcione, ¡Gracias por tu review!.

**Dragonauta: **¡Wow!, crítica constructiva donde se resalta las "buenas" cualidades del fic, esto es nuevo xD, jeje, me alegra que te haya sorprendido la historia n.n y las narraciones como dijiste en primera persona le dan un toque al fic (aun que pensaba hacerlo en tercera persona, pero así esta mejor xD), los poderes y cualidades de Sakura se mantienen, a pesar de que ha retrocedido en el tiempo, me alegra que te guste la idea, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione, ¡Gracias por tu review! n.n

**dani-chan:** demorarme es posible, pero abandonarlo jamás, este es el mejor fic que he hecho en mi vida y no pienso dejarlo -w-, ¡Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el capitulo! n.n

**minako uchiha yuki: **¡Gracias por tu review!, me alegra que te guste el fic, lo de Sakura vs. Fugaku lo verás por mucho tiempo, así que ya sabes que vendrá en los siguientes capítulos y sí, Sasuke-teme se merece que Sakura lo llame: "Imbecil", con todo el respeto al personaje, por que de verdad es un Imbecil, pero ya que. Espero que te guste el capitulo y que no hayas tenido que esperar tanto, es que el colegio me tiene ocupada (lamentablemente T-T), espero que no te decepcione n.n

**kriss:** juju, me alegra que te guste el fic, gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capitulo n.n

**HarryPotter-Naruto 4ever:** te digo que esto es raro, por que cuando comparo cuando escribes, con lo que yo escribo, ponemos las mismas expresiones o palabras expresivas O.o, ¡ya que! xD, jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y sí es gracioso eso de Fugaku n.n, ¡Gracias por tu review!.

**ALenis:** la razón por que Sasuke envió al pasado a Sakura, aun no puede ser revelada y la historia no ocurre en una dimensión paralela, pero ya verás que lo que pasa esta puesto de forma lógica o ..eso creo n.nU, ¡Gracias por tu review! y si quieres responder todas tus dudas, pues tendrás que seguir leyendo xD.

**.Lolly Tenkawa. :** jaja, puedes llamar al colegio, infierno, aun que mi colegio, ya no parece colegio, sino más bien una cárcel O.O, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y espero que te puedas reír mucho como dices n.n, por otro lado………, ¡¿es que soy tan predecible?!, medio mundo a adivinado lo que pienso hacer, soy muy mala, para dejar misterios T-T, ¡pero ya que!, ¡Gracias por tu opinión!.

**Pinguina Uchiha:** no te preocupes, nee-chan, que no tengo conquistas n.nU, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y no me puedes decir que no insulte a tu novio, por que es mi trabajo nwn, pasa en la inspectoría ¿eh? ¬¬, cuidadito, nee-chan y de paso dile a tu novio que duerma con los ojos abiertos xD, ¡Gracias por tu review! y por cierto, cuando chica yo también era un demonio n.n

**Esme-chan TS-DN: **jaja, ¡Gracias por tu review!, la paciencia quizá no te fue dada ahora, pero ya verás que se consigue (eso tuve que hacer yo -.-), por otro lado, me agrada que te haya gustado el Sakura vs. Fugaku, por que lo vas a ver muy seguido en especial ahora que viven en el mismo lugar xD y lo de "Imbecil" a Sasuke, pss, hay que admitir que lo es, por haber matado a Narutin y a todo el pueblo, así que se lo merece n.n. Una chibi-sakura distinta, jojo, ya vas a ver lo que pasara :)

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no los haya decepcionado.**

**¡¡Nos vemos!!**


	5. El futuro Hokage, ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

**Aclaraciones: la historia es narrada por Sakura, pero hay momentos en que los personajes intervienen con pensamientos o ellos mismos narran la historia.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Ahora si a leer!**

Capitulo 4: El futuro Hokage, ¡Naruto Uzumaki!.

¡Maldita sea¡bájame de una vez!.- gritaba descontroladamente.

¿Por qué?.

Mi plan fallo.

Cuando me lancé sobre el Imbecil, estuve a punto de golpearlo en un punto vital, para darle fin a la vida del desgraciado, pero no contaba ni con la interrupción de algo ni con la de alguien.

Los pasos de Mikoto dirigiéndose hacia acá y la intervención de Itachi, cuando estaba a centímetros de tocar el punto vital.

Me agarró por el cuello (otra vez y dejándome con tortícolis) y no me a soltado (lo malo de mi estatura es que no toco el piso).

¿Pero que pasa aquí?.- pregunto alguien.

Mikoto lucía confundida; yo enojada y sucia; Itachi serio y con expresión firme; Imbecil asustado y aturdido (por eso mi Inner me regañaba) y el resto de los Uchiha (insisto, Alias: Bakas), ni luces.

Al parecer iban a empezar una pelea, Sasuke vs. Sakura.- respondió Itachi, como siempre frío y (hay que decirlo), amargado. Pero hasta yo pude detectar un pequeña matiz de diversión en su voz.

Sasuke-chan, eso no se hace.- le regaño.

Pero, Oka-sana¡Yo no hice nada!.- se excuso.

Juju, iban a castigarlo, no había nada mejor que la desgracia ajena.

**Mala, tú empezaste con esto y ahora Sasuke-kun paga las consecuencias¡Traidora!.-** chilló mi Inner.

_¡Wow, un momento, no fui yo quien acabo con toda la aldea.-_ le recordé.-

**Pero ese fue, Sasuke-kun-grande, ahora esta Sasuke-kun-chibi y el no tiene la culpa de lo que va a pasar en el futuro, la culpa la tiene Itachi-asesino.-** dijo con sinceridad.

Bueno,…es cierto que él tuvo la culpa.

Pero, entonces…¿tengo que matarlo a él?.

¡Aaah, estoy confundida, si analizó cada cosa, el responsable de todas mis desgracias, es Sasuke, pero el responsable de todas sus desgracias, las cuales lo llevaron a hacer como era en el futuro, era Itachi.

¿A quien, demonios, tengo que matar?.

_Imbecil_.-

**Itachi.-**

_Imbecil.-_

**Itachi.-**

_Imbecil.-_

**A ninguno de los dos, y me los dejas a mí.-**

Recuerden: cuando una vocecita pide algo, jamás le hagan caso.

¿En que estaba?

Sasuke-chan, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, por eso serás casti…- decía Mikoto mientras lo regañaba.

Ahora, les diré algo.

Me mataré por esto.

Agh, ejem, Mikoto-san.- dije con fastidio, intentando tomar su atención.-la culpa la tiene, Fugaku-chan.- dije y tan pronto como Mikoto me miró, se tapo la nariz; Itachi me soltó e Imbecil aguanto una risita.- le ruego que no pregunte.- pedí y todos quedaron con una gota al estilo anime.

**¡Kyaaa, salvaste a Sasuke-kun.-**dijo mi Inner emocionada.

_No te emociones.-_ respondí molesta.-_ lo hago por que perdí mi sentido común y…por que estoy confundida.-_

**¡Pero es verdad, de todas formas lo salvaste!.-** mi Inner fue interrumpida (milagrosamente).

Pero..¿qué tiene que ver Fugaku en todo esto?.- pregunto Mikoto ingenuamente y sentí pena por ella.

¿Acaso pensaba que era un santo?.

¡Es un homicida!.

Pobre, pobre, Mikoto.

Me refiero, Mikoto-san, a que Fugaku-chan hizo muchas trampas, algunas…bueno, un poco homicidas, al parecer para probarme. Las esquive todas, pero caí en la última y como vi a Uchiha, pensé que era de él la trampa, pero no fuiste tú, o..¿sí, Uchiha?.- dije mientras le miraba aterradoramente.

N-no, S-sakura-sama.- sonreí para mis adentros, me estaba mostrando respeto, aun que con el –sama, me hacia sentir vieja.- Oka-san, ella tiene razón, Oto-san fue quien p-puso todas estas t-trampas.- tartamudeo y yo reí para mis adentros, pero me detuve al sentir un aura maligna.

Eh,……¿Mikoto-san?.- pregunte indecisa.

No te preocupes, Fugaku va a pagar por esto.- y como si fuera una leona hambrienta, fue a cazar a su presa.

Retiro lo dicho.

Pobre, pobre, Fugaku.

Hn, que perdida de tiempo, me voy a entrenar.- anunció saliendo por la puerta.

E-espera¡Aniki!.- demasiado tarde, Asesino Nº 1, se fue de la casa.

……- nervioso, asustado¡tengo que tomarle una foto!.- Em, Sakura...- lo interrumpí.

Haruno-san, para ti, Uchiha.- dije con frialdad y me fui caminando.

¡No te llamaré así!.- exclamó.

¿No me llamarás así, pues entonces dejarás de hablarme y también de mirarme, no quiero tener ninguna conexión contigo, Uchiha-Baka.- no me volteé a verlo, ahora, solo quería un baño.

Bueno……

Quizá dos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o

Me encontraba en la ducha de "mi" baño.

Nada más relajante que un baño, después de un agotador entrenamiento (esquivación de trampas).

Salí de la ducha y pise el piso de baldosa blanca, apoyando mi mano en la pared de baldosa azul. Era seguro que, si alguien se resbalaba, se rompía la cabeza y más si no hay protección alguna, con el inodoro al lado de la bañera (no quisiera caerme y meter mi cabeza en el inodoro, ugh).

Llegue a la habitación de tonos claros.

Demasiado femenino y mucho………peluche.

Femenino, está bien no me quejo.

Peluche, significado de que Mikoto decoró la habitación.

Las paredes eran de tono rosado pálido, el suelo de madera. La cama estaba pegada a la pared, al frente del closet (armario) y a un lado de la ventana, donde abajo había una mesita de noche. La cama estaba cubierta con sabanas rosadas; cubrecama del mismo color; cojines blancos y para decorarla, una bandada de peluches en la cama.

¿Cómo esperaba que durmiera?.

¡Ya que, mañana desaparecerán………………………_misteriosamente._

**¡Eres rara!.- chilló mi Inner.- ¡Muy rara!.**

_Muchas gracias.- agradecí sonriendo.-_

**Y….¿que piensas hacer?.-**

_Primero que nada, vestirme, segundo: entrenar, tercero: buscar a Naruto y cuarto: escapar o venir para la cena.-_

**¿Cómo sabes la hora de cenar?.-**

_Familia aristócrata, cenaran a las 8.-_

**Y….¿si cenan a las 10?.- pregunto mi Inner (estupidamente).**

_Pss, pues llegaré 2 horas antes.-_

Corte la charla con mi Inner y me dirigí al closet (armario), a buscar ropa. La misma de siempre.

Me vestí, tome un par de kunais y shurikens, yendo hacia la salida, para buscar a mi mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

-----------------------Narración Sasuke--------------------------------

Deprimido.

Triste.

Y con ganas de llorar.

Increíble lo que tan solo unas palabras de Sakura, pueden provocar en mí.

Si mi madre me viera, intentaría consolarme; mi padre me daría un sermón sobre que los Uchiha no deben mostrar debilidad o algo así; Aniki,……no, el no haría nada por que no dejaría que se enterara; el resto, simplemente no haría nada.

Tic-Tac.

El sonido del reloj era lo único que escuchaba a parte del ruido de una puerta abriéndose y pasos por el pasillo.

Soy un idiota.

Salí de mi habitación y con sigilo me oculte, justo para poder ver el momento en que Sakura salía al exterior.

"………pues entonces dejarás de hablarme y también de mirarme,………".

Eso fue lo que dijo.

Salí de mi escondite y la seguí.

Dijo que no le hablara ni mirara, pero jamás dijo que no la podía seguir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Entrenamiento. Listo.- sonreí. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a mi cuerpo, lo cual significaba que podría manejar mejor mis habilidades, después de, bueno, entrenar un poquito más.

¿_Qué más tengo en mi lista?.-_

Manejarme en esta época. Listo.

Entrenar. Listo

Molestar a Fugaku o mejor matarlo. En lista de espera hasta esta noche.

Asesinar a Imbecil. Incompleto, pero no por mucho.

Alejarme de Mikoto. Listo.

Vigilar a Itachi. Mm, esto no estaba en la lista.

Fastidiar a Fugaku. Próximamente.

Buscar a Naruto. A punto de empezar.

Quitarme el olor a excremento. Misión Fallida.

Reemplazar el olor a excremento por el sudor. Fallida, se juntaron y ahora huelo peor.

**Adorar a Sasuke-kun. Listo.-**

_Si, eso esta….- pensé.- mejor cállate, Inner descerebrada._

**¡Por favor, como si no lo extrañaras.-**

_No, no lo extraño.-_

**Pero….- **chilló mi Inner.

Nota: jamás hables con tú subconsciente cuando estas en un campo lleno de hoyos y relieves.

**¡Shannaro, que hondo…NO¡ten cuidado con esa…!.- **gritó mi Inner.

¡Plash!.

**¡Uh, que fea quedaste, por favor no mires para abajo y ten cuidado con ese…-**

¡Crash!.

**¡Y con ese….!.-**

¡Plaff!.

**¡Por favor no caigas en el…!.-**

Se me acabaron los sonidos.

**Barro…- terminó mi Inner.- ¡uy! Que fea quedaste, por favor, date otro baño¡URGENTE!.-**

Juro que mataré a mi Inner por no avisarme antes.

Pero…, primero saldré se aquí.

Junte chacra en mis pies (si no lo hice nada, es que no se me ocurrió), y cuidando de no caer en las fuentes de barro que habían alrededor, logré salir a superficie.

Claro que………salí peor con antes y con un olor tan fuerte.

Por cierto.

¿Quieren saber en que caí?.

Corre, flash back.

------------Flash Back de hace unos……3 o 4 segundos---------

**¡Shannaro, que hondo…NO¡ten cuidado con esa…!.- **gritó mi Inner.- _**Olla con desperdicios.**_

¡Plash!.

**¡Uh, que fea quedaste, por favor no mires para abajo y ten cuidado con ese…**_**excremento.-**_

¡Crash!.

**¡Y con ese….**_**perro muerto**_

¡Plaff!.

o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.oo..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Asqueroso ¿no?.

Den por echo que la voy a torturar (si es que no me tortura a mí), pero primero que nada, me voy a quitar el olor.

Mis neuronas funcionan y al fin di con la solución a mi problema.

Jutsu de limpieza.

Agradezco profundamente a Naruto, por obligarme a crearlo (claro que no con palabras, con actos).

Ya sabrán a lo que me refiero.

Jutsu no Naruto.- dije y toda yo, estaba limpia.

**Naruto….- la voz de mi Inner sonaba apagada.**

_Naruto…- _lo admito, quizá con los Uchiha me muestre como una desgraciada insensible (técnicamente como Imbecil a sus 13 años), pero, lo admito ¡Extraño al BAKA!.

_¿Cuándo podré encontrarte, Naruto no Baka?_

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichiraku, Ichiraku¿Dónde esta el Ichiraku?.- me preguntaba.

Las calles estaban repletas, todo era una gran masa de personas que no dejaban ver alguna localidad.

Hospital. Lleno y se ve solo por la altura del edificio.

Academia. Llena, pero sin razón aparente.

Ichiraku. Desaparecido.

**¡Se busca el Ichiraku, lugar donde se cocina ramen y en donde come un rubio obsesionado**!.-"gritaba" mi Inner.

Cri-cri.

_Como se nota que te pescan.-_

**No es mi culpa estar dentro de ti.-**

1-0

_Pues yo tampoco tengo la culpa.-_

1-1

**No es mi culpa el estar dentro de una amargada.-**

2-1

_Pues yo no tengo la culpa de ser así, la tiene tú "Sasuke-kun".-_

2-2

**La culpa, entonces, la tiene Itachi.-**

3-2

Tin-tin-tin, tenemos a un ganador.

**Ja, gane.-**

_Cállate, Idiota.- _

_¿Idiota¿Inner?.-_

_¡Era broma!.-_

¡Vamos!.-

¡Sus apuestas, hagan sus apuestas.-

¡Eso es niño!.-

¡Vamos tu puedes!.-

¡GANE!.-

¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!.-

¿Uh?.-

Los aplausos y gritos me despertaron de mi conversación, al parecer estaban compitiendo en quien comía más………

Ramen.

¡Sí¡Nadie le gana al futuro Hokage de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki!.- alguien chilló.

"…………al futuro Hokage de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki.."

**¡Shannaro, es Naruto.-** dijo mi Inner emocionada y con una..bueno, lo que creo que era una sonrisa.

¡Naruto!.- y me dirigí al lugar del barullo.

--------------------Narración Sasuke--------------------

Seguía desde hace rato a Sakura. La vi entrenar de una forma extraordinaria en un campo lleno de árboles que caían sin fin, ya que Sakura destruía el piso cada vez que pisaba el suelo, obligándome a mantenerme a buena distancia.

En un momento la vi caer a uno de los hoyos que había hecho anteriormente y yo, por instinto, fui en camino a salvarla, pero para mi sorpresa, ella salió sola y sin ayuda.

Jutsu no Naruto.- la oí decir.

Admito que olía como si estuviera bajo tierra por 40 años, pero ese jutsu borró todo indicio de mal olor, lo que me extrañaba no era que ella haya creado un propio jutsu (aun que de cierta forma casi me desmayo al ver que me supero una niña), si no el hecho del _nombre_ del jutsu.

Naruto.

Si, así era como se llamaba, pero ¿Por qué Naruto?.

Juraba haber oído aun que sea una vez ese nombre en otro lado y el hecho de que Sakura (quien me trataba de forma muy diferente a las otras chicas), haya creado un jutsu con ese nombre y si mis suposiciones son correctas, para esa persona……, me hacía sentir deprimido, triste y _celoso._

¡No, esperen un poco debo organizar mis ideas, así que crean todo lo que dije, excepto esa parte en que dije que estaba celoso.

Tengo 5 años y falta mucho para que cumpla los 6, así que no puedo sentir eso y menos por una chica (y tampoco lo mal piensen).

Como sea, el punto es que la seguí, cuando se dirigía camino al centro de la aldea.

_Que niña más rara.-_ pensé.

¿Por qué?.

Porque Sakura paró a mitad de camino, para poner muecas raras y había que decirlo, eran muy raras.

¡Gane!.-

Cuando alguien grito eso, pareció que Sakura despertó de su ensoñación, pero jamás creí o mejor dicho espere lo que iba a ver.

¡Naruto!.- gritó de forma _emocionada _y _alegre._

El hecho de que se pusiera tan ¿contenta, me hizo dar un vuelto en el estomago. Esta sonriendo como si hubiera visto a alguien que no veía desde hace tiempo.

Pero también estaba el hecho de que me dolía.

Naruto.

El mismo nombre del jutsu, que uso Sakura allá, en el lugar que ocupo para entrenar.

Al parecer……

Lo quería.

Y más de lo que me podría imaginar.

¡Pero que idioteces, digo!

Soy un niño de 5 años¡por dios!.

Todo esto me esta afectando la cabeza.

Quizá…..

Más de la cuenta.

o.o.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.ooo.o.o.o.o.o.o

Corrí a toda prisa, hacia el lugar, en que la gente gritaba y el que creía que era mi mejor amigo, celebraba por su victoria.

¡Estaba emocionada!.

¡Podría ver a Naruto, y de pequeño, o sea que podría convivir antes con él y……de paso ayudar a arreglar, desde temprana edad, las neuronas que debió haber perdido cuando nació o que simplemente jamás existieron.

Me abrí camino hacia la barra de comida y……_lo vi._

**¡Mi mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki!.**

**o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.ooo.oo.o.o.o.o**

**¡Hola, si volví xD**

**Perdón, por no poder subir antes, pero con el colegio y con Miss Terror (no pregunten por que), o sea mi profesora de ciencias, me es imposible tener rato libre y más cuando a eso le sumamos, libros por leer, pruebas de diagnostico, deberes hogareños y bla, bla, bla, bla, pura basura n.n**

**En fin, gracias por sus reviews¡Me emocione mucho, en especial cuando dicen las palabras: me gusto la historia xD.**

**Jaja, bueno, aquí las respuestas a sus reviews n.n :**

**kriss: **jaja, gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y tienes razón, estuvo asqueroso xD¡Espero que este te guste!.

**Loveless-Akemi:** jaja, por favor avisa cuando cambies el nick, por que me quede confundida xDjaja, na, es broma n.n¡Gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, Ximena-chan n.n, y sí, Sakura tiene un insulto para cada uno y como vez, también un sobrenombre xD, en fin, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione n.n

**Aurora-chan:** primero¡Gracias por tu review, y pues sí, he notado que eres la defensora número 1 de chibi-sasuke o por lo menos la que ha tirado más argumentos a su favor xD, pero aquí se puede ver que Inner-Sakura empieza a hacer bien su trabajo, aun que ya metió la pata en el capitulo pasado xD, jeje, espero que te guste este capitulo como te gusto el otro n.n

**karoru01: **¡Gracias por tu opinión, me alegra que no te haya decepcionado y que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado n.n

**judith uchiha** ay¡Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado la idea y el capitulo n.n, sip, lo mejor de todo es la manera en que Sakura fastidia a Fugaku y es que lo odia enserio xD, jaja, espero que este capitulo te guste y no te decepcione¡Gracias por dejar tu opinión!.

**Esme-chan TS-DN:** jaja¡Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te diviertas leyendo mi fic y que te guste n.n, sobre lo de Itachi, eso salió de la nada, pero créeme que eso le afectara más de la cuenta, aun que no lo demuestre todavía, jaja, para serte sincera eso de que tengo facilidad para escribir cosas así, no es verdad, escribo como 5 veces la misma escena hasta que me guste xD, pero ¡ya que¡VALE LA PENA! n.n, espero que te guste este capitulo y no te decepcione n.n

**Shadow Noir Wing: **¡Kyaaa, me va a dar infarto xD, na, es broma n.n, me alegra que te guste el fic y que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, sobre el Sakura vs Fugaku, pues me agrada que te guste, por que si sigues leyendo, lo vas a ver muy seguido, si no, pss……¡Es tu decisión, sobre lo de Itachi, se va a poner fuerte la cosa en el futuro xD, gracias por el review y espero que este capitulo te guste y no te decepcione n.n

**sakura26: **jaja¡Gracias por tu review! y como ves la asquerosidad de Sakura aumenta en este capitulo xD, espero que te guste y puedas pasar un buen rato n.n

**The dark of the light: **¡Oh, yeah! xD, alguien dice que escribo genial¡escuchen eso, mundo! xD, jaja, gracias por tu review n.n, Sakura vs Fugaku, jaja eso es clásico en este fic, pero como verás ahora hay Mikoto vs Fugaku, así que nadie sabe que va a pasar, Imbecil-kun, jaja, esa esta buena, pero yo prefiero que le diga "Imbecil" o Sasuke-teme, después de todo eso es xD y sí le paso por impulsiva lo de la lista de Itachi, jaja, espero que te guste el capitulo y no te decepciones (por que o si no significa que embarre la historia xD).

**.Dreaming So Loud.: **sip, fue asqueroso, cecii-chan, la pobre Sakura, tuvo que pagar un alto precio -.-, y todo por Fugaku-chan xD, jaja, en fin espero que te guste el capitulo y créeme, aquí viste que la historia cambiará.

**PuLgA: **¡Yeah¡Toma esa, Sasuke-teme, a la gente le gusta que sufras! xD, jaja, gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y bueno, amistad NaruSaku habrá, así que puedes bajar tus armas y dejar de amenazar mi vida n.nU o seguir haciéndolo, después de todo la presión es buena xD. Por otro lado, pss, sinceramente, sip, te metiste donde no debías, pero gracias a eso, ya tengo una idea más para el fic! TwT, así que¡Gracias! n.n, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**lore-chan xD: **jaja¡Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te hayas reído un rato, eso sí, tampoco te excedas que puede hacer mal (te lo digo por experiencia -.-U), en fin xD, espero que te guste este capitulo y perdón si tuviste que esperar mucho.

**minako uchiha yuki:** ¡Gracias por tu review, siendo sincera, me reí con tu review y es que no creo que sea tanto para la risa XD, pero¿Qué sé yo, con tanta locura junta que hago, ya no sé lo que es gracioso XD, me alegra no haberte decepcionado y espero que en este capitulo sea igual n.n, sobre que el colegio quita horas, pues sí, para mi 8 horas, siendo exactos T-T, en fin, espero que te guste este capitulo n.n

**kuraujia-san: **gracias por decir que no soy predecible, pero ambas sabemos que no es así xD, jaja, na, me gusta que te guste el gustoso capitulo del gusto pasado XD (yo y mis burradas -.-), Sakura vs Fugaku, se verá en casi todo el fic, jeje y es que este va a hacer la pareja problemas xD, en fin, espero que no te decepcione este capitulo y te guste n.n

**Y para todos aquellos que siguen mi fic y dejan review o no¡Gracias! n.n**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y feliz semana santa:)**

**P.D.:** este fic fue actualizado, por algunas modificaciones, pero sigue siendo el mismo capitulo.


	6. Un día con Naruto, los celos de Sasuke y

Aclaraciones: la historia es narrada por Sakura, pero hay momentos en que los personajes intervienen con pensamientos o ellos mismos narran la historia

**Aclaraciones: la historia es narrada por Sakura, pero hay momentos en que los personajes intervienen con pensamientos o ellos mismos narran la historia.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**¡Ahora si a leer!**

Capitulo 5: Un día con Naruto, los celos de Sasuke y la noticia menos querida.

¡Kyaaa!, díganme que esto no es un sueño, por que de verdad lo parece.

Rubio; Ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad; una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; estatura baja; y su cabello terriblemente despeinado.

¡Ese es mi Baka!

**¡Ay!, que tierno, si estas que lloras de la emoción.-**

_Normalmente te seguiría el juego y me molestaría contigo, pero ahora no te metas.-_

**Sip, tienes razón, ¡Ve con el Baka!.-**

_¡Sí!, mi Naruto no Baka.-_

¡Ah!, estaba a punto de llorar y no me importaba.

¡Naruto!.-

Naruto giró y me miró de arriba abajo, por un momento su mirada brilló, pero después……

Sí, así me llamo, pero…¿Quién eres?.- pregunto inocentemente, mientras yo por dentro me sentía muerta.

Mi mejor amigo no me reconocía, pero aún más importante…

No me _conocía._

Olvide completamente que en esta época, yo no conocía a Naruto, como tampoco a Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei y a varios más.

Pero eso no significaba que no doliera.

Pero miren lo estupida que soy, no tome en cuenta nada de lo que pasaba en esta época, ¡estaba cambiando todo!

Mm, disculpa, lo olvide, me llamo Sakura, Haruno Sakura.- dije tendiéndole mi mano, mientras formaba una sonrisa forzada.

El miró mi mano inquisitivamente, para después mirarme a mí.

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, pero al parecer ya me conoces ¿no?, ¿de donde me conociste?.- me pregunto aun sin estrecharme la mano.

¡Uh!, buen punto, ¿Cómo se supone que lo conocía en esta época?.

Ejem, bueno, pues, jaja, tu gritaste tu nombre cuando ganaste esta competencia ¿no?.- respondí nerviosa.

Mm, tienes razón.- pareció pensárselo un momento antes de volver a hablar.- pues, un gusto, Sakura-chan.- dijo mientras sonreía y me estrechaba la mano.

**¡Kyaaa!, Naruto nos quiere.- mi Inner lloraba de felicidad.**

_Sip, como en los viejos, no, futuros tiempos.-_

Al terminar de hablar como mi Inner, me fije en que seguíamos estrechándonos de las manos, agitándolas de arriba abajo, sin parar. Seguíamos mirándonos mientras sonreíamos como unos tontos, sin hacer otra cosa.

¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así?

15 minutos.

Y bien, ¿se te ofrece algo? - pregunto mientras sonreía.

Buena pregunta, ¿Por qué lo llamé?

Em, sí, eh, pues…….- dije nerviosa, mientras retiraba mi mano y suplicaba dentro mió para que me dieran alguna ayuda.

Sakura.-

_¡Gracias, Kami! –_ pensé mientras me giraba con una sonrisa para ver al que me llamaba.

¡KAMI DE (censurado), por que me enviaste a este Imbecil de (censurado)!, pedí ayuda, ¿entiende?, A-Y-U-D-A.

No a un Teme y futuro Dobe.

¿Qué quieres Uchiha? - pregunte ya con una mueca de hastío.

Que bipolar soy. 5 segundos antes estoy sonriendo y ahora estoy enojada, ¡hasta yo me sorprendo!

Tenemos que ir a cenar.- dijo sin más.

¿Y? –

_Tenemos _que irnos.-

Te equivocas, tu _tienes.-_

Tenemos.-

Tienes.-

Tenemos.-

Tienes.-

¡Tenemos!.-

¡Tienes!.-

Disculpen.-

¡TENEMOS!.-

¡TIENES!.-

¡TENEMOS!.-

¡TIENES!.-

Oigan….-

¡TENEMOS!.-

¡TIENES!.-

Oigan.-

¡Tú no te metas! –

¡OH, Oh!

Me comporte verdaderamente como una niñita.

¡Eso esta mal!

Perdón, Naruto.- me disculpe.- ¿Qué ibas a decir? – pregunte sonriendo, mientras sentía a Idiota moverse incomodo y sorprendido.

¡Olvide que jamás sonrío!

¿Ustedes son pareja? – pregunto Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Por supuesto que……… ¡¿QUÉ?! – pregunte sorprendida junto a Imbecil.

Eso, que si son pareja.-

Por Kami, Naruto, tenemos 5 años, como vamos a hacer pareja.- explique lentamente mientras mi Inner chillaba: **¡Ya quisiera yo!, aaah.**

S-si, eso, lo que dijo ella.- Curioso, curioso.

Imbecil o, para darle más seriedad al asunto, Uchiha, parecía bastante nervioso e incluso creo que estaba…eh, no sé, ¿sonrojado?

Ah, es verdad, ¡Dattebayo!, esto es genial- grito Naruto mientras sonreía nuevamente.

¿Qué es genial?- pregunte.

Jamás había hablado con algún niño, sin que me insultaran.- dijo mientras sonreía más aun.

_Verdad, Naruto tuvo una infancia dolorosa, pero para cambiar eso, estoy yo.-_

Pues, créeme que no será la primera vez.- aseguré y él me miró confundido.

¿Nani? –

Ya verás.- sonreí y el conmigo.

Sakura.- Imbecil habló de manera seria y tosca.

Seguíamos sonriendo como unos idiotas.

Sakura.-

Solo estábamos Naruto y yo, sonriéndonos mutuamente.

¡Sakura! –

¡¿Qué?! – pregunté bruscamente.

Ya nos pasamos la cena.- explicó.

¿Uh? - no me fije es que ya estaba anocheciendo y que todas las personas que habían visto la competencia ya se habían ido.

Vayámonos.- dijo.

Ve tú, yo no tengo por que ir.-

Sakura-chan, vete, no quiero que tengas problemas.- repuso Naruto preocupado.

Sentí a Uchiha, ponerse tenso.

**¡Kyaaa!, que lindo es Naruto.-** grito mi Inner, emocionada.

_Si que lo es.-_

Está bien, Naruto.- dije suspirando.- nos vemos mañana.

¡Dattebayo! Claro que sí.- dijo sonriendo.- ¡Sayonara!

¡Sayonara!.- dije y vi como se perdía por un camino.

Vamos.- repuse y me fui caminando hacia la mansión Uchiha.

¡Hai!.- Imbecil reacciono 5 segundos después.

¿Qué? – pregunte al ver que me miraba sin pestañar.

¿Sakura-chan? – pregunto a su vez.- por que el puede decirte Sakura-chan y yo tengo que llamarte solo Sakura.

Corrección, tu debes llamarme Haruno-san o –sama.- le corregí.

Como sea, ¿Por qué él si puede y yo no? –

Pues, es por que……-

¿Si? – pregunto con impaciencia mientras yo me carcajeaba por su cara en el interior.

Él si me agrada.- le respondí y seguí caminando, ignorando totalmente a Imbecil, que a mi parecer, se quedo pegado al piso.

Pero eso no importa.

Ahora………

A enfrentarme a Fugaku.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Estás castigada, por llegar a estas horas, solo tienes permitido salir de casa hasta las 7 y siempre tienes que ser puntual con la cena.- decía Fugaku con una severa mirada.- ¡Y no intentes esconderte!

No intento esconderme, eso es para cobardes, como tu.- solté con desgano complaciéndome con la cara roja de Fugaku.

Oto-san, Sakura no……- en un intento, pareció que Imbecil intento protegerme de Fugaku.

Tu no digas nada, Sasuke, tu sabes muy bien cuales son las reglas y tu no las respetaste, ahora ve a tu habitación sin cenar, para que aprendas y reflexiones.- dijo Fugaku apuntando hacia la habitación de Imbecil, mientras Mikoto veía apenada la escena e Itachi con tranquilidad, aun que al parecer iba a hablar.

Oto-san, Sasuke aun es un niño, por lo menos debes perdonarle esto y Sakura también, además de que aun no conoce las reglas que impones.- aclaro Itachi.

Pero, Itachi……- el padre dominado por el hijo, que bajo ha caído Fugaku.- esta bien, pero tú.- dijo apuntándome con su dedo.-para que aprendas algo de modales, tendrás que podar todo el jardín Este, TODO.- dijo recalcando el "todo", para que le tomara importancia.

Pero, querido, eso es…- Mikoto al rescate, en un intento fallido.

Nada de peros, Mikoto, esta niña debe aprender a respetar, aun si tarda horas o días en aprenderlo.- el tono en que lo decía no me gustaba.

Está bien.- suspiro Mikoto.- lo siento, Sakura-san.

Lo admito, tenía miedo.

No.

No por la mirada de Fugaku.

Tampoco por que Itachi me haya defendido.

Ni por el hecho de que Imbecil también lo hiciera.

Si no por que Mikoto dijo: "lo siento, Sakura-san".

¿Qué era lo que sentía?

"…………tendrás que podar todo el jardín Este, TODO."

Oh, oh, eso no sonaba bien.

Comenzaras mañana, ahora vayan a cenar y después hagan sus tareas.- dijo Fugaku con voz firme y……

¡Ey!, esperen un momento, ¿Qué es eso de "tarea"?

¿Eh?

Fugaku-chan, ¿Qué es eso de tarea? – pregunte, importándome un comino, la expresión de Fugaku.

Sakura-san, mañana tienen que ir a la academia.- repuso Mikoto extrañada.

………………- yo solo me le quede mirando con un tic en mi ojo derecho.

¿Qué es eso de academia?

"……., mañana tienen que ir a la academia….."

Academia…

ACADEMIA……

A-C-A-D-E-M-I-A….

¡ACADEMIA!.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – di el grito de mi vida y a pesar de que los Uchiha me miraban de forma desconcertante, no me importaba, es que... ¿no entendían que ir a la academia era horrible?

Más si se iba 2 veces.

Ir de nuevo, es como si me hubieran………como si hubiera……… ¡como si hubiera reprobado!

Oh, con eso me deprimí.

Sakura-san, ¿estás bien? – me pregunto preocupada.

Me voy a la cama.- dije aun con mi tic en el ojo y sin cambiar mi expresión de terror.

Los Uchiha vieron como cerré la puerta de mi habitación, para suspirar y……bueno, yo ya me fui y no oí nada más, así que no puedo relatarles que paso después.

Y es que, mañana tendría que ir a la………

**¡ACADEMIA!**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**SIIIIIIIIIII!, termine xD**

**Jeje, esto es algo así como un capitulo relleno, pero es todo lo que me da con el colegio.**

**Y….como dije que no podía lloriquear al principio, lo hago ahora n.n**

**¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS! TwT**

**Jamás me imaginé que llegaría a los 100 reviews, cuando llegue hoy del colegio lo vi y me decidí terminar hoy el capitulo para agradecerles.**

**Además de que hoy el fic cumple 2 meses xD**

**¡Así que feliz aniversario para este fic! Y que mejor para celebrarlo que contestar sus reviews n.n:**

**Loveless-Akemi:** ¡gracias por el review!, me alegra que te guste Ximena-chan n.n y no te preocupes que verás detalladamente que pasó entre Fugaku y Mikoto ¬w¬

**Gabriela Alejandra Velasque...: **jaja, me alegra mucho que te gustara, gracias por contribuir a los reviews xD, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione n.n

**setsuna17:** ¡Gracias por tu colaboración a este fic con el review y el animo! xD, espero que te guste este capitulo :)

**lore-chan xD:** jaja, te entiendo, a veces yo también me río por todo xD, me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior y espero que este también lo disfrutes, lamento si tuviste que esperar mucho la conti.

**.Dreaming So Loud.:** ¡Eh!, gracias por el review, cecii-chan n.n me alegra que te guste el capitulo anterior, claro que seguiremos hablando por MSN, como ves aquí puedes observar que paso con Naruto y los celos de Sasuke, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione.

**minako uchiha yuki: **jaja, ¡Gracias por tu opinión! Y aun que no hayas podido ver el Mikoto vs. Fugaku en este capitulo, te diré que lo podrás ver con mucho detalle en el próximo capitulo. ¡Sí!, Sasuke-teme anda celosin y estará así por buen tiempo, por otro lado, ¿olvidarme de ustedes?, ¡Imposible! xD, jeje, espero que te guste n.n

**Hatake'Fer: **¡Gracias por tu review!, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, el Sakura vs. Fugaku se verá casi siempre, así que me gusta que te agrade n.n, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione.

**The dark of the light:** jeje, me alegra que no te haya decepcionado, sobre tu computador, perdóname pero: ¡que porquería! -.- yo quería leer la continuación de tus fics pronto T-T, en fin, aquí viste todo lo que querías saber, ¡Gracias por tu opinión!

**DarkOtakuMdl: **Sip, es raro ver a un Sasuke medioso y es algo que quizá no agrade a mucha gente, pero tenemos que tomar en cuenta que en la época es un niño de 5 años y con la actitud de Sakura, pues……yo me asustaría n.nU. ¡Gracias por tu review!, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior n.n

**kriss: **jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo n.n, espero que este no te decepcione.

**Esme-chan TS-DN: **gracias por tu review n.n, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, aquí puedes ver que pasa con Naruto y Sakura, Sasuke-teme anda celosin y va a pasar así una buena temporada xD. Por otro lado, sip, Sakura debió haber matado a su Inner. Espero que te guste este capitulo y no te decepciones n.n

**dani-chan:** ugh, yo te entiendo, el colegio es un asco -.-, pero gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme review n.n, espero que este capitulo te guste

**x.-kTa-.x:** jaja, te seré sincera, casi me caigo de la silla con tu comentario xD, tu y tu Inner son graciosas xD, jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y e capitulo n.n, por cierto… ¿es que soy tan predecible?, te me adelantaste -.-, en fin, gracias por dejarme review y espero que este capitulo no te decepcione.

**atomicmonster:** jaja, puedes decirme dani, no hay problema n.n, por otro lado, no pidas disculpas ya que yo también tuve que cometer faltas, así que estamos a mano, sobre la página en que estaba tu fic….pss, te entiendo, mi primer fic también cayo en mala categoría T-T, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que por algo lo ponen, aun que a veces es solo por injusticia -.¬ , me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también te agrade, ¡Gracias por tu review!

**HarryPotter-Naruto 4ever: **jaja, gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo :), por otro lado el, ¿Dónde esta Fugaku?, lo tendrás que esperar, pero no por mucho.

**Kirai-Kuro:** jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este te guste y no te decepcione n.n

**Verona:** jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, como vez Naruto y Sakura no se llevan mal y los celos de Sasuke afloran a flor de piel, espero que este capitulo te guste :)

**-O-CRiSTiNaXi-O-:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic n.n, por otro lado, creo que el fic puede durar entre los 10 a 17 capítulos, pero la verdad no tengo nada planeado, sinceramente, eres la persona que más reviews me ha dejado, y solo por que se te olvido si dejaste review o no xD, ¡Gracias por ser el review nº 100!, te has ganado la espera de un próximo capitulo xD

**karoru01: **jeje, me alegra que no te haya decepcionado, espero que con este capitulo pase lo mismo y ¡Gracias por dejar review!

**SaSuSaKu4eVeR:** gracias por tu review y sí, me gusta que te guste el Sakura vs. Fugaku, por que lo vas a ver seguido n.n

**kuraujia-san:** jaja, ¡Gracias por ti review!, como ves, Mikoto no mato a Fugaku, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que jamás distinguí su estado, así que quizá como lo dejo xD, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y como vez, aquí puedes responder a las dudas que tenías sobre Naruto y Sakura, los celos de Sasuke, etc.…

**Ari.SasuSaku:** jeje, no te disculpes por no haber comentado, con este compensas los otros, me alegra que te haya gustado los otros capítulos y espero que con este pase lo mismo n.n, ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Laurita-chan!! :** jaja, esta bueno tu inglés xP, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, espero que este capitulo también te agrade.

**XsubX:** jaja, no, como aquí puedes ver, Fugaku no se murió, pero créeme que no le fue tan bien, ¡Gracias por tu review! n.n

**No importa xD: **jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho n.n

**María: **jeje, lo ves, primita, te dije que no estaba nada mal n.n, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y ojala que lo sigas leyendo xD, ¡Gracias por tu review!

**OMG!: **¡jaja!, esta buena xD, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, así que ya puedes seguir escribiendo locuras xD.

**HannaYami:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este te guste y no te decepcione n.n

**dojo-sama: **gracias por tu review, me agrada que te haya gustado el fic n.n

**Fefi-chan:** ¡gracias por tu review!, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione :)

**Fersha Ryukaze:** ¡Fersha was here! xD, jaja, esa esta Buena, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, espero que este capitulo te guste y no te decepcione :)

**aNoNiMo:** jaja, que original xD, espero que te guste este capitulo n.n

**xD:** jiji, es el nick más corto que he visto xD, espero que este capitulo te guste.

**selena-chan:** jojo, gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y gracias por el apoyo, me ha servido :)

**S&S:** jaja, gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te guste n.n

**¡Gracias a todos!, espero que este fic no los decepcione en algún futuro n.n**

**No sé, cuando tendré la continuación, así que nos veremos luego.**

**Chau!**


	7. Academia

**Aclaraciones: la historia es narrada por Sakura, pero hay momentos en que los personajes intervienen con pensamientos o ellos mismos narran la historia.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Cuando los personajes hablan o narran la historia o sus pensamientos.-

_- Los pensamientos de los personas o en algunos casos el pasado._

_- _**Cuando habla la inner de Sakura.-**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o – separación de escenas.

**¡Ahora si a leer!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Capitulo 6: Academia

Me encontraba caminando por la calles de Konoha, me levante literalmente madrugadora para irme sin que nadie me molestara, no estaba de animo, por que tendría que ir a la….a-…..aca-……acade-………… ¡academia!

Por cierto…

Academia.

¿Qué es?

Algunos lo definirían como lugar en que se aprende lo básico para vivir, otros que es donde se aprende la parte técnica y practica para convertirnos en genins.

¿Qué significa para mí?

Una cárcel.

Con eso digo todo.

Los padres nos dejan en esa cárcel para librarse de nosotros y hacer sus asuntos, también por que quieren alejarse de nosotros, pero no pueden por que quizá hay alguna ley que los multaría o que se yo.

¡Papás!

¡AH!, quiero a mis papis…

¡Que mas da!, no los voy a ver hasta dentro de……

-

-

-

-

¿Cuánto dijeron que se iban?

Ya ni me acuerdo.

En fin, el caso es que tendré que pasar en esta cárcel, 8 horas de lunes a viernes, ¿saben cuanto tiempo desperdiciado es eso?

-

-

Ni idea.

Ustedes calcúlenlo a mi me basta con saber que son muchas horas en las que enseñan cosas mediocres.

¿Saben?

Me entusiasme con esto de insultar a la A-C-A-D-E-M-I-A, así que…

-

-

-

Analicemos esto:

Yo voy a la academia, voy por SEGUNDA vez, a la academia.

Tendré que esperar a que acaben las estupidas clases, para ir al estupido recreo y hacer algo estupidamente productivo para una estupida niña de 5 estupidos años. Tendré que jugar con los otros estupidos niños, tendré que soportar al estupido Imbecil o a la estupida manada de estupidas chicas que estupidamente me amenazarán.

¿Qué más es estupido?

¡A sí!

Los estupidos no sé cuantos días, que voy a tener que ir a la estupida academia, por que hoy estupidamente solo estamos en el estupido 24 de noviembre.

Las estupidas tareas, las estupidas pruebas y varias cosas estupidamente tardías y bla, bla, bla.

Y por si se lo preguntan……

NO, no estudiaré, ni iré a la maldita biblioteca para hacer las malditas tareas.

¡Me las sé de memoria!, ¡Por favor!

Solo adelantaré la tarea de todo el año, hoy, dejaré tiempo para entrenar y ¡ah! Para "podar" el jardín Este.

Por cierto…

¿Se dan cuenta que de llama: jardín "ESTE"?

¿Es que a caso habrá un jardín, Norte, Sur y Oeste?

¡Cuidado!

De más, habría que aceptarlo.

¡Crack! –

_Eso no lo acepto.-_ un kunai me había atravesado la pierna, causa de que me girara bruscamente buscando al infeliz que me hizo eso.

Un chico mayor (para mi edad en esta época), de unos 11 años, venía corriendo hacia mí. Tenía el cabello plateado y ojos grises, pero uno de sus ojos tenía la pupila rasgada, dándole un toque algo siniestro, sus facciones eran de un niño, pero había cierta gracia en él. Su altura no pasaba de 1,50 m y su forma de correr era algo extraña, como si quisiera caminar en ¿4 patas? O mejor dicho ¿con las manos y pies?

Estaba tan ocupado examinándolo que no sentí la sangre que caía de mi herida.

**¡Primer día, primera herida!- dijo mi Inner con desaprobación.- no puedes ser tan despistada.**

_Hm.- _No le di importancia.

¡Discúlpame!, ¿estás bien?, ¡Ay, no!, esta sangrando mucho.- decía con desesperación, mientras yo le veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tu nombre.- exigí.

¿Eh? – me miró confundido.

Tu nombre.-

¡Ah!, ¿eh?, ¡sí!, mi nombre es Kansack Himure.- respondió.

Ya veo.- respondí y le miré fijamente para después soltar una sonrisa burlona.- Adiós.

¿Qué?- miraba con incredulidad como me iba.- ¡Espera!- me giré.- n-no le digas a nadie que yo te hice eso, por favor, solo estaba practicando mi puntería, pero se desvió y…-

Cuando quieras darle más velocidad o quieras mejorar tu puntería toma el kunai de esta forma, así tendrás más dirección.- comenté, mientras lanzaba el kunai que estaba incrustado en mi pierna a un árbol cercano (después de sacarlo con unos cuantos jalones de mi pierna).

¡AH!, vaya.- menciono incrédulo.

-

-

Miré de reojo a "Kansack", no parecía malo.

Ni tonto.

Bueno, no parecía tonto si se le restaba importancia a su nombre y es que ¿Kansack?, ¿a quien se le puede ocurrir poner el nombre Kansack?

Pobre niño, de seguro se burlaban.

-

-

-

-

Pero…

Sonreí. De cierta forma me recordó a Naruto y si era así, no podía ser tan malo……ni tonto, bueno, ni TAN tonto.

Ven, te muestro.- le dije y me miro desconcertantemente.

¿Qué? - pregunto.

¿Quieres aprender a manejar el kunai?, sígueme.- ordené borrando la sonrisa de mi cara.

Kansack me miro con desconfianza.

No lo culpo. Que una niña de 5 años (pero que realmente tiene 19) ordene a un niño de 11 o que edad sé yo, debe resultar bastante gracioso y difícil de creer.

Claro que… sobre lo de que esto sea una broma…

**No lo dice tu cara.- intervino Inner.**

_Exacto.-_

¿Vienes o no?- dije empezando a caminar.

…………- parecía contrariado, como si seguir a una niña de 5 años fuera una locura.

No lo miré ni me voltee, pero al ver que no me seguía, me dirigí a mi salón de clases.

¡Espera!- dijo de pronto.- esta bien.

Sonreí.

Sus ganas de aprender eran mayores a su desconfianza.

Aun que por otro lado, eso se consideraría como algo negativo.

_Al parecer no desperdiciaré mi tiempo.-_ pensé.

Pero antes.- continuó.- ¿no piensas curarte eso?- me pregunto.

¿Uh?- no estaba conciente de la herida en mi pierna y la sangre que manchaba mis ropas y pie.- es cierto.

Te acompaño a la enfermería y………de paso podrías explicarme de nuevo lo que dijiste.- dijo sonriendo mientras yo le veía con una gota en la cabeza.

No era tonto.

-

-

-

-

-

¡Era un burro!

Bien, te explico.- dije y espere a que llegará a mi lado para conversar.- te hubiera enseñado de forma práctica si no fuera por tu indecisión.- comenté.

¿Por qué?, ¿ya no podrás?- pregunto.

No, la gente ya empezó a llegar y…quedan 5 minutos.- dije.

Vamos a la enfermería rápido.- ordeno y le miré feo.- queda en el otro edificio.- ignoro mi mirada.

¿Qué?, ¿tu ibas a la enfermería?- pregunte.

Claro, por tu herida, ¿A dónde vas tú? –

Pss. Obvio que a mi salón.-

¿Con esa herida? –

¿Qué herida? –

Esa he…- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Perfectamente se podían comparar con 2 platos, claro que…un plato sería normal y el otro deforme, tal como sus ojos.

Nos vemos luego, Himure.- me despedí y me dirigí a mi salón.

¿Cómo te llamas? – murmuro en voz baja y aun sorprendido.

Haruno, Sakura.-le dije mientras me volteaba y le sonreía con orgullo

El me imito y se despidió yendo a su salón, supongo yo.

Pobrecito.

Jamás sabrá que utiliza chacra para cerrar mi herida

Pero…

Quizá si lo vuelvo a ver se lo enseñe.

Ahora…

-

-

-

-

-

¿Alguno se acuerda donde queda el salón 7?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o POV' S Sasuke o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Increíble!, ¡llegó tarde!

No puedo creerlo, jamás en mi vida, había tardado tanto en llegar a la Academia.

¡Y todo por pensar en Sakura!

Bueno, no en ella, ustedes entienden, me quede pensando en……… ¡su cara!, sí, me quede pensando en su cara cuando Oka-san menciono la academia.

Ahora a mi problema…

¡Es horrible!, se supone que jamás he llegado atrasado y ahora va a pasar, ¡ah!, mi padre me va a regañar.

¡Esperen!, ya llegue, si, ¡Uf!

Camine despacio hacia mi salón mientras sentía las miradas de las chicas en mí.

¿Tenían que ser tan molestas?

Por eso me agradaba Sakura, ella no me quería como las otras y lo malo de eso, es que eso…… ¡me hacia quererla!

¿Entienden?

Yo Sasuke Uchiha, estoy…confesando que quiero a Sakura Haruno.

Y no, no es una broma.

Pero tampoco crean que me enamore de ella, no señor, solo……la quiero como……amiga.

Aun que intento matarme una vez.

Y me trata peor que a un perro.

Y me odia.

Y…

Tin-Tin.

Sonó el timbre y yo llegue a mi salón, enseguida capte la atención de mis "compañeros".

Vi a las chicas suspirar y ahí la vi, Sakura estaba sentada en un banco con una niña rubia, la cual reconocí como Ino Yamanaka pero a su otro lado había un puesto vació, mas cuando me dirigía a sentarme a su lado, un niño rubio me quito el asiento.

_Dobe.-_ pensé con enojo.

El Dobe me había ganado el puesto y lo peor es que ahora abrazaba a Sakura y esta no ponía objeción.

-

-

-

-

-

¡¿Por qué Sakura era mala y ofensiva solo conmigo?!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Antes de entrar al salón, respire profundamente.

Iba a ver a todos mis amigos, o por lo menos a la mayoría.

-

-

¡Esto era emocionante!

-

-

Entre decididamente al salón, pero sin llamar la atención, claro que jamás la capte, era como un fantasma.

Al entrar, pude ver claramente a algunos de mis compañeros.

Shikamaru sentado en una orilla, hablando sobre que todo era problemático, Chouji a un lado de él, comiendo unas papas; A Hinata al otro lado del salón, completamente sola, pero atrás suyo, estaba Neji con una mirada sobre protectora; Lee estaba al comienzo de los asientos, recitando algo sobre la juventud y que no se debe desperdiciar; Kiba con Akamaru escondido, a un lado de Lee, tratando de no pegarle; a Tenten sentada detrás de Neji con un pequeño sonrojo; a Shino en un rincón apartado con sus insectos y el resto del salón, gente con que no me relacionaba mucho.

Tuve el impulso de acercarme a todos ellos y abrazarlos con fuerza, pero lamentablemente, en esta época ni siquiera me conocían y se vería raro, a parte de frustrante.

Así que lo deje para después con nota mental de acercarme a ellos poco a poco.

Ahora una sorpresa.

Al sentarme en un banco, una rubia de ojos azules se sentó a mi lado y me saludo efusivamente.

¡Hola, Sakura! – saludo la chica.

Yo giré mi cabeza lentamente como si lo que sucediera fuese una ilusión, que al observar desaparecería.

Pero ahí estaba.

-

-

-

-

-

-

¡Ino-cerda!

Hola, Ino.- salude guardándome las lagrimas, pero con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo estás?- pregunto aun sonriendo.

Bien, muy bien, conteste acercándome y dándole un corto abrazo, al que me miró incrédula, para después sonreír.

¿Dónde estabas?, te fui a buscar a tu casa, pero no estabas.-

Si, es que ahora no vivo en mi casa.- expliqué, mientras mi Inner me regañaba por quedarme ahí quieta en vez de abalanzarme sobre ella y abrazarla con fuerza.

¿Dónde vives ahora?- pregunto con curiosidad, la cerda.

En casa de los…- deje el suspenso, sabía que divulgaría la noticia y que pegaría grito al cielo al enterarse.- Uchiha.

¡KYAAAAAAA! – grito con fuerza, que casi me rompe los tímpanos, a parte de llamar la atención de todos los del salón.- ¡Vives con Sasuke-kun!, ¡debes ser la chica más afortunada del mundo! – grito y todas las chicas del salón me miraron amenazadoramente.

¿Vivir con Uchiha?, na, es una desgracia.- dije con molestia por el "Sasuke-kun".

**¡Shannaro! Y pensar que nosotras éramos igual, corrijo, somos igual.-**

_Éramos.-_

**SOMOS.-**

_Éramos.-_

¡**SOMO..!, ¿Qué le pasa a la cerda? – pregunto mi Inner.**

¿Uchiha? – Ino me miro con espanto y con una pizca de molestia y celos.- Sakura, ¿acaso te paso algo con Sasuke-kun?

¿A parte de su existencia?, no, nada.- dije restándole importancia, mientras Ino parecía echar humo por las orejas.

¡¿Como puedes insultar a Sasuke-kun?! – chillo molesta, pero más sorprendida y todas las chicas del salón se juntaron en un grupo alrededor mío.

¿Qué es eso de que insulto a Sasuke-kun?- pregunto una.

¡Nadie puede insultarlo!- chillo una.

¡Es verdad!-

¡De veríamos darle una lección, para que aprenda!- dijo una chica, a la que reconocí como a Naomi.

¿Siempre son así de patéticas?- pregunte sin ganas.

Todo el salón se quedo mudo, viéndome.

¿Pero que querían que hiciera?

Tengo la mente de una niña de 19 años, no voy a dejar que me pisoteen o molesten, no por nada voy a aprovechar de estar en este tiempo.

¡¿Cómo nos llamó?!- gritó histéricamente una.

¡Como se te ocurre llamarnos así, frentona, nos las vas a pagar!- grito Naomi.

Mira como tiemblo, piernas de pollo.- ataqué, sonriendo al ver que se ponía roja y los del salón estallaban en carcajadas.

¡NO tengo piernas de pollo!-grito recalcando el "no".

Tienes razón.-

Ja.- soltó victoriosa.

Tienes boca de perico y piernas de pollo, ¡mira!, si solo te faltan las plumas.- dije con desgano complaciéndome con su cara roja.

¡Eres una……!- Naomi parecía querer abalanzarse sobre mí, pero alguien la paro.

¡Váyanse de aquí!- grito Ino alejando al grupo de chicas aun aturdidas para después dirigirse hacia mí.- ¿Pero que te paso?, ¡las espantaste tu sola!- grito esta vez de alegría.

Lo sé.- dije sonriendo.

Y bueno, ¿me puedes decir que paso con…?-

¡Kyaaa!, Sasuke-kun, siéntate a mi lado.-

¡NO!, siéntate al lado mío.-

¡Están locas!, Sasuke-kun se sentará al lado mío.-

_¿En serio?, ¡era patética!, suerte que vi la luz, antes de pasarme por completo al lado oscuro.-_ pensé sin voltearme, pero molesta, ¿tenían que decir tanto el nombre de ese Imbecil-idiota-baka-teme-y-futuro-dobe?

Sentí una mirada en mi nuca y por deducción supe que era ese Imbecil, ¿quién más?, además de que se dirigía hacia acá por el ruido de sus pisadas, para……………¡no!...no lo hará, no se atreverá.

**¡Shannaro!, Sasuke-kun, ¡Siéntate a mi lado!-**

_Siéntate al lado, pero de la basura.-_

**¡Mira!, se va a sentar, ¡se va a sentar!- chillo mi Inner de felicidad.**

_Cállate, Idiota.-_ dije con fastidio. Imbecil se estaba acercando, eso me molestaba, pero me molestaba más, el hecho de que Ino estaba con los ojos brillando, por el hecho de que Imbecil se acercaba. _Pero alguien detuvo su marcha…_

¡Sakura-chan!- el grito de un rubio, de ojos azules y más hiperactivo que cualquier animal salvaje, se escucho por todo el salón.

_Jamás me alegre tanto de verlo, bueno, jamás me alegre tanto de verlo, después de la última vez en el Ichiraku.-_

**O sea…ayer.- dijo mi Inner. **

_NO fue ayer, fue…-_

**Ayer.-**

¿Cómo estas, Sakura-chan?- me pregunto Naruto interrumpiendo mi conversación con mi subconsciente.

Bien, Naruto, gracias por preguntar.- le sonreí, e Ino me miro con ojos desorbitados.- ¿y tú que tal estas?

¿Ahora que te veo?, ¡mucho mejor!- dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

Claro que lo deje. Era mi mejor amigo aun que no me conociera tanto y todo lo que pasaba ahora fue increíblemente rápido.

Claro que…Ino no me dejo en paz.

¡Sakura!, ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo poniendo una mano en mi frente- sociabilizaste con alguien ¡que no soy yo!- no sé si eso lo decía por controladora o por sorprendida.- ¿y por que con él?-

Sinceramente no se a que te refieres, Ino.- dije, mientras Naruto soltaba el abrazo.- Naruto es mi amigo.- solté mientras me sonrojaba por esas ocurrencias tan estupidas. ¿Se lo imaginan?

No me digas que…- Ino me miro con los ojos abiertos para después soltar una risita picara y un sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡SAKURA HARUNO A TI TE GUSTA NARUTO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras yo sentía ganas de volver a matarla como en el otro tiempo.

El salón entero nos miro a mí y a Naruto que estaba más sonrojado que un tomate y yo, roja, pero de cólera.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi una pizca de tristeza en los ojos de Hinata y atrás mió sentí una especia de aura maligna, salir del cuerpo de Imbecil.

Esto estaba mal.

Pero créanme que Ino iba a quedar peor.

¡PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD!- solté con todas mis fuerzas mientras la zarandeaba por los hombros.- ¡NARUTO ES MI MEJOR AMIG-!- corte lo que iba a decir…cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

¡Kyaaa!, ¡Sakura-chan!- dijo Naruto estrujándome mientras le salían cataratas de los ojos.- ¡dijiste que soy tu mejor amigo!, ¡BUAAAAA!- lloraba sin parar.

Vaya, Sakura, te lo tenías bien escondidito.- dijo Ino mientras volvía a su trabajo. Contemplar a su "Sasuke-kun".

Dobe.-

¿M?-

Sasuke tenía los ojos entrecerrados, mostraba odio hacia Naruto y eso lograba que a este se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Claro que, deben saber que él es Naruto, así que no iba a quedarse así.

No me llames Dobe, Teme.- reclamo Naruto.

Todas las chicas del salón (excepto yo y Hinata, claro esta), lo miraron amenazadoramente, logrando que Naruto se ocultara atrás mío.

¿Era tan cobarde?

Naruto, demuestra que eres un hombre.- susurre.- así que sale de atrás mío.

Pero, Sakura-chan, me da miedo que me ataquen con piedras como la otra vez.- susurro Naruto en mi oído y repentinamente me sentí terriblemente mal.

Recordé cuando YO lo trataba mal, en esos momentos en que tenía 13 años y estaba estupidamente enamorada de Imbecil. Para ese entonces, habría hecho lo que fuera para quedarme junto a Uchiha, pero ahora…el hecho de tratar mal a Naruto me cae como un puñal en el corazón y más cuando recuerdo que me perseguía con el objetivo de salir conmigo, por que estaba "enamorado" de mí. Fui muy mala ¿no?

Pero por algo lo busque en esta época. Me encargaría personalmente para que al Baka que tengo atrás mío, no le pasara nada malo. Así su infancia no sería dolorosa, además…él es el futuro Hokage de Konoha, hay que ayudarlo ¿no?

No te preocupes, yo no dejare que pase eso.- le sonreí y el conmigo, mientras enrojecía.

¿De verdad, Sakura-chan?- pregunto Naruto con los ojos brillando de emoción.

Por supuesto.- le sonreí con cariño.

Mm…mm.- Naruto empezó a temblar, su labio inferior se movía ligeramente y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.- ¡BUAAAAA!- se puso a llorar.- Sakura-chan, ¡eres tan buena!, ¡BUAAAAAA!, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- seguía llorando.

Mm, Naruto…ya para.- dije con una gota en la cabeza y con vergüenza, ¡todos nos miraban!, además…- Naruto…me estas mojando, ¡esta ropa no se lava en agua fría!- exclamé.

Gomen- dijo Naruto alejándose un poco de mí.

Hmp, eres un llorón.- se burlo Sasuke y sentí unas ganas interminables de matarlo.

Cállate, Teme.-

Sigue tu propio consejo, Dobe.-

Teme.-

Dobe.-

Teme.-

Dobe.-

Teme.-

Dobe

Baka.-

Usurantonkachi.-

¿Les digo algo?, con lo que pasaba aquí, los viejos tiempos, no parecen tan malos.

Esta escena es la que se repetía 6 años atrás, cuando teníamos 13. Es irónico. Digo que cambio el pasado, pero solo estoy adelantando el futuro y lo peor de todo, es que me esta gustando.

No es malo querer que la vida sea como antes, ¿no?

**Esto es complicado.- dijo mi Inner de forma seria.**

Tenía razón, esto es complicado.

Pero… ¿Qué hacer?

Digo, antes Naruto era querido por todos (aun que costo) y Uchiha o Sasuke, no era un maldito bastardo-traidor-desterrado, los viejos tiempos no eran malos y la academia no esta haciendo más que hacer lo que debe.

Juntar amigos.

Enseñar.

¿Todo está bien?

¿La academia esta haciendo su trabajo?

-

-

-

La academia esta haciendo su trabajo y… ¡esta cambiando mis gustos!

¡Ugh!, esto es difícil y lo peor de todo, es que tendré que soportar esto de lunes a viernes, por lo que resta del año.

¿Qué tanto puede pasar?

¡Sakura-chan!, me esta molestando.- se quejo Naruto mientras me abrazaba.

Deja de esconderte tras Sakura, usurantonkachi.- dijo Imbecil.

Ya, cállate, Teme, ¡Ya llego Iruka-sensei!- exclamo Naruto mientras saludaba efusivamente al maestro.

Bueno, chicos, cálmense y tomen asiento, ¡tenemos mucho que haces hoy!- dijo con una sonrisa, no lo recordaba muy bien, así que de cierta forma me extrañaba su actitud.

Bien, habrán su libros en la pagina 107, lean hasta la 127 y después empezaremos con las ecuaciones para pasar al…- E Iruka seguía hablando de todo lo que íbamos hacer hoy y lo que resta del año, o sea pura basura.

También tienen que entregar la tarea sobre los tipos de naturaleza y las más destacadas, ahora, por favor.- pidió Iruka mientras yo le veía con cara incrédula.

¿Las naturalezas?, ¿Tarea?

¿Qué paso con lo que había que hacer hoy?

Recuerden que mañana, tenemos examen de taijutsu básico.- recordó Iruka-sensei mientras yo ya le miraba con un tic.

¿Examen?, ¿Tarea?, ¿Y lo que hay que hacer ahora?

¿Tanto para un día?

Y recuerden que…-

¡KYAAAAA!, no lo voy a soportar, ¡no soporto más tarea, trabajo, nada!

**¡La academia es tan desgraciada!**

Y por favor no olviden, el examen práctico que se practicará después de que terminen la lectura.- recordó Iruka mientras escribía en la pizarra.

¿Examen practico?, ¿Tarea?, ¿Prueba para mañana?, ¿Naturalezas?, ¿Escribir?

¡Al diablo con la academia!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**¡Iruka****-sensei es el desgraciado!**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**¡Hola!**

**Si por fin volví, terminé con el mes de abril y voy a disfrutar de un ¡fin de semana largo!, ¡Se termino Pruebitis Abrilitis! n.n, y lo mejor de todo es que en mi ultimas pruebas, ¡no reprobé!, si es que en ese maldito crucigrama de Historia, tengo menos de 13 malas O.o **

**Jaja, de verdad lamento el haber tenido que tardar tanto con la continuación, pero como ven, aquí trabaje un capitulo bastante largo, además de un bonus, de lo que le paso a Fugaku y un adelanto del próximo capitulo.**

**Con esto no se pueden enojar ¿no?**

**Bueno mejor no digo nada, así que empecemos primero con el adelanto:**

_Tengo 13, no 11.-_

_¿Estas seguro?-_

_Muy seguro.-_

_Pero ¿qué__…?... ¡Mier--! _

_Hmp, Mocosa.-_

_Lo que digas, anciano.-_

_Me estoy mostrando demasiado amable, esto no puede seguir así.-_

_¿Ah, sí?-_

_Si.-_

_**¿Lo vas a matar?-**_

_Tengo que hacerlo.-_

_Cuidado con lo que viene.-_

_¡Kyaaa!, serpiente, ¡aléjala de mi!-_

_¿Les tienes miedo?-_

_Me molestan siempre.-_

_No te preocupes.-._

_**Jamás volverá a pasar.**_

**Juju, ahí tienen un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo y por si acaso…no se dejen llevar por el orden de las oraciones, por que hay partes que están muy separadas y ahí se muestran juntas xD**

**Ahora el Bonus de lo que le paso a Fugaku y después la contestación a sus reviews:**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o POV'S Fugaku o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Mier--!, ¿Cómo pude fallar?

Me preguntaba constantemente eso, puse más de 100 trampas, ¡es imposible que pudiera vivir, después de eso!

Pero no.

La maldita niña o la niña mimada, seguía viva, y ahora paseaba por la calle, después de esquivar todas mis trampas, ¡para más me desordeno la casa!

Oh, vamos, no creerán que después de haber puesto tantas armas y cosas asquerosas, no se ensucio ¿o sí?

Por que si pensaron eso, son unos completos imbeciles, es por eso que los Uchiha somos lo mejor de lo mejor, por que eso esta claro.

Somos inteligentes, somos unos de los clanes más prestigiosos (el más prestigioso, si se me permite decir), tenemos una de las mejores técnicas sucesorias, tenemos una muy buena facha y no nos falta nada.

Somos lo mejor de lo mejor.

Somos perfectos.

Así de simple.

Fugaku.-

Ejemplo de eso, es mi esposa Mikoto, la cual ahora me llamaba, para adularme como siempre lo hace.

Fugaku.-

¿Pasa………algo?- pregunte entrecortado, al darme cuento de la cara de diablo que en ese momento tenía mi esposa.

Trampas en la casa ¿no?- pregunto con voz maliciosa.

Claro que no.- dije, sería mi mujer pero no me rebajaría a humillarme diciendo que puse tantas trampas para matar a una mocosa de no sé cuantos años.

Ah no, ¿eh?- me pregunto con voz más siniestra.

Mikoto ¿qué...? no, no lo hagas, Mikoto, aléjate, soy tu esposo, ¡debes obedecerme!- grite desesperadamente, al verla acercándose con un cuchillo, quizá sea un Uchiha, pero ustedes no han visto a mi esposa en acción.

Hasta dan pena a los que ataca.

¡Mikoto, NO!-

¡Plaff! (ahí me caí al piso o me piso, lo que ocurrió primero)

¡Pum! (ahí van mis nervios)

¡Crack! (ahí va…ahí va una costilla)

¡Track! (ni idea que me rompí, ahí)

No tardes para la cena, Fugaku.- me sonrió Mikoto, dejándome a mí y a mis heridas, abandonados en el piso.

Tengo razón.

El clan Uchiha es perfecto.

Pero solo hay un pequeño detalle.

El carácter de Mikoto…

A veces es insoportable.

Me levante despacio y revise mis heridas.

3 costillas rotas; 2 Heridas leves en mi brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha, lo demás simples rasguños.

Suerte que fue considerada.

Ahora me voy a vendar y actuaré como nada.

No voy a dejar que la mocosa de Sakura se de cuenta que estoy herido y me lo restregué en la cara por el resto de mi vida…

Además…

Ahora…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Tengo el motivo perfecto para castigarla.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Fin POV'S Fugaku o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Ñe, fue corto y no me gusto mucho :(, pero ya que, no tengo mucha imaginación ahora, después de estar los últimos 3 días con pruebas, pero de todas formas me esforcé al máximo, así que ahora solo queda contestar a sus reviews, ¡SII! **

**lore-chan xD: **juju, ¡Gracias por tu review!, me alegra saber que te haya gustado el fragmento, como viste no pude traer la continuación pronto, pero fue por una causa mayor, por que si no me saco buenas notas no me dejan escribir XP, en fin, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**setsuna17:** gracias por tu review, me gusta saber que te gusto el capitulo, ahora espero que este también te agrade :)

**minako uchiha yuki: **jaja, si tienes razón, las escuelas se pusieron de acuerdo, hasta creo que están en un complot contra los estudiantes para dejarnos más tarea O.O, xD me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo 6 y el fragmento de este capitulo, ahora espero que puedas disfrutar del capitulo completo

**Kriss: **¡Gracias por tu review!,me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo 6, espero que este también te agrade y por otro lado tienes razón, ¿quién querría ir a la academia? O.o

**Hatake'Fer: **jaja, tienes razón, sasuke-teme-chibi es adorable xD, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**towa: **juju, ¡Gracias por tu review!, no esta mal que no dejes review, y es que si alguien no tiene algo que decir, para que va a dar uno, así que esta bien n.n, sip, a mi también me gusta que Sakura no se deje doblegar por Sasuke, por eso la hice así, sobre su Inner, pues simplemente hace el trabajo de subconsciente, lo que siempre hace no más xD y eso de doblegarse, pues no te preocupes que no va a pasar y si pasa va a ser más por Sasuke que por Sakura. En fin, espero que te guste el capitulo n.n

**Loveless-Akemi: **jaja, lo mismo digo, Ximena-chan, yo también me mareo con tanta carita . . Pero ya que xD, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, siendo sincera, el tienes, tenemos, me salio al azar, no lo iba a poner xD y no te preocupes que después de una baja, siempre se sube, así que animo con tus fics n.n, ¡Por cierto!, tu "adorada" basurita, en este fic, ¡se gano el protagónico! xD, por si las moscas, no más. P.D.: ¡en hora buena!, menos mal que recordaste tu contraseña xD

**Uye: **¡Gracias por tu opinión! n.n, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, tienes razón, cuando crecen pierden la inocencia y también la inteligencia xD (por parte de Sasuke), jaja, espero que este capitulo te guste.

**karoru01: **me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, es verdad que Naruto ya no estará solo, sobre Sasuke, pss…, el chibi no tiene la culpa de nada, pero el grande si, el problema de Sakura es que entre espacio y tiempo, nada cambio para ella sobre el odio hacia Sasuke xD, jaja, lamento que hayas tenido que esperar hasta hoy, pero por lo menos creo que llego a valer la pena o eso espero n.nU, ojala que este te guste n.n

**Esme-chan TS-DN: **tienes razón, pobre de Sakura, va a tener que ir a la academia xD, por otro lado, me alegra que te haya gustado el fragmento, pero ahora lo vas a poder leer completo. Gracias por entenderme, espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

**Shadow Noir Wing: **¡Kyaaa!, alguien que piensa que soy una "excelente" escritora TwT, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, pienso lo mismo, ir a la academia es horrible -.-, espero que este capitulo te guste.

**Ari.SasuSaku:** Gracias por tu opinión, tienes razón, a mi también me gusto eso de: "¡Ese es mi baka!" xD, jaja, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione.

**Sakura darkness: **jaja, me alegra que te haya hecho reír el fic, espero que este capitulo te guste :)

**-O-CRiSTiNaXi-O-: **jiji, es verdad que Sasuke-teme iba a pagar, pero no en este capitulo :), espero que te guste n.n

**dojo-sama: **me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ¡ojala lo disfrutes! :)

**Maya U.: **jaja, sip, de cierta forma me gusta verla sufrir xD, pero solo para descargarme :), tienes razón, Sasuke-teme empieza a sentir celos de Naruto, claro que en este capitulo aclara, que solo tiene celos por que lo trata mejor, aun que no engaña a nadie xD. Espero que el capitulo no decepcione n.n

**PuLgA: **me alegra que te haya gustado :), como puedes ver y como lo dijiste, Sasuke tiene celos de Naruto, Naruto ya es amigo de Sakura y Sakura es desgraciada con todo el mundo menos con él xD, se defiende de los niños y no se deja pisotear n.n, ¡ojala que este capitulo de agrade! .

**kuraujia-san: **¡gracias!, me alegra que te guste el fic, es para alegrarse el día, ver eso n.n, lamentablemente como ves, me tarde demasiado y espero que puedas perdonarme :(, ojala que este te guste.

**.Dreaming So Loud. : **Jaja, ¡gracias por tu opinión!, me alegro que te haya gustado, cecii-chan . , Espero que este te guste :)

**x.-kTa-.x: **juju, jamás me canso de leer tus reviews tan largos, tu y tu inner, me matan xD, y a pesar de que sacaste la silla, eso hizo que me fuera de espaldas, tanto ese hecho como le que decían tu y tu inner n.n, por cierto… ¿Qué tanta información botaste al infinito? O.o, por que si botaste más de lo necesario, vas a tener que sacarlo del basurero XD, jaja, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo, igual para tu inner, y por cierto… ¡cuanta imaginación!, aun que eso a veces me da una idea xD, jaja, ¡Gracias por tu review!

**HarryPotter-Naruto 4ever: **pues como ves, aquí traje el capitulo, espero que te guste y lamento la demora -.-

**sasusaku95: **jaja, hiciste un resumen complete de lo que apareció en los otros 3 capítulos xD, ojala disfrutes este.

**atomicmonster: **¡gracias por las felicitaciones, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te agrade y que…¡no demores mucho con tus fics! xD

**Dragonauta:**me alegra saber que alguien pueda ver este fic, de una forma tan poética como lo haces tú n.n, es verdad que la narración es bien simple y que las emociones de los personajes de revelan de la nada, por que no lo planeo xD, por eso, es bueno que alguien pueda ver el fic de esta forma, así que eso de poética, no es para perdonar, ¡es para agradecer! TwT

**María: **juju, me alegra que te gustara Maria-chan, espero que este también te agrade :)

**DarkOtakuMdl: **gracias por comprender mi retrazo y por darme tu opinión :), me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y el fragmento, espero que este te guste y sobre lo del jardín Este, pss, lo verás en el próximo capitulo n.n

**SaSuSaKu4eVeR: **que bueno, que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo te agrade y no decepcione :)

**XsubX: **jaja, no, no espero decepcionarte, así que me alegro que no lo haya logrado, ojala este te guste :)

**Fersha Ryukaze: **gracias por darme suerte, por que me ha servido, lamento la demora, por otro lado, me gusta que te haya agradado el capitulo anterior, ahora, podrás leer el fragmento pero con el capitulo completo .

**selena-chan: **que bueno que te gusto, ojala con este pase lo mismo.

**Laurita-chan!: **jaja, estuvo buena la pelea con tú inner, estuvo gracioso xD, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, ¡ojala puedas disfrutar de este, Laurita-chan!

**xD: **jeje, ¡Gracias por tu review!, me pareció una buena idea que Sakura volviera a la academia, por eso me agrada que te haya gustado. ¡Espero que con este pase lo mismo! :)

**S&S: **¡Gracias por tu apoyo!, enserio me sirvió, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo n.n

**No importa xD:** intentaré cuidar de las descripciones, ya que no son mi fuerte, me alegro de que te gustará y espero que este capitulo lo disfrutes :)

**Sakura kunoichi no power: **jiji, me alegra que te haya gustado , es verdad, Fugaku se deja dominar por su hijo, pero una aclaración, no me voy a saltar de los 5 años a los 12, no, yo creo que me pasaré relatando los años que vive, hasta que llegue por el final y después me saltaría años. ¡Ojala te guste este capitulo!

**Sakura-leon:** sinceramente, no me llegó tu review, marta-bruja-chan, pero sé que lo intentaste, así que igual te pongo n.n, ojala que puedas disfrutar de este capitulo :)

**Toyii:** bienvenida al fic, Toyii-chan, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, ojala que este capitulo te agrade y tienes razón, ¡Sasuke-teme es solo tierno cuando chico! xD

**Muchas gracias, a todos los que me dejaron review, ¡de verdad son gente maravillosa! TwT, ya me puse emotiva para mis cosas xD, jaja, bueno creo que de aquí en adelante, tiempo me falta, es por eso que el próximo capitulo se publicará el 16 de mayo, ya que es día viernes y tendré tiempo de sobra para hacer el próximo capitulo mejor.**

**Así que sin nada más que decir…**

**¡Nos vemos el 16!**

**Chau! **

¢σиνινιєи∂σ єи ¿tú иιñєz?


	8. Cuando todo estaba bien

**Nota: el fic fue actualizado por que le cambie ciertas cosas, pero la fecha en que se subio el capitulo es el 16 de mayo.**

**Primero que nada, quiero dedicarle este capitulo a Saster, en forma de disculpas por el descuido de esta tonta escritora, ojala que me puedas perdonar algún día.**

**-**

**-**

Capitulo 7: Cuando todo estaba bien...

La clase paso volando, suerte para mí que me sabía todo, pude terminar la tarea para que no me reprobaran y ya sabía manejar a la perfección todos los exámenes que tenía. Ya tenía tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo, las pruebas y todo eso de taijutsu o algún otro jutsu, lo manejaba a la perfección como ya dije, así que no tenía de que preocuparme.

Para variar, estar en segundo año era lo mejor, las tareas eran sencillas al igual que la materia, así que no tenía complicación.

Esto era nada que ver con los años más avanzados, además, cuando se entrena con Tsunade-sama, ¡Uff!, ahí si que se aprende.

Me obligo a leer 217 volúmenes sobre medicina, tuve que investigar sobre cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían e incluso más de una vez tuve que investigar sobre algunas aldeas, por que Tsunade-baka, me daba trabajo que tenía que ser hecho por el Hokage y estoy hablando enserio. Definitivamente el sake le afecto las neuronas, por que o se las redujo o simplemente es que Tsunade es un vieja-borracha-holgazana, que se podría comparar perfectamente con los Nara.

Y para variar, me salí del tema, ¿de que estábamos hablando?

¡Ah, sí!, de la academia.

-

-

Por cierto.

Dato curioso.

¿Recuerdan que en el salón dije que estaban Neji, Tenten y Lee?

¿Saben por que?

Se los diré.

Al parecer el guardaespaldas de Hinata, Neji Hyuga, quería asegurarse de que a su "primita" no le pasara nada ya que estaba enferma, con gripe o algo así, por lo cual según le dijo a Iruka-sensei, se iba a quedar todo este día, para asegurarse de que en el salón no ocurriese algo que la agitara mucho, provocando que se enfermara más.

Consecuencia de ello, fue que Tenten, inventará la excusa de que quería recordar cosas pasadas, cuando a leguas se notaba que solo quería estar al lado de Neji y sobre Lee, pss, según él, no dejaría que dos compañeros se quedarán sin recordar lo que era la llama de la juventud.

Y ya saben, todas esas patrañas.

Lo que me lleva a… ¿hace cuanto que Lee conoce eso de la "llama de la juventud"?, por que yo creía que lo conoció con Gai-sensei pero veo que no es así, lo que me da a entender, que a Lee le faltaron unos poquitos tornillos desde que nació.

Increíble lo que pasa cuando se cumple 6, ¿no?

-

-

-

En fin.

El día en la academia, se estaba acabando, ahora estábamos en un receso (para mi buena suerte) y después solo tendríamos otros 90 minutos de clases, para llegar finalmente a nuestros hogares.

¡Aleluya!, dejaré de verle la cara a Imbecil

**Recuerda que vives con él.- dijo mi Inner con diversión.**

_Eres una…- _bien, lo entiendo, es mi subconsciente y dice la verdad (bueno, solo a veces), pero no tenía que ser tan desgraciada conmigo.

**Te pasa por insultar a Sasuke-kun.- repuso.**

¡Ugh!, Uchiha es mala influencia, muy mala influencia.

Lo que me recuerda que debería matarlo esta noche.

**- ¿Lo vas a matar?-**

_No, si le voy a hacer un camino de flores.-dije con sarcasmo el cual mi inner no noto._

**¿Cuándo empiezas?-**

_Nunca, solo le voy a hacer un camino pero con kunais-_

**¡Kyaaa!, ¿cuando?, ¿hoy?- pregunto desesperada con una libreta. **

_Na, mejor mañana.- _ups, creo que pasar el día de clases en el mismo salón que Shikamaru hizo que se me pegara la flojera.

¡Sakura!- Ino venía corriendo hacia a mí, parecía bastante agitada, lo que me lleva a que me separe de ella, por que empezó a jugar el deporte local favorito de las chicas de Konoha, en palabras textuales, creo que se llamaba: "¡Seguirle hasta gustarle a Sasuke-kun!", lo cual son solo puros intentos fallidos.

De cierta forma, no me gusto mucho que lo persiguieran y ¡NO!, no se confundan, no lo digo por celos, lo digo por…que no me gusta que lo persigan, ¡sí!, eso es, hacen ver a las mujeres como personas patéticas es por eso que me molesta.

¿Qué pasa, Ino?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Vaya, que estas animada, generalmente eras más tímida, ¡apuesto que ser novia de ese tal "Naruro", te animó! - decía Ino mientras me golpeaba las costillas con su codo y soltaba una sonrisita picarona.

……………- no negare que me sonroje por tales ocurrencias, pero…- primero que nada, se llama Naruto, no "Naruro" y segundo, no estoy de novia con él, Ino, ya te lo dije un millón de veces.- repite con cansancio.

Ah, lo que digas, frentezota.- dijo sin pensar.

¿Para que me llamabas, Ino-cerda?- solté a mi vez.

¿Cómo me llamaste?- Ino estaba con evidente enfado.

Tú me llamas, frentezota, yo te llamo cerda, así es el juego de palabras, Ino.- le dije sonriendo con arrogancia.

Ah.- suspiro.- no me sorprende que te hayan tratado tan mal antes, a parte de tener poca confianza, eras demasiado inteligente, por eso no le caías bien a los otros.- Ino me miró con lastima y yo con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué quería decir?- en fin, ¿Has visto a Sasuke-kun?-

-

-

-

Sasuke-kun esto…

Sasuke-kun aquello…

Que Sasuke-kun lo otro…

Sasuke-kun aquí…

Sasuke-kun allá…

Sasuke-kun delante…

-

-

-

-

--

-

-

-

¡Uff!, bendito el día en que no mencionen su nombre una vez.

Además pobres niñas, están tan cegadas por la imagen que da, que se olvidan de que él las trata mala, como si fueran basura, también con la falsa imagen que tienen de él, están olvidando su personalidad, un frío-egocéntrico-débil-y-tonto-imbecil, que no puede hacer nada por si mismo.

Eso era de por si, bastante molesto, pero ver como lo persiguen por el patio ahora, resulta serlo aun más.

No, no le he visto.- respondí con fastidio al ver como Ino bajaba la mirada con tristeza.

--

-

-

-

-

-

Tin-tin.

Bien.

El descanso terminó.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Perfecto.

Así se definían mis siguientes días.

Ya había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que me quede con los Uchiha y si bien extrañaba a mis padres y tuve varios inconvenientes con los Uchiha, eso no me detuvo para seguir adelante. Todo estaba marchando perfectamente.

El primer día de la academia fue agotante, como ya vieron y créanme que los siguientes no fueron muy diferentes, claro que ya como me sabía todo, había considerado pues…no sé…poner a un kage bushin en mi lugar e irme a entrenar a algún lado, claro que…………hay ciertas excepciones.

-

--

-

-

-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Hoy veremos el funcionamiento del genjutsu, las ventajas de este y la forma de usarlo correctamente.- Dijo Iruka mientras escribía en el pizarrón._

_El salón era un total desastre y eso que solo éramos niños de 5 años (Neji, Lee y Tenten, por fin se fueron a su salón). Cada niño se encontraba en lo suyo y pocos prestaban atención a lo que decía Iruka, más concentrados estábamos en dormir, jugar, comer e incluso hablar, nos importaba un comino lo que decía Iruka._

_Al parecer, Hinata e Imb…Sasuke, eran unos de los que prestaban atención y para que decir, eran los únicos. _

_Las chicas del salón (incluida Ino y excluyéndome a mí y a Hinata) se encontraban contemplando a Imb… ¡Sasuke!; Los chicos jugaban o hablaban de algunas técnicas o de sus ninjas favoritos; Iruka seguía en su clase pensando que le prestaban atención y yo, me encontraba mirando por la ventana, observando a los pájaros que estaban libres, mientras yo me encontraba recluida en esta cárcel._

_Quisiera salir.- pensé con aburrimiento._

_**¡Shannaro!, que aburrido, no recordaba que esto fuera así.- dijo mi Inner sorprendida.**_

_Ni yo, como se nota que cuando no se tiene con que conversar el tiempo pasa volando, increíble que me de cuenta recién ahora.- pensé resignada._

_**Y… ¿Por qué no lo aplicas?-**_

_¿El que?-_

_**Un clon, una copia, cuerpo falso o falsa imagen, algo que te supla, como un tronco o un**__** lápiz.- decía mi Inner en código intentando pero no logrando darme su "fantástica" idea. **_

_Mm, ¿me das otra pista? – le pregunte mientras ella miraba con desesperación._

_**¡Kage bushin, idiota!- grito.**_

_Ah, vale, y otra cosa, ¡solo yo, puedo insultar!-_

_**Lo que digas, pero apúrate, esto me esta matando.-**_

_Dirás a mí.- pensé mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio._

_Junte mis manos para realizar el kage bushin, pero…_

_Recuerden que después de esto, practicaremos algo de jutsus médicos, nunca se sabe cuando los necesitaran.- soltó Iruka con una sonrisa._

"_Jutsu médico"_

_La palabra mágica._

_Eh, creo que otro día lo haré.- pensé separando mis manos y fijándome en lo que escribía. No estaba nada de mal repasar lo básico. _

_**¡Shannaro!, ¡ayúdame, Kami!- suplico mi Inner con cataratas en los o**__**jos.**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Fin Flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-

-

Jeje, como dije, habían excepciones y los jutsus médicos son una.

Claro que también a excepciones para mi comportamiento con las personas.

Con Ino ya tenía entablada una amistad, pero esta pasaba más siguiendo a Sa…Sasuke, así que no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella; con Hinata había entablado una bonita amistad, pero no se confundan, por que mi mejor amiga sigue siendo Ino, aun que eso no evita que se tome cariño a otras personas; con Tenten había podido hablar una vez, pero de todas formas nos saludábamos seguidamente; con Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino y Kiba no me pude llevar mucho, me incline más por Kiba, ya que como tenía a Akamaru, podía sacarle más de un tema de conversación; Con Neji y Lee, la cosa se puso complicada, al primero lo veía por que se pasaba vigilando a Hinata (por deducción deberían sacar que su padre aún no ha muerto), pero con Lee…, sigue siendo la misma historia, solo que ahora no hay tanta frase de: "¡Tenemos que seguir la llama de la juventud, como dijo Gai-sensei!", la decía, pero sin la última parte.

Con los Uchiha la cosa había mejorado, con Mikoto nuestra relación seguía siendo la misma, solo que ahora me daba más espacio, me dejaba ser independiente, pero seguía defendiéndome de Fugaku, al punto de darme risa. Claro que este lazo especial no se dio por que sí, hubo un suceso en especial…

-

-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Me encontraba paseando por la mansión Uchiha. Había pasado todo el día afuera, entrene y fui a la academia (solo a ciertas partes), interactué con los niños, y, la pase de las mil maravillas, pero ahora solo quería estar pacíficamente y que mejor que la mansión de los Uchiha, el lugar más pacífico, frío y serio del planeta._

_- ¡Sakura-san!- Mikoto venía corriendo hacia mí con una pequeña caja entre sus manos, no pude ver que era._

_¿Pasa algo, Mikoto-san?- pregunte tranquila._

_Ah, Sakura-san, vine a entregarte esto.- dijo mientras me mostraba un collar. La cadena era de oro y tenía un dije de flor de cerezo, con algunos brillos al centro._

_Pero…- yo me quede sin palabras. ¿Por qué me lo quería dar a mí?, además estaba el caso de que mataría a su hijo, me iba a odiar y…bueno, el caso es que después no habrá querido conocerme._

_Este collar, perteneció a mi madre, un vez que yo tuve suficiente edad, me lo dio a mí y como yo no tuve ninguna hija, pues te lo quiero dar a ti.- me explico sonriendo. _

_P-pero…- ahora titubeaba y es que era imposible creer, que Mikoto fuera una persona tan…buena. El cariño que desarrollaba por los demás era increíble.- N-no, no puedo aceptarlo.- dije firmemente mientras le sostenía la mirada._

_No, Sakura-san, sé que…solo llevas 3 semanas pero…de verdad ya te considero como a mi hija, cierta parte tuya me recuerda a mí, claro que yo nunca hubiera tenido el valor para enfrentarme a alguien de esa manera pero…no sé, simplemente quiero dártelo a ti.- me dijo sonriendo ampliamente ante mi sorprendida mirada.- además, quien sabe cuanto tiempo estarás aquí.- sonrió._

_¡Eh…! – apenas y pude reclamar, cuando sentí que me puso el collar en mi cuello.- Gracias, Mikoto-san.- murmure apenas, impactada por el cariño que sentía Mikoto hacía mí._

_De nada, Sakura…-__**chan**__.- sonrió y se fue caminando._

_Mikoto-san.- solté mirando hacia donde se había ido._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Fin Flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-

-

Bien, lo sé, mi propósito era matar a Sasuke y por eso estaba con los Uchiha pero ya verán el por que no lo he hecho y el porque…lo llamo por su nombre.

Como iba diciendo.

Mi relación con los Uchiha había cambiado, no solo con Mikoto, si no también con Itachi, Fugaku-chan y Sasuke.

Con Itachi fue algo, eh, como decirlo, raro. El era un hombre de pocas palabras y yo evitaba cruzarme con él, por miedo a que se le diera la idea de atacarme por la espalda en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, con el paso de los tiempos intercambiábamos un par de palabras e incluso miradas, hasta me empezaba a llamar Sakura-chan, pero yo le llamaba Itachi. Empezaba a sentir que era un hermano mayor y según me dijo él un día, yo era su "hermana" menor.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_El día esta horrible.- dije mientras veía por una de las ventanas que daban al patio, la horrible tormenta que se desataba afuera, mientras el viento hacia de las suyas con los árboles._

_No voy a poder entrenar.- le dije a Mikoto con cara de cordero degollado._

_Pues, Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no ocupas la sala de entrenamientos de aquí?- me pregunto con dulzura._

_¡Ni lo pienses!, esa mocosa no toca esa sala.- salto Fugaku de pronto._

_¿Por qué?, ¿tienes miedo de que rompa tu casa, Fugaku-chan?- le pregunte burlona._

_Hmp.- olvide decir que el monosílabo venía de familia.- Buenas noches._

_Oyasumi.- le respondió Mikoto.- Sasuke-chan, vete a dormir.-_

_Pero, Oka-san.- reclamo Sasuke._

_Sasuke.- la mirada de Mikoto, basto para que Sasuke se fuera caminando solito hacia su cuarto. _

_Buenas noches, Itachi, Sakura-chan.- se despidió Mikoto mientras iba a dormir._

_Oyasumi.- respondimos nosotros._

_Ugh, que aburrido.- murmure mientras me cruzaba de brazos._

_No deberías aburrirte tanto, Sakura-chan, eres una niña.- me dijo en una de esas veces en que hablaba más de una frase._

_Na, lo que pasa es que tu puedes salir cuando quieres, Itachi.- bufe._

_Hmp (¿lo ven?, les dije que venía de familia)__, por que yo ya pase esa etapa.- _

_Lo que digas.- dije rodando los ojos._

_Bueno, hasta mañana, hermanita.- me dijo mientras se levantaba y yo le veía con una ceja alzada._

_¿Hermanita?- pregunte._

_Hmp, me encariñe, buenas noches.- se despidió con un gesto de mano y se perdió en el pasillo._

_Buenas noches, __**hermanito**__.- susurre al viento mientras seguía observando la tormenta. _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Fin Flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-

-

Jeje, la situación fue algo rara, pero como ya ven, nos llevamos mejor, aun que sigo pendiente de todo lo que hace. No estoy segura, pero se supone que el asesinato del clan Uchiha pasaría pronto.

Con Fugaku, la historia era diferente. No teníamos nuestros momentos conmovedores y todo eso. Simplemente nos pasábamos molestando el uno al otro, demostrándonos así, todo el cariño que sentíamos por el otro y por cierto, la forma de mostrar el cariño de Fugaku, era todo un caso…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Esto es horrible..._

_No, más que horrible._

_¡Horriblemente horripilante!_

_Si, algo así, alcanzaría a esto, ¿pero que digo?, ni eso alcanza a describir esto._

_Mejor dicho, nada alcanza a describir eso y tengan por seguro que sigo buscando una palabra correcta para definir esta…porquería._

_Me pueden decir: ¿Qué es "esto"?_

_El Jardín Este, no debería ser más…. ¿pequeño?_

_Les diré algo._

_¡NO LO ES!_

_El maldito Fugaku me esta matando con este trabajo, ¡ni siquiera parece castigo!_

_Más parece tortura antigua, o la explotación de un esclavo. En este caso yo soy el esclavo que voy a tener que cortarle todo el jardín a mi supuesto "dueño"._

_¿Saben que tan grande es?_

_INMENSO._

_4.000 hectáreas de puro patio, ya deben saber que eso es más grande de lo que sería cualquier mansión o por lo menos más grande que alguna de las mansiones de aquí, por que créanme, es difícil ver hacia donde termina._

_¿Qué no piensas comenzar?, por que yo empezaría ahora, ya que demoraría más de 2 horas en cortarlo TODO.- dijo Fugaku con una mueca de superioridad_

_Eso explica, por que el largo del pasto, ¡eres tan flojo, que no puedes cortar ni la mitad!- le grite con los ojos como platos._

_¡¿Qué dijiste, mocosa?!- me pregunto furioso._

_¡Lo que te dije, padre sin autoridad!- le grite cerca de su rostro._

_¡MOCOSA DESAGRADECIDA!-_

_¡TONTO COBARDE!-_

_¡NIÑA DEBIL!-_

_¡ANCIANO__ IDIOTA!-_

_¡ESTUPIDA NIÑA, ERES UNA --!- Fugaku callo en ese momento y es que no se daba cuenta que cada vez que lo insultaba lo dirigía hacia un hoyo (hecho con una técnica)._

_Claro que en ese hoyo, habían "ciertas" cosas que preferiría no mencionar, por responsabilidad de que alguno llegara a vomitar, así que dejémoslo en que él me castigo a mí, podando el jardín Este y yo lo castigue a él, lanzándolo a un hoyo con "ciertas" cosas asquerosas._

_¡MOCOSA ESTUPIDA, AHORA TAMBIÉN PODARAS LOS JARDINES NORTE, SUER Y OESTE!-_

_- Lo que digas, Anciano.- _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Fin Flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-

-

Bueno, con eso me gané un buen castigo, pero por lo menos Mikoto negocio con Fugaku-chan y me reducía el castigo a poder el jardín Este y Norte, igualmente grandes debo decir.

Bien, hasta aquí llevo el como me he llevado con Mikoto, Itachi y Fugaku-chan, pero ahora empieza la parte complicada y creo que ansiosa por parte de algunos de ustedes: El porque me empiezo a llevar bien con Sasuke.

No crean que paso de un día a otro o que porque alguien dijo algo empecé a tratarlo bien, mas paso porque el hizo el merito y debo decir que uno bien bueno.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_¡A--!...__ ¡A--!... ¡ACHU!- estornude fuertemente._

_¡Sakura-chan!- salto Mikoto al ver mi estado._

_Tenía el cabello un poco revuelto, los ojos casi cerrados con unas ojeras increíbles, mi rostro parecía el de un zombi y apenas y podía caminar._

_¿Pero que paso?- me pregunto._

_Me resfríe.- respondí simplemente._

_¿Cómo?- me pregunto esta vez Itachi con la ceja alzada._

_Déjame ver: Fugaku me dejo afuera podando los jardines, se pone a llover y no me deja entrar, encuentro a personas que estaban perdidas dentro del jardín, 3 bomberos, 50 jardineros, un perro y un pájaro muerto, para variar, empieza una tormenta y esto me lleva a dormir afuera.- dijo mientras ponía mi dedo índice en mi mentón.- no sé, como paso esto.-_

_Ah.- soltaron los dos, mientras Fugaku soltaba una risita divertida._

_Idiota.- le dije._

_Hmp, Mocosa.-_

_¡Oka-san!, yo ya me…- Sasuke paro en seco al ver mi estado.- S-sakura… ¡pero!, ¿Qué te paso?- me pregunto._

_Me resfríe.- conteste a la ya común pregunta._

_Decidido, hoy no irás a la academia.- me dijo Mikoto y Sasuke le miro horrorizado._

_P-pero.- ¿no se supone que yo debería replicar?_

_Lo siento, Sasuke, ve tu solo, yo me encargaré de Sakura.- dijo mientras echaba a Sasuke por la puerta._

_Lo único que recuerdo después de eso, fue que Fugaku salió a no se que lugar; Itachi fue a una misión; Mikoto me miraba preocupada y yo…yo me desmaye._

_Lo raro, es que después amanecí en mi cuarto (por Mikoto debo decir), con una toallita en la frente y con una silla al lado de mi cama._

_Uchiha.- susurre para ese entonces, él estaba dormido._

_Su aspecto era sucio; tenía el cabello desordenado y con hojas secas en este; su cara parecía cansada y todo su uniforma estaba sucio, en algunas partes estaba roto y se notaban en su piel, pequeñas heridas, nada grave, pero de todas formas eran heridas._

_En sus manos se encontraba un pequeño té y al lado de este una nota:_

_**Toma el té, esta hecho con una hierba especial para el resfrío que fui a buscar a la montaña de los Hokages (no se lo digas a mi Oka-san).**_

_**Ojala dejes de odiarme.**_

_**Sasuke **_

_Tome el té con cuidado y deje a un lado la nota (en la mesa de noche)._

_¡Despierta!-_

_¡Ah!- Sasuke despertó._

_¿Qué pasa?-_

_Gracias por el té, Uchiha.- le dije mientras tomaba un sorbo._

_Sasuke.-_

_¿Mm?- murmure mientras le veía._

_Mi nombre es Sasuke, llámame así.- me dijo mientras me miraba decididamente a lo que yo levante una ceja._

_No te llamaré así.- le conteste mientras me terminaba el té.- habrás faltado a la academia, te habrás metido en problemas, pero yo no te llamaré así.-_

_Hn.- bajo la cabeza con resignación y se fue a la puerta.-_

_Gracias…, Sasuke.- le dije sonriendo, pero sin mirarle a la cara._

_Sasuke me miró sorprendido para después sonreír como bobo y retirarse silenciosamente con un solo pensamiento._

_-_

_-_

"_Ojala no se entere de que la planta se encontraba en el jardín que podo"_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-

-

Si les dije su pensamiento es por que me lo comentó tiempo después, pero a pesar de eso descubrí que no era tan malo, después de todo, la única forma por la que llego a asesino fue la razón de que Itachi mató a su clan, así que si eso no pasa… Sasuke debería ser diferente.

En fin, eso no fue lo único que paso, también pasó la Navidad y fue un día que prefiero no contar, por que a parte de tener temas con el cual podrían molestarme toda la vida, tienes cosas que prefiero guardar en secreto.

Y ahora estábamos a dos días de año nuevo y ni noticias de mis padres (ya me estaban preocupando).

Claro que también, no hay que dejar de lado mis entrenamientos con Kansack…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_¡Kyaaa!, serpiente, ¡aléjala de mi-_

_¿Les tienes miedo?-_

_¡Kyaaa!-_

_Eso me da a entender que sí.-_

_No puedo creer que te den miedo.- me decía Kansack mientras se reía a carcajada suelta._

_¡Cállate y ven a ayudarme!- grité mientras golpeaba con un palo a una._

_Ya, ya.- dijo mientras hacia que las serpientes se fueran del lugar._

_Uff.- suspiré mientras bajaba del árbol en el que me encontraba._

_Eres ten miedosa.- me dijo burlándose._

_Cállate, "Kansi".- le dije mientras veía como abría los ojos como platos.- leí tu expediente, vayas fechorías hiciste para tener 11 años.-_

_Tengo 13, no 11.-_

_¿En serio?_

_Enserio.-_

_Pues… ¡vengan los pájaros!- grité y una bandada de pájaros y cuervos se acercaron.- cuidado con lo que viene.-_

_Fue una buena idea el haber aprendido el jutsu que Tsunade usaba con Jiraiya cuando este la espiaba en la ducha_.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-

-

Bueno, eso fue algo que no estaba planeado, pero fue divertido ver como intentaba bajas a tierra firme, cando dos pájaros lo confundieron con su madre, haría buena pareja con Naomi.

Y el lado que queda, como me ha ido con Naruto, la última vez que lo vi, no fue nada bueno…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_¡Aléjense de él!-_

_Vayámonos, ya llegó la "Raruno"- dijo uno de mis "buenos" compañeros._

_¿Ah, sí?- pregunto uno de mis compañeros._

_Si.- y todos juntos se fueron._

_¿Estas bien, Naruto?- le pregunte._

_Esos niños le habían estado lanzando piedras, hasta que llegue yo y por lo visto, no era u juego en el que Naruto quería participar._

_Si, estoy bien, Sakura-chan, gracias por ayudarme.- me dijo sonriendo._

_Tengo que hacerlo.- le dije sonriendo.- es mi deber._

_Me molestan siempre.- comento y supuse que se refería a los niños._

_No te preocupes por eso, no dejaré que vuelva a pasar eso.- le dije y en ese entonces se me acerco._

_¡ERES LA MEJOR, SAKURA-CHAN!-_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-

-

Relataría mejor el momento, pero el hecho de estar apurada no me deja y es que ahora viene la parte más importante.

Como dije el día venía como guante al dedo, el problema es que ahora había una tormenta (esas de las que odia Sasuke) y con eso, también vienen unos de esos sueños de los que quieres despertar enseguida, para mí era lo mismo, solo que en vez de sueño, era una pesadilla……y con los peores recuerdos.

-

-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sakura-chan, ¿verdad que esto es lo mejor?, ¡ahora siempre estaremos juntos!- Naruto exclamaba felizmente.

-

-

-

_Mentira._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Yo, el teme y tú, ¡por fin, estaremos juntos!- exclamo Naruto

¿Por qué lo dices, Naruto?- le pregunte.

La vieja, nos dijo que el teme vendría a visitar la aldea.- me contesto sonriendo.

¿Por qué?- pregunte incrédula.

Quiere volver, ¿no es claro?, el vendrá por nosotros, ¡Sakura-chan!, nuestros intentos de traerlo han dado frutos.- dijo alzando los brazos.

El vendrá solo, nosotros no lo trajimos.- repuse mirando el suelo.

Bueno, pero igual regresará, aun que creo que con su equipo.- dijo mientras miraba el cielo.

Da igual.- le conteste.

¡El teme regresará!, y ahora… ¡TODOS ESTAREMOS FELICES!-

-

-

--

--

-

_Mentira._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

¡BOOM!

¡Sakura-chan, corre!- grito Naruto esquivando un kunai.

No te dejaré solo, Naruto.- repuse mientras me dirigía hacia él.

Al diablo con eso, ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!- grito, mientras le daba un golpe al compañero de Sasuke, llamado Juugo.

Tanto tiempo.- murmuro alguien.

T-teme…- susurro Naruto.

Hora de que mueras,… dobe.- dijo el con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras lanzaba un fuerte ataque desconocido para mi y un chidori.

¡NO!- grite desesperada, intentando sacar a esa zorra que tiene de compañera, Sasuke.

N-no t-te p-preocupes, S-sakura-chan, e-estoy b-bien.- sonrió débilmente Naruto.

-

-

-

-

-

_Mentira. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

N-naruto, no te preocupes, yo te voy a curar.- titubeé, antes de poner mis manos encime y sacar chacra verde.

N-no, l-lo hagas, t-tienes q-que cuidar a l-los otros.- dijo apartando mis manos.

¡Naruto!- exclame al ver como cerraba los ojos.

Descuida, le seguirás.- dijo Sasuke atrás mío.

…S-sasuke-kun…- murmure con los ojos bien abiertos.

Muere…- dijo levantando una katana, cuando yo estaba inmóvil.

S-sakura-chan, y-yo te protegeré.- murmuro alguien.

Hmp.-

¡NARUTO!-

No te preocupes…, s-siempre estaré c-contigo.- y con estas últimas palabras, cerro los ojos definitivamente

¡NARUTO!, ¡NARUTO!, ¡NARUTO!-

Hmp.- alguien me golpeo en la nuca, dejándome inconciente.

Al parecer no todo paso como lo conté en un principió.

La realidad había sido otra.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yo, el teme y tú, ¡por fin, estaremos juntos!-

-

-

-

-

-

_Mentira._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Quiere volver, ¿no es claro?, el vendrá por nosotros, ¡Sakura-chan!, nuestros intentos de traerlo han dado frutos.-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Mentira._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

N-no t-te p-preocupes, S-sakura-chan, e-estoy b-bien.-

-

-

-

-

-

_Mentira._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

N-no t-te preocupes…, s-siempre estaré c-contigo.-

-

-

-

-

-

_Cuando ocurrirá eso…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_--_

Es difícil vivir como lo haces ahora, ¿no?-

¿Quién eres?-

Todo a su tiempo.-

Pues ya es hora, ¡muéstrate!-

No lo creas, Sakura-chan.-

¡Cállate! Ni te atrevas a llamarme así.- le espete.

Veo que solo él puede hacerlo.- dijo con disgusto.

Tiene más derecho que tú, eso es seguro.-

¿Por qué?, no sabes quien soy.- me dijo con burla.- y eso que él es el mentiroso.-

-

-

_Verdad._

_-_

_-_

El fue quien te mintió diciendo que siempre estaría contigo.-

-

-

_Verdad._

_-_

_-_

Y a pesar de que lo ves ahora, ni siquiera te quiere, solo lo hace por no quedarse solo.-

-

-

………………………

-

-

¿Qué no lo recuerdas?- paro y después hablo poniendo una voz extraña.- "¡TODOS ESTAREMOS FELICES!", vaya mentira, todos terminaron muertos.-

-

-

_Verdad._

_-_

_-_

**¡Shannaro!.- Inner entro a la conversación.- ¡no le creas!, tu sabes que Naruto te quiere, no le hagas caso a la voz-idiota.-**

No soy yo, **el **que reclama por todo.- respondió con **arrogancia.**

**-**

**-**

El.

Arrogancia.

_Era él._

_-_

_-_

¿Ah que vienes, Uchiha?-

A lo que me falta, Haruno.-

Pero, ¿qué…? ¡Mier--!-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Desperté alterada después de lo soñado.

El aspecto de Uchiha era imposible de ver, solo me tuve que conformar con oír su voz, pero de todas formas sentía como el miedo me alcanzaba al encontrar el significado de sus palabras. "A lo que me falta, Haruno", de seguro ahora venía a matarme.

Y justo cuando todo era perfecto, esta pesadilla se tuvo que hacer presente, no me puede ir peor.

**No te debería importar.- dijo mi Inner con seriedad.**

_¿Qué quieres decir?- dije para mis adentros._

**Ya sabes, cuando encuentres alguna manera, tendrás que regresar.-**

_Eso no es………verdad.- _verdaderamente no era cociente de esa realidad.

Esto no me gustaba, nada me gustaba.

Aquí están todos mis amigos, ¡mi familia!

Pero mi Inner tenía razón (aun que me cueste aceptarlo) yo debo volver al tiempo que me pertenece y dejar este tiempo con la antigua Sakura.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

La que estaba enamorada de Sasuke

La que odiaba a Naruto.

La que se pelearía con Ino.

La que se dejaba pisotear por todos.

**La dé****bil.**

**-**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_No, no,…no… ¡NO!, olvídalo no voy a volver, me voy a quedar en este tiempo y haré que todo cambié, no importa lo que cueste, no voy a volver a ese lugar, ¡allí no tengo a nadie!- _chillé con desesperación.

**Que yo sepa aquí tampoco tienes a alguien.-**

_¿A que te refieres?, aquí tengo a Naruto, a…a Ino, a Hinata, a mis padres, a…- _

**Que yo supiera, la Sakura de este tiempo los tenía a todos ellos.-**

_Pero ella, soy…-_

**Te equivocas.- **mi Inner hablaba con una seriedad que no la caracterizaba, eso me asustaba.-** la Sakura de este tiempo, desapareció temporalmente, ya que tu te quedarás acá, temporalmente.-**

_No me voy a ir, yo me quedaré acá.-_

**Claro, quédate aca, no hay problema.- dijo con molestia y sarcasmo.- quédate, conviértete en una cobarde, ¡arriésgate a no conocer a personas que aprecias!- chillo con fuerza.**

_Quieres decir que…-_

**Piensa tonta, hay personas que tu conociste por la venganza de Sasuke.- **el hecho de que no lo llamará con el sufijo, hace referencia a que esto era importante.-** sin esa venganza, sin Sasuke-kun, todo cambiará, incluyendo todo lo que conoces. En pocas palabras, quédate, pero olvida todo lo que alguna vez conociste.- **Inner calló con estas palabras, inútilmente intente poder hablar con ella, pero no lo logré.

La realidad era dura, juraría que hasta me cayó como un golpe al estomago, era doloroso, pero no sé podía aliviar sin lo necesario.

TOC-TOC.

Alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Pase.-

Hn, Sakura.- me dijo Sasuke mientras entraba tímidamente.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunte con voz cansada.

Afuera la tormenta continuaba y estaba segura que no se detendría hasta llegar el amanecer.

Pues…………, me pregunta si………- por un momento titubeo y me di cuenta que estaba sonrojado.- si……podría pasar la noche contigo, ¡no diré nada!, ni pasara nada, pero es que tengo……………………miedo.- finalizo.

¿Estas seguro?

Muy seguro.-

Ven.- Sasuke se acerco y se acostó a mi lado.

Cuando recostó su cabeza en la almohada, yo puse mi cabeza entre su cuello y hombro.

¿Q-qué haces?- me pregunto nervioso y sonrojado.

Cállate y duerme.- le conteste cortante.

Estaba cansada y triste.

Y no me importaba quien me consolara.

Si fuera Mikoto……

Naruto………

Sasuke……

¡E incluso Fugaku!

Pero tenía claro algo.

Había demostrado muchos sentimientos.

Y frente al Uchiha del futuro.

- _Me estoy mostrando demasiado amable, esto no puede seguir así.-_

- **¿Qué piensas hacer?-**

**- **Lo mismo, pero ten por seguro algo, mostrarme débil ante Uchiha…-

-

-

--

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Jamás volverá a ****pasar.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**¡Hola!, si por fin actualicé, me tarde pero lo logré, ahora sé que el capitulo quedo como si ya paso mucho tiempo y me salté muchas cosas, pero necesito hacer una votación para saber como será el futuro de este fic.**

**Así que aquí les van las opciones:**

**A) Que el fin termine pronto y se haga segunda continuación.**

**B) Que el fic se haga más largo y aun no se tenga un final determinado.**

**C) Que se termine el fic pronto y NO se haga continuación.**

**Esas son las únicas opciones que se tienen, así que ahí ustedes tienen que botar por cual quieren.**

**Ahora sí, a responder sus reviews:**

**Sakura kunoichi no power: **jeje, primero que nada: ¡Gracias por tu review!, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y sobre la cantidad de capítulos es verdad que este podría durar como 7 años o más, por eso he decidido poner una votación en el cual ustedes decidirán que tanto quieren que duré :), por otro lado tienes razón la Academia es una mier--, pero es mejor a estar en la universidad xD, sobre lo de la profesora, te entiendo, muchos de mis profesores entran en esa categoría xD, ¡ojala este capitulo te guste! Y sobre que pensaste que era Kakashi, pss, cuando cree a Kansack estaba pensando en que sería parecido a Kakashi pero algo diferente n.n

**María: **¡de lujo! xD, jaja, gracias por el review, es verdad que me salio medio rarin el nombre de Kansack, pero eso salio no más n.n

**sasusaku95: **tienes razón, Sakura ayudara en varias cosas a Naruto, el ir a la academia es terrible más si se va dos veces, por eso pensé que sería el perfecto drama cotidiano xD, ¡ojala este te guste!

**minako uchiha yuki: **¡Ah!, voy a llorar alguien dice que me dijo que me quedo bueno como siempre TwT, ¡que mentira! xD, pero gracias por subirme el autoestima n.n, jiji, bueno aquí ves como es el adelanto en capitulo y como dije hay partes bien separadas; me agrada que te haya gustado el bonus de Fugaku por que lo hice en 5 días y no me gusto igual :(, pero que bueno que a ti sí n.n, sobre la apariencia de Mikoto, pues sí, detrás de una mujer amable debería encontrarse una mujer agresiva-psicópata , si no ¿Cómo se defendería?; Sasuke-teme esta celoso y Naruto se la pasa de las mil maravillas con Sakura, claro que no todo irá bien; se acabaron tus exámenes y los míos xD, pero la tarea continua y para el mes que resta yo ya tengo de nuevo exámenes -.-, en fin, ojala este capitulo te guste y no te decepcione y por cierto ¡yo también alargue demasiado la respuesta! xD

**-O-CRiSTiNaXi-O-: **como ves en el capitulo se explica el por que estaban ahí, iba a poner descripción de lo que paso, pero como tenía que decidir que tan largo sería el fic, lo tuve que hacer de nuevo, algo así como un pre-termino, claro que si votan para que dure más pues entonces tendré que adecuármelas xD, ojala este te guste :)

**XsubX**: eh, bueno aquí traje la continuación, espero que te guste y que no te logre decepcionar.

**Maya U.: **jeje, pues ya que dijiste que te iba a costar esperar, gracias por tu paciencia, por mi traería un capitulo cada día, pero entre tantas cosas, tendría que pasar la noche en vela y eso me pone irritante n.nU, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, el porque el equipo de Gai, esta ahí se explica en el capitulo. Por otra parte… ¡te gusta sasuke-chibi!, lo admito será adorable pero cuando se pone arrogante o cuando se transforma en el mayor, lo odio con todo mi ser ò.ó, es un maldito ególatra ese Sasuke-teme -.-, Fugaku un maldito sádico que escarmentara a Sakura con un trabajo horrible u.u y Mikoto la mejor de los Uchiha, la que lleva los pantalones en la familia (usa kimono, pero da igual) y terminando con la marcha, Naruto xD, el más adorable de todos, ¡Gracias por tu review!

**HarryPotter-Naruto 4ever: **jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, siendo sincera no sabía que a alguien le gustara ir al colegio o las tareas, o… ¿era la idea? O.o, bueno, ojala este te guste.

**dojo-sama: **gracias por el apoyo, me ha servido :)

**Disimulandofelicidad: **jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado, es verdad que el fic se especifica en varias partes, pero en algunas no se sabe en que se basa xD, que bueno que te haya agradado el capitulo anterior, disculpa por las molestias y espero que capitulo te guste.

**Ari.SasuSaku: **¡que bueno!, me gusto mucho tu review y es que te gustaron casi todos los aspectos del capitulo anterior y eso de verdad me emociona w, ojala este capitulo te guste, por que de verdad me costo xD

**Al:** todas las dudas van a desaparecer con el paso de los capítulos, así que no te preocupes por eso, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y ojala este capitulo también :)

**Towa:** que bueno que te gusto la idea de ir a la academia, por que de verdad eso es horrible, ¿ir al colegio dos veces?, el drama cotidiano de todo niño xD, espero que el capitulo de hoy te guste.

**Mii Ten: **eres la primera persona que me dice que se siente identificada con el tema de la academia y eso que eso es algo cotidiano, lo cual todo vivimos xD, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, de verdad me sorprende que te lo leas de corrido, por que de verdad eso es algo que tarda MUCHO O.o, en fin, ojala este capitulo ¡te guste! .

**kriss: **que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, ojala con este pase lo mismo :)

**Shadow Noir Wing: **jeje, las respuestas a tus dudas no se solucionarán hasta que se realice la votación, pero ya verás lo que sucederá pronto :), ojala este te guste.

**yiana.stif:** que bueno que te gusto, ojala este te agrade n.n

**PuLgA: **primero que nada, si me pareció sádico, demente y horrible, segundo, aquí esta la continuación así que guarda lar armas, venenos y demás, por que aquí esta el capitulo y por que respeto mi vida y soy muy joven para que se termine. Yendo al tema, me alegra que te haya gustado ese momento narusaku que no estaba planeado y si, aun que no sé muestre muy seguido, Sasuke pasará celoso, pero en este capitulo no n.n

**atomicmonster: **agradezco que me hayas perdonado la vida, por que de verdad la respeto. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y ojala te guste este, pero antes que nada… ¡actualiza tu fic!, eso no más :)

**No sé cuando, pueda a ctualizar así que hasta esa fecha, ¡Nos Vemos!**


	9. Año nuevo Primera parte

Capitulo 8: Año nuevo

**Aclaraciones: la historia es narrada por Sakura, pero hay momentos en que los personajes intervienen con pensamientos o ellos mismos narran la historia.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Cuando los personajes hablan o narran la historia o sus pensamientos.-

_- Los pensamientos de los personas o en algunos casos el pasado._

_- _**Cuando habla la inner de Sakura.-**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o – separación de escenas.

¡Ahora si a leer!

Capitulo 8: Año nuevo.

-

-

-

_¿Lo recuerdas, Sakura-chan?-_

_¿Qué cosa?-_

_El año pasado la decoración era igual, ¡la vieja no quiere gastar en algo que no sea sake!-_

_Oh, vamos, de seguro Tsunade-sama sabe lo que hace.-_

_¡Pero siempre es lo mismo!-_

_¿Y por que no decoras tu a Konoha?-_

_¡Dattebayo!, es la mejor idea que has tenido.-_

_Naruto.-_

_¡Sabes que es broma, Sakura-chan!-_

_Ah, más te vale.-_

_Aja, pero ahora m voy, tengo mucho que hacer.-_

_¿Qué planeas?-_

_Nada, solo que……… ¡haré la mejor celebración de año nuevo que se haya visto, de verás!-_

Ojala hubiera podido disfrutar de eso.- pensé con tristeza.

Acababa de despertar. El sueño en que Naruto quería decorar a Konoha, yacía a un en mi mente como un viejo recuerdo, un bonito recuerdo que al pasar de las horas se convirtió en el más horrible de todos.

Hoy era 31 de diciembre.

Por lo cual estábamos a 14 años de la gran masacre y a pocas horas de año nuevo.

Hoy sería algo así como el aniversario de la masacre, pero lamentablemente solo yo sabía de eso.

¡Sakura-chan!, es hora de levantarte, tenemos mucho que hacer.- grito Mikoto por el otro lado de la puerta.

Me levante despacio, a penas tenía fuerzas para levantarme e irme a la ducha, pero de igual modo tuve que hacerlo.

Una buena ducha me haría olvidar.

-

-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-

-

-

Las calles se encontraban abarrotadas de gente. Definitivamente la celebración de año nuevo, era una de las mejores.

La decoración se basaba en cintas de colores que rondaban de un lugar a otro; correas de luces que en la noche darían un toque mágico al recinto; algún que otro juego de adornos que se basaban en pequeños tipos de cintitas que se ajustaban a las paredes, haciendo que estas no se vieran tan vacías; el resto de la decoración, ya eran las tiendas, que por dentro tenían su propio estilo.

Y todo esto era, por que todos decoraban a Konoha.

Miré con nostalgia a las decoraciones, eran tan iguales, pero no tenían el toque de Naruto.

Debía admitir que se veía muy bien, exactamente igual que como se verá en 14 años…

_¡Sakura-chan!, ayúdame.-_

_No me molestes, Naruto, estoy trabajando.-_

_¡Pero, Sakura-chan!-_

_¡Ugh!, ¿Qué pasa?-_

_Tienes que ayudarme, no puedo con todo esto-_

_Claro que puedes, has cargado con cosas más pesadas-_

_¡Pero no puedo decorar con esto en mis manos!-_

_Esta bien, déjalas en mi consultorio y ve a buscarlos cuando los necesites-_

_¡Eres la mejor, Sakura-chan!-_

A pesar de los años, lo dice igual- sonreí con melancolía.

¡Sakura-chan!- grito alguien.

¿Uh?- me giré y vi a mikoto, señalando una tienda. Olvide decir que estábamos comprando los trajes para la noche, algo de etiqueta y no sé que más, pero como estaba con ellos, tenía quie mostrarme "decente" según las palabras textuales de Fugaku-chan.

Jaja, ¿en que tanto pensabas?, te estamos esperando para entrar a la tienda.- grito.

Ya voy.- respondí.

-

-

Me hubiera encantado poder ayudar a Naruto con las decoraciones.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Este no, ni este, ¡tampoco este!-

Ya decide rápido, Mikoto-

No, ¡Sakura-chan tiene que verse bien!-

Mikoto-san…- intente replicar.

Ni una palabra, yo elegiré tu kimono y será el mejor que haya- afirmó mientras me sonreía.

Es que…-

Nada de nada- replicó y yo me callé.

No tenía ánimos para discutir, estaba demasiado deprimida y el hecho de haber estado no sé cuanto tiempo, esperando a que Mikoto eligiera un kimono para mí, me estaba dejando aburrida.

Había pasado alrededor de 1 hora desde que Mikoto aprobó un kimono, pasó media hora desde que desecho el mismo kimono y pasaron 15 minutos desde que empezó con esto.

Sería un día largo sin duda.

-

-

_¡Ugh!, la vieja esta loca, mira que hacernos trabajar en año nuevo- _

_Lo hace por el bien de la aldea, Naruto-_

_Pero, ¿y nuestro día libre?-_

_¿Qué pasa con el?-_

_¡Ya no tenemos!-_

_Ya no te quejes, igual podremos disfrutarlo-_

_Tienes razón, ¡y con el teme!-_

_Naruto-_

_Claro que sí, Sakura-chan, ¡él viene hoy!-_

_Naruto-_

_Ya verás, es solo cuestión de tiempo-_

………………………_-_

_¿Pasa algo?-_

_¿Crees que venga para quedarse?-_

_¡Claro que sí, Sakura-chan!, el vendrá para quedarse, te lo prometo, ¡de verás!-_

En cierta parte, también eres un mentiroso, rompiste tu promesa.- susurre mientras observaba el paisaje.

_-_

_-_

_-_

Ya faltaba poco.

-

-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_-_

_-_

_¡Mira, Sakura-chan!, lo logre.- gritó Naruto alegre._

_¿Pero que………?- pregunte hasta que vi la creación de mi amigo.- Naruto, esto es……hermoso.-_

_Jeje, sabía que te gustaría.- soltó una risita.- ¡Dattebayo! Definitivamente será el mejor año nuevo._

_Ya lo creo.- el detalle de Naruto, de verdad había cambiado las cosas._

_Había puesto flores de cerezo por las calles; había puesto algunos carteles que incluían…tazones de ramen, bueno eso no era muy bonito; pero había agregado algunas cintas alrededor de los locales, dándole un toque más alegre al lugar. Más la decoración que ya había, todo se veía bien. Definitivamente, este iba a ser el mejor año nuevo…_

_¡Dattebayo!, Sakura-chan, ¡esta nevando!- grito emocionado._

_Es verdad.- susurre._

_Sakura-chan, vamos a hacer unos muñecos de nieve.- grito corriendo._

_¡Espera, Naruto!- grité mientras le seguía.- ¡No te vayas tan lejos!-_

_Tranquilízate, me encontrarás, ¡después de todo, siempre estaré contigo!- sonrió con ternura y al no darse cuenta por donde caminaba, se tropezó con una rama.- ¡Puaj!, Sakura-chan, ¡comí nieve! Y parece que un perro hizo sus necesidades.-_

_Jaja.- solo pude reír dulcemente._

Hum.- murmuré mientras veía el cielo. Aquí estaba despejado, la tormenta que había 2 días atrás había terminado y ahora se disfrutaba del sol en pleno invierno, pero aun se sentía algo de frío, claro que recién eran las 2.

Acabábamos de terminar las compras y ahora nos encontrábamos descanso en la mansión Uchiha, en mi caso me encontraba en el jardín Este, se veía muy bonito sin todas esas malezas y hierbas que sobraban, además de que era muy tranquilo.

¡Sakura!- Sasuke me llamaba mientras agitaba los brazos.- ¡Oka-san, quiere mostrarte algo!- anunció.

Vale.- conteste caminando hacia él.

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto.

¿Preocupado, Sasuke?- pregunte con sorna, mientras entraba al recinto.

Hmp.- bufo, sonrojado.

-

-

Este año nuevo, sería diferente.

-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Sakura-chan!- me llamó Naruto.

Konnishiwa, Naruto.- le sonreí.

¿Cómo has estado?, ¡te extrañe mucho!- gritó mientras me abrazaba.

Naruto, nos vimos ayer.- le dije.

¡Ah, sí!, cuando esos niños me tiraron piedras.- sonrió, pero bien sabía que le había dolido, no solo los golpes, si no también el que lo rechazaran, molestaran, el que lo trataran como a un _mounstro._

¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- le pregunte al ver que se quedaba viendo el cielo, ya era el atardecer.

Mira, Sakura-chan, ¡esta nevando!- grito emocionado mientras apuntaba al cielo.

Sí.- murmure.

La situación era muy parecida al ese entonces. Me quede mirando fijamente a Naruto, se parecía tanto al que conocía, sé que es el mismo, pero…antes no era tan sociable como ahora lo es. Había influido algo en ello…

"¡Dattebayo!, Sakura-chan, ¡esta nevando!"

Me era difícil creer, que después de ver su cadáver lo tenía conmigo o por lo menos eso pasaba ahora, por que de verdad, me es difícil creerlo. Tantos años juntos, tantas cosas vividas…tantas aventuras compartidas e incluso tanto cariño que nos teníamos. Me era complicado imaginar, que el Naruto que estaba al lado mío en algún momento perdería la vida cruelmente, por su mejor amigo.

¿Pasa algo, Sakura-chan?- me pregunta al percatarse de que me le quede viendo.

No, nada.- sonreí y dirigí mi mirada hacia al cielo, junto a Naruto.

Es hermoso.- susurre.

Sí que lo es.- sonrió Naruto, mientras se ponía a correr.

¡Naruto!, ¿Qué haces?- le pregunte.

¡Vamos, Sakura-chan!, tenemos que hacer un muñeco de nieve y ¡Ah!- se cayó, tropezándose con una rama.- ¡Sakura-chan!-

Jeje-

-

-

Era afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado.

-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡MOCOSA!-

Ya voy, anciano- le respondí secamente.

¡ANCIANO TU ABUELA, YA VERÁS COMO TE…!- en cuento empezó a amenazarme escuche unos pasos y después la voz de Mikoto regañándole por amenazar a una niña "dulce", "adorable", "tierna" e "indefensa", como yo.

A mi abuela no la insultas- solté despacio, pero estaba segura que me escucho.

La celebración de año nuevo estaba punto de comenzar, eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche y era hora de ir a un cena de esas aburridas, en que todos están bien vestidos y hay que comportarse con elegancia y toda esa cosa que resulta tediosa, lo bueno, es que después de eso, nos iríamos al festival de fin de año nuevo, donde vería a Naruto y a todos los demás.

Lo difícil, era ponerme este horrible kimono, que no es horrible por el hecho de ser feo, sino por el hecho de que me cuesta un poco respirar y que no me lo he podido ajustar bien, después de……1 hora.

Sakura-san, ¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Mikoto.

Si, por favor…- pedí.

Bien- entró al cuarto y se rió al ver que tenía la cara inflada y roja de indignación y vergüenza al ver que no podía ponerme algo tan simple como el kimono y poder ajustarme el obi.- ya te ayudo- me acomodo el kimono y después me ajusto el obi, por un momento no pude respirar, pero pareció notarlo y dejo el obi un poco más suelto.

Bien, ahora el peinado- comento y yo le miré con enfado, ¡soy una niña!, para que un peinado…- es necesario, si quieres después puedes desarmártelo, pero por ahora tienes que tenerlo, además… ¿no quieres estar linda para Sasuke-chan?- pregunto con picardía mientras empezaba a cepillar mi cabello y formar el peinado.

……………- me sonroje por el significado de esas palabras, olvide decir que Mikoto nos había encontrados profundamente dormidos en la mañana……y abrazados.

Vamos, no tienes la culpa, Sasuke-chan no es nada feo, además es muy tierno y…-

Si, si, lo que sea- dije intentando apaciguar el sonrojo que se había estado extendiendo hacia mis orejas.

Vale, vale, vayámonos pues- dijo mientras dejaba mi pelo en un moño, enganchado por unos ganchos.

Salimos con Mikoto de mi habitación, al parecer los hombres de la casa (si es que se le pueden llamar así a un anciano, a alguien que apenas se le ve y a un niño) ya estaban listos de hace mucho tiempo, solo yo faltaba.

¡Por fin!- exclamo Fugaku al ver a Mikoto bajar- ¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo, Mocosa?, ¿es que acaso te veías tan fea que no……?- Fugaku corto de improviso al verme bajar. Formulo una media sonrisa.

Me encontraba vestida con un kimono negro, con dragones y cerezos dorados en los bordes; el obi era de color rojo con una flor de cerezo al medio, de color dorado; Sandalias para mis pies, mientras que mi pelo, estaba recogido en un moño elegante, con dos ganchitos o palitos (como quieran llamarles), dejando dos mechones por cada lado, que caían libremente sobre mi cara, claro que no impedían mi vista, la chasquilla que tenía estaba afirmada por unos ganchos a los lados, formando unas ondas; mi cara completamente normal, sin maquillaje ni nada de eso, después de todo soy una niña, una niña que se sentía como una frágil y molesta, muñequita de porcelana.

Te ves muy bien- dijo en un tono amable Itachi mientras soltaba una pequeña- pequeñísima- sonrisa- ¿Cierto, Sasuke-chan?- soltó Itachi mientras, Sasuke le miraba aterradoramente.

Hmp, te ves bien- soltó este. Por un momento mi Inner –que saltaba como una frenética, por la respuesta de Sasuke- se decepciono y bueno, yo un poco, pero al notar el sonrojo que poblaba sus mejillas, me daba cuenta que no estaba mal – y mi inner volvió a saltar como frenética-

Excelente trabajo, Mikoto- apremió Fugaku a Mikoto- convertiste a un mounstro en alguien sofisticado- dijo con burla.

Si, tiene un gran talento- solté con tranquilidad mientras caminaba hacia la salida- lastima que no pueda convertir a un anciano horrible en alguien decente- dije burlona mientras cerraba la puerta de salida. Justo para escuchar algo romperse (un jarrón), seguido por un regaño y el sonido de un golpe.

**Como adoraba que pasará eso.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**¡HOLA!, sí, ya sé que se preguntaran, ¿Qué haces trayendo un capitulo hoy?, pues es simple. Temporada de pruebas vienen hacia mí, así que quise escribir un capitulo cortito, pero no tan aburrido, para que después no reclamaran, por que por lo que veo en mi calendario, no actualizaría hasta dentro de 2 meses y necesito escribir aun que sea una vez por mes.**

**Además la calidad de este fic, ha estado muy variada, por el momento estoy bien, pero comienzo a creer, que estoy perdiendo la esencia de este fic y eso no me gusta nada (pero eso ya es creencia mía).**

**En fin, la votación por el momento va así:**

**Opción A: 3 votos**

**Opción B: 8 votos**

**Opción C: 0 votos**

**Así que ya saben pueden seguir votando cuantas veces quieres, no importa si ya lo hicieron, lo que me lleva a que la votación se cerrará a final de mes, así que ya saben:**

**a) Que el fic se termine pronto y se haga segunda continuación.**

**b) Que el fic se continué y no se tenga final determinado.**

**c) Que el fic se termine pronto y NO se haga segunda continuación.**

**Aquí tienen las opciones, así que vamos que pueden seguir con lo que quieres.**

**Ahora la respuesta a sus reviews:**

**Shadow Noir Wing**: primero gracias por tu voto por que me ayuda a saber el futuro del fic, segundo, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, por que quiere decir que no hice un mal trabajo y sobre el poco tiempo, te entiendo, últimamente uno no tiene tiempo para nada.

**minako uchiha yuki**: jeje, gracias por tu review, me alegra que ye haya gustado el final, por que a mi también me pareció muy tierno, su relación con los demás mejora pero eso no quiere decir, que pasará todo el fic así, la exageración de la gente perdida en el patio, me salió de casualidad, pero creo que fue algo irrealista y un poco gracioso, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo completo y sobre tu voto, ya veremos cuales serán los resultados, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**jess03:** jeje, gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y lo encontraste tierno. Es verdad, fui mala con Sakura al atormentarla, pero tiene que ser así; las razones de Sasuke no se revelarán hasta tiempo después, ojala no hayas tenido que esperar mucho, ¡disfrútalo!

**x.-kTa-.x:** no te preocupes por no dejarme review, yo lo entiendo por que es mi culpa por demorarme mucho, así que por ese lado espero que me disculpes, así que, que no te caiga el peso de la culpa, por que no eres responsable de eso. De nuevo, tu y tu inner me mataron son todo un teatro de risas xD, yendo al punto, lo de Naruto es su realidad, pero vista de una forma algo diferente, ya que para ese entonces, Sakura no había intervenido. Lo de Sasuke fue una idea que tenía hace mucho, pero había el lugar perfecto para ponerlo, hasta ahora. Hice el intento y traje un capitulo rápido, no tan largo, pero creo que por lo menos sirve para terminar las ansias. ¡Ojala te guste!

**carmen uchiha:** gracias por tu voto y review, no te preocupes que este fic no se va a parar y en el caso de, intentaría terminarlo rápido, para que no se quedara inconcluso, me alegra que te guste el fic, ojala te guste el capitulo.

**Al:** que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ojala este te agrade también. El resultado de la votación saldrá más adelante, así que sigue votando, por que puede que pase lo que tú quieres :)

**sasusaku95**: jeje, bueno, dudo mucho que eso le pase a tus profesores pero no se pierde nada con quererlo, por mucho que no pase xD, no sé, me puse cínica ahí xP o ni idea, ya estoy con mis cosas; que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, disfruta de este y sigue votando.

**.Dreaming So Loud.:** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, Cecii-chan, no sabía que eras fanática del Itasaku o si bien lo leí en tu profile ya no me acordaba xP, ojala te guste este y… ¡no te he visto en el MSN! :(

**Esme-chan TS-DN:** que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, tu voto ya esta, pero recuerda que puedes seguir votando, así que continua. Por cierto, ¡actualiza Padre por Acuerdo!, que me quede metida xD

**honeykiss**: vaya, gracias por seguir el fic, me agrada saber que espera el fic, por que eso quiere decir que eres una gran seguidora y eso me anima mucho :), por otro lado, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, el final del fic, pss, desde el principió tenía planeado que ustedes me ayudaran, pero claro que es voluntario, así que no te preocupes, ¡que tu review no me molesta!, es más me da a entender que estas muy atenta del fic. Gracias n.n

**Verona**: que bueno que te haya gustado, me gusto mucho saber que es tu favorito, por que de verdad eso anima, ojala este capitulo no te decepcione.

**Baniiz:** no te preocupes, que no lo voy a dejar botado, ojala te guste el capitulo de hoy :)

**Ari.SasuSaku: **jeje, gracias por tu review y tu voto, la parte del sueño de Sakura es parte fundamental, por que a partir de ahora las cosas se van a tornar fuertes y no necesariamente para bien. Ojala te guste este capitulo y lo que quiere decir, es que se continua el fin, pero no se tiene idea de cómo va a hacer o de que en que capitulo va a terminar, ha eso se refiere n.n

**pOlii-chan: **si así hubiera sido desde siempre se habría evitado muchos problemas, lamentablemente eso no pasó u.u, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, ojala disfrutes de este capitulo.

**-.Loveless'Akemi.-: **sí, escribí mucho y eso es raro en mí xD, me alegra que estés feliz, Ximena-chan, y que te guste el capitulo, pero lo que más me alegra es que te esta empezando a gustar "cierta" cosita de nuevo :D, eso es lo mejor, ¡juju!, no te preocupes por irte, te entiendo, el Internet a veces es una porquería -.-, así que ánimo que el computador no es lo único que otorga diversión (es mentira pero igual n.n).

**Camilauchiha.sasuke: **jeje, ¡gracias por tu review!, que bueno que te ha gustado el fic, me alegra tener a alguien que deja en review, solo a los buenos, porque el que hayas escrito me da a entender que he estado haciendo un buen trabajo, ¿imaginación?, na, lo único que hago es pasar la vida cotidiana al fic, pero con la época oriental, o eso creo hacer xP, por cierto, me alegra que vayas a hacer tu propio fic de Naruto, pero ¡ojo!, que cuando recopiles la información, tienes que basarte en la idea original, no tienes que copiar lo que pasa, pero eso tu ya lo debes saber de sobre n.n, ¡a mi también me gusta el sasusaku!**  
**

**Towa: **bueno, tienes razón en varios puntos, es más, eso es lo que pensaba hacer. Lo que paso en realidad se va a ir mostrando capitulo por capitulo, pero con eso me refiero a que va a pasar un poco más de tiempo para que se revele todo al fin. Algo de lo que dijiste va a pasar, pero de una forma rara n.nU, ¡gracias por tu review!

**DarkOtakuMdl: **¡Gracias por tu review y voto!, em alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, lo del largo me sorprende por que no llego a escribir tanto xD. Lo del sasusaku ya pasará solo ten un poco de paciencia, por que para el próximo capitulo todo va a pasar. Ojala no hayas tenido que esperar mucho.

**Kriss: **que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, ojala te agrade esto :)

**Belencita2390: **jeje, gracias por tu review, me alegra que te emocionara el capitulo anterior, la verdad no creo que sea tan emotivo el capitulo anterior, ya que este me salió un capitulo melancólico, si ese te puso a llorar, quizá que te pasara con este O.o, bueno, disfrútalo.

**Yiana.stif: **nada de gracias, gracias a ti, por dejarme review, me alegra que ye guste el fic OwO

**Sakura kunoichi no power:** vaya hipótesis, me sorprendí con toda tu deducción, por que gran mayoría de lo que escribiste es verdad, pero hay cosas que no van a pasar. Sobre el trágico final, uff, pues no va a pasar así o eso espero, por que va a hacer algo, em, como decirlo, extraño, por que va a ser feliz, pero triste y varias cosas más, así que después te digo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, ojala disfrutes de este y no te decepciones.


	10. Año nuevo, Seguna parte

Capitulo 9: Año nuevo. Segunda parte.

-

-

Lo admito, me era agradable pasar con los Uchiha el año nuevo y si bien ahora estábamos en camino a esa cena aburrida, bien sabría que me divertiría después.

Lo malo del asunto, es que mis padres no mostraban señales de vida. Para navidad recibí un regalo de ellos (que consistía en una pequeña pulsera de oro) más una pequeña tarjeta que decía: "_Feliz navidad, ojala la pases bien, te quieren tus padres"_ y sería eso.

El hecho de saber que no me decían nada más, me deprimía y de verdad creo que esa misión no era tan simple como ir con unos parientes y nada más, de seguro consistía en algo más y no me dijeron.

En fin, será para la otra.

Ahora nos encontrábamos caminando hacia la reunión de Uchiha, veríamos a toda la familia junta, conviviríamos, celebraríamos con elegancia y bla, bla, bla, el caso es que íbamos a pasar 2 horas de nuestras vidas viendo como caminan con elegancia, bailan un vals y algo así.

Mocosa, no te quedes parada- me dijo Fugaku al ver que me quedaba mirando al piso.

Vale- dije mientras caminaba a paso lento. Las mechas rebeldes tapaban algo de mi cara y eso me era perfecto para este momento, ya que ocultaba mi cara fúnebre.

-

-

-

-

Sufriría mucho en esa cena.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Ugh!, esto es horrible, no puedo hacer nada de lo que quiera.

Estábamos en esa cena aburrida que dije antes y como dije y vuelvo a repetir, esto esta…

¡ABURRIDO!

¡Enserio!, esta claro que el clan Uchiha no ha salido a otro lugar que no sea misión o su propio barrio. ¡Esto es horrible!

Bien, la sala estaba decorada al estilo rústico, todo bien elegante, candelabros con un montón de luces colgaban del techo. Pero las luces que daban eran de color blanco.

En los cubiertos, platos, vasos y todo, estaba el símbolo de los Uchiha.

Bien, describí las decoraciones pero no las posiciones. Las mesas (redondas) estaban situadas cada 2 metros por los alrededores de la pista de baile, donde pocas parejas bailaban con elegancia, mientras se miraban a los ojos. Algo como un "buffet" estaba situado en la parte trasera del salón y las cocinas daban a través de unas puertas situadas al lado de esas mesas "buffet".

Todo estaba puesto perfectamente.

-

-

-

_¡Pero que aburrido!- chilló Naruto mientras ponía sus brazos atrás de su cabeza._

_¡Naruto, compórtate!, estamos en una fiesta de gala, tienes que mostrar modales- le regañe._

_¡Pero, Sakura-chan!, no hay nada que hacer-_

_Esto es la celebración de año nuevo con el resto de los Hokages, ten respeto-_

_¡Pero la vieja no sabe dar buenas fiestas!-_

_Eso no es excusa-_

_¡Pero…!-_

_¡Ya deja de decir pero!- le regañe mientras le daba un golpe._

_¡Sakura-chan!, eso dolió, ¡mira!, me salio un chichón y…-_

_¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- le pregunte al ver que se quedo mirando la cabeza a través de una cuchara._

_¡El chichón se parece a la vieja!- chilló mientras reía._

_¡Ahora verás niño sin cerebro!- se escucho un grito._

_Corre- murmure._

_¡Aquí se escapo a aquí se murió!-_

_¡Ahora veras!-_

_Jaja, no me alcanza…- Naruto choco contra la puerta de salida, quedando inconciente 2 días._

_-_

_-_

Ja- solté una risilla en voz baja, mal disimulada.

¿De que te ríes, Mocosa?- me pregunto Fugaku con severidad y pronto me di cuenta que las mesas cercanas me miraban.

Los Uchiha tenían buenos oídos.

De nada- conteste mientras guardaba la compostura al sentir la mirada indiferente de Itachi, la curiosa de Sasuke y la picara de Mikoto- solo me reía de tu cara- conteste.

CRI-CRI

CRI-CRI

Silencio……silencio

Todos se quedaron en_ silencio_, observándome como bicho raro.

Jiji- alguien soltó una risita divertida.

Tío- escuche a Sasuke susurrar.

Al parecer no todos los Uchiha eran tan serios o por lo menos…

-

-

Si sabían reír.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-

-

-

Teyaki- murmuro Fugaku serio, mientras le miraba con desaprobación.

Oh, vamos hermano, aprende a disfrutar- decía Teyaki alegre mientras reía a lo que supongo que la que era su esposa, le miro preocupada.

Teyaki- dijo en forma de reprimenda.

¡Vamos, Uruchi!, ¿no me digas que tu también?, ¡esa niña es increíble!, es la única que conozco que se ha atrevido a desafiar a nuestro clan, ¡más a mi hermano!- decía celebrando a lo que los otros Uchiha daban unas pequeñas sonrisas de felicidad- Niña- dijo dirigiéndose a mi- Eres genial –soltó riendo de buena gana, contagiándome a mi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura – dije presentándome – Haruno Sakura-

¡Ah!, Sakura, como las flores de cerezo ¿no?- pregunto Uruchi con una sonrisa.

…………-solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

¡Vaya!, que bonito nombre-sonrió.

Una Haruno- dijo otro Uchiha pensativo- no había escuchado de ningún clan Haruno, ¿llegaron recién?- pregunto altanero.

El que los Haruno no seamos conocidos por nuestra arrogancia y poder, no quiere decir que seamos débiles –dije con seriedad lanzándole una mirada de enojo al que reconocí como Yashiro Uchiha.

Hmp (vuelvo a decirlo, ¡es de familia!)- soltó con enojo mientras yo me sentía el centro de las miradas.

Nos vamos – soltó Fugaku mirándome penetrantemente con enojo, pero aun así pude ver en sus negros ojos una matiz de diversión.

Bueno- nos retiramos con elegancia de la mesa y nos fuimos del lugar bajo la presencia de todos.

Que pena- musito Mikoto- yo quería bailar un vals –soltó mientras se ponía una mano en la cara en gesto dramático.

-

-

Sí.

-

-

Fue una pena no bailar vals.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Y más con Fugaku cayéndose (probablemente) siempre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Vengan por sus dulces!-

Brochetas de carne, ¡Vengan por sus brochetas!-

¡Ramen, el mejor ramen en el Ichiraku, vayan hacia el Ichiraku!-

Nos encontrábamos en el festival de año nuevo. Fugaku e Itachi se fueron a casa porque según ellos los Uchiha no debían estar en lugares públicos y sin clase (más bien lo dijo Fugaku, Itachi solo gruño); Mikoto quería recordar como era el parque en año nuevo, decorado con todas esas luces y Sasuke le siguió supuestamente porque quería acompañar a su mamá. Y yo simplemente quería juntarme con mis amigos y pasarla bien un rato.

¡Sakura-chan!- me llamo Mikoto alegre- ¡Ven!, vamos a comer ramen- me dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia el Ichiraku.

¡Sakura!- ahora me dijo Sasuke al ver que seguía parada- ¡Vamos!- dijo sonriendo mientras me ofrecía una mano para dirigirnos hacia el puesto de comida.

Bien…- le conteste con una pequeña sonrisa para aceptar su mano y caminar juntos hacia el Ichiraku, bajo la mirada aterradora de algunas chicas que pasaban por allí.

Todo salía bien……

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Por ahora

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-

-

¡Sakura-chan!- gritó alguien.

¡Naruto!- dije a su vez.

¡Te ves hermosa!- exclamó mientras me intentaba abrazar, mas Sasuke lo tomaba por el cuello de su traje.

Dobe…-

Que vocabulario…- murmuro Mikoto extrañada.

¡Teme!- saludo Naruto, mientras sonreía.

Hola- le saludo Mikoto amablemente.

Hola, señora- sonrió Naruto.

¿Comiendo ramen de nuevo?- pregunte yo al ver que mi impulsivo amigos ya llevaba 16 platos.

Si, es que hoy invita Iruka-sensei- dijo y recaí en la presencia que se encontraba al lado de Naruto.

Buenas noches, Sakura, Sasuke, Sra. Uchiha…- saludo este respetuosamente.

Hola, Iruka-sensei- contestamos Sasuke y yo.

¡Oh, Iruka-sensei!, que sorpresa verlo aquí- saludo Mikoto y se puso a conversar animadamente con Iruka.

¡Sakura-chan!, sírvete un plato de ramen, ¡yo invito!- dijo Naruto y yo le vi con una gota en la cabeza.

Gracias por la oferta, pero……- intente decir.

Invitando a tu novia a comer, ¿ne, Naruto?, pensé que la dejarías pagando a ella, debes quererla mucho- dijo el dueño del Ichiraku mientras reía.

Bueno, se hace lo que se puede- dijo sonrojado y con una mano en la nuca.

……………- yo simple me quede con una gota en la cabeza y con una risa nerviosa, al ver que Naruto afirmaba lo que se decía.

Sakura no es la novia de ese Dobe- dijo Sasuke dirigiéndole una mirada gélida a Naruto.

¿Celoso, chico?- pregunto el dueño con picardía.

Hmp- gruño este mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojado.

**¡Shannaro!, que mono se ve así, ¡Sasuke-kun están lindo!- chillaba mi Inner de felicidad.**

_Sí, es lindo, pero su carácter deja mucho que desear- _pensé al ver como empezaba una batalla verbal con Naruto de la que Mikoto no se daba cuenta por quedarse conversando con Iruka-sensei.

**¡SHANNARO!- gritó mi Inner sorprendida- ¡Dijiste que era lindo!, lo admitiste, ¡te enamoraste de él, de nuevo!-**

_Tal vez……- sugerí sonrojada._

**Me pondría feliz, pero es más divertido cuando se pelea contigo, yo me voy- dijo callándose de una buena vez.**

_Por fin…- _pensé sonriendo. Hace poco tiempo descubrí esta táctica, ¿para que pelear con el enemigo si puedes unirte a él?, se aburre de ti y te deja en paz, no sé como no pude comprenderlo antes…

Sakura-chan, ¿te pasa algo?- me pregunto Naruto al ver que me quede mirándolo a él y a Sasuke (a lo cual él también me miraba).

Nada, nada, mejor comamos ramen- dije sentándome por fin a un lado de Naruto, mientras Sasuke se sentaba a mi otro lado.

Como en los viejos tiempos……

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Falta poco!

El tiempo pasaba y de verdad faltaba poco para la media noche, eran las 11: 15p.m y lo digo porque nunca fallo en calcular la hora.

Después de juntarme con Naruto, nos fuimos caminando por Konoha.

En el camino me di cuenta que muchos de mis amigos iban por las calles con sus familias: los Nara estaban sentados bajo unos robles, esperando para el comienzo de los fuegos artificiales (que eran la gran atracción) y por si se lo imaginan, Shikamaru estaba acostado en el pasto mientras murmuraba que todo este día era problemático; los Yamanaka (los cuales me saludaron y se pusieron a conversar un rato con Mikoto) que se dirigían al parque para disfrutar del ambiente antes de juntarse en el centro de Konoha donde se podía apreciar el cielo (Ino se paso colgada del brazo de Sasuke, hasta que nos separamos; los Hyuga, de los cuales solo vi a Hinata con Neji, que caminaban siempre con los senderos con luces y que de vez en cuando se escabullían entre la gente para que el sirviente que los buscaba no los encontrara (me pase un ratito ayudándoles); Tenten caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, sola…, ya que creo que lo de sus padres ya pasó (nunca me revelo detalles, así que no pregunten) sin embargo, parecía disfrutar de su paseo e iba acompañada de Lee que gritaba a los cuatro vientos: "¡Así arde la llama de la juventud!", mas cuando nos íbamos a cruzar, dirigía a Mikoto y a Sasuke por un camino alternativo (no quiero escándalos ni palabras como "Mi flor de cerezo" a esta hora); los Inuzuka, bien…con ellos no paso nada, solo los vi caminar; los Akimichi en un puesto de comida, viendo como Chouji devoraba todo y creo que eso sería……

¡Esperen!, el chisme del siglo, ¡parece que Kansack tiene novia!, jaja, en el camino lo vi con una chica de pelo azul oscuro como el de Hinata, pero más oscuro, que lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba a algunas atracciones. Kansack me vio y se sonrojo, mientras que yo le grite algo como: "¡Bien hecho, Don Juan!", a lo que la chica que le acompañaba se sonrojo al igual que Kansack, Mikoto me vio raro y Sasuke le miró amenazadoramente, preguntándose (según yo) quien era él y porque le hablaba. Pero sin duda, parecía que Kansack estaba muy entretenido…

_¡Sugoi!- _

_Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Naruto-_

_¡Sakura-chan!, ¿viste esos platos de ramen?, ¡eran enormes!- gritó emocionado._

_Lo sé, y se veían apetecibles-_

_¡Sí!-_

_Naruto….-_

_¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?-_

_¿Cuando crees que…llegará Sasuke-kun?- pregunte con timidez._

_Pues no sé, la vieja no ha revelado nada, ¡pero estoy seguro de que llegará para los fuegos artificiales!- sonrió._

_Eso sería un momento perfecto- murmure viendo el cielo._

_¡Oh, vamos!, arriba el ánimo, para las doce tenemos que pedir nuestros deseos y además cuando el Teme venga, de seguro te besará y harán todas esas cosas que no pudieron en… ¿Cuántos años eran?-_

_¡Naruto!-_

_¡Sakura-chan, no es mi culpa que tu mal pienses todo lo que digo!-_

_¡Ahora verás, pedazo de imbecil!-_

_¡Kyaaa!-_

¡Uff!, de verdad falta poco- susurre.

Sakura-chan, ¿hacia donde vas?- me pregunto Mikoto al ver que me dirigía hacia otro lugar.

Enseguida vuelvo-

¡Esta bien!, pero no vayas tan lejos, ¡nos juntaremos en el parque!-

Bien- conteste mientras me perdía por el camino.

Tenía algo que hacer antes de las 12.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

18 minutos después….

¿Dónde estará, Sakura-chan?- pregunto Mikoto extrañada.

No lo sé, Oka-san- contestó Sasuke mientras miraba hacia todos lados, buscando una cabellera pelirrosa.

Será mejor que vayamos a buscarla- murmuro Mikoto mientras empezaba a caminar.

Vamos al parque, se supone que teníamos que encontrarnos allá- dijo Sasuke mientras llevaba a Mikoto hacia el lugar.

¿Parque?, con razón, ya pensaba que nos juntaríamos en el mar-

¿Qué mar?- pregunto Sasuke extrañado de las incoherencias que decía su madre.

¿Qué mar?, pues el que esta en esa fuente y ¡mira!, allá está tu padre y una almohada gigante, mientras me saludan y bailan y……zzzzzzzzz-

¿Oka-san?- Sasuke se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Mikoto profundamente dormida.

Con razón, decía esas cosas, alucinaba con el sueño- susurro Sasuke para si mismo.

Listo, desperté, vayamos hacia el parque- dijo Mikoto mientras caminaba enérgicamente en dirección al parque.

Sí,……Oka-san- contesto Sasuke con una gota en la cabeza.

Mikoto sin duda era todo un misterio.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Listo- susurre satisfecha con mi trabajo.

Estaba en un lugar lejano en el cual sabía que nadie se atrevería a entrar.

Tenía el kimono algo sucio y mi peinado se había desarmado, pero por fin logre lo que quería.

Había terminado la lapida que se merecía Konoha:

_Un pueblo con valores,_

_Con gente humilde y trabajadora,_

_Con ninjas de primera categoría,_

_A todos aquellas personas, _

_Que dieron su vida en guerra,_

_Descansen en paz._

_31 de diciembre_

_Hora de la muerte:_

_11:38p.m_

Y todo esto lo terminé………

**A veintidós minutos para las 12.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Lamento el haber tardado tanto y traer este capitulo tan cortito, pero junio no se caracteriza por ser el mes en que no se hace nada. Lamentablemente mis profesores dejan la mayoría de pruebas y tareas con nota, para al final de la clase y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero hago lo posible.**

**¡Kyaaa!, bien, no sé si gritar de alegría por alcanzar los 200 reviews, o llorar de tristeza porque se podría decir que en este capitulo represento mi estado de ánimo.**

**Mejor vamos por orden…**

**¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!.**

**¡Uff! , se me acabó el aliento xD, ¡gracias de verdad a todos ustedes por los reviews que me dejaron!, me hicieron muy feliz, al saber que no he bajado calidad de historia, porque todo eso se saca de sus comentarios y el saber que nadie ha dicho algo malo de este fic (en el sentido de que no es constructivo), me hace pensar que sí es un buen trabajo y que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo, como algunos me dicen por ahí. **

**Por otro lado, se puede decir que me siento algo mal, ya que en las pruebas que me han dado he dado mi mejor esfuerzo, pero en una prueba de C. Naturales al parecer reprobé, claro que si tengo suerte, voy a tener un 4.4 como nota y créanme que con esa nota, me pongo a saltar de felicidad (me baja el promedio, pero es mejor que un rojo), en fin, además de que ando melancólica y de repente me da por pensar en la hipocresía de la gente, en la gente que se acerca a mí en mi colegio solo por interés y cosas así (porque eso dan a demostrar), así que quizá en algunas partes si el fic, sale melancólico es por eso.**

**Bueno, si bien este es el único lugar en que puedo escribir y demostrar como realmente me siento, no voy a ser latera, así que vamos a las respuestas de sus reviews: **

**Camila-uchiha.sasuke: **¡jaja!, gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que te ha gustado el capitulo, gracias por votar, ojala te guste este capitulo.

**.Dreaming So Loud.:** bueno, cecii-chan, últimamente yo tampoco te he visto en MSN, pero simplemente no se ha podido. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los recuerdos de Sakura con Naruto en el capitulo anterior. Espero que con este pase lo mismo :)

**sasusaku95:** jeje, pues ni idea si se puede conseguir el kimono de Sakura, pero no esta de más intentarlo xD, gracias por tu voto, ojala te guste este capitulo.

**sabaku no lia: **admito que hiciste un muy buen resumen de lo que he relatado en varios capítulos y eso me sorprende porque significa que has estado atenta a lo que ha pasado en el fic OwO. Sasuke mando a otro tiempo a Sakura por una razón que veremos un poco más adelante, pero esta claro que con lo que logro, Sasuke-teme cumplió su objetivo, ahora… ¿Cuál era?, eso no lo puedo decir por el momento, lo mismo con tu otra pregunta, ahora solo se ha revelado que Sasuke asesinó a toda Konoha en año nuevo y vemos a quien empezó a matar, pero la razón de aquello y lo que gana, esta aún lejano a descubrirse. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas :)

**Mii Ten:** jaja, bueno como ves ya traje la continuación, gracias por tu voto, ojala lo disfrutes :)

**Tsunade25: **gracias por tu voto, disfruta del capitulo.

**karoru01: **¡gracias por tu voto!, me alegra que te guste el fic, disfruta de el capitulo de hoy.

**minako uchiha yuki:** jaja, creo que si yo estuviera en el lugar de Sakura sentiría la misma vergüenza que ella sintió cuando Mikoto los descubrió :). El pasado con Naruto era algo fundamental para la historia, ya que ayuda a resolver parte del enigma del porque Sasuke-teme atacó a Konoha, pero tienes razón, lo más triste de todo, ¡son los exámenes!, en serio, no puedo vivir con ellos, son horribles T-T, en fin, gracias por votar, espero que el capitulo de hoy te guste n.n

**jess03:** jeje, gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, las peleas de Sakura y Fugaku se van a ir mostrando de a poco, gracias por votar, ojala disfrutes del capitulo de hoy.

**SakuStar: **¡gracias por tu review y por tu voto!, espero no haber tardado tanto. Disfruta del capitulo :)

**xabax: **¡gracias por tu review!, intentaré seguir con tu consejo, porque si bien ya tenía pensado en apurar las cosas, estaba indecisa si hacerlo o no, así que gracias por tu opinión, porque va a ser parte fundamental para el fic. Espero te guste el capitulo.

**Toyii:** gracias por tu voto, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y que alegría que hayas podido sentir los sentimientos que quería expresar en los recuerdos de Sakura tenía con Naruto. Las peles de Fugaku contra Sakura van a continuar, pero todo depende de que tan rápido actualice xD, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Cullen's Style: **mm, ¿gracias?, ¿tercera pareja de que? O.O, intentaré conectarme pero me será difícil por ahora. Gracias por tu review n.nU

**nanitha hatake:** jaja, que bueno que te gusta el fic, lamento la tardanza, ojala este capitulo cumpla con tus expectativas :)

**honeykiss:** ah, no te disculpes, quizá para la próxima puedas ser la primera n.n. Me gusto mucho que te haya agradado el capitulo anterior y también que no he perdido la esencia del fic :), no te preocupes, aun que según tu seas mala escribiendo las ideas son las que sirven para el final, ¡así que ánimo!, ¡ah! Y ojala esta vez seas la primera n.nU

**atomicmonster:** ¡uff!, esto se volvió cotidiano, ¡no te disculpes!, no es tu culpa, simplemente es algo que pasa y ya, así que no vuelvas a pedir disculpas por no dejar review, porque con este ya lo hiciste y puno final n.n. Lo que le falta a Sasuke según Sakura es matarla, ahora ni él mismo ha dicho eso y no voy a revelar más. ¿Subí rápido?, pues sí y fue completamente sorpresivo :P. Que bueno que te gustan las peles se Fugaku y Sakura, también que hayas visto la reacción de Sasuke de forma entretenida, porque te aseguro que eso era lo que realmente pensaba xD. Gracias por votar y ojala que te guste este capitulo :D

**Al: **jaja, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, creo que a mi también me dio cosita cuando vi que escribí esos recuerdos, ¡es que Naruto no Baka es único en su especie!, en fin, disfruta del capitulo.

**Towa:** ¡Uh! Esa es la pregunta del millón, una pequeña nota de los padres y nada más se ha dicho de ellos, ¿qué pasara?, es un misterio xP. Me alegra que te guste la relación de Fugaku y Sakura, porque esa era la pensada para la comedia, ahora sí otras cosas irán pasando. Gracias por tu comentario, ojala te guste el capitulo :)

**Ari.SasuSaku: **¡gracias por votar!, que bueno que te gusto el kimono de Sakura y el capitulo anterior. Si bien no tenía clara la fecha en que era la masacre la puse el 31 de diciembre, porque me pareció una idea excelente para el momento, ojala que a ustedes les haya parecido lo mismo. Disfruta del capitulo n.n

**PuLgA:** ¡jaja!, no te preocupes n.n, después de todo debo admitir que estaba nerviosa por saber que amenaza me pondrías n.nU, pero a pesar de que dices que no tienes amenazas para mi en tu comentario, admito (de nuevo) que sigo nerviosa O.O. Por otra parte (y para cambiar el tema) me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Intente meter el narusaku de hermandad, pero creo que en el capitulo anterior salió mejor que en este, aun así intente poner a Sasuke-teme celoso, así que guarda lo que tengas preparado, porque respeto mi vida, además si me muero se quedan sin historia :D, disfruta del capitulo.

**DarkOtakuMdl:** jaja bueno aquí tienes el capitulo, espero no haber tardado tanto, disfruta del capitulo y me alegra saber que te han gustado los detalles de la historia y por cierto… ¿Por qué tanto respeta a Fugaku? O.o

**Esme-chan TS-DN:** jaja, te entiendo, no hay nada peor que las tareas, son horribles, yo en una ya me quede hasta las 12 de la noche haciendo un maldito mapa -.-#, en fin, gracias por tu review, espero tu historia con ansias y ojala que este capitulo te guste :)

**Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M:** Bueno, si los deje con la mejor parte, pues aquí tienen la continuación. Gracias por votar y por estar pendiente por el fic. Espero que el capitulo te agrade y que no te decepcione n.n

**peckiitaah XP:** claro que tomo en cuenta tu opinión, ya que son parte fundamental para hacer una buena historia. Bien, esta claro que tengo que hacer un buen final, y si bien ya había escrito uno para practicar, no salió tan bien como esperaba, sin embargo me ayudo para planificar un buen final para este, que ya tengo pensado desde hace tiempo. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que cuando llegue la hora del final, no te decepciones n.n

**Bueno, el siguiente capitulo se titulo igual que este, solo que como la parte 3 y creánme que es la última parte, porque ya alargue mucho esto.**

**¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios!, la verdad no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar, porque así como voy la próxima actualización se ve en julio y la verdad no me siento bien cuando demoro tanto :S, intentaré hacer todo lo posible por actualizar rápido pero por el momento, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Chau!**


	11. Año nuevo, Ultima parte

Capitulo 10: Año nuevo

Capitulo 10: Año nuevo. Ultima parte.

-

-

-

11:39p.m

Uff, el primer minuto de aniversario y ya tenía ganas de llorar. ¡Solo a mi se me pudo ocurrir algo tan estupido!

**¡¿Pero que te pasa?! Es un monumento para aquellas personas que aprecias, no puedes decir que es algo estupido- reclamaba mi Inner mientras yo agitaba mi mano frente a mis ojos, para que mis lágrimas se fueran de ahí.**

_¡Sí, claro!, no es algo estupido, simplemente es una idiotez- dije mientras seguía agitando mi mano- ¡Ah!, y por si alguien se junta con esta tumba, se va a descubrir la verdad o la va a llevar a Konoha y pasará lo que tanto anhela, ¡e incluso puede que lo tomen como una profecía y si descubren la verdad, habrán unas series de preguntas que tendré que responder-_

**¿Y como piensas que van a descubrir que tu fuiste?- pregunte mi Inner con la ceja alzada**_._

_Idiota, alguna forma habrán de tener- dije mientras por fin dejaba quieta mi mano- Tomar huella digitales o que sé yo-_

Mi inner se calló después de esto y sinceramente se lo agradecía, el día no estaba muy bonito o mejor dicho la noche. Habían nubes de tormenta, muy pocas, peo habían y sinceramente no podía dejar de pensar que era el mismo paisaje en que sucedió todo.

_Calma, no es lo mismo, viniste para cambiar ciertas cosas, para después…regresar-_ pensé mientras agachaba la cabeza más de lo que la tenía antes.

Había aceptado la realidad.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que regresar, estaba claro, pero…me encargaría de forjar el carácter de Naruto, para que fuera tan decidido y valiente como sé que lo será; intentaré evitar la destrucción del clan Uchiha o por lo menos por lo que tengo claro haré que cambien de decisión y así no intenten destruir a Konoha, así Sasuke, Mikoto, Itachi e incluso Fugaku estarán felices, claro que tendría que cambiar algunas opiniones suyas; para el resto, la vida no cambiaría tanto.

Lastima que para mi no sea así. La primera oportunidad para irme y lo tendré que hacer.

Vería el futuro cambiado o simplemente… vería lo que sería mi vida a partir de ahora.

**No estas, sola, me tienes a mí y además… ¡Shannaro! Apúrate, tenemos que ir con Mikoto al parque para encontrarnos, ¡eres tan distraída que no te sabes ni la hora!- dije mi Inner sonriendo e internamente le agradecí por el cambio de tema.**

A partir de ahora tenía que disfrutar de la vida, así que no me metería en tanto rollo del pasado y bla, bla, bla, lo que estaba hecho esta y no lo voy a cambiar.

Con el pensamiento feliz de que por fin disfrutaría mi estancia en la época sin pensar en las consecuencias…

.-

-

Me dirigí al parque.

-

-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

11:46p.m

-

-

- ¡Sakura!, por fin llegaste, mamá ya había comenzado a alucinar- exclamo Sasuke mientras hacía gestos con la mano.

Entonces, vayámonos, tenemos que ir a ver los fuegos artificiales- dije sonriendo mientras le ofrecía una mano.

¡Claro!- dijo sonriendo un poquito y me sonroje un poco por el hecho de que al tomar mi mano la apretó levemente.

_¡Kuso!, tengo 5 años, esto es rápido y anormal-_ me regañe en mi interior.

**Tienes 19- corrigió mi Inner.**

_Pero él, 5- _

¿Dónde esta Mikoto?, le pregunte a Sasuke que se puso pálido. Parece que estuvo demasiado ocupado buscándome y perdió de vista a su propia madre.

Este…pues…ella…esta…en…- balbuceaba sin control mirando hacia todos lados paranoico. Pero de todas formas era importante, porque o sino buena bronca la que nos daría Fugaku por perder a Mikoto.

¡Otra!, ¡Otra!- dijo alguien.

Sasuke y yo dirigimos la mirada a esa voz tan familiar para nosotros y lo que vimos nos dejo anonados. El lugar de donde provenía la voz era un puesto de alcohol y las personas que estaban allí, eran Mikoto (raro, ¿no?), un sujeto raro que se notaba que ya estaba pasado de copas y…

Tsunade-sama

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Naruto POV'S o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Dattebayo!, Konoha en año nuevo era fantástica.

Jamás habría podido ver a Sakura-chan tan hermosa en otra época; Además de que Iruka-sensei me invitó 12 platos de ramen; vi al Teme y me pude divertir con él, la verdad esto es raro, jamás me junte con alguien que no fue Iruka-sensei, siempre me la pasaba solo.

Pero Sakura-chan se levanto a darme una mano, me dio su amistad, aun que yo lo tome como algo más. Y ese teme, ¡uff!, pasamos peleando ¡pero es divertido!, sé que él también lo disfruta.

Suspiré. La verdad creo que el final de este año va a ser lo más mágico de todo.

-

-

¡Pero solo gracias a Sakura-chan!

Jamás había visto una chica tan bonita desde…, ah, mejor ni hablo, ni siquiera debe saber que existo.

¡Pero es enserio!

A parte de que lo más gracioso de todo, fueron las circunstancias en que nos conocimos. ¡En el Ichiraku!

Aaah- suspiré en voz alta.

La conocí en el Ichiraku y éramos simples desconocidos. Aun que a decir verdad, fue ella la que se me acercó. Yo simplemente la veía desde la lejanía en clases y observaba como hacía todo lo que su "amiga" decía. Nunca bajo sus propias reglas

Mm- gruño mi estomago.

Creo que debería volver al Ichiraku, después de todo tienen el mejor ramen y es donde conocí a Sakura.

¡Otra buena, razón para amar al ramen!

N-naruto-kun- murmuro alguien.

¿Um?- giré y vi como una chica peliazul con un bonito kimono blanco con bordados de plantas verdes, que hacía resaltar sus ojos me hablaba- ¡Hinata-chan!

Ah- soltó subiéndosele los colores a la cara.

¿Qué te pasa, Hinata-chan, tienes fiebre?- dije poniendo mi mano sobre su frente a lo que Hinata se puso más roja que antes.

Aaah, N-naruto-kun- murmuro mientras empezaba a desfallecer.

¡Hinata-chan!-

¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata-sama?!-

¡Neji-kun!-

Uh, me esperaba una buena pelea.

¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó un chico con los mismos ojos de Hinata, pero con cabello café y con traje diferente.

¡Nada!, yo solo estaba viendo si tenía fiebre- me excusé yo.

Neji-kun, tranquilízate- dijo una chica de pelo café también, con un kimono rosado pálido (muy pálido) y con el cabello amarrado en dos moñitos que no sobresalían de su cabeza.

Tenten, ¡pudo haber dañado a Hinata-sama!- murmuro el que recién descubrí que se llama Neji a…eh… ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¡Ah, sí!, Tenten.

No le hizo nada, Neji-kun, el solo estaba hablando con ella y ella se desmayo, solo hay que dejarla descansar- murmuro la chica mientras recogía a Hinata del suelo.

Hn, aléjate de ella, niño- me dijo Neji amenazante mientras ayudaba a Tenten, dirigiéndole una sonrisa agradecida (que bipolar), para después empezar a marcharse a no sé donde.

No puede ser- dije mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia el Ichiraku.

-

La chica que quería se había desmayado nuevamente, en cuanto la tocaba.

-

-

-

-

¿Tan repugnante le era?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Fin Naruto POV'S o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

11:45

Con Sasuke nos manteníamos en el mismo lugar en que escuchamos la voz de Mikoto.

El simplemente miraba anonado a su madre quien parece que se le había subido al alcohol, pero yo me encontraba más preocupada en la persona que estaba hablando con ella.

Tsunade-sama estaba en Konoha.

Esa oración estaba mal:

Porque Tsunade-sama _no vive_ en Konoha.

Porque ella _no debería_ estar aquí.

Porque yo _no tendría_ que decir esto.

Porque ella y Konoha _no compatibilizan_ hasta en mucho tiempo.

Porque…

¡Sakura-chan!, mira, ven a conocer a alguien- dijo Mikoto mientras nos señalaba a Sasuke y a mi.

Las piernas me temblaron como gelatina y Sasuke pareció notarlo, porque se acerco, tomándome del hombro (en una actitud demasiado madura para él) y me preguntó si estaba bien a lo que contesté que sí.

Vamos- me dijo dirigiéndome hacia el puesto de alcohol.

…..- Le seguí de cerca y cuando estuvimos a unos cuantos pasos, escuché la conversación que sostenía Mikoto con Tsunade.

No, yo no vivo en Konoha, solo estoy aquí por el Hokage, quería que revisara a unos pacientes del hospital-decía mientras soltaba risita.

¡Ah!, pero que interesante, la medicina siempre ha sido un campo muy complejo, es admirable el por fin haberla conocido, Tsunade-sama-

Por favor, solo dime Tsunade, me siento vieja con el –sama- dijo soltando otra risita.

¡Pero si usted ya esta vieja como yo!- al decir esto, Mikoto y Tsunade rieron como unas alcohólicas desenfrenadas.

¡Entre viejas nos entendemos!-

Oka-san- Sasuke, quien estaba mirando con una gota en la cabeza el comportamiento de su madre, interrumpió al ver que Mikoto pedía otra botella de sake- Oka-san, tenemos que irnos, ya van a hacer las 12- dijo mientras tomaba a su madre de la mano.

Niñato, deja a tu madre, ¿no ves que nos divertimos?- dijo Tsunade-sama ebria y con voz apenas audible.

Ella es grande y sabe que tiene que regresar después de la 12 para ir a casa, así que no se meta, por favor- pidió amablemente Sasuke mientras ayudaba a Mikoto quien apenas se mantenía de pie.

¿Qué miras tu, mocosa?- me pregunto Tsunade-sama al ver que me el quedaba mirando. Cuando sentí su voz me paralicé por completo, pero de todas formas intenté hablar.

Usted es la mejor ninja medico según dicen ¿no?- pregunté sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Por ssupuesssto que sssí, hip- dijo mientras empezaba a darle hipo- soy la mejor de lasss mejores-

Sakura, no hables con esa señora, esta ebria, mejor vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales para ir a dejar a Oka-san a casa, rápido-

Espera un segundo- le espeté- ¿hasta cuando se queda?-

Hassta el viernesss, ¡hip!- estaba segura de que si no estuviera ebria no me contaría ninguna palabra, pero tenía que aprovechar.

¿En donde estará?- pregunté.

Hospital, ¡hip!, esss el lugar másss aburrido de todossss, ¡hip!- contestó mientras tomaba otro sorbo de sake.

Bien, ahora sí, vayámonos- solté mientras ayudaba a Sasuke con Mikoto, que empezaba a ver pájaros gigantes y a payasos diminutos que según ella, se colaban por su ropa.

Unos minutos más y todo acabaría.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

11:58p.m

-

-

-

¡Dos minutos!

¡Dos minutos y todo acaba!

¡Dos minutos y mis pesadillas terminan!

¡DOS MINUTOS Y POR FIN EMPIEZO DE NUEVO!

¡Uff!, faltaba poco para dejar todo listo. Empezaría un nuevo año, y pondría todo en el orden, tal cual como debería estar.

El frío se empezaba a acumular en el ambiente. Las nubes negras que antes cubrían parte del cielo, ahora lo tapaban completamente y de este empezaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve, los cuales a nadie molestaba, ya que daban un toque mágico al lugar, casi como el que Naruto puso con sus decoraciones. Todo marchaba bien.

-

-

11:58p.m con 47 segundos y avanzando.

-

-

Faltaba poco.

-

-

-

Por fin.

-

-

¡Prepárense todos!, en 1 minuto comenzamos con los fuegos artificiales- avisó el encargado de los fuegos artificiales a todos los que se encontraban amontonados en el lugar.

Sasuke, Mikoto y yo, nos encontrábamos sentados bajo un árbol común y corriente. Mikoto se encontraba casi dormida apoyada en el tronco del árbol, según Sasuke al escuchar los fuegos, se espabilaría; Sasuke se encontraba sentado en un rama, en espera del tiempo, según él, esto era algo molesto, porque el barullo era impresionante, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que él estaba igual de ansioso que yo y como bien dije antes, yo estaba ansiosa en la espera del tiempo, estaba sentada en la rama más alta del árbol, por donde podía apreciar el cielo nublado, pero por el cual pronto pasarían luces de todos colores.

-

-

-

11:59p.m

-

-

-

Un minuto.

Sakura- murmuro Sasuke sentándose a un lado mió. Me fije en que lucía tranquilo, pero que en sus ojos había un brillo de alegría.

Mikoto estaba dormida.

La noche esta bonita, para estar nevando ¿no?- solté de repente.

Sí- el silencio era cómodo, era siempre así cuando estábamos solos- ¿Sabes?- empezó a decir- dicen que para año nuevo, a las doce, hay distintas tradiciones, una que hay que comer 12 uvas antes de que terminen 12 campanadas de algún lugar para que en el año nuevo, los doce meses sean prósperos, otra, de que para las doce, si tienes algo de dinero, tendrás un año muy beneficioso en ese aspecto, una superstición es que sí ti tienes algunas maletas para las 12, tendrás muchos viajes y cosas así, pero también a parte de esas cosas materiales, dicen que también hay una superstición para…-

El amor- le interrumpí y al ver que se sonrojaba, pensé que malinterpretó todo, al ver que le estaba mirando- mis padres dijeron que habían hecho eso y por eso se casarón tiempo después- comenté.

Ah- murmuro en forma queda y decepcionada.

¡Sasuke-chan y Sakura-chan!, vengan, ya van a empezar el conteo- gritó Mikoto emocionada. Al parecer venció al sueño.

Sasuke y yo bajamos en silencio, sin dirigirnos la mirada y nos pusimos a un lado de Mikoto, justo para comenzar el conteo.

¡Empiecen a contar!- exclamó alguien.

10- gritamos a coro.

9- Mikoto empezó a alzar los brazos.

8- la gente empezó a ver el cielo, emocionada.

7- alguien gritó más fuerte que el resto.

6- Sasuke y yo, nos mirábamos de reojo.

5- giramos un poco la cabeza hacia el lado en que estaba el otro.

4- nos miramos más directamente.

3- empezaron a preparar los fuegos artificiales.

2- estaban a punto de prender las mechas.

1- la gente guardó un gritó de emoción y Sasuke y yo, nos miramos ya fijamente, uno enfrente del otro.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- la gente gritó emocionada mientras se abrazaban unos a otros; los fuegos artificiales fueron lanzados, marcando grandes luces en el cielo oscuro; Mikoto nos abrazó, para después pegarnos por la espalda; yo y Sasuke aturdidos por el abrazo e impulsados por el golpe en la espalda, nos acercamos más de lo pensado y eso provocó que…

**¡Shannaro!, lo logramos, tengo que traer mi cámara, ¡sonríe!- exclamó llorando de la felicidad, mientras tomaba fotos sin cesar (por lo cual recordaría esto en mi mente, por mucho tiempo).**

_No puede ser-_ pensé al instante.

Jamás pensé en esto y jamás lo planee, pero yo…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

- 

-

**Estaba besando a Sasuke Uchiha.**

**-**

**-**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**¡Kyaaa!, muero, ¡muero!, no creí que escribiría esto tan pronto. **

**Juju, como ven las cosas avanzan y el fic también, ya que como era la última parte del año nuevo, y estábamos avanzados en el reloj, no había mucho que contar, pero aún sí, creo que quedo bastante bien.**

**Y por si se lo pregunta, no, no me voy a morir, solo traje el capitulo porque me salió fácil escribir en este fin de semana y además porque tenía fragmentos esparcidos por mis cuadernos, así que solo tuve que unirlos y mejorar algunos detalles xD. Pero de todas formas, les aviso que hay dos opciones, una que traiga capítulos más cortos y demore menos y otra que esperen lo justo y necesario y hacer los capítulos o intentar hacer los capítulos, largos.**

**En fin, gracias a todos por el apoyo en sus reviews y como ya perdí mi parte melancólica, porque la liberé en un one-shot que se llama "Idiota" (menudo titulo), ahora estoy de mejor humor y podré escribir mucho mejor, así que vamos a la respuesta de sus reviews:**

**honeykiss: **jeje, pues la verdad fuiste, la número 21, ¡pero estuviste muy cerca! n.n, las notas en este mes son horribles y lo peor de todo es que son las finales para este semestre y la verdad, no me he sacado gran cosa, ¡pero ese 4.4 en ciencias que tanto quería, resulto ser un 6.2! y por eso creo que el mes, ya no puede ir de mal en peor n.n. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, Sasuke-teme celoso es lo único que se puede encontrar abundante por aquí, los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Sakura se demuestran en este capitulo, de forma más descriptiva (o eso espero) y la lapida que hizo Sakura, pss, la verdad de eso no comentó, era en mis momentos tristes. ¿Ídola?, ¡gracias! TwT, snif, espero que disfrutes del capitulo Honey-chan n.n

**atomicmonster: **jeje, espero que no hayas tenido que esperar tanto, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, porque a decir verdad, la mayoría fue improvisación. Gracias por haber dejado review también en mi one-shot nuevo. Sinceramente, creo que si debes ser muy fuerte, porque con ese tema, hay que serlo, los amigos son muy importantes y sinceramente esas palabras que puse al final, simplemente son nuestro deber en la vida, así que ánimo y disfruta del capitulo :)

**Bongio:** jaja, espero que este capitulo te guste, que bueno que te ha gustado el fic.

**JiTeX:** pues Sasuke-teme aquí sale más tierno, aun que también tímido. Que bueno que te ha gustado la forma de redactar, porque estaba pensando en cambiarla, pero creo que ya me acostumbre, así que no xP. Espero que te agrade el capitulo de hoy :)

**Mii Ten: **¡uff!, la odisea del colegio ¿eh?, es horrible en especial cuando se esta cerca de vacaciones -.-. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, ¿enserio estaba tan corto?, porque significa que me demore por nada T-T. Ahora si estoy bien, espero que pase lo mismo contigo, ¡disfruta del capitulo de hoy!

**yiana.stif:** ¿Mala yo?, no, como crees (nótese el sarcasmo), lo sé, me demore mucho, pero gracias por perdonarme xD. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**zyafany-company:** ¿Cosas malas?, bueno, no ha todos les puede gustar un fic, pero admito que me quede intrigada :B, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, quizá no se confundieron, pero me alegra saber que a ti, si te gusto. ¿Lágrimas?, intenta evitarlas, por favor, que me da cargo de conciencia O.O, espero que te guste este capitulo n.n

**setsuna17:** jeje, espero que te guste el capitulo y como bien dijiste, vamos a ver que pasara n.n

**jess03:** que bueno que encontraste lindo el capitulo. Lo melancólico, nace principalmente de mis sentimientos, pero eso se acabó. Los recuerdos que Sakura tiene con Naruto sin duda son la parte más memorable del fic, porque se demuestra que Naruto no Baka, siempre ha estado en el momento en que Sakura lo necesita, claro que como hermanos, porque no soy fan del narusaku, a menos de que sea de hermandad xD. Jeje, espero que el capitulo te guste.

**Tsunade25: **las razones de Sasuke-teme o lo de ser malo o no, no se revelará hasta en buen tiempo. No es un sueño o por lo menos no por el momento (no te dejes llevas por mis palabras), todo esta pasando según como alguien lo quería pero no puedo revelarte más. Espero que no te decepciones con este :)

**Cullen's Style:** los exámenes siguen, así que tomaré tu consejo, no te enojas conmigo, Ximena-chan, que eso me deprime y recuerda lo que dijiste: "Ximena y Daniela el dúo dinámico" o algo así, así que no te enojes que me deprimo y eso que ya estaba saliendo de esa fase -.-, yo también te quiero, disfruta del capitulo OwO**.**

**Ari.SasuSaku: **otras persona, que me dice que estaba corto, ¡uff!, si ese era corto, este les parecerá de una pagina xD. La continuación me salió rápido y debo admitir que yo me sorprendí con eso. La última parte, como he dicho varias veces ya, han salido por mis sentimientos, pero ya esta arreglado n.n, la cena de los Uchiha no era primordialmente importante, pero en un futuro va a ser de gran importancia para el final. Mikoto y almohadas gigantes, ¡uff!, yo creo que le cree un trauma xD, ¿tú también?, mejor me callo. Kansack tiene novia y creo que eres la primera persona que escribe bien su nombre O.O, o parece que alguien ya lo hizo, en fin, disfruta del capitulo de hoy y sobre los sueños de Sakura, pues no faltará mucho para eso.

**PuLgA:** eso no lo voy a revelar, Sakura podría tanto como no, regresar a Konoha y lo mismo pasa con el Sasuke-teme malo y el Narutin muerto. La vida no es justa y yo tampoco, siendo sincera pensé en la muerte de Naruto en el tiempo en que Sakura esta ahora, pero aun siento escalofrías con el arsenal de armas, que pusiste la última vez, así que mejor no lo hago n.nU, disfruta del capitulo y reza por Naruto, porque su destino no va a ser del todo, color de rosa ¬w¬

**minako uchiha yuki:** ¡ugh!, exámenes, pruebas y todo para definir nuestro futuro, creo que voy a clausurar ese tema, por buen tiempo, porque yo aún estoy en esa temporada u.u, Mikoto es rara, tanto como Naruto demuestra alegría y Sasuke se pone celoso, todo es mi maniática información es un escalón de aventuras xD. Tus resultados irán bien, no te preocupes. La verdad sobre lo que paso en el pasado, no se va a revelar aún, ya que tienen que pasar algunos sucesos antes, además de que cuando se revele la verdad, van a sufrir una gran sorpresa después n.n. Gracias por el apoyo, porque debo admitir que este sitio es el único en el que me puedo expresar libremente tal y como soy. Así que me olvido de la tristeza y les dejo este capitulo, ¡disfrútalo!

**Al: **los recuerdos son algo muy valioso que tenemos los humanos y creo que eso es lo que quise expresar en ese momento, muy a pesar de que me de cuenta ahora xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, por favor, disfruta de este.**  
**

**Esme-chan TS-DN:** los milagros existen, porque te aseguró que ver reír a un Uchiha es la cosa más extraña que puede existir. Gracias por la suerte, porque realmente la necesito y tienes razón, se acercan las vacaciones, porque yo salgo el 10 de julio, así que podré escribir más OwO, no me desanimaré y es una promesa que intentaré cumplir. Por lo que veo no tarde tanto, espero que tú con tu historia, también lo hagan, ¡Gracias por tu review!

**carmen Uchiha: **volví y no me iré dalo por firmado, hasta por lo menos este año xD. Tienes razón, estuvo triste y a parte de ser por los sentimientos de Sakura, también influyeron los míos en eso. No te preocupes por el final trágico, porque no habrá, si habrán partes trágicas, dramáticas y todo eso, pero no en el final, además que a mi también me gusta el sasusaku y no me agradan los finales tristes (aun que a veces, yo misma me pongo a leer las cosas trágicas, para sentirme más contenta xP). El pasado de Sasuke-teme, no es solo de él, sino de Konoha en sí, pero no vas mal encaminada. Tu hipótesis es bastante acertada, pero más que todo en lo que se basa a sentimientos, porque Sasuke-teme tiene ciertas razones pata atacar a Konoha, pero no fue por conseguir algo o eso es lo que quiero hacerte creer, ¿tu que crees? ¬w¬. Gracias por el apoyo, tienes razón, tengo verdaderos amigos, quizá no en el colegio, pero si aquí en este lugar, donde puedo expresarme libremente sin miedo hacer juzgada. ¡Que te guste el capitulo!

**.Dreaming So Loud.:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, cecii-chan, disfruta del capitulo y ojala sigas la historia, porque no faltan poco pero tampoco tanto, para que se revelen los misterios.

**pOlii-chan:** ¡Gracias por tu review!, me alegra que te guste el fic. Los aspectos psicológicos de los personajes, son a veces demasiado diferentes a lo que son, pero en mi fic, es por el cambió que se ha sufrido. Espero que te guste el capitulo n.n

**Demeter153:** jaja, me alegra que hayas salido de vacaciones, porque es lo que a mi me gustaría que me pasara. Sobre lo que dijiste, no creo que Sakura vuelva a su época tan pronto, así como van las cosas ni creo que vuelva, pero quien sabe, quizá si encuentre la manera para regresar. Espero que te guste el capitulo y que bueno que te gustaron las palabras de Sakura hacia Konoha :)

**nanitha hatake:** ¡uff!, que bueno que cumple con tus expectativas, porque me estaba poniendo nerviosa xD. Me alegra saber que tengo tu apoyo, como ves esta tarde no tarde tanto, me alegró que te haya gustado el fic. ¿Otra persona que me dice Ídola?, ¡ay!, estoy alucinando OwO, ¡que nadie me despierte!

**Bueno, creo que comente demasiado en las respuestas, hasta parece que es más de lo que escribí del fic xD. La verdad no sé cuando voy a volver a actualizar. Pero las cosas van a tomar orden e intentaré subir rápido.**

**Sobre el futuro del fic, dije que la votación se cerraba a fin de mes y así fue, la votación fue hecha por esta página, como también en la "Comunidad Naruto", quedando los resultados así:**

**Opción A: 16 votos**

**Opción B: 20 votos**

**Opción C: 0 votos.**

**Así que, felicitaciones, por quienes votaron por la opción B, ya que ustedes ganaron. El fic se hará más largo y no tendrá final determinado (o sea que aún no se sabe lo que va a pasar, hasta el final, claro).**

**En fin, espero por subir el próximo capitulo pronto, pero todo depende de que tanta motivación tenga.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	12. La competencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 11: La competencia.

-

--

-

-

-

-

Demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Listo.

Roce de labios. Listo.

Ojos como plato. Listo.

Sonrojo, increíblemente notorio. Listo.

Mikoto riéndose de nosotros. Listo.

Nosotros abrazados, técnicamente. Listo.

Naruto llegando y quedándose lívido. Listo.

Admiradoras de Sasuke que estaban en el lugar, con infarto cerebral. _Casi_…

-

-

-

-

-

-

¿Es que no lo entienden?

Si tomamos, en cuenta la medida de espacio y tiempo, y nos ponemos a pensar en que cada segundo de nuestra vida, no equivale más de lo pensado y que estábamos recién en nuestros primeros 5 años de vida…bien, hablé en chino. Lo que quiero decir, es que llevo 5 años de vida, ¡5 años!, y si nos damos cuenta, pues sería algo así como…nuestro primer beso.

Claro que si, ponemos la realidad, el tiene 5 y yo…19, ¡ah!, soy una pedófilo, y eso que había fundado un club contra eso, en el hospital.

¡Maldita sea Mikoto!

Arruinó mi política en contra del abuso de menores.

En fin, regresemos a la narración y dejemos de lado a mis pensamientos.

**¡Muero!, lo besaste, ¡Shannaro!, el sueño convertido en realidad, ¡jamás estuve tan orgullosa de ti!- celebró mi Inner, mientras saltaba de alegría.**

Ignoré a mi Inner y me enfoqué en lo que estaba pasando.

Tan pronto como Sasuke y yo, nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado, nos separamos inmediatamente, mirándonos sonrojados.

¡Jaja!, se lo tenían bien escondidito ¿no?- soltó Mikoto la cual al parecer seguía ebria, porque el sonrojo de sus mejillas continuaban en su cara- ¡Yo lo sabía!, pero jamás creí que llegarían tan lejos, mira que dar su primer beso a los 5 años…-

Y a cada palabra que decía, Sasuke y yo nos mirábamos mientras los colores subían a nuestra cara hasta darnos un toque tan rojo, que nos podíamos confundir con la vista del sol desde cerca.

- ¡Sakura-chan! -exclamó un rubio- ¡No puede ser! ¿Me aplazaste por un Teme como él? -me preguntó- ¡Se supone que yo debía ser el que te diera tu primer beso! –gritó mientras se hacía el melodramático y fingía una escena de tragedia.

¡Naruto!- exclamé sonrojada mientras me preparaba para darle un golpe en la nuca.

Cállate, Usurantonkachi- dijo Sasuke cortante, desviando la mirada hacia un lado. Vaya cambió de humor…

¡Oye!, no tienes derecho a llamarme así, Teme, ¡recuerda que yo soy el futuro gran Hokage de Konoha, el fantástico Naruto Uzumaki!- exclamó mientras la gente lo miraba un rato para apartar la mirada.

Debería ser el gran tontuelo de Konoha, el titulo de Hokage te queda muy grande- murmuró Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia Mikoto.

¡Te escuche, Teme!- gritó Naruto mientras yo le detenía para que no golpeara a Sasuke.

Hmp- gruñó para después dirigirse hacia Mikoto.

¡Teme!- gritó Naruto.

¡Guarda silencio, Naruto!- le espeté.

¡Ah!, Sakura-chan, eres cruel- dijo con cataratas en los ojos.

Ah- solté.

Oka-san, vayámonos- dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada de nosotros y sujetando a Mikoto para que pudiera caminar- Vamos a casa-

¿Sakurita-chan no va a venir?- preguntó mientras caminaban.

Ella va a venir sola, siempre lo ha hecho así- respondió Sasuke en un susurro cortante.

**Eso no sonó bien- murmuro mi Inner entristecida al ver que Sasuke se marchaba- ¿no vas con ellos?- me preguntó.**

_No lo creo- pensé- _al parecer él no quiere mi presencia cerca, mejor darle lo que quiere- susurre mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Bien, pasó lo que había estado toda mi vida, pero…yo me lo imaginaba o más bien, mi Inner se lo imaginaba diferente. Digo, se supone que cuando él hiciera eso, viviríamos felices para siempre, pero como se muestra aquí, nos besamos y…se acabó.

Jo, menuda realidad.

Los últimos fuegos artificiales de la noche, habían acabado.

_Igual que tu felicidad- _dijo una voz fría y cortante.

Y no era mi Inner ni mis pensamientos.

_Hablar contigo misma, ¿no te parece patético?-_

_-_

_-_

Sin duda era él.

-

-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Desperté agitada y terriblemente sudada.

Los pensamientos de lo que había pasado técnicamente hacia 4 días, no me dejaban en paz, no desde que Sasuke me empezó a ignorar; ignoraba a mis amigos; las admiradoras de Sasuke me molestaban más que nunca y claro, desde que _él_ me atormentaba día a día.

¿Qué cosa le pasaba al mundo?

Para variar, cuando llegamos a casa, Fugaku nos hecho una buena bronca, por dejar que Mikoto tomará sake, sin contar que mientras nos regañaba, Mikoto estaba que se sacaba la ropa, porque decía que tenía calor y porque quería empezar a maquinar un plan para tener una hija.

Vaya día. Suerte que en el paso de la semana todo se había olvidado.

-

-

Claro que, todo quedo como lo describí antes y eso no me gustaba.

Para variar, cuando intenté ir a ver a Tsunade-sama en horario de academia, a Iruka se le dio por dar una prueba.

-

-

Un clon no es tan inteligente, para resolver algo así.

-

-

- ¡Sakura-chan!, el desayuno esta servido, ven- llamó Mikoto mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse.

Últimamente esto estaba horrible. Mis entrenamientos salían mal, perdí mis habilidades y todos me ignoraban, ¡todo salía mal!

_Ya que, mejor me levanto- _pensé con pesar mientras dirigía al baño.

Suerte que era día jueves en la tarde y podría ir a ver a Tsunade.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tsunade-sama- dije el nombre.

La recepcionista vio hacia el frente incrédula, buscando a quien había dicho tales palabras, mas lo único que vio fueron las puertas de la salida del hospital y algo como un mechón rosa. Al darse cuenta del mechón, se levantó de su asiento y dirigió la mirada hacia abajo, solo para encontrarse con una pequeña niña de 5 adorables años, la cual no era nada adorable y era yo.

¿Disculpa?- preguntó a la "niñita adorable".

Tsunade-sama, quiero hablar con ella, por favor- pedí cortante y con fastidio al ver que acostaba la cabeza en el escritorio y me veía con curiosidad.

¿Se puede saber por que una niñita como tú, querría hablar con ella?- me preguntó jugando con un lápiz y analizándome con sus ojos.

No, ¿me puede decir donde esta?- le pregunté sin indirectas.

No lo creo- me respondió sentándose bien.

¿Por qué?- cuestioné.

Bueno, dudo, que Tsunade-sama, no tenga asuntos de más importancia- soltó mientras tomaba unas fichas clínicas y las hojeaba.

¿Y por qué no?- le hablé con un tono duro y con una venita en la cien.

¿Atenderte se considera importante?- me pregunto mirándome de reojo, solo para ver como la fulminaba y me dirigía a la salida- un estorbo menos- susurró al ver que había salido.

…………- el silencio reino en el hospital, ahora la sala de espera era lo único que estaba por decirlo, lleno de ruidos, si es que se puede llamar así a un montón de viejos roncando y escurriéndole la nariz.

¿Tenshi Akahama?- preguntó la recepcionista y un anciano de unos 78 años se levanto.

Aquí- respondió.

Consultorio 9, por fa…- la recepcionista no terminó de hablar para cuando vio una pequeña carretilla de madera con un montón de botellas de sake, entrar por las puertas corredizas, provocando la atención de los despiertos y el…despierto de los dormidos (se que sonó raro).

¿Pero que paso?- se preguntó mientras se acercaba a la carretilla- Conserje, limpie estas botellas de sake, por favor- dijo mientras mandaba al pobre conserje a limpiar ese puesto.

¡NO!- un grito se oyó por todo el hospital y para cuando todos se dieron cuenta, el carro de sake, había desaparecido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Que desperdicio!, miren que dejar tan delicioso sake en la basura, debe de ser sacrilegio- gritó Tsunade indignada por lo que iba a ocurrir anteriormente.

Su oficina en el hospital, seguía siendo tan desordenada como en el futuro. Los papeles sin rellenar, como ya me era costumbre estaban esparramados en la mesa, al punto de caer al basurero que estaba a un costado del escritorio; Sus siempre, botellas de sake vacías estaban puestas en forma de pirámide en un pequeño mueble de madera y ya todo lo que tenía que ver con la medicina, bueno, en cualquier lugar.

¡Jo!, vendré a Konoha más seguido, no probaba tan buen sake como este, desde hace años- murmuro Tsunade para sí, mientras se sentaba.

Perfecto, pero en lo que a mí, respecta, preferiría hablar con usted ahora a esperar a su próxima visita- dije mientras salía del carro de sake.

¡Ah!, así que tú eras la molesta presencia que había, je, estaba claro que no podía ser el sake- rió mientras me miraba- Ahora, mocosa, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- la forma en que lo preguntó, me recordó a Fugaku, era un tono tan…tan…irritante.

Esta ebria –le dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.

¿Y a ti que te importa? – me espetó- la vida es una sola y hay que disfrutarla – comentó mientras daba otro sorbo a su sake.

Compitamos -pronuncié y Tsunade me miró para soltar una risa estruendosa-

¿Competir?, ¿en que?, ¿Quién toma más sake? Por favor, no me ganarías ni aun que te entrenaras para eso –dijo mientras se señalaba a sí misma- escucha niña, esto es un deporte, un deporte el cual llevo practicando 37 años, así que ni aun que quisieras me podrías ganar- dijo mientras agitaba su mano en signo de "como crees".

¿Quiere apostar? –pregunté.

Si había algo que Tsunade-sama amaba, más que al sake y que su reputación…

Eran las apuestas.

-

-

-

-

-

Pero las que más le gustaban…

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-**

Eran las grandes, las que tenían el premio gordo, las que la ayudaban a comprar más sake, _las que dejaban en humillación a los otros._

Nombra tu apuesta, niña –me dijo mientras me observaba con interés, dejando a un lado la botella de sake a punto de terminar.

Practicaremos jutsus médicos en pacientes gravemente heridos, la primera en terminar de sanarlo o en hacer que recupere la conciencia, gana- expliqué mientras ella sonreía con diversión.

¿Y que ganas?- me preguntó mientras tomaba lo que quedaba de la botella de sake.

Usted me dejará ejercer en el hospital y también me convertirá en su interna –dije mientras ella arrugaba el ceño.

¿Todo eso? Quieres demasiado, olvídalo, no hay trato – dijo mientras se sentaba y me ignoraba.

Le daré 5 botellas de sake de la mejor calidad en el caso que gane –continué y sonreí al ver que le brillaron los ojos.

Que sean 15 –me dijo mientras se levantaba.

Hecho –y nos dimos la mano para cerrar el trato.

Pero si pierdes…-dijo mientras tomaba unos papeles y los botaba a la basura- tendrás que dejarme en paz por el resto de tu vida, aparte, claro, de las botellas de sake –dijo mientras abría la puerta del despacho- ¿Esta claro?-

Claro –sonreí y me fui por la puerta, seguida de Tsunade-sama.

Pues a darle, es hora de sanar- dijo mientras con orgullo caminaba hacia Urgencias.

Yo simplemente le seguí el paso y vi su espalda, sonriente.

No estaba segura de lo que pasaría, pero sabía que haría mi máximo esfuerzo y aplicaría todo lo que Tsunade-sama, alguna vez me enseñó.

¡Apresúrate!- me gritó con el ceño fruncido.

Yo corrí hacia allá y miré sonriente esas viejas camillas con heridos de poca gravedad que tanto quería y extrañaba.

Los heridos de gravedad llegaran pronto, eres una mocosa inútil, así que debo decirte que esto será pan comido, por cierto, ponte un uniforme, aun que no creo que haya de tu talla, de todas formas hazlo, no quiero que los pacientes se infecten con tu estupidez- dijo Tsunade mientras se ponía en la puerta por la cual ingresarían los heridos.

Yo me encaminé en busca del uniforme sin chistar.

Estaba segura de que este sería un reto difícil y sin duda sería complicado manejar mi chacra por esas heridas de gravedad, a través de mis pequeñas manos.

-

-

Pero si había algo en lo que confiaba…

-

-

-

-

_-_

-

**-**

**-**

-

**Era que tenía que ganar.**

**-**

**-**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**¡Jo!, tanto tiempo sin actualizar y tan corto que me salió el capitulo.**

**Lamento la demora y la simpleza del capitulo, pero realmente no he podido trabajar mucho, ya que estoy en los últimos exámenes y de esos dependen mi vida -.-**

**Por lo menos, esta es la última semana de clases que tengo y aún me quedan como 3 exámenes por dar, así que no actualizaré hasta…bueno, por la tercera semana de julio, si es que sale inspiración.**

**Espero que me sepan comprender.**

**Por lo del capitulo, como ya ven, las cosas no han mejorado para Sakura, su vida esta de cabeza y sus padres siguen sin dar señales de vida, para agregarle el desafío que tiene con Tsunade, el cual decidirá como será su futuro y que tanto cambiará.**

**Por otro lado, lamento el no poner respuesta a sus comentarios, pero realmente estoy apurada, a pesar de ser las 10 de la noche, así que, me disculpo y espero verlos en el próximo capitulo, donde sí voy a hacer responsable y pondré la respuesta a sus comentarios.**

**¡Nos vemos! **


	13. Batalla exhaustiva

-

**Agradecimientos por el capitulo anterior a: **honeykis, jess03, JiTeX, Al, yiana.stif, Shadow Noir Wing, Akai Karura, sasusaku95, nanitha hatake, Carmen Uchiha, pOlii-chan, Lado.Oscuro, Giuli-Uchiha93, Mii Ten, Demeter153, Esme-chan TS-DN, Ari.SasuSaku, VeRoNa!, zyafany-company, W.Emy!!, trinity17, Cullen's Style, atomicmonster, Bongio, The dark of the light, BlessTheDevil, sabaku no lia, minako uchiha yuki, Sol Uchiha, Pinguina Uchiha, Lissh-chan, Judith-chan, sugeisy, Antotis: y claudia-chan.

-

Capitulo 11: Batalla exhaustiva, preparada para lo inesperado.

Bien…Tsunade-sama tenía razón cuando decía que no habría un uniforme de mi talla, porque a menos de que hagan talla 6 para esto, es imposible que me quede.

El uniforme consistía en un polera de color amarillo, junto a unos pantalones del mismo color, ambos impermeables, para después de "ciertos" accidentes ya sea con sangre, carne muerta, jugos intestinales o vomito.

Me puse la polera, esperanzada de que me cubriera lo esencial y agradable fue mi sorpresa al saber que si fue así. No tuve la necesidad de ponerme el pantalón, ya que la polera me llegaba hasta los tobillos, así que lista con mi "bata" me encaminé hacia la salida de emergencias.

¡Como extrañaba este lugar!

Cerca de la entrada de Urgencias, estaban diversas camillas con distintos enfermos. Uno de ellos tenía tos, así que de seguro solo era un resfriado, otro tenía una venda en la cabeza y se quejaba, si seguía así y con el gran golpe que se dio con lo que puedo deducir con su venda roja, quizá tenga una aneurisma, claro que también podría ser por estrés.

Las puertas de Urgencias estaban abiertas y debo decirles que me siento más emocionada que nunca.

El olor y los colores me eran tan familiares y me hacían sentir en casa. Consecuencia de esto, es que olvidara todo mis problemas y me concentrara en lo que realmente me gustaba.

-¡Eh, niña! Ven aquí –me llamó Tsunade-sama.

-¿Sí? –inquirí.

-Aquí esta tu paciente –señaló una camilla que estaba tapada por las cortinas- Ojala no lo mates mientras yo salvo al mío –y como si fuera la palabra mágica por las puertas entró una niña gravemente herida con laceraciones en el estomago, con unas 3 costillas rotas y con un kunai enterrado en la cabeza.

**-¡Shannaro! Yo quiero atenderla –dijo mi Inner y no pude estar más de acuerdo- Pero veamos este caso, de seguro esta bueno-**

Emocionada ante las palabras de mi Inner, abrí la cortina, preparada para el derramamiento de sangre, un corazón expuesto y una linda visita por dentro del cuerpo humano.

Pero…

-

-

-

Eso no pasó.

-¡Buaaa! Me duele, ¿me _podlía da_ una bandita _po_ _favo?_ –me preguntó un niño como de 3 años que tenía una pequeña raspadura en la rodilla.

¡Como fui tan idiota!

Estaba claro que Tsunade-sama no me creería a la primera ¡por Kami! Técnicamente le había hecho creer que una niña de 5 años podía operar cuando un adulto normal, a penas habría aprendido a atarse los cordones.

**-Igual fue algo mala, al darnos algo tan bajo- murmuró mi Inner.**

-Esto es malo de muchas formas –susurré para después suspirar y aplicar chacra en mi mano para desaparecer la "grave" herida.

-¡Wow!- soltó el niño impresionado.

-Ya puedes irte-le dije con expresión resignada.

-¡Muchas _gacias_!- se despidió y me dejó a mi y a mi decepción juntos.

Ahora me imaginaba como Tsunade-sama estaba aplicando chacra en esas laceraciones y me imaginaba que necesitaría mucho chacra, ya que si le llegaba a faltar en medio de la curación, el paciente sufriría una descompensación de equilibrio y le daría taquicardia, lo cual no iría bien, tomando que el movimiento podría abrir aún más la herida, haciendo que sus pulmones se llenaran de sangre y…

_-¡Kuso! Necesito que alguien esté al borde de la muerte ¡Necesito cirugía!_- exclamé en mi interior. ¡Se supone que yo debería estar operando no ayudando a un niñito con una bandita!

Pero por supuesto, era una dulce, tierna e inocente de 5 años, ¿qué podría hacer una niñita así en el quirófano?

Déjenme responderles…

-

-

¡MUCHO!

Maldita sea, por no haber mantenido mi forma natural ¡una mujer de 19 años! Una gran mujer de 19 años que podría estar ayudando en ves de estar aquí…mirando…mientras ve como llega otro paciente moribundo y como no puede respirar y le insertan el tubo por la nariz y…

¡¿LE ESTÁN METIENDO EL TUBO POR LA NARIZ?!

**-¡Mierda! Te lo van a matar- gritó mi Inner poniendo la cara más espantosa ante tal situación.**

-¡La presión está bajando! –gritó una enfermera.

-¡No puedo ponerle el tubo, la garganta ya se cerró!-gritó el _Interno_ que lo atendía.

-¡Doctor se lo estaba poniendo en la nariz!- rugió el enfermero que los acompañaba.

-¡Los latidos bajaron a 64!- exclamó la enfermera mientras todos se revolvían intentando pensar en algo.

-¡Salgan de aquí, idiotas! –grité.

-……- los enfermeros y el doctor me miraron como bicho raro y estuvieron a punto de sacarme a patadas, cuando tomé un bisturí y le hice un pequeño corte en la garganta, para intentar ponerle el tubo y darle oxigeno manualmente.

-¡Aléjate, niña, la vas a matar! –rugió el Interno.

-…- no me molesté en responderle, dolo seguí en mi trabajo y cuando le pues la bolsa, empecé a apretarla al compás de un suave ritmo.

-Los latidos están aumentando –anunció la enfermera.

-¡Pudiste haberla matado, niña! Vete de aquí –me ordenó y yo le quedé mirando.

-…- lo escudriñé con la mirada y me di cuenta de que estaba avergonzado. Una enana que apenas alcanzaba la camilla, había hecho lo que él no pudo- _Traqueostomía –_murmuré y él levantó la ceja- Es un proceso complicado, lo hice sin pensar, perdón- me disculpé mas al fondo de mi mente no lo lamentaba. Si lo había pensado y por supuesto que lo iba a hacer, al ver que la paciente se iba a morir- Usted es el encargado,…doctor- pareció complacido con mis palabras, porque por lo menos sacó esa mirada tosca que me dirigía.

-No te vuelvas a meter, corre mucha sangre y no quiero que veas esto, ¿bien?- me preguntó.

-Por supuesto, tanta sangre podría traumarme- le sonreí-_ Pero justamente ese trauma es el que necesito-_ mi sonrisa forzada tembló un poco, pero se contuvo lo suficiente.

_-¡Kami! Tráeme sangre y no porque tenga complejo de vampiro, pero necesito el olor de un quirófano- rogué._

-Enfermera, sáquela de aquí, por favor –pidió el interno rígido.

-Claro pero… ¿Por qué lleva el traje de emergencias?- preguntó la enfermera al verme con la polera amarilla-

-De seguro era una de los afectados, por favor sáquela-

-En seguida señor, ven niña, vamos a la guardería-

-No- respondí ante el tono meloso de la enfermera.

-¿Uh?- Se me quedaron viendo, pero yo sola me fui caminando hacia Tsunade-sama, al lugar de terapia intensiva.

-¡Ey, no puedes entrar allí!- me gritó el interno.

-Si puedo- le desafié y pude sentir como me dirigía esa tosca mirada de nuevo.

-¡Niña!- fue lo último que escuché antes de cerrar las puertas.

-¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre!-

-¡La presión estaba bajando a 40!-

-¡Necesito todo el chacra disponible, así que ayúdenme!- la voz de Tsunade-sama se escuchaba más estricta de lo habitual.

-¡Ahora!-

Corrí todo lo que pude hasta llegar a la sala y al abrir la puerta me dí cuenta de los problemas que tenían.

Había sangre _por todos lados,_ el pulmón se había perforado y necesitaban demasiado chacra en lo que eran las laceraciones para recuperar el tejido y no dejar que salga más sangre.

Sangre…

Por todos lados…

Como antes…

Sacudí mi cabeza para apartar esos recuerdos del pasado, eso no ayudaba en nada en este momento.

Dirigí mi mirada a la camilla nuevamente y pude notar que estaba sangrando por el recto, eso significaba que estaban fallando los órganos y que necesitarían más chacra del necesario. Miré hacia un lado y pude ver que estaban muy concentrados como para notarme.

-¡Perdimos el pulso!- chilló una enfermera.

-¡Código azul! –rugió otro doctor.

Enfermeros y enfermeras corrieron con el equipo de reanimación mas cuando iban a cargarlo, algo o alguien los detuvo.

-El pulso está normalizándose- anunció una enfermera.

-Sí…- Tsunade-sama dirigió la mirada hacia el monitor y sorprendentemente la presión y el pulso ya estaban estables, algo imposible con las heridas abiertas- Bien ahora hay que cerrar las…- sus ojos se abrieron de par a par.

Las laceraciones estaban cerradas y no quedaba ni cicatriz, la perforación del pulmón, ya no existía y las heridas menores habían desaparecido totalmente. Y todo esto fue hecho por una pequeña niña que agotada estaba fluyendo chacra por los pies.

-¡Tú!- exclamó mientras me retiraba de la camilla ante la atónita mirada de los demás y me daba una buena bofetada- ¡Como se te ocurre entrar aquí! Sale ahora mismo –gritó enojada.

-B-bien- estaba aturdida y sentía nauseas, también estaba agotada por el uso de chacra, pero por lo menos me retiraría con la conciencia limpia al saber que la paciente estaba bien.

Salí lentamente y me fije que la polera amarilla, era de color naranja. Segundos después me senté en una silla afuera y no supe más.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- Esa niña hizo lo que nosotros no pudimos –comentó aturdido un doctor.

-No es más que una mocosa, no hizo nada –bufó Tsunade.

-¡Pero cerró las heridas! –Exclamó una enfermera que junto a sus compañeros- ¡Y hacia fluir el chacra por sus manos como si lo hubiera hecho siempre!-

Muchos de nosotros, no podemos hacerlo así- comentó un enfermero.

-A callar –demandó Tsunade- solo es una mocosa, una que ya no va a entrar aquí ¿escucharon?- inquirió con mirada penetrante- Así que dejen de hablar de ella como la gran cosa- dijo mientras salía de terapia intensiva.

Esa niña había podido hacer lo que ella en su primera vez en el quirófano, había cerrado esas laceraciones que si hubiera tenido chacra, hubiera cerrado ella. Había cumplido su objetivo.

Y esa niña justo en las sillas de espera, estaba sentada con su traje anaranjado y con varias gotas de sudor en el rostro

_-Ugh, solo es una…mocosa_- pensó aún con su cara llena de enojo para sacar un suspiro de resignación. Ya vería esa mocosa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Ah! –exclamé alterada al sentir algo mojada escurriéndome por la cara.

-Ya era hora que despertaras- era un tono tosco, duro y enojado. Giré la cabeza y vi a Tsunade-sama con un jarrón con agua- Vamos, tenemos que avisarle a sus familiares-

-¿Uh?- estaba confundida, hasta hace poco –si es que no hubo pasado mucho tiempo- le había dado una buena bofetada, le había gritado colérica y hasta le había fulminado con la mirada y sin embargo, ahora le hablaba como quien no quiere la cosa pero que aun así lo soportaba ¿qué pasó mientras dormía?-

-Ayudaste a curarla, ahora ven, o te traeré a patadas-

-Gané la apuesta-

-No curaste a tu paciente, curaste al mío- informó y me dirigió una mirada desafiante- ahora tendrás que darme todas esas botellas de sake-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, vamos-

-Mm- podría jurar que Tsunade-sama no estaba enterada de todo lo que hice.

Caminamos hasta la sala de espera y dijimos el nombre del paciente, enseguida un chico se levantó y ansioso, vino corriendo hacia nosotras.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo está? ¿Salió bien? ¿No está muerta?- preguntó sin parar, mientras yo le dirigía una breve mirada para abrir mi boca.

-¡Tú! –exclamé.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó.

-¿Qué? ¿Se conocen? –cuestionó Tsunade- ¿Una noche? ¿Eres pedófilo niño? O ¿solo eres su hermano? Yo me inclino por pedófilo, no se parecen –sentenció.

-Este…- el chico frente a mi estaba nervioso y entonces, reconocí a la persona que había salvado.

**-¿Qué mierda le hiciste?**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**¡Jo! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir… pero deben entenderme, entre un bloqueo de imaginación y entre la entre al colegio y las 16 pruebas que tuve que enfrentar en 2 semanas, no tenía tiempo para nada, por lo menos ahora subí, porque si hubiera sido por mis horarios, la continuación vendría siendo en septiembre, si es no es en octubre.**

**Por otro lado, me llegó un PM sobre responder a los reviews, de que está prohibido y toda la cosa, así que solo pondré los nombre a partir de ahora y cualquier pregunta que me hagan, será en general y no particularmente respondida, así que he aquí a todas las personas pacientes que apoyan el fic:**

**honeykiss** (Compañera de curso de mi nee-chan ¿eh?).

**Katrina05** (Lamento el no haber publicado pronto).

**Fersha Ryukaze** (Ya extraña tu logo xD).

**Mii Ten** (Que la suerte que deseaste haga efecto, estoy nerviosa).

**sasu-nisan** (NO re preocupes por ortografía, no importa xd).

**Pinguina Uchiha** (Claro que sigues siendo mi nee-chan, y claro que te avisaré…o eso intentaré).

**minako uchiha yuki **(El beso en el principio de las peleas y espera que va a pasar algo fuerte).

**Al **(Gracias por avisarme sobre el plagio, con PLAP trabajamos en ello).

**karoru01** (Ojala te guste este capitulo).

**RAYMAR **(¡Jo! Odio cuando hay esos problemas).

**Esme-chan TS-DN** (El distanciamiento de Sasuke es porque es un Teme y ya verás en el siguiente capitulo, porqué).

**Akai Karura** (Capis muy largos…je, sería el paraíso, lastima que no tenga tanta imaginación para ello).

**Carmen Uchiha** (Lamento haberte decepcionado con el capitulo anterior, pero era necesario. El porqué la envió al pasado sigue siendo un misterio, pero falta poco como 1 o 2 capítulos para aclararse).

**Bongio **(Sasuke-teme le fallaron las neuronas, eso pasó).

**Antotis **(Cuantas conclusiones tan acertadas, hiciste O.O).

**nanitha hatake** (Los padres de Sakura no están muertos, solo desaparecidos).

**sasusaku95** (Este…Mikoto ebria igual a desastre, más noche igual mini Uchihas xD).

**Giuli-Uchiha93** (Lamento no haberlo continuado pronto).

**kororita** (Sasuke-teme está confundido en parte y también malinterpretó todo, y Sasuke-teme-grande no le dice que va a ser feliz, sino que se está acabando un felicidad).

**.Dreaming So Loud. **(¡Je! Parece que nadie adivino quien gana xD).

**JiTeX** (Lamento decepcionarlos, es que no tenía imaginación y además era necesario).

**Kriss** (Je, la apuesta salió rara).

**Lado.Oscuro** (Todo va mal, pero verás que todo se solucionará dentro de…harto tiempo).

**Dragonauta **(Ne, lo que pasó salió raro pero me alegra que te gustará, debo admitir que siempre encuentro interesante tus mensajes, siempre hablas de cosas profunda y eso me gusta xD).

**Este…bueno, también se pueden poner pequeñas acotaciones a los nombres xD**

**El siguiente capitulo va a tardar, pero por seguridad les digo que deben estar atentos, porque el siguiente capitulo está en parte crucial para el fic y de adelanto les digo que aparece Sasuke-teme-grande.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	14. Sasuke Uchiha

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 13: Sasuke Uchiha.

El silencio se hizo perturbable y yo estaba apunto de darle la patada más grande que había dado en mi vida, y todo por el imbécil que tenía frente a mí y que se arriesgó a dejar en coma a una niña indefensa, que… era mayor que yo, ¡Jo! Esto de la edad apesta.

¿Qué le hiciste?- cuestioné de nuevo.

No le hice nada, ¡ella se metió cuando estaba entrenando! –replicó.

¡Kansack! Pudiste haberla matado –le dije mientras me tiraba arriba suyo y le zarandeaba.

¡Vaya! Así que son un trío ¿eh? Mira niña, como son conflictos personales, la pudiste haber curado tu misma, no quiero escándalos y menos sin que me hayas dado mi sake –dijo Tsunade mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

¿Qué? Espere, no esta entendiendo esto- le dije mientras soltaba a Kansack y le hablaba a Tsunade-sama zarandeándola a ella.

¡Claro que entiendo! Ahora salgan todos de mi hospital y dame mis botellas de sake, las necesito –dijo.

¡Vamos! –exclamé- Tengo cinco y él once, no puede pasar nada entre nosotros- dije.

¡Tengo trece!- gritó.

¡Con más razón!-

Ajá, ¡lo sabía, hasta lo confirman!-chilló Tsunade.

¿Cuándo hicimos eso? –chillé decepcionada.

Cuando ambos lo negaron, ahora vete y niño, sí esta bien, solo debe quedarse dos días en observación y después podrán seguir disputándose quien se queda contigo, ¡Nos vemos! – y con las últimas palabras, Tsunade-sama salió de la sala de espera.

¡Espere!- grité pero sin remedio no me escuchó.

Para ser la mejor Ninja médico, no le encuentro lo profesional –comentó Kansack.

Cállate…- le murmuré con mirada amenazante y él al ver mis ojos, entendió el mensaje, por lo cual se puso a sudar y salió corriendo hasta donde estaba aquella chica que lo acompañó en el festival de Año Nuevo. Pero ahora que sabía que la chica estaba bien. A Kansack le preocuparía otra cosa y no era precisamente mi mirada, más era lo que significaba.

"_Ve al entrenamiento, te espera el digno funeral de un patán"-_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El día había salido normal y tranquilo para los que me rodeaban. Para mí, el día se me había pasado ajetreado comiendo ramen hasta explotar y conversar con Iruka-sensei que se estaba quedando sin dinero.

Otro día, otra sorpresa con Sakura-chan y otro rechazo por parte de ella.

Digo, ah… ¡Dattebayo! Es que ni siquiera me rechaza, ¡se desmaya!

Empiezo a creer que es por mi cara, aunque eso es imposible, porque el gran Naruto Uzumaki no tienen imperfecciones es el galán del pueblo y no me importa que las chicas se la pasan tras el Teme, ellas no saben apreciar la perfección, la única persona que lo ha hecho es Sakura-chan.

¡Jo! Hoy día la vi salir del hospital seguida de un adulto mayor, ¡parece que era un pedófilo! Y como era yo, el futuro gran Hokage de Konoha, no podía permitir que gente como esa se paseara sin inconvenientes, ¡él se iba a enterar!

¡Kyaa! Aléjate de Sakura-chan, pervertido sin remedio ¡no puedes seguir a una menor, es delito! –grité y vi como gente que pasaba alrededor empezaba a mirarnos a los tres.

Naruto, él no…- intentó Sakura-chan hablar.

¡No te preocupes, Sakura-chan! No tienes que inventar excusas por estar amenazada, yo el futuro Hokage de Konoha, no permitiré que te violen- exclamé.

¿Pervertido?- murmuró alguien.

¿Violador? –susurró otra persona.

¡El fue quien dejó en el hospital a una niña!-

¡Ah! Es un peligro ¡tras él! –gritó alguien y varios hombre con hachas o con lo que tenían en mano.

¡Ah! –el depravado que seguía a Sakura-chan se fue.

¡No me agradezcas, Sakura-chan! –le dije- Era mi deber como el futuro hokage de Konoha-

Naruto…-dijo- El no era un violador, pervertido o lo que dijiste, solo estaba saliendo tras de mi- me dijo para suspirar.

Oh…-solté- por lo menos se ejercitará- solté y después de despedirme de Sakura-chan me fui corriendo.

Estaba mejorando mi actitud para ser Hokage y por lo menos la gente pensaría que delaté a un criminal, así que ganaría puntos para ser Hokage.

N-naruto-kun- escuché.

¿M?- me di la vuelta y vi a quien me llamó- ¡Hinata-chan!- le saludé mientras me sonrojaba levemente.

E-este…me p-podrías a-acompañar a-a…-

¡Claro que sí! ¡Dattebayo!-

G-gracias…-me sonrió y yo le seguí por todo el camino.

La vida me estaba sonriendo y ya invitaría a Hinata-chan después a comer ramen.

-

-

-

Oye, Hinata-chan, ¿escuchaste que capturé a un pedófilo?-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sasuke-chan, ¿seguro que no quieres salir? –me preguntó Oka-san por décima vez.

Seguro, Oka-san- le respondí.

Está bien, pero… sí estás así por Sakura-chan, pues te digo que…-

¿Cuándo recordaste eso, Oka-san? –cuestioné. Después de la borrachera no tenía ningún recuerdo de la noche.

Lo soñé- sonrió- y… hablé con Sakura-chan un poco sobre el tema, ella me dijo algunas cosas –estableció.

¿Qué cosas?- pregunté con indiferencia.

Todo- respondió Oka-san.

Hmp –gruñí sonrojado.

Bueno, etto… ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?- cuestionó divertida.

¡Oka-san! –

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ver dentro de la oscuridad me era tan normal como respirar. Veía como Sakura regañaba a alguien mayor que ella.

La vi salir y vi como se iba con Naruto, quien decía atrapar a un criminal.

La vi ir hasta el campo de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo siete.

¿Qué hago aquí?

_Esperar…_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Jo! Esto es abrumador.

Me encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7. Necesitaba reflexionar sobre un tema y la verdad no encontraba mejor lugar que este.

El silencio reinaba, nadie ocupaba este campo al parecer.

Ya estaba anocheciendo o por lo menos eso indicaba el ocaso ya oscurecido. Todo estaba tranquilo…

Demasiado.

**¡Shannaro! Esto se perece a la pelicula de terror del viernes –comentó mi Inner- Vi esa película ¡no llegamos al final! –chilló.**

Ignoré a mi Inner y fijé mi vista al frente.

-

-

Sentía un olor familiar…

Un chacra familiar…

Una mirada familiar…

Y lo más intenso…

Una presencia familiar.

-

-

-

Hmp. Tiempo sin verte, _Sakura-chan_- se burló.

Tiempo sin verte, _Sasuke-kun- _

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Por fin nos íbamos a enfrentar.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o **

**¿Actualicé? Tómenlo como un regalo por este glorioso fin de semana largo que la Virgen ha dado.**

**Como ven, Sasuke-teme-grande acaba de ingresar a la historia y si bien, es el capitulo más corto que he escrito, sé que no le falta nada, ya que lo que falta es el fantástico encuentro el cual les dejaré con la duda, hasta, esta vez, en septiembre u octubre, si no tengo imaginación.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

Pinguina Uchiha

sasusaku-nejiten love

atomicmonster

hokage-hime

minako uchiha yuki

Fersha Ryukaze

kaoru layer

carmen uchiha

Giuli-Uchiha93

JiTeX

honeykiss

sasusaku95

karoru01

Antotis

sakura-leon

Al

jess03

Shadow Noir Wing

zyafany-company

Katrina05

.Dreaming So Loud.

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, en donde se vivirá a fondo el gran encuentro entre Sakura y Sasuke-teme!**


	15. Especial

Especial: El enfrentamiento con Sasuke, todo tiene que acabar

_**Especial: El enfrentamiento con Sasuke, todo tiene que acabar**_

La luna en su esplendor acariciaba nuestras pieles en un intento desesperado de lograr que desviáramos la mirada del otro. El viento zarandeaba los árboles y mecía nuestros cabellos al compás de una suave melodía de la naturaleza. El suelo parecía estar más duro que nunca y nuestras miradas y cuerpos estaban tan rígidos y tensos que se podía apreciar perfectamente los huesos de la espina dorsal por sobre la ropa.

-Hace mucho tiempo que me estaba preguntando que pasaría se nos encontráramos, la verdad no ha pasado mucho ¿verdad? –comenté mientras alzaba una ceja y ponía mirada desafiante.

-Hmp, muchas palabras para alguien tan pequeño –gruñó Sasuke en lo que parecía un tono burlón.

-Déjate de bromas, si vienes a molestar o a matarme, pues empecemos rápido la lucha, aún tengo que exterminar a los causantes de su tu vida miserable ¿sabes? Tú eres un bastardo, pero el mini tú, parece tener posibilidades de sobrevivir como la gente normal.

-¿Preocupándose por el enemigo? –Inquirió Sasuke con tono venenoso- Bastante adulador, Sakura, sigues siendo una molestia.

Fruncí el ceño y le miré. Es que tenía que ser tan… ¿bastardo?

Caminó un poco hacia mi, a la vez que me analizaba de arriba hacia abajo. Sonrió un poco y siguió caminando dispuesto a pararse al frente mío y agacharse, mas cuando pensé que le iba a dar el golpe de su vida, desapareció dejándome un poco anonadada. Segundos después sentí un pequeño peso en mi espalda, seguida de un brazo rodeándome la cintura y al frente de mi corazón un kunai, qué, sin tocarme con su filo parecía dañarme.

-¿Sabes? Tengo la extraña sensación de que esto ya pasó antes, no lo sé, como si lo hubiera visto antes, ¡ah! Ya recuerdo donde –exclamé- Me creo que hace catorce años, en medio de una batalla, cuando _tú lo mataste_.

-No recuerdas muchas cosas ¿verdad? –inquirió arrogante.

-Solo sé lo que necesito saber –murmuré con la voz baja- ¡El que tú mataste a tu mejor amigo! –grité y al darme la vuelta aún con el kunai rozándome, le estampé una patada en la quijada, lamentablemente solo era un clon.

-Molestia… -sonrió engreído.

-¡Ah! –rugí, estaba molesta, tanto que ni siquiera me digné a prestar atención a su Sharingan activado, tampoco a mi vista borrosa y mucho menos el paisaje cambiado.

Todo era oscuridad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Todo era oscuro, tétrico y frío, de seguro era el hogar de Uchiha o tal vez la cueva en que un ser muy malo en gustos de decoración hizo su hogar.

Pero entonces ¿qué hacía algo rojo moviéndose y una niña más adelante mirándome?

Un segundo…

¿Mirándome? Oh, mierda, una ilusión del Sharingan, misma ilusión de hace catorce años.

Pero, había algo diferente…

Con la astucia de un gato y con la mirada fija en la niña, intenté sacar de mi porta kunai, uno, pero no pude, _no estaba…_

Busqué por los alrededores de mi ropa y grande fue la sorpresa, era más _grande_, yo parecía ser más _grande, más alta_, más adulta.

Y eso era. Yo estaba con mi cuerpo, mi vida, era yo al fin, no la enana de cinco años, que no llegaba ni a lavar los platos.

Pero no estaba normal, estaba herida, sangrando.

_Como hace catorce años…_

¿Tú también morirás?-

A mi lado, se encontraba esa pequeña de unos 6 años, tenía cabello rubio y ojos de color almendra. Sus ojos parecían dementes y su expresión sanguinaria, casi como si deseara que más sangre surgiera por mis heridas.

No te preocupes.- hablo de nuevo.- no parece tan malo como suena.

La miré con atención. ¿Qué tan rara podía ser esa niña?

Es verdad que morir es doloroso, pero…después es genial.- decía con locura.- es grandioso poder ver como las almas son torturadas hasta llegar a su destino.- dijo sonriendo con malicia.- y más cuando no saben a donde ir, sufren eternamente.- explico.- sufren, mientras heridas se hacen en sus almas y cuerpos, sale sangre a montones y cada rincón empieza a oler a sangre, es fantástico.- dijo alucinando.

Yo la veía horrorizada, ¡esa niña era lo más sanguinaria que había visto en la vida!, no me imaginaba como sería su expresión al ver todo lo que decía.

En fin, ¿vas a morir?- me pregunto viéndome con sus ojos dementes.

Eres rara.- atine a decir.

Lo sé, todos me dicen lo mismo, algunos me dicen rara, otros loca, pero generalmente todos me llaman demente.- dijo sonriendo con una mueca torcida.- es por eso que yo estoy muerta.

Y cuando dijo eso, desee jamás haber tenido ojos para ver lo que pasaba con esa niña.

Su cuerpo desfigurado, su cabello con sangre, en su brazo derecho: una cortadura (la cual no definiré), los huesos de su pierna izquierda parecían rotos, su cara cubierta con sangre y algún que otro órgano vital (que asco) y sus ojos antes almendra, ahora negros.

Para rematar venía caminando hacia a mi.

Aléjate de mí.- grité horrorizada.

Ven a la muerte, ven, ven, ven.- me llamaba de forma demente, mientras yo intentaba alejarme de ahí.

¡No!, ¡No!, ¡NO!- grité pero esta vez no estaba en ese lugar vació y sanguinario, si no que en mi habitación.

Fue un sueño.- murmure mientras sentía que podía respirar.

No lo creas.-

¡Ah! – me voltee al sentir el frío aliento de esa niña en mi oreja izquierda, ¿es que acaso fue verdad?, mi vida no podía ser peor.

-Bonito viaje –dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado en el marco de mi habitación.

-Menudo lugar ¿qué era, Uchiha? ¿Acaso el lugar donde vives? No me sorprendería, muchos inocentes podían morir a manos tuyas, adivino ¿son sus almas infernales? ¿Comparten habitación? –pregunte burlona, más al llegar al frío bosque en que comenzó todo, me di cuenta que seguía en la ilusión. _Aun que no podía durar tanto…_

-14 años atrás, ¿te gustaría revivirlos? –sólo escuché su voz, puesto que su cuerpo no aparecía y estaba demasiado concentrada en sus palabras como para darme cuenta en que a mi alrededor, yacía una Konoha más moderna, diferente y destruida.

_Como hace catorce años…_

-Como hoy en el presente –murmuré.

Íbamos a revivir la masacre de Konoha, por segunda vez y esta vez…

No caería dejando a Naruto solo.

Y sin embargo eso pasó, no volví a abrir los ojos, por lo menos, no en la vida real.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_¡Ugh!, la vieja esta loca, mira que hacernos trabajar en año nuevo- _

_Lo hace por el bien de la aldea, Naruto-_

_Pero, ¿y nuestro día libre?-_

_¿Qué pasa con el?-_

_¡Ya no tenemos!-_

_Ya no te quejes, igual podremos disfrutarlo-_

_Tienes razón, ¡y con el teme!-_

_Naruto-_

_Claro que sí, Sakura-chan, ¡él viene hoy!-_

_Naruto-_

_Ya verás, es solo cuestión de tiempo-_

………………………_-_

_¿Pasa algo?-_

_¿Crees que venga para quedarse?-_

_¡Claro que sí, Sakura-chan!, el vendrá para quedarse, te lo prometo, ¡de verás!-_

_¡Sugoi!- _

_Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Naruto-_

_¡Sakura-chan!, ¿viste esos platos de ramen?, ¡eran enormes!- gritó emocionado._

_Lo sé, y se veían apetecibles-_

_¡Sí!-_

_Naruto….-_

_¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?-_

_¿Cuando crees que…llegará Sasuke-kun?- pregunté con timidez._

_Pues no sé, la vieja no ha revelado nada, ¡pero estoy seguro de que llegará para los fuegos artificiales!- sonrió._

_Eso sería un momento perfecto- murmure viendo el cielo._

_¡Oh, vamos!, arriba el ánimo, para las doce tenemos que pedir nuestros deseos y además cuando el Teme venga, de seguro te besará y harán todas esas cosas que no pudieron en… ¿Cuántos años eran?-_

_¡Naruto!-_

_¡Sakura-chan, no es mi culpa que tu mal pienses todo lo que digo!-_

_¡Ahora verás, pedazo de imbécil!-_

_¡Kyaaa!-_

_S-sakura-san, N-naruto-ku…n –nos llamó Hinata._

_¡Hinata-chan! –saludó Naruto._

_Hola, Hinata, ¿nos acompañas con los fuegos? –le guiñé el ojo y se puso roja, pero sonrió._

_C-claro –murmuró._

_¡Pues vamos! –sonrió Naruto a la vez que gritaba y nos arrastraba, eran alrededor de las once u once y quince._

_¡SUGOI! –gritó entusiasmado._

_Sí, está bueno –sonreí, estaba toda la decoración de Naruto._

_S-sí –concordó Hinata._

_¿Uh? –Naruto dirigió su mirada al frente y presenció una figura similar, cabellos negros, ojos negros._

_¡Sai-baka! –gritó._

_No molestes, Naruto-kun –soltó._

_¡Eh! Pero si hasta tú saliste de tu cueva, ¡apuesto a que esta será la mejor celebración, Dattebayo! –exclamó contento._

_Hmp, Dobe –escuchamos decir._

_Nuestro corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, si él estaba aquí, entonces…_

_-¡Sasuke-teme! –oí gritar a Naruto, esperanzado, contento y con una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía que no le iba a caber en el rostro._

_-Dobe –gruñó frío, indiferente, pero hasta yo noté el tono burlón en que lo dijo._

_La gente de Konoha miraba hacia arriba, sorprendidos, molestos, felices, admirados y… aterrorizados._

_NO era una visita común, había todo un batallón por detrás, akatsukis incluidos, nos estaban atacando._

_-¡Cuidado! –grité cuando vi que se lanzaban a atacar, seguido de un explosión en la torre del Hokage, unas llamas en esta y después el dominio de Sasuke y los demás sonriendo triunfantes._

_La guerra comenzó, era Konoha, en un estado de depresión, de niños muertos, madres asesinadas, familias completas destruidas y yo con el grupo de "novatos" hacíamos todo lo posible para evitar la gran masacre que se crearía._

_Sin embargo, no sirvió. Neji en un intento de salvar a Tenten, atacó a unos akatsukis, enterrándose una espada en el pecho, pero no sirvió, Tenten se fue con él a la muerte._

_Hinata abrumada, intentó atacar a los asesinos, pero sino fuera por el sacrificio de Lee, hubiera muerto en vez de él, de nuevo, no funcionó, murió igual, al intentar salvar a Kiba y al salvas a su hermana._

_Kiba murió tras Hinata, seguido de Shino, Ino, Sai en un intento de salvarme, Chouji, Shikamaru fue el que más aguantó pero ni su inteligencia logró salvar a Konoha del desastre._

_Sólo quedábamos Naruto y yo del grupo, junto a unos Anbu's que hacían todo lo posible por defender a la amada aldea, que ya era cenizas._

_-¡Naruto! –grité estaba teniendo una batalla con Sasuke._

_Naruto hizo todo lo posible con ayuda de sus clones, pero en el ataque entre el Rasengan y el Chidori Nagashi, ambos salieron volando, solo que Sasuke había previsto la explosión, mientras que Naruto…fue atravesado por la katana de Sasuke, esta planeado, Naruto estaba herido y quizá iba a morir. _

_-N-naruto, no te preocupes, yo te voy a curar.- titubeé, antes de poner mis manos encime y sacar chacra verde._

_-N-no, l-lo hagas, t-tienes q-que cuidar a l-los otros.- dijo apartando mis manos._

_-¡Naruto!- exclamé al ver como cerraba los ojos- ¡Despierta, tú eres más importante! -_

_-Descuida, le seguirás.- dijo Sasuke atrás mío._

_-…S-sasuke-kun…- murmuró con los ojos bien abiertos._

_-Muere…- dijo levantando una katana, cuando yo estaba inmóvil._

_-S-sakura-chan, y-yo te protegeré.- murmuró alguien._

_-Hmp.-_

_-¡NARUTO!-_

_-No te preocupes…, s-siempre estaré c-contigo.- y con estas últimas palabras, cerro los ojos definitivamente_

_-¡NARUTO!, ¡NARUTO!, ¡NARUTO!-_

_-Hmp.- alguien me golpeó en la nuca, dejándome inconciente._

_-Ahora, es tu turno, Dobe –comentó rígido, sanguinario y frío- Sé que aun tienes algo de vida por el Kyubi, será mejor acabarlo –murmuró agitando la katana._

_Segundos después se podía apreciar el panorama completo, sangre por todos lados, los akatsukis retirándose, Hebi celebrando mientras se iba, a Sasuke observando a la única sobreviviente, una aldea destruida, un paisaje muerto._

-Sólo por si te cabe la duda, el lugar en que estaba la niña, no era el infierno, sino tu querida aldea –escuché por algún lado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Desperté los ojos sobresaltada, mi posición en el oscuro bosque, se había retornada a quedarme atada a un árbol por horribles y escamosas serpientes. Ya había llegado a la realidad, salí de la ilusión por decisión de Sasuke y lo peor de todo, es que vi como mataba a Naruto con sus propias manos. Pero ¿por qué me dejó viva?

Sasuke mientras me miraba con curiosidad poca normal en él y empezó a examinarme. Me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo volvía a ser el de una niña de cinco años. Que ya no tenía las heridas pero bien que las serpientes me estrujaban dejando leves marcas rojizas por mi cuerpo.

-Despertaste –comentó.

-No, sigo durmiendo, solo me dio por abrir mis ojos –rodé los ojos.

-Hmp –gruñó- Ahora sabes la verdad –

-¿De que mataste a tus amigos, familia, tu hogar? Sí –contesté.

-No lo entiendes –susurró.

-¡Aléjate de ella! –escuchamos a una voz, provenir de unos arbustos y para nuestra sorpresa, era _Sasuke_…mini.

- ¡A-aléjate de ella! –gritó un poco más fuerte, no se esperaba encontrar en una situación tan prometedora. Un adulto casi igual a él, pero extremadamente alto y bastante frío y a mí, mirándole con curiosidad mientras estaba atada con serpientes.

-Vaya, ¿no le has dicho? –inquirió Sasuke.

-Sea lo que sea, quédate callado, tal cual eras momentos antes de tu venganza –dije con odio- ¡Que ni se te ocurra abrir tu maldita boca! –grité.

-¡Suéltala! –exigió Sasuke-chibi.

-Claro –dijo Sasuke medio sonriendo- Será un honor hacerme caso a mi mismo ¿o es que aún no descubres que yo soy tú? –inquirió a la vez que desaparecía a las serpientes que me ataban, agitaba su katana y Sasuke-chibi abría sus ojos a más no poder- Cualquier duda, consúltale a ella, te a mentido por varios meses, es hora de la verdad –dicho el gran monólogo, desapareció.

-Sasuke… -murmuré.

-Explícame, Sakura –exigió Sasuke acercándose a mí- ¡Explícame porque ese hombre dijo que era yo y el porqué te estaba atacando! Dime… ¡Quién rayos eres! –gritó.

Yo abrí los ojos a más no poder a la vez que Sasuke me zarandaba con fiereza.

Se había descubierto la verdad y por consecuente…

.

.

.

**Ahora tendría que decirle la verdad a Sasuke. **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**¡Sí! Por fin algo decente que subir. Lamento mucho la tardanza, sé que me quieren matar por tardar tanto ¡pero no saben cuantas veces terminé el mismo capitulo con un pésimo final! Reescribí como 7 veces la misma historia, hasta que por lo menos pude dar con algo más coherente. **

**Y bueno, la única razón por la que verán que subí todos mis fics y me refiero con todos (incluyendo los que no actualizaba desde el año de la pera) es que hoy es mi ¡Cumpleaños! Jeje, como auto regalo de cumpleaños decidí subir mis fics, así más reviews, más regalos para mí, más felicidad, buenas vacaciones y lo mejor de todo más felicidad para más imaginación y actualizar más rápido ¡eh!**

**Por otro lado, debo admitir que me sentía fatal, gracias a una pérdida anteriormente explicada y gracias a que bajé mi promedio de matemáticas a un horrible 5 algo, así que estoy muy deprimida, echarme un ramo es horrible, pero saber que por eso te tratan como burra es peor.**

**Bueno, gracias por sus reviews a:**

Fersha Ryukaze

Anzu brief

JiTeX

NEHEZ-UCHIHA

Akai Karura

Sae Oharu

Volovan

honeykiss

hokage-hime

azumi hyuga

jess03

O.ONaesukeChanO.O

Akuma Uchiha

Antotis

Mii Ten

carmen uchiha

minako uchiha yuki

Sol Uchiha

kaoru layer

Giuli-Uchiha93

Esme-chan TS-DN

karoru01

zyafany-company

Al

Bongio

**¡Gracias por sus apoyos! De verdad que uno se anima al darse cuenta que si hay gente que le apoya en el momento en que esté.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	16. Un paso hacia el final

**Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, debo aclarar algo, de lo que estoy sumamente arrepentida.**

**A comienzos de año, siempre suelo llenarme de inspiración e imaginación, sin embargo esta vez, no pasó nada de eso. Las ideas no acudían a mi mente y estaba completamente en blanco, tanto que las pocas palabras que escribía, las borraba al no tener ningún significado. Después de todo, intenté escribir, logré hacer el comienzo y me di cuenta que estaba muy perdida, no sabía como continuar.**

**Después, empecé a leer, capítulos anteriores y a medida que avanzaba, me di cuenta de una verdad. La historia que yo había creado, había cambiado drásticamente de un capítulo a otro, ya no era lo mismo.**

**Es por eso que les pido disculpas.**

**Porque aunque no tengo cara para pedirlas y tampoco para dar excusas, me siento profundamente arrepentida. ¡Técnicamente les hago esperar una eternidad! Y cuando voy a actualizar, ¡les salgo con esto! Además de que, algunas personas que conozco, empezaron a cerrar sus fics.**

**También me disculpo por lo siguiente.**

**Porque vergonzosamente yo también pensé en hacerlo, pero algo me detuvo y es aquí, cuando les doy las gracias.**

**Porque si no fuera por sus comentarios pasados, no me hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Sin importar cuanto tardara en actualizar –lo que sé, que es todo un tormento el revisar y ver que no hay nada de lo que uno lee- ustedes siempre van a estar esperando y es por eso, que voy a continuar con todo.**

**Primero, terminaré este fic, como debe ser ¡y recuperaré la idea de lo que yo quería demostrar! Después me encargaré de lo demás. **

**Por eso les agradezco de todo corazón, el que aún sigan en la historia, porque sin importar lo que pase, continuaré y esta vez como la autora que había al principio, mostrando, la verdadera esencia de esta historia.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Ahora sin más al fic! **

**Capitulo 16: Luz.**

No me atreví a dirigir mi mirada, sin embargo podía notar la de Sasuke lo bastante centrada en la ventana. Mi espalda se azotó en un escalofrío aterrorizado, sentía un miedo irracional, independiente de ya haber contado la verdad, esta parecía ir de persona en persona esparciendo el círculo y lo peor de todo, es que la persona que se enteró era alguien que no debía estar involucrado, nunca pero nunca, debió haber estado involucrado.

_Ese era el __futuro._

Sin embargo, ya cambió el _pasado._

Y era esta la parte que me daba miedo.

-Sakura, yo que tú explico todo –la matiz de diversión en su voz, profirió que me estremeciera. De verdad, no quería escuchar nada.

-S-Sakura… -Sasuke podía escucharse un poco titubeante- M-me puedes decir… ¡¿qué hace este niño en tu habitación?! –dio un grito la bastante fuerte para que se escuchara solo en la habitación, sin embargo algo me perturbó. Él estaba _enojado_ no _asustado_.

**-Oh, el niñito de mami esta enojado –**y entonces reconocí la voz.

Había sido una idiota al confundir la voz de él con la de Él.

Pero más idiota había sido al no asegurarme de cerrar la ventana en plena tormenta con seguro, para hablar de algo tan delicado como lo era el tema.

**-**Vete ahora** –**el enojo era latente en mi voz. ¡Las cosas me estaban matando! No me sale una, después no me sale otra y ahora me sale que entra otro problema y… nada de lo que digo es lo bastante coherente para que me entiendan…

-Oh, lamento molestarte, sensei –bramó divertido- pero ya terminé con la muralla, ¿puede ahora explicarme junto al niño de mami, la invención de tan fascinante y patética historia? –sonrió malicioso.

Sasuke estaba que le sacaba los ojos. Porque él, seguía siendo un Uchiha y aunque varias veces se había tragado su orgullo, al parecer con el sujeto de la ventana no estaba muy interesado en dejarle pasar el tema.

-¡Vete antes de que llame a aniki! –rugió colorado.

Kansack pareció incrédulo ante el cambio de humor. Quizá, no se esperaba una reacción tan enojada o simplemente esperaba que actuara como un niñito de mami. Según sus propias palabras.

El único problema en todo esto, era que…

Me estaban IGNORANDO y yo era el CENTRO del tema, por lo tanto no DEBERÍA estar pasando ESTO.

-Kansack vete, mañana hablamos, _por favor –_supliqué en voz baja con tono firme. El pareció un poco sorprendido y yo no lo culpaba. En todo el poco tiempo –porque a decir verdad no he pasado mucho con él aparte de unas cuantas sesiones de combate- que nos conocíamos yo jamás le había dicho ni por favor ni gracias y si lo había dicho, no se recordaba.

-¡Tengo que aclarar algo! –exclamó alterado.

-¡Mañana! –pedí de nuevo pellizcándome el entremedio de los ojos- _Por favor…_

-Esta enferma –musitó despacio.

-¡Ya la oíste, lejos de aquí! –gritó impaciente Sasuke mientras con el kunai que había lanzado Kansack lo amenazaba.

-Sí, ya me voy –frunció el ceño- Mañana hablaremos, Sakura y esta vez no te escaparas –se retiró dejando un suave olor a hierba.

Todo se me estaba escapando de las manos, las mentiras estaban siendo reveladas y mi cabeza ahora si empezaba a matarme.

Sasuke por su parte, frunció el ceño ante ida tan repentina, le habían dejado con las palabras en la boca y la próxima vez no sería así. Giró la cabeza hacia donde me encontraba y después torció la boca en disgusto.

-¿No iras a juntarte con ese tipo, verdad? –Preguntó mientras su cara –impaciente- se volvió en un gesto más disgustado.

-Sasuke, por favor también ve a dormir –la cabeza me estaba matando ahora si fuerte, los ojos se me cerraban casi a la fuerza y de verdad que si seguía dando explicaciones, estaba casi segura de que explotaría o me provocaría una hemorragia en el cerebro.

Cualquiera de esas dos opciones, en este momento sonaba tanto aterradoras como tentadoras.

-No me trago tu historia ¿sabes? ¡Yo jamás traicionaría a mi aldea! Es el hogar de todo mi clan, jamás le daría la espalda –soltó enojado.

-Tu problema si no me crees, y sigue pensando así, ahora vete –pedí con voz más forzada, ya estaba mareada.

-Yo nunca dejaría atrás a mi aldea ni la destruiría, que te quede bien en la cabeza –bramó molesto y se marchó de allí no sin antes tirar una que otra mirada hacia atrás para comprobar que lo estaba escuchando- Noche –el susurró en que lo dijo, fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Me escabullí entre mis piernas como signo de debilidad e intenté apretar mi cabeza con mis manos, tanto como pudiera. Estaba aterrada. No me importaba admitirlo, tenía miedo. Miedo de que todo me saliera por el caño después de tantas cosas vividas, miedo de despertar y darme cuenta que todo fue un sueño y descubrir que sigo sola, que siempre lo he estado o que tenga que regresar y descubrir un futuro peor al que era. Si fuera la última opción, quería estar muerta en ese caso, encontrarme con el peor dolor para después vivir eternamente en la paz.

Esos eran los simples deseos a los que me quería someter.

Para variar Sasuke ni siquiera creyó una historia tan verdadera como lo era su sufrimiento en lo que alguna vez fue el futuro. Pero de cierta forma, era mejor, una persona menos de la que preocuparme.

El que Kansack se haya enterado era otra historia. El no tenía nada que ver en este cuento, nuestro encuentro fue tan raro como rápido, no creamos ni fuertes lazos como tampoco somos perfectos desconocidos. Sin embargo, el que su curiosidad lo embarcara a escuchar cosas que no debía, había sido un gran error. Eso le daba otra importancia al joven ninja.

Ahora, pasaba a ser otro cómplice.

Un cómplice que al menos sabría defenderse en caso de guerra y que no perdería a nadie en caso de que me fuera o muriera. De cierta forma, sabía que podría guardar el secreto en él, porque él no dependía de mí, tenía vida propia y eso era lo bastante bueno como para continuar con el legado de Pasado, Presente y Futuro. Me recordaba a Naruto.

_Naruto._

Increíble lo que puedo llegar a pensar cuando estoy tratando un tema tan delicado como la muerte para pasar a mi buen amigo y fiel compañero.

El último tiempo, me había comportado como una tonta. Estaba más concentrada en mis problemas y no me di cuenta de algo primordial. Una de mis razones para seguir en este tiempo desde un principio, era él. Defenderlo, protegerlo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, darle ese amigo que nunca tuvo en otro tiempo. Un amigo que pude ser yo en un principio, pero que no acudió por fantasías infantiles y obsesiones platónicas. ¡Por favor! El chico estaba a punto de cumplir años y yo ni siquiera me he pasado a visitarlo por un buen tiempo.

Y ahora con todo revelado, tenía miedo de verlo caer mientras la sangre le rodeaba, como aquella vez.

Todo estaba tomando su lugar de forma bastante incómoda.

Y ahora si que mi cabeza me estaba matando. Porque la peor parte para razonar venía en este momento.

El Sasuke del futuro, seguía aquí y estaba vigilándome.

Y ahora no pude contener un pequeño sollozo. ¿Quién creía que alguna vez, lo vería y le echaría en cara todo lo que ha hecho? Los tiempos en que era una niña feliz y sonriente, había cambiado todo a esto. Ahora era una niña pequeña con grandes conocimientos y poco poder para fomentarlos al mundo y poder evitar grandes catástrofes, ahora, era la nada misma, y eso, él lo sabía muy bien.

Él me podía derrotar con un simple dedo, sin embargo solo se mantenía en las sombras, sin causar movimientos fuertes ni suaves, solo se quedaba quieto.

Sentí nuevas puntadas en mi cabeza y proferí un pequeño gritito adolorido.

Tenía tanto en que pensar…

Pero solo quería momentos de paz, salir como cualquier niña, ir al parque, comer helados y disfrutar de la _niñez,_ pero eso ya parecía un lejano sueño que nunca podría ser realidad.

Ya nada era igual.

Mis padres no estaban conmigo; Sasuke aún no había perdido a su familia; Naruto ya no era tan maltratado por los niños y ahora hasta había un pequeño engendro del mal, llamado Kansack que llegaba a destacar.

Todo era muy diferente.

Abrí un poco la cama y me tapé fuerte con las sábanas, disfrutando de su calor. Me acurruqué en mi misma y después de mucho tiempo, solté un poco de agua por mis ojos.

Después, de todo el tiempo que había estado aquí…

Por primera vez, había llorado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El día siguiente a mis dulces pesadillas vivientes, no me sorprendió la incrédula mirada de los Uchiha sobre mí. Mikoto estaba algo asombrada y parecía bastante sorprendida de mi cara fantasmal; Fugaku estaba más atento en observar el rojo de mi cara, en otras palabras, el camino de mis lágrimas, sonrió con sorna; Itachi no demostraba nada parecido a preocupación, arrogancia, sorna o enojo, estaba mirando indiferentemente mi cara, pero después –a lo que yo agradecí internamente- miró su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa, yendo a la puerta; y para mis acertadas suposiciones, Sasuke no prestó mucha atención, solo me miró y después continuó con su comida.

Nada diferente a lo que realmente esperaba.

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué sientes? ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupada a la vez que con sus manos examinaba mi cara, tocando todo rastro inusual.

-Déjala, de seguro por maniática no durmió nada, solo déjala sola –murmuró Fugaku con su ya característico, tono serio y fuerte.

-No ahora, _Fugaku_ – solté mis palabras con desgano, me alejé de Mikoto y caminé hacia la puerta mientras que con pereza hacía un gesto con la mano. Debía de ir a la academia, quizá sería la _última vez._

Antes de cerrar, pude sentir la mirada escéptica de Mikoto sobre mí, después cuando giró hacia Fugaku en busca de una explicación, cuando agitó los hombros en señal de ignorancia y la mirada de enojo, que Sasuke me envió.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, sin embargo ya no me importaba ¿saben?

Empezaría a hacer las cosas bien.

Primero lo primero, arreglar las cosas con la academia y los amigos que se suponía que tenía.

Arreglaría todo como debe ser, y eso significada dejar las cosas como yo las conocía.

_Y no de la forma en que ustedes piensan._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las clases de Iruka-sensei aun continuaban, pero en su mayoría, nadie prestaba atención. En especial porque la clase, no era nada interesante o importante, no, si ya sabías que podías estudiar eso en el libro, era solo teoría.

Sentada a mi lado, se encontraba Ino. Últimamente no le había hablado en ningún momento como lo hacía antes, tampoco me mostraba tan alegre y se podría decir que no me acercaba mucho a ella. Eso tenía que quedarse así.

_-Ino, Ino –murmuré mientras con un lápiz le picaba el brazo._

_-¡Auch! ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

_-¡Te tengo un buen chisme! ¿A qué no sabes quién me gusta? –reté, mientras los ojos de Ino se prendían como dos antorchas._

_-¡Frentona! Hasta que por fin te interesas en alguien, ¡dime! ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Naruto? –sonrió picara._

_-La verdad, no –sonreí abiertamente, como en los viejos tiempos- Es otra persona –dije._

_-Mm, ¿quién puede ser? Oh, ¡ya sé! ¿Es el vago, ese, em, Shikamaru? Tienen la misma cabezota llena de conocimiento… -comentó._

_-¡No! –Bramé un poco fuerte- ¡Es alguien muy popular! –solté sonriendo. Era una completa hipócrita. _

_-¿Popular? Será… no, dijiste que lo odiabas, ¿es de un grado superior? –preguntó incrédula y con una sonrisa perversa en la cara._

_-No, es de este grado. ¿Sabes? Al principio, no me caía nada bien, pero después de conocerlo y compartir tanto con él, me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada –Ino pareció bloqueada- ¡Estoy hablando de Sasuke-kun, tonta! –reí graciosamente mientras la mirada de mi amiga cambiaba._

_-Dijiste que lo odiabas –pronunció Ino, mirándome seria._

_-Lo sé, pero ¿quién se puede resistir? ¡Es increíblemente guapo! Y no sabes cuanto me ha ayudado, es realmente amor, Ino –sonreí. Con farsa._

_-Esto, es imposible –pronunció riéndose un poco, casi nada- Esto es una broma, como sabes que me gusta, quieres hacerme una broma de mal gusto, no es verdad –comentó sonriendo falsamente._

_-¡Por Dios! No es una broma, dime ¿quién no se puede enamorar de Sasuke-kun? Es tan lindo, e Ino –paré mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba más- ¿A qué no sabes? Yo también le gusto –sonreí al ver que la cara de Ino se transformaba en sorpresa._

_-¡Arpía! –Gritó- ¡Sabes que me gusta, a pesar de que no te lo dije directamente! Sasuke-kun es todo mío, estoy segura que todo es un juego, ¡una frentona como tú, jamás llegaría a ser amada por Sasuke-kun! –bramó enojada mientras se levantaba en el asiento, llamando la atención de todo el salón._

_-Ino, ¿algo que quieras compartir? –Iruka-sensei paró la clase y miró a mi compañera, esta titubeó y respondió que no, volviéndose a sentar y dejando al maestro continuar su clase._

_-Te juro, Sakura –pronunció lentamente con odio en su voz- que a partir de hoy, nos convertimos en enemigas por el amor de Sasuke-kun y te aseguro, que yo, voy a ganar –dijo mientras me miraba con los ojos llameantes._

_-Ino…, a partir de hoy, ya no seremos amigas –dije mientras bajaba el tono de voz a uno más oscuro._

_-Jamás volveremos a serlo –el sonido del timbre, sonó atronadoramente mostrando el fin de clases. Ino se paró y yo también, nos alejamos mutuamente y caminamos hacia fuera, dejando en la mesa, el único símbolo de nuestra amistad. _**La pañoleta de Ino.**

Me sacudí en un escalofrío al imaginarme tan horribles escenas en este tiempo. Porque se suponía que nosotras teníamos que convertirnos en enemigas algún día…

Pero yo no quería que se quedara así, y era por eso, que iba a arreglar las cosas. E allí el paso número uno para arreglar todo.

_Lista uno: Mejorar círculo de amigos (Ino, Naruto, Sasuke –al final-, Hinata –solo por Naruto-). _

De eso me encargaría, ya no dejaría las cosas afuera, por eso mismo, el día prometía ser largo.

Sonreí.

Empezaba a querer, el saber más de lo debido.

-Ino –tomé un lápiz y le piqué el brazo.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó bajito mientras se sobaba la parte dañada.

-¡A que no sabes, los chismes que te tengo! –dije mientras levantaba la mano en señal de alegría.

-¿Tú, sabes cosas que yo no? –Inquirió escéptica- Es imposible –sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Veremos si esto lo sabes! –dije mientras sonreía abiertamente. _Como en los viejos tiempos. _

Nos embarcamos en una charla que duró toda la clase, Ino parecía bastante fascinada ante mi faceta chismosa, quizá porque yo no era así y ella sí. Había que admitirlo, Ino técnicamente sabía todo de todos.

El tiempo no pareció ser real, al ver que la clase terminaba y nosotras no andábamos ni por la cuarta parte de la historia. A lo que yo, tenía razón al decir que Ino conocía todo y cada uno de los chismes que ocurrían en Konoha, ¡la muchacha se había enterado de cosas que no me daba ni por enterada! Sin embargo, fácilmente yo podía dejarla noqueada con unas cuantas palabras. ¡Con el mayor chisme que ella jamás podría saber, a no ser que fuera por mí! – O dos intrusos más- o varias fan girls…

-Ino –le llamé, ella sonrió entusiasta- Tú que sabes todo, ya debes saber, que Sasuke dio su primer beso, ¿verdad? –Sonreí con diversión al ver que la cara de Ino se desfiguraba en una clara muestra de sorpresa- Me tengo que ir, debo pasar por el hospital, ¡adiós! –me despedí amablemente y eché a caminar por los pasillos. Ino seguía parada en el mismo lugar donde la dejé, sin embargo, unos minutos después, comprendió.

-¡FRENTONA! ¡VEN ENSEGUIDA Y CONFIESA A LA TRAIDORA, DEBO PREPARAR A LA TURBA DE FANS! –reí bajito ante la insinuación.

Me pregunto, ¿qué clase de muerte me daría Ino, si le digo que fui yo?

_Ino. Listo_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El hospital seguía lo bastante vacío, como para aburrirse, esperando a que un herido llegara. No había razones para esperar que entrara un herido gravemente, a no ser que fueran ninjas de alto rango que venían de una misión, lejos de eso, no había nada importante.

Quizá por eso, había caído en un _pequeño vicio_.

Al final, las cosas con Tsunade-sama, resultaron de las más extrañas. No se quedaba en Konoha porque tenía trabajo, no tenía algo pendiente, estaba en Konoha solo para pasar el rato. Sin embargo, nos salimos del tema. Después de la competencia y gran cosa, me hizo pagarle las quince botellas de sake –las cuales, tuve que pedir prestadas de una reserva secreta de la familia Uchiha- pero no me pidió nada de alejarme mucho de ella o no hablarle, es más, estábamos bastante entretenidas en un juego, en su oficina.

_¿Quién dijo que las apuestas eran malas? ¡Sí, con el póker, me voy a hacer millonaria! _

No pude evitar pensar eso, es que de verdad las cosas resultaban tan maravillosamente fáciles cuando tienes cuatro ases en tu mano.

-Subo la apuesta –dije mientras llevaba unas cuantas fichas al centro.

-La igualo, muestra tus cartas –Tsunade llevo el resto de unas fichas al centro y espero a que enseñara mi lotería ganada.

-¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Qué clase de poder psíquico tienes, que traes tan buena suerte? –preguntó mientras botaba sus cartas. Un par de jotas y un par de dieses. Tenía el juego en la bolsa.

-¡Me tendrá que ayudar, ese era el trato! –sonreí victoriosa.

-Ja, ayudar a una mocosa, que bajo he caído –masculló bajo mientras se frotaba las sienes- ¿en qué necesitas ayuda? –preguntó.

-Ahora no, más tarde –reí ante la mueca de tumba que hizo mi futura maestra y Hokage.

-Largo de aquí, niña, me quitas el aire –masculló entre dientes.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿por qué sigue en Konoha? –pregunté mirándole en la puerta.

-…- guardó silencio mientras miraba fijamente a la mesa- No es de tu incumbencia –soltó firme, mientras abría una botella de sake.

Me marché sin decir nada más.

-Aun que en realidad –le escuché murmurar lo bastante alto como para escucharle- No tengo ni idea, del porqué sigo aquí –sonreí ante lo último.

_Lista uno: Sigue pendiente._

_Lista dos: Ganar a Tsunade-sama. Listo._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las cosas con Ino, marchaban bien y con Tsunade-sama, ya tenía unos cuantos favores para cobrar. Por ese lado estaba lista.

Sin embargo, había dejado tomada una decisión, mi amistad con el resto (a excepción de Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke –muy a mi pesar-) la iba a dejar de a un lado, esperando que en un futuro no muy lejano, todos volviéramos a como se suponía que debía ser nuestra amistad y que volvieran esos grupos que antes habitaban Konoha, aunque con los cambios, ojala con _uno o dos integrantes más. _

Ahora pasaba la parte en la que me sentía terriblemente culpable, lloraba suplicando perdón y esperaba pacientemente lo que por Kami, no fuera un rechazo.

Ya, era broma.

Lo único que debía hacer en estos momentos, era pedirle perdón a Naruto y quizá, gastar unas cuantas monedas para pagarle unos cuantos platos en el Ichiraku, -eso si es que no me dejaba en bancarrota-

Sonreí para mis adentros en forma divertida. Era realmente raro el que Naruto no se encontrara en el Ichiraku, por lo que –como todos saben- ya tenía el lugar exacto en el cual encontrarlo.

Pero, cuanta fue mi sorpresa al no encontrarlo por ningún lado del pequeño banquito del Ichiraku. Eso estaba mal. Naruto siempre, pero siempre iba al Ichiraku y más con Iruka-sensei después de clases. ¿Qué confabulaba el mundo en contra mía, que no quería que me disculpase con mi rubio e hiperactivo amigo?

Me sentí perturbada. ¿Y si él sabía que lo buscaría ahí y se fue a otro lugar?

No, demasiado astuto para ser Naruto.

**-Recuerda el futuro –dijo mi Inner sonriendo a mis espaldas- No es lo que parece –se burló mientras mi cara se desfiguraba en una señal de percepción.**

_-Mierda –_Que la tierra me tragase.

Corrí –normalmente como buena niña de cinco años- hacia lo que era la academia, quizá mi buen amigo se encontraba en ese árbol en el que alguna vez se sentaba a observar a todos.

Que decepcionante fue no encontrarlo en ese lugar…

-¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué te pasa? –fuertes exclamaciones llegaron a mis oídos y entonces noté que la voz provenía de… ¿atrás? -¡Hinata-chan! ¡No te mueras! –ahora los gritos eran asustados.

¿Qué parte de mis retorcidos ojos no habían visto a la gran pareja no declarada de Konoha en este lugar?

Me di la vuelta, produciendo un leve mareo en mi cabeza. Y ya que nos salimos un poco del tema, aclaro, el horrible dolor de cabeza que producía estragos en mí ayer, seguía presente, pero al menos ya se aliviaba, al menos cada vez que sentía que hacía lo correcto, por lo menos para mí.

Entonces los vi. La pobre Hinata era zarandeada violentamente mientras el inocente Naruto pensaba que a su dulce y tímida amiga, ya le había llegado la hora.

-¡No! Eres muy joven para morir ¡despierta! –suplicó Naruto mientras zarandeaba aun más fuerte a Hinata.

Me quedé lo bastante lejos para escuchar todo pero sin que estuviera en el campo de vista de mi hiperactivo hermano, y sinceramente, estaba en darme un ataque de risa o ir allá y patearle el trasero hasta que su machacada cara –o futura machacada cara- demostrara la peor expresión de dolor físico, antes vista.

Me alegraba que estuviera con Hinata, eso hacía que los dos estuvieran bien y eso me alegraba, solo un pequeño problema… ¡¿quién en su sano juicio se pondría a llorar como Magdalena, al ver a una persona desmayada?! ¿Sería muy malo de mi parte, pegarle en este momento?

-¡Dattebayo! Se me ocurrió una idea ¡quizás si le pateo un poco, se despierte por el golpe! –sonrió Naruto a la vez que su cabeza caí al suelo estrepitosamente.

Y damas y caballeros, me honra presenciar mi fuerte pie en la cabeza de Naruto a la vez que mi histérica voz anunciaba lo que sería un futuro lleno de golpes e idas al hospital…

-¡Ni te atrevas a pegarle o te juro que te muelo a golpes! –rugí mientras sacaba mi pie y le levantaba con mis manos.

-S-Sakura-chan, perdón, pero, por favor, suéltame – pidió Naruto con dos grandes cataratas colgando en sus ojos.

-Gr… -matar o no matar, e ahí el simple dilema- Mejor echémosle un poco de agua encima, al menos despertara –comenté mientras la levantaba.

-Ah, ¡Dattebayo! Esa es buena idea –una nueva sonrisa de alegría curvó la cara de Naruto y esta vez me ayudo a cargarla, pasando uno de los brazos de Hinata por sus hombros.

La llevamos no muy lejos de un antiguo banquito en la que la pareja estaba sentaba, justo al lado de los patios, a una pequeña llave de agua.

-¡Yo lo haré! –gritó Naruto y desgraciadamente, abrió la llave al tope.

Eso no hubiera importado, de haber una manguera que llevaría el agua a una zona un poco alejada, para que no nos empapáramos. Lamentablemente, al solo ser el grifo, el choque del agua contra el suelo, provocó una fuerte salpicada en nuestros rostros. Lado positivo, a nuestra querida Hinata se le ocurre despertar. Lado Negativo, Naruto seguía jugando con la llave y nosotras cada vez nos mojábamos más.

-¡Naruto apaga la llave! –ordené molesta.

-¿Q-qué pasó? –la voz de Hinata era como un pitido suave y relajante, quizá porque el volumen de su voz, más el pequeño aturdimiento no daban la sensación de molestia o enojo por haber despertado en una situación tan brusca.

-¿Uh? –el rubio levantó la mirada de la llave para ver a Hinata conciente- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Estas viva! –chilló de alegría y se echó de nuevo a abrazarla. A Hinata se le subieron aún más los colores a la cara, pero puede ser que mi mirada suplicante o el hecho de no comprender todo, le llevaran a no desmayarse. Aún.

Luchando contra el agua, que ya se desbordaba formando un largo camino hasta un lugar desconocido, que ya sobrepasaba la vegetación, llegué finalmente a la llave para cerrarla.

-Hinata-chan, estas bien, ¡hay que ir al Ichiraku para celebrar! –exclamó Naruto mientras alzaba un puño.

-C-claro –el sonrojo de Hinata parecía permanente en su rostro.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Vienes con nosotros? –inquirió.

-Mm –podía ir con ellos y volver un poco más fuerte el lazo o dejarlos solos y cumplir el sueño de Hinata. Ahora si había un dilema.

¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-No, gracias –sonreí con farsa- Pero ya te invitaré unos platos, ¿bien, Naruto? –cuantas risas surcaron en mi mente al ver los brillantes ojos de Naruto.

-¡Dattebayo, es un trato! –Iruka-sensei se sentirá feliz al saber que ya no lo dejaré en bancarrota, ¡vamos, Hinata! –sonrió y con un gesto de la mano, salió despedido hacia el puesto de comida.

-¡A-adiós, S-Sakura-san! –apenas distinguí la voz de Hinata por lo gritos afanosos de Naruto.

-¡Adiós! –sonreí.

_Naruto y Hinata. Listo._

_Lista 1: Falta Sasuke._

_Lista 2: Completa._

_Lista 3: Hablar con Kansack. A continuación._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ahora me encontraba enormemente extrañada. Que clase de genio era Kansack que al decir que mañana nos juntaríamos, ¿él no venía?

Quizá debí decirle el lugar…

…o quizá, el tonto, no era así, después de todo.

Sentado a los pies de una muralla, se encontraba Kansack con los ojos cerrados, las manos con el pulgar y el índice tocándose y sus piernas en posición de indio. Estaba meditando y claramente se le veía bastante tranquilo. Hasta ahora.

-¡Demoraste mucho! Vas a tener que hablar rápido, porque Ryumi me está esperando y no es muy paciente que digamos… -no escuché ni una palabra, desde que dijo el nombre de la muchacha.

-¿Ryumi? ¿La chica que casi mataste hace poco tiempo? –Pregunté sin creérmela- ¿Qué clase de idiota sale con el sujeto que casi la mata? – Kansack se levantó algo avergonzado de su pose de meditación.

-No la maté, ella se cruzó cuando estaba haciendo una técnica peligrosa, tampoco fue para tanto, salió dos días después –informó mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

-Claro, después de que casi todo un equipo médico, depositó chacra en su cuerpo –musité incrédula- _Y no es que yo haya contribuido con ellos, no… -_ y no me culpen, por darme aires de grandeza, mi autoestima no está muy alta.

-B-bueno… -el rojo de las mejillas de Kansack se me asemejaban a esas pequeñas luces de Navidad- No me cambies el tema, tienes que explicar mucho, el niño es cauto, pero al menos yo sé que tú no inventas tantas tonterías juntas –bramó seco mientras desviaba la mirada.

Me le quedé mirando. Pensando en cuanto había alcanzado a conocerme, Kansack, y de lo poco que yo sabía de él. ¿Es qué en serio, yo –la que antes había sido una dulce y amable niñita que siempre prestaba atención a los otros- me había portado así de _egoísta, _que la única razón por la que lo entrenaba, era para usarlo? Pequeña verdad descubierta. Sí, me había vuelto egoísta e iba a usar al pobre Kansack como títere de guerra para matar a tantos inútiles quisieran atacar, destruir o matar a la aldea.

¡Por Kami, soy un monstruo!

**-Al menos, uno bonito –dijo mi Inner, aunque sinceramente no sabía si lo decía, porque ella, era yo misma o en un intento de subirme los ánimos.**

¡Que bah! Sirvió igual…

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar en que las paredes y cámaras de seguridad con micrófono no vean ni escuchen? –pregunté.

Vale, lo admito. Me estaba comportando como una maldita sabelotodo y superheroína que evadía todos los problemas, sin ningún pesar. ¡Que importa! Denme crédito, vivir dos veces la academia, la niñez y además estar preparando a niños para la guerra con conocimientos no debidos, ya es bastante malo en mi vida.

Además no quiero el testimonio de mi locura antes de mi muerte…

-Vamos… -me fulminó con la mirada y nos fuimos en un largo camino en completo silencio.

Ninguno de nosotros, levantaba la mirada, para corroborar que el otro estuviera en el camino. Porque aun que era difícil saberlo, ya que por la artes ninjas, nuestras pisadas, eran suaves y casi sin rastro de sonido –aun que debo admitir, que eso se le daba mejor a Kansack que a mí-, casi como si flotáramos en el aire. Pero con la luz en las alturas, se notaban nuestras sombras, delatando, nuestra presencia al otro.

Seguimos en silencio. Kansack pensando en algo que no me importaba y yo, si es que la situación me estaba superando y llevaba todo esto tan rápido, digo, le podría mentir y ya, se acabó el problema.

Pero había que admitirlo, necesitaba a Kansack.

Necesitaba de él.

Necesitaba que al menos él, estuviera listo para lo que venía, -aunque desconocía que era de él, en el futuro- y aunque lo sometiera a una de las cargas más importantes, tenía que decirle la verdad, aunque me costara la vida.

Porque yo dependía de Kansack.

Al menos, para tener la certeza, de que sería un gran "maestro" sabiondo que estaría atento a los ataques hacia Konoha.

-_Lo que hago para salvar a mi aldea –_pensé.

¿En que clase de líos me había metido?

En los grandes y lo peor es que no escaparía de ellos, porque _vivo_ en ellos.

_Mierda de mundos paralelos…_

Llegamos lo suficiente lejos como para no ver el edificio de mí "adorada" academia, ahora nuestro estiloso paisaje, era un cementerio de árboles, la mayoría de ellos con hojas secas, y solo uno con lo que se podrían llamar hojas "vivas". Quizá debería darle a Kansack, la tarea de jardinero, digo, puede con el secreto de los tiempos… puede con un jardín. Y además… el lugar se me hacía peculiarmente conocido.

-Creo que ya avanzamos suficiente, ahora habla –exigió y se sentó en una roca, lo bastante alta para que pudiera estirar las piernas sin problemas.

Seguí detallando el lugar, en busca de algo conocido, sin embargo no recaí en nada interesante. Suspiré- No lo sé, dime que escuchaste primero –musité.

-Dos ninjas, uno traidor, otro del lado de los buenos, y algo sobre sus nombres –resumió.

Asentí distraída, en busca del objeto que me hiciera recordar- Correcto –murmuré más para mí que para él- ¿Qué quieres saber, exactamente? –cuestioné.

-Explicar desde el principio, estaría bastante bien –comentó.

Asentí, de nuevo.

-Antes las cosas eran diferentes, digo, después, ¡ah! Es algo bastante complicado de explicar, me pierdo en los tiempos correspondientes… -expliqué.

Él alzó una ceja dubitativo- Pues… has tu mejor esfuerzo.

-Me ubicaré como si estuviéramos en un futuro no muy lejano, no te desconcentres cuando hablo en pasado, no lo mezcles con este tiempo ¿sí? –Noté que no entendió nada y yo tampoco- Solo sígueme el juego de que estamos catorce años en el futuro ¿ya, eso lo entiendes? –pregunté y el asintió molesto- Bueno, ¿por donde empezamos…? Ya sé. En Konoha, los habitantes estaban preparando el Año Nuevo. Como siempre estaban los aburridos y comunes adornos, los puestos preparados para vender y atraer a la clientela, y como no, los habitantes que paseaban de allí por acá, en espera de las doce. Todo era absolutamente normal. Sin embargo, algo inesperado sucedió… -tomé un poco de aire, empezaba la parte larga- Como ya sabes, cada año en la plaza se junta la gente para ver los fuegos artificiales –Kansack asintió- Pues también deberías saber, que si quieres a toda la aldea junta, excepto por algunas personas, ese es el punto ideal para atacar… y eso ocurrió. El ninja traidor atacó con su organización y equipo, a Konoha, destruyendo todo a su paso. Como debes saber, era algo notorio, que también habrían ninjas en la población que se concentraban en ese territorio y también debes de suponer que hicieron todo lo posible para salvar a la gente, pero lamentablemente, no logramos salvar a ninguno, nos ganaban en número, poder y habilidad, estábamos fritos…

-Y como todo nos superaba, perdimos inevitablemente. Uno por uno, todos fueron cayendo, nadie quedó vivo, excepto, el ninja del "bando bueno", aunque no sé si se le puede llamar así exactamente –sonreí frustrada- Al menos no se le puede llamar así, a alguien tan egoísta, pero bueno, mejor dejar de lado –retomé la historia- Cada familia fue cayendo en pedazos, sobre los escombros, porque los atacantes, querían hacer de Konoha un pueblo fantasma, un pueblo de cenizas, ¡y vaya que lo lograron! Sin embargo, algo bastante raro sucedió en ese momento. ¿Sabías que el ninja traidor, aún era buscado por su equipo? ¿El Equipo 7? –Kansack alzó una ceja- No los de ahora, te dije que no confundieras –le regañé- Pero bueno, el caso, es que él mismo, decidió destruir a sus compañeros, pero sorprendentemente, solo mató a su mejor amigo, a su compañera, la dejó viva y a decir verdad, el traidor, no la consideraba importante, solo una molestia, un dolor de cabeza…-Kansack abrió la boca- Porque pasó gran parte de su vida persiguiéndolo como _fan girl _–cerró la boca- El caso es que la dejó viva en el pueblo fantasma –resolví.

-Vaya que eres parlanchina –sonrió burlón Kansack, yo le miré fulminante- Perdón, continua –pidió aún con la sonrisa.

-No hay mucho que contar, después, solo que ella despertó y se encontró sola en ese pueblo, lejos de toda civilización que la pudiera ayudar. Obviamente, habían aliados en otras aldeas, pero ¿cómo ir sin siquiera tener un recurso como ayuda? Sería un suicidio y entonces, es que ella se dio cuenta –sonreí melancólica- Todo su amor, por el traidor, se convirtió en odio y juró ese mismo día, que lo mataría a cualquier costa, extrañamente, no tuvo que esperar a morir para cumplirlo, solo cayó desmayada y al despertar se dio cuenta, que podía empezar con sus planes de venganza ¿y a qué no adivinas? –Reí ante la expectación de Kansack- Al darse cuenta que podía cumplir su juramento, no lo hizo. Porque habían dos problemas.

-Sorpréndeme –Kansack parecía más divertido de lo que jamás lo había visto en esta época.

-Una de ellas, fue que el sujeto se encontraba bastante lejos de su ubicación actual, pero cuando lo encontró, a pesar de tratarlo con frialdad, no pasó mucho para que volviera a surgir ese sentimiento que había enterrado, había vuelto a quererlo –paré para pensar un poco en mis palabras, mientras, Kansack en su posición, murmuraba algo como "típico"- Pero el segundo problema, era un poco más serio, la pobre chica conocía demasiado, incluso más lo que debería y todo por una sola razón.

-¿Qué? ¿Aprendió el conocimiento mundial o qué? –bufó fastidiado, se lo estaba tomando en broma.

-No, peor. Se miró a un espejo, descubrió que se había convertido en una enana simplona y que había retrocedido catorce años en el futuro, donde empezó a generar cambios, tales como entrenar a un idiota niño de trece u once años, que me está tomando en broma, ¿te recuerda a algo o alguien? –pregunté sarcástica, mientras lo fastidiaba.

¿Creía que era broma?

Pues vamos, a molestarle un poco.

Kansack me miró con las cejas alzadas, después abrió la boca y soltó palabras, que dieron a merecer el premio Nobel- ¿Me estas diciendo que la chica esa, eres tú? –preguntó.

¡Hurra! Viva la inteligencia de estos tiempos, ¡por Kami!

Asentí molesta.

-¡Es lo más gracioso que he oído! –Rió fuerte- Tienes una gran imaginación, pero ¿me podrías explicar enserio, lo que está pasando? –preguntó.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver Kansack, fue mi cuerpo temblando por completo y no sabía si era de ira o de ganas de matarlo, ¿es qué no entendía, que estaba diciendo la verdad? –No estoy mintiendo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Tienes alguna prueba? –cuestionó parándose, y caminando para agacharse frente a mí y fastidiarme un poco.

Mis ojos relampaguearon de furia y estuve a punto de asestarle un golpe, que no le dejaría ir a su cita, pero…, los ojos me brillaron al notar, el por qué, de este lugar tan familiar.

-Estabas sentado en ella –susurré.

Kansack me miró extrañado y entonces giró hacia la roca. La miró incrédulo y se acercó para leer la inscripción. Después volteó con cara sorprendida y cuestionable.

-No, no la hice ahora, es de hace poco tiempo, pero no la hice ahora Sabía que alguien la encontraría, pero de ahí a enseñártela yo misma, eso no estaba en mis planes… -ahora lo más interesante, era mirar las caras de Kansack y su boca entreabierta. Una mosca iba a entrar en ese lugar, si no empezaba a cerrarla.

-Creo que cancelaré el encuentro con Ryumi –murmuró atónito.

-¡Por Kami! Como crees… -sonreí malévola- Mejor ve con ella, distráete, entretente, disfruta ahora que puedes, porque te puedo asegurar que después de unas cuantas charlas, ya no tendrás tanto tiempo libre como ahora –le miré exigente y el acató como buen soldado a su general.

Aunque debía admitir que la única razón, para dejarlo ir, era el no querer hablar más. Había abierto la boca hasta el fondo, y no quería empezar a tocar temas delicados, por lo menos no ahora, ya había tratado con el principal, pero ahora quedaban los restantes y quería tener mi propio tiempo para reflexionar.

Caminé y me agaché a la altura de mi fabulosa prueba.

_Un pueblo con valores,_

_Con gente humilde y trabajadora,_

_Con ninjas de primera categoría,_

_A todos aquellas personas, _

_Que dieron su vida en guerra,_

_Descansen en paz._

_31 de diciembre_

_Hora de la muerte:_

_11:38p.m_

Porque por esta lápida, es que estaba luchando.

Porque era por Konoha, el que yo iba a vencer.

_Lista 1: Falta Sasuke._

_Lista 2: Completa._

_Lista 3: Completa._

_Lista 4: Arreglos al estilo Uchiha. Pendiente._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pasearme por los territorios Uchiha, se había vuelto casi una costumbre, si no fuera por el hecho de que me molestaba enormemente las miradas indiferentes de los habitantes de vez en cuando, de seguro se volvería en algo largo y rutinario, sin excepción.

Pero eso era algo imposible.

Era igual de imposible, a que los Uchiha dejaran de lado el orgullo y se pusieran a bailar en ropa interior, por todo el pueblo. Absurdamente improbable.

El caso, es que a fin de cuentas, nunca me había quedado demasiado tiempo paseando de un lugar a otro y sigo sin hacerlo.

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la casa Uchiha ya conocida por todos, recorría el lugar memorizando cada detalle. Quizá con lo que voy a hacer, no vería jamás la construcción.

Entré a mi habitación y recorrí con la mirada cada detalle. Sabía que todo estaba igual que como me la entregaron, con la diferencia de que los peluches habían desaparecido de a poco –a pesar de que quedara una gran mayoría aún-, los roperos y estantes con cosas, en su mayoría libros y _pruebas. Estúpidos papeles de academia._

Pensándolo bien, era bastante corta mi experiencia en esta casa, aunque aún recuerdo ciertas cosas como, cuando intenté matar a Sasuke, las peleas con Fugaku, las peleas de Mikoto con Fugaku por que me "maltrataba" y un sin fin de cosas más.

Me acerqué al pequeño velador y abrí el cajón. Dentro, estaba la cajita con el collar que Mikoto me regaló. Lo había llevado por un tiempo colgado en mi cuello, pero en tanto movimiento, no era muy útil, debido a la facilidad con la que se podía caer. Así que preferí guardarlo en algún lugar en el cualestuviera seguro.

Tenía aún la extraña sensación de devolverlo. No importa que me lo haya dado premeditadamente ni nada por el estilo. Era más de lo que Mikoto me podía dar.

¡Es más de lo que tenía que dar! ¡Mucho más!

Pensé en hablar directamente con Mikoto y entregárselo, pero eso también sería un acto demasiado valeroso de mi parte. Y para mi lamentablemente suerte, -y lo acepto- con la madre de los Uchiha involucrada me convierto en una cobarde, pero es su culpa. ¡Es como una madre! –nótese el "como", mi madre sigue viva, aunque no tenga ni idea de donde está junto a mi padre- y era imposible, verla sufrir.

¡Maldición!

La verdad era lamentable, lo que me mantenía unida a esta casa.

El cariño hacia Mikoto; la indiferencia con Itachi; las palabras con Sasuke; por Kami, ¡si hasta iba a extrañar las peleas con Fugaku en caso de que me fuera! Sería tan ideal que me pudiera quedar…

-**¿No prometiste por Año Nuevo, que ibas a vivir en este tiempo sin pensar en las consecuencias? – Interrumpió mi Inner mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¡Shannaro! Es increíble como no cumples ninguna promesa –chilló fuerte y desesperada.**

-No voy a cumplir promesas que lastimen a otros –susurré para mi misma, mientras acariciaba el dije con forma de cerezo- No mientras este aquí –cerré la caja involuntariamente y llevada por una fuerza superior, guardé la caja y me levanté de mi asiento.

Caminé hacia fuera, justo para ver la pequeña mesita, en que Mikoto estaba sirviendo té, mientras Fugaku miraba la mesa sin ver realmente. Su indiferencia hacia su esposa era casi ofensiva y sin embargo, ella seguía como si nada.

_Lo que hacen años de matrimonio…_

-¡Sakura-chan! Que sorpresa de verte por aquí, generalmente nunca estas, ¿quieres tomar té? –dijo Mikoto mientras me señalaba la tetera.

-No, gracias, Mikoto-san –dije.

Fugaku siguió imperturbable, sin siquiera prestar atención a la charla. Solo estaba sentado con su té en la mesa.

-A poco sigas dejando el té de lado, se va a enfriar, como tu cabeza, Fugaku-chan –sonreí burlona. Como siempre lo hacía cuando le molestaba.

-Mocosa –reprimió el impulso de golpearme o hacer algo, por el simple hecho de ver a Mikoto observándonos.

-Maldición, de verdad que voy a extrañar esto –pensé en voz alta.

-¿Uh? –Mikoto me miró extrañada y Fugaku se fijó en mí, de reojo.

-Digo, para cuando mis padres vengan por mí –sonreí falsamente a Mikoto que se fue extrañamente calmada hacia la cocina.

-¿Has tenido noticias? –preguntó Fugaku sin insultarme, sorpresivamente.

-Eh…no, no he tenido noticias después de la pequeña tarjeta para Navidad –respondí mientras le miraba.

-Ah –gruñó.

-¿Por qué no me insultas? Mikoto-san, ya se fue –musité mirando por la pequeña ventana de la cocina.

-No se me antoja –respondió.

-Eres aburrido, cuando haces eso, no hay gracia de molestarte si tu no me sigues el juego –expliqué sin prestar atención a su cara- Sé bien que también disfrutas el intentar humillarme, a pesar de no lograrlo, se te nota en la cara –murmuré.

-Hmp –gruñó de nuevo.

-¡Vamos! Te dejo que me humilles miserablemente una vez, con tal de que saques el lado hipócritamente malvado que tienes, pero que tanto me divierte –le ofrecí en bandeja. Él pareció considerarlo y después casi como burla, soltó una sonrisa arrogante, para después borrarla casi al instante. Eso era un insulto ¡se lo estaba pensando demasiado!- Podrías simplemente decir, sí, para dejar de fastidiarme –le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Demasiado fácil –susurró sonriendo de nuevo arrogante. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-A poco te quedes fastidiándome de nuevo, te juro que voy hacia Mikoto y miento como nunca lo he hecho, para que discutan, sé que ella lo odia, pero aún así lo hace, demasiado sobre protectora –dije, fuerte y alto.

-Interesante. ¿Escuchaste Mikoto? –preguntó al aire.

Mikoto azorada y técnicamente incrédula, me miraba como a una desconocida. Me habían pillado justo en el momento inoportuno y lamentablemente, ni siquiera me di cuenta de la trampa.

-Mikoto-san, yo… -balbuceé. No sabía que decir.

-No digas nada –bramó en un tono suave y tan firme que dio miedo- No digas ninguna palabra. Fugaku –el aludido le miró de reojo- Perdona, las peleas y los insultos, no te los merecías –el asintió con la cabeza, dando por aceptadas sus disculpas- Sakura… -le miré un poco apenada- No sabes cuanto me decepcionas… -se fue sin siquiera dejarme explicar.

-Vaya… -murmuré, para pasar mi mirada a Fugaku- Te convertiste en un muy buen manipulador –él sonrió de nuevo arrogante- Se nota que la quieres, por eso no quieres discutir con ella –resolvía el rompecabezas en voz alta- Ten cuidado, con lo manipulador, podría hacerse en tu contra- Me levanté de mi asiento- Fue divertido, dejar humillarme –sonreí falsamente, él arrugó el ceño- Dale disculpas de mi parte, gracias por fastidiarme una vez más, destruiste muy bien mi orgullo –aún con mi sonrisa, me retiré de allí. Él sacó su sonrisa y arrugó más fuerte el ceño. Se estaba pensando demasiado las cosas.

Salí de allí, sin esperar mucho, cuando entré nuevamente en mi cuarto. Mi sonrisa desapareció. Decepcionar a Mikoto no era precisamente lo que esperaba, pero bueno, así se arreglaban las cosas al estilo Uchiha.

Con orgullo y dignidad. _Hasta que estos quedasen destruidos_.

Tomé ciertas cosas de mi cajón del velador, unos kunai. Necesitaba entrenar un poco.

_Lista 1: Falta Sasuke._

_Lista 2: Completa._

_Lista 3: Completa._

_Lista 4: Completa._

Ahora, solo faltaba Sasuke.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Recorrí todos los lugares en que posiblemente podría estar, pero no lo encontré en ninguno de estos. ¿Dónde se puede meter un niño de cinco años, con alto lenguaje no apto –insultos-, proveniente de un clan prestigioso?

-_¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba hacer a Sasuke? –_

_**-Entrenar –**_

¡Bingo!

Fui por algunos alrededores, de lo que serían campos de entrenamiento. De nuevo no lo encontré en ninguno de estos. Se volvía más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-¡Maldición! –resolló un grito no muy lejos. Y, ya que estamos aquí, ¿ven su lenguaje no apto? ¿Qué clase de niño es?

-**Que lo diga la más correcta –rodó los ojos.**

La ignoré y caminé hacia su sitio de entrenamiento.

-Deberías tener cuidado, con esas cosas, te podrías matar –advertí mientras salía desde los árboles.

Él me miró indiferente y siguió con lo que hacía, ignorándome.

-Te va a salir mal el tiro –bramé de mala manera. Tiró el shuriken y como dije, falló.

-Hmp –gruñó sin prestarme atención.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Hmp.

-Sabes, que no pararé hasta que hablemos.

-Hn.

-Buen chico –le sonreí burlona al ver que al menos se paraba para escuchar.

-¿Qué quieres? –sonó muy frío, demasiado para lo que jamás me había hablado.

Increíblemente, no sé si le dolió más a mi Inner que hacía círculos en el suelo, deprimida o a mí, que escuchaba en mi cara su tono. ¡Auch! Fue golpe bajo, aunque él no lo supiera. Las heridas se estaban abriendo.

-Sé que no me creíste ninguna palabras de lo que dije, y está bien, no puedo hacer que creas algo por obligación –resumí mi monólogo, no me quedaba mucho tiempo- Pero aún así te quiero advertir, ten cuidado –él me miró con el ceño fruncido- Si, es raro que lo diga yo, pero… tienes que recordar que para que haya luz o tengas un buen futuro, también tienen que pasar cosas malas, o que haya oscuridad, pero, Sasuke… -arqueó la ceja- Vete siempre por la luz, sin importar que pase, ¿entiendes? –pregunté.

-Estás más loca de lo que Oto-san creyó –musitó divertido.

-Ja, ja. Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero hazme caso en eso –mis palabras sonaban muy… raras, pero necesitaba que comprendiera.

-Claro, lo que digas –lo pensó un poco y después sonrió arrogante- ¿Nos vemos a la cena? –preguntó.

Forcé una sonrisa- Claro –él siguió sonriendo y continuó entrenando, mientra yo olvidaba que iba a hacer lo mismo y me iba.

De nuevo, increíblemente me costaba hacer esto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Algo que ustedes no se imaginan o por lo menos, no todos.

_Lista 1: Completa._

_Lista 2: Completa._

_Lista 3: Completa._

_Lista 4: Completa._

_Lista 5: A continuación._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sorprendido aún por las palabras de Sakura, no presté mucha atención a mi cita con Ryumi, afortunadamente, parecía que ella no se daba cuenta. Quizá porque ella hablaba y yo solo asentía como estúpido. Eso fue suerte, generalmente ella era bastante receptiva a mis emociones.

Y ya que mi cita terminó, tenía pensado en ir a hablar con Sakura, solo para asegurarme de que no estaba bromeando, ni que yo estaba equivocado.

¡Diablos! –ugh, eso sonó muy mal- Era tan difícil entender los malditos enigmas de Sakura.

En fin, con todo lo que podía, y mis habilidades, me trepé en un árbol alrededor de la casa de los Uchiha –enserio que jamás habría encontrado la casa, sino fuera por las fan girls de estos, porque la casa será grande, pero la de los Hyuga, es igual- Me trepé, por todos los lados, en busca de una cabellera rosada, ni eso encontré. Sin embargo cuando me fui por el lado este de la casa, -al lado de un jardín, bastante seco y que le estaban creciendo malezas- encontré a toda la familia sentada alrededor de una mesa. Me acerqué para escuchar.

-¿Dónde estará, Sakura-chan? –preguntó la única mujer de la casa.

-No sé –respondió el mayor de los Uchiha- Mikoto deja de preocuparte –bramó, sin embargo Mikoto no pareció escucharlo y salió del lugar. Reí ante el poco poder que tenía el patriarca de los Uchiha sobre su esposa.

-Sakura, tarda mucho… -susurró el mocoso, de… ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. Sasuke.-Dijo que nos veríamos para cenar.

Presté atención y me di cuenta, que habían tres puestos vacíos. El de…Mikoto, Sakura y… alguien más.

-¿Hablaste con ella, Sasuke? –preguntó el patriarca.

-Sí, Oto-san –respondió cohibido- Oto-san –el patriarca le miró- ¿_Usted_ sabe por qué Oka-san no actúa como siempre? –cuestionó.

-Digamos, que descubrió las artimañas de esa mocosa –sonrió arrogante.

-¡No! –oímos resonar un grito por el pasillo, después los pasos violentos de una persona, y después a la madre de los Uchiha con rostro preocupado- ¡Se fue! ¡Se fue! ¡Tienes que ir por ella! ¡Se fue! ¡Se fue! –Gritó desesperada, mientras zarandeaba a su esposo- ¡Fugaku! –gritó empezando a sollozar.

-¿Qué pasa? –El rostro imperturbable del patriarca de los Uchiha, se volvió ceñudo.

-¡Se fue, Fugaku! ¡Sakura, se fue! –chilló tan fuerte, que me llegaron a doler los oídos. Sin embargo, eso me llegó a sorprender tanto o más que a ellos; más que Sasuke, que estaba con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada; más que el… Fugaku que estaba con cara incrédula y más que Mikoto que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar- ¡Se fue, se fue! ¡Fugaku, haz algo! ¡Sakura no puede irse, no puede irse, no sin esto, al menos! – las lágrimas ya salían por sus ojos desbordadas. Su cara era una mezcla de sufrimiento y angustia.

Su manó se alzó y mostró una pequeña caja con un collar. Fugaku lucía un poco más accesible a las emociones, al ver el collar; Sasuke seguía igual de impresionado, de seguro pensaba, en la traición de Sakura, al prometer en vano; Mikoto seguía igual.

Mi cara era también una extraña mezcla de cosas que no me imaginé sentir. Incredulidad, sorpresa, extrañeza y… raro, había algo que no reconocía.

Me sentí, extrañamente perturbado y entonces decidí ir a la habitación de Sakura, para averiguar.

Me costó bastante encontrarla, la casa era lo bastante grande para perderse y yo no era la excepción, sino fuera por el color rosa que se veía por las paredes, no me hubiera acordado de que esa era su habitación.

Me metí adentro, intentando no atraer la atención de los Uchiha, para que supieran que había un intruso, en sus dominios. Busqué con la mirada y fue bastante extraño lo que encontré. Todo desordenado, papeles por allí y por acá, estantes desordenados y finalmente un serie de papeles que cautivaron mi atención, arriba de la cama.

Me acerqué a ellos y encontré solo exámenes de la academia. No había nada interesante, hasta que me fijé en un papel que parecía extrañamente con gotas de tinta, después comprendí que no era eso y al leerlo, me di cuenta, del porque todo lo ocurrido.

No importa, que era lo que planeaba Sakura, no la dejaría ir así como así. NO sin más explicaciones.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, salí de la habitación dejando el papel con pequeñas tachaduras.

.

.

_Lista 1: Mejorar círculo de amigos (Ino, Naruto, Sasuke –al final-, Hinata –solo por Naruto-). Completo._

_Lista 2: Ganar a Tsunade-sama. Listo._

_Lista 3: Hablar con Kansack. Completa._

_Lista 4: Arreglos al estilo Uchiha. Completo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Lista 5: Salir de la vida de todos. Completo.**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o **

**Ya di, mis respectivas explicaciones y no puedo más que pedirles perdón, solo eso.**

**Y por supuesto agradecer a las personas por las que también decidí continuar con esto y por lo que no me va importar violar las reglas, por esta vez y responder los mensajes de todos:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**hikari haruno: **_No sabes, cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y la forma en que Sakura le cuenta la verdad a Sasuke-teme y no sabes cuanto lamento el no responder a tus saludos a tiempo, ojala hayas tenido unas felices navidades y año nuevo, lamento ser tan atrasada. Ojala te guste.

_**Hana--- Flor ^^: **_Lamento dar señales de vida, después de…dos meses, pero más lamento tener que darte malas noticias. Con tu hipótesis de que le pasó a los padres de Sakura, ¡Ah! Ibas tan bien, pero cuando llegaste a que Sasuke-teme intervino para que se quedaran más tiempo del debido, fallaste. Lamento tener que decir esto. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Te mandaré la respuesta al IN, no te preocupes, por eso :) Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, un alivio menos y una carga de culpa más :)

_**Al: **_Que bueno que te porservida, con esa información. Bueno, aquí tienes más. Lo admito, me sorprendió el que no participaras. Al parecer si eres paciente :), mucho más que yo, eso es seguro xD

_**Asumi: **_También para ti, súper atrasadísimas felices navidades. Ay, todo por mi estupidez. Jo, eso de que el capitulo se te haga corto, me da cosa. Ojala que este compense la espera… o al menos un poco. Lamento de nuevo esto, pero Sasuke-teme no tuvo mucho que ver en la desaparición de los padres de Sakura. Perdón.

**-o0Hana-Chan0o-: **Ah, bueno, al menos me están respondiendo al saludo del capitulo pasado, eso me hace sentir un poco menos desconsiderada xD. De nuevo, sorry, Sasuke-teme no tiene que ver nada con que se demoren los padres de Sakura. Como ves las respuestas que se hacen, son mucho menos que las preguntas, porque sigue sin aclarar su mente. Me alegra que te gustara el sasusaku-chibi, me inspiré en la cara de angelito que se hacía cuando chicos para que no nos reten xD.

**Asukasoad: **Que pasará, hm, eso me voy a estar preguntando hasta que se acabe el fic, sinceramente, no tengo ni idea xD. Que bueno que te gustara :)

**tsunade25: **Oh, me sorprendí. Alguien que expresa su opinión de forma directa, me gusta xD Como ya ves, Sasuke-teme salió más lerdo de lo que parece y de verdad que le falta un tornillo, pero bueno, así lo hicieron. Las cosas se van aclarando a su paso y en dos días, te adelantaré algo, que de todas formas se hará publicando. Tiene que ver con Sasuke-teme-grande, pero no precisamente con la masacre :)

**Minako uchiha yuki: **Éjale! Otra que me sorprende sin participar, bueno, todo a su tiempo, entones, ¡que te guste el capitulo!

**: **Me sentí bien con lo de "Me ha gustado", pero me cayó como balde de agua fría el "espero que esta vez no tarde tanto", lamento la demora, enserio…

**Antotis: **Ya vemos, que Sasuke-teme-grande, no lanzó el kunai. Lo que pasó con los padres de Sakura, lo siento, no fue eso. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y sí, el que te digan cosas del futuro de un día para otro no es muy creíble xD

**Uye:** Si, actualicé el otro año, lamentablemente, dos meses después del otro año, perdón por eso. Y sobres que todo se empieza a aclarar, sí, ya se vienen todas las explicaciones.

**Nekiita: **Gracias por lo de favoritos, no me lo merezco :) Y lo del clan, ¡chan, chan!, ¿quién será?

**AnImE fAn: **Conti pronto, perdón por eso, no pudo ser. La intriga, me alegra saber eso y sobre que es Sasuke, yo pensaba lo mismo, así que lo cambié.

**Priscila: **Jaja, gracias por eso. ¡IN! ¿eh? Vaya, gracias por seguirlo también haya. Ojala este te guste :)

**Pau-chan22: **¿Qué pasará en dos días? No es necesario que lo diga, lo verás tu misma en pocos capítulos. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y eso que soy gran escritora, me halagas y gracias, pero aún me queda un largo camino por recorrer :)

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA:**Lamento la demora. Disfruta del capitulo.

**A****tomicmonster: **¡Por Dios! Como olvidar a la cucaracha, si sigo esperando que la mates y más ahora que quedó el medio enredo con Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke-teme. Se necesita una molestia menos en ese fic xD. Gracias por comentar, me agrada saber que te agradó el capitulo anterior. Pero debo decirte algo, nunca digas que tus palabras no cuentan, porque eso es una mentira más grande de lo que jamás había escuchado, así que no lo digas. Tu opinión, cuanta y mucho. Y sigues pensado eso, pues te diré lo siguiente, tu opinión es importante, al menos para mí, lo es :)

**Manuel.g:**Continuación puesta, disfruta del capitulo.

**Raqky: **Lamento la demora, pero te debo agradecer algo. Al ser una de las últimas en comentar, recordé algo importante del fic. ¡Gracias por eso! Disfruta del capitulo.

**Y como mi deber es informar, les digo que el ganador de la pregunta del capitulo anterior es: **_.eLiihxsan.,_ **quien por medio de un MP, de otro foro, me dijo la respuesta correcta. Así que, puedes decirme libremente lo que quieres que haga en un capitulo y todo lo que decía el premio.**

**Bueno, el capitulo llega hasta aquí. De nuevo perdón por la demora y todo lo que dije. Espero me entiendan.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	17. Luz

**Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, debo aclarar algo, de lo que estoy sumamente arrepentida.**

**A comienzos de año, siempre suelo llenarme de inspiración e imaginación, sin embargo esta vez, no pasó nada de eso. Las ideas no acudían a mi mente y estaba completamente en blanco, tanto que las pocas palabras que escribía, las borraba al no tener ningún significado. Después de todo, intenté escribir, logré hacer el comienzo y me di cuenta que estaba muy perdida, no sabía como continuar.**

**Después, empecé a leer, capítulos anteriores y a medida que avanzaba, me di cuenta de una verdad. La historia que yo había creado, había cambiado drásticamente de un capítulo a otro, ya no era lo mismo.**

**Es por eso que les pido disculpas.**

**Porque aunque no tengo cara para pedirlas y tampoco para dar excusas, me siento profundamente arrepentida. ¡Técnicamente les hago esperar una eternidad! Y cuando voy a actualizar, ¡les salgo con esto! Además de que, algunas personas que conozco, empezaron a cerrar sus fics.**

**También me disculpo por lo siguiente.**

**Porque vergonzosamente yo también pensé en hacerlo, pero algo me detuvo y es aquí, cuando les doy las gracias.**

**Porque si no fuera por sus comentarios pasados, no me hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Sin importar cuanto tardara en actualizar –lo que sé, que es todo un tormento el revisar y ver que no hay nada de lo que uno lee- ustedes siempre van a estar esperando y es por eso, que voy a continuar con todo.**

**Primero, terminaré este fic, como debe ser ¡y recuperaré la idea de lo que yo quería demostrar! Después me encargaré de lo demás. **

**Por eso les agradezco de todo corazón, el que aún sigan en la historia, porque sin importar lo que pase, continuaré y esta vez como la autora que había al principio, mostrando, la verdadera esencia de esta historia.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Ahora sin más al fic! **

**Capitulo 16: Luz.**

No me atreví a dirigir mi mirada, sin embargo podía notar la de Sasuke lo bastante centrada en la ventana. Mi espalda se azotó en un escalofrío aterrorizado, sentía un miedo irracional, independiente de ya haber contado la verdad, esta parecía ir de persona en persona esparciendo el círculo y lo peor de todo, es que la persona que se enteró era alguien que no debía estar involucrado, nunca pero nunca, debió haber estado involucrado.

_Ese era el __futuro._

Sin embargo, ya cambió el _pasado._

Y era esta la parte que me daba miedo.

-Sakura, yo que tú explico todo –la matiz de diversión en su voz, profirió que me estremeciera. De verdad, no quería escuchar nada.

-S-Sakura… -Sasuke podía escucharse un poco titubeante- M-me puedes decir… ¡¿qué hace este niño en tu habitación?! –dio un grito la bastante fuerte para que se escuchara solo en la habitación, sin embargo algo me perturbó. Él estaba _enojado_ no _asustado_.

**-Oh, el niñito de mami esta enojado –**y entonces reconocí la voz.

Había sido una idiota al confundir la voz de él con la de Él.

Pero más idiota había sido al no asegurarme de cerrar la ventana en plena tormenta con seguro, para hablar de algo tan delicado como lo era el tema.

**-**Vete ahora** –**el enojo era latente en mi voz. ¡Las cosas me estaban matando! No me sale una, después no me sale otra y ahora me sale que entra otro problema y… nada de lo que digo es lo bastante coherente para que me entiendan…

-Oh, lamento molestarte, sensei –bramó divertido- pero ya terminé con la muralla, ¿puede ahora explicarme junto al niño de mami, la invención de tan fascinante y patética historia? –sonrió malicioso.

Sasuke estaba que le sacaba los ojos. Porque él, seguía siendo un Uchiha y aunque varias veces se había tragado su orgullo, al parecer con el sujeto de la ventana no estaba muy interesado en dejarle pasar el tema.

-¡Vete antes de que llame a aniki! –rugió colorado.

Kansack pareció incrédulo ante el cambio de humor. Quizá, no se esperaba una reacción tan enojada o simplemente esperaba que actuara como un niñito de mami. Según sus propias palabras.

El único problema en todo esto, era que…

Me estaban IGNORANDO y yo era el CENTRO del tema, por lo tanto no DEBERÍA estar pasando ESTO.

-Kansack vete, mañana hablamos, _por favor –_supliqué en voz baja con tono firme. El pareció un poco sorprendido y yo no lo culpaba. En todo el poco tiempo –porque a decir verdad no he pasado mucho con él aparte de unas cuantas sesiones de combate- que nos conocíamos yo jamás le había dicho ni por favor ni gracias y si lo había dicho, no se recordaba.

-¡Tengo que aclarar algo! –exclamó alterado.

-¡Mañana! –pedí de nuevo pellizcándome el entremedio de los ojos- _Por favor…_

-Esta enferma –musitó despacio.

-¡Ya la oíste, lejos de aquí! –gritó impaciente Sasuke mientras con el kunai que había lanzado Kansack lo amenazaba.

-Sí, ya me voy –frunció el ceño- Mañana hablaremos, Sakura y esta vez no te escaparas –se retiró dejando un suave olor a hierba.

Todo se me estaba escapando de las manos, las mentiras estaban siendo reveladas y mi cabeza ahora si empezaba a matarme.

Sasuke por su parte, frunció el ceño ante ida tan repentina, le habían dejado con las palabras en la boca y la próxima vez no sería así. Giró la cabeza hacia donde me encontraba y después torció la boca en disgusto.

-¿No iras a juntarte con ese tipo, verdad? –Preguntó mientras su cara –impaciente- se volvió en un gesto más disgustado.

-Sasuke, por favor también ve a dormir –la cabeza me estaba matando ahora si fuerte, los ojos se me cerraban casi a la fuerza y de verdad que si seguía dando explicaciones, estaba casi segura de que explotaría o me provocaría una hemorragia en el cerebro.

Cualquiera de esas dos opciones, en este momento sonaba tanto aterradoras como tentadoras.

-No me trago tu historia ¿sabes? ¡Yo jamás traicionaría a mi aldea! Es el hogar de todo mi clan, jamás le daría la espalda –soltó enojado.

-Tu problema si no me crees, y sigue pensando así, ahora vete –pedí con voz más forzada, ya estaba mareada.

-Yo nunca dejaría atrás a mi aldea ni la destruiría, que te quede bien en la cabeza –bramó molesto y se marchó de allí no sin antes tirar una que otra mirada hacia atrás para comprobar que lo estaba escuchando- Noche –el susurró en que lo dijo, fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Me escabullí entre mis piernas como signo de debilidad e intenté apretar mi cabeza con mis manos, tanto como pudiera. Estaba aterrada. No me importaba admitirlo, tenía miedo. Miedo de que todo me saliera por el caño después de tantas cosas vividas, miedo de despertar y darme cuenta que todo fue un sueño y descubrir que sigo sola, que siempre lo he estado o que tenga que regresar y descubrir un futuro peor al que era. Si fuera la última opción, quería estar muerta en ese caso, encontrarme con el peor dolor para después vivir eternamente en la paz.

Esos eran los simples deseos a los que me quería someter.

Para variar Sasuke ni siquiera creyó una historia tan verdadera como lo era su sufrimiento en lo que alguna vez fue el futuro. Pero de cierta forma, era mejor, una persona menos de la que preocuparme.

El que Kansack se haya enterado era otra historia. El no tenía nada que ver en este cuento, nuestro encuentro fue tan raro como rápido, no creamos ni fuertes lazos como tampoco somos perfectos desconocidos. Sin embargo, el que su curiosidad lo embarcara a escuchar cosas que no debía, había sido un gran error. Eso le daba otra importancia al joven ninja.

Ahora, pasaba a ser otro cómplice.

Un cómplice que al menos sabría defenderse en caso de guerra y que no perdería a nadie en caso de que me fuera o muriera. De cierta forma, sabía que podría guardar el secreto en él, porque él no dependía de mí, tenía vida propia y eso era lo bastante bueno como para continuar con el legado de Pasado, Presente y Futuro. Me recordaba a Naruto.

_Naruto._

Increíble lo que puedo llegar a pensar cuando estoy tratando un tema tan delicado como la muerte para pasar a mi buen amigo y fiel compañero.

El último tiempo, me había comportado como una tonta. Estaba más concentrada en mis problemas y no me di cuenta de algo primordial. Una de mis razones para seguir en este tiempo desde un principio, era él. Defenderlo, protegerlo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, darle ese amigo que nunca tuvo en otro tiempo. Un amigo que pude ser yo en un principio, pero que no acudió por fantasías infantiles y obsesiones platónicas. ¡Por favor! El chico estaba a punto de cumplir años y yo ni siquiera me he pasado a visitarlo por un buen tiempo.

Y ahora con todo revelado, tenía miedo de verlo caer mientras la sangre le rodeaba, como aquella vez.

Todo estaba tomando su lugar de forma bastante incómoda.

Y ahora si que mi cabeza me estaba matando. Porque la peor parte para razonar venía en este momento.

El Sasuke del futuro, seguía aquí y estaba vigilándome.

Y ahora no pude contener un pequeño sollozo. ¿Quién creía que alguna vez, lo vería y le echaría en cara todo lo que ha hecho? Los tiempos en que era una niña feliz y sonriente, había cambiado todo a esto. Ahora era una niña pequeña con grandes conocimientos y poco poder para fomentarlos al mundo y poder evitar grandes catástrofes, ahora, era la nada misma, y eso, él lo sabía muy bien.

Él me podía derrotar con un simple dedo, sin embargo solo se mantenía en las sombras, sin causar movimientos fuertes ni suaves, solo se quedaba quieto.

Sentí nuevas puntadas en mi cabeza y proferí un pequeño gritito adolorido.

Tenía tanto en que pensar…

Pero solo quería momentos de paz, salir como cualquier niña, ir al parque, comer helados y disfrutar de la _niñez,_ pero eso ya parecía un lejano sueño que nunca podría ser realidad.

Ya nada era igual.

Mis padres no estaban conmigo; Sasuke aún no había perdido a su familia; Naruto ya no era tan maltratado por los niños y ahora hasta había un pequeño engendro del mal, llamado Kansack que llegaba a destacar.

Todo era muy diferente.

Abrí un poco la cama y me tapé fuerte con las sábanas, disfrutando de su calor. Me acurruqué en mi misma y después de mucho tiempo, solté un poco de agua por mis ojos.

Después, de todo el tiempo que había estado aquí…

Por primera vez, había llorado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El día siguiente a mis dulces pesadillas vivientes, no me sorprendió la incrédula mirada de los Uchiha sobre mí. Mikoto estaba algo asombrada y parecía bastante sorprendida de mi cara fantasmal; Fugaku estaba más atento en observar el rojo de mi cara, en otras palabras, el camino de mis lágrimas, sonrió con sorna; Itachi no demostraba nada parecido a preocupación, arrogancia, sorna o enojo, estaba mirando indiferentemente mi cara, pero después –a lo que yo agradecí internamente- miró su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa, yendo a la puerta; y para mis acertadas suposiciones, Sasuke no prestó mucha atención, solo me miró y después continuó con su comida.

Nada diferente a lo que realmente esperaba.

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué sientes? ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupada a la vez que con sus manos examinaba mi cara, tocando todo rastro inusual.

-Déjala, de seguro por maniática no durmió nada, solo déjala sola –murmuró Fugaku con su ya característico, tono serio y fuerte.

-No ahora, _Fugaku_ – solté mis palabras con desgano, me alejé de Mikoto y caminé hacia la puerta mientras que con pereza hacía un gesto con la mano. Debía de ir a la academia, quizá sería la _última vez._

Antes de cerrar, pude sentir la mirada escéptica de Mikoto sobre mí, después cuando giró hacia Fugaku en busca de una explicación, cuando agitó los hombros en señal de ignorancia y la mirada de enojo, que Sasuke me envió.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, sin embargo ya no me importaba ¿saben?

Empezaría a hacer las cosas bien.

Primero lo primero, arreglar las cosas con la academia y los amigos que se suponía que tenía.

Arreglaría todo como debe ser, y eso significada dejar las cosas como yo las conocía.

_Y no de la forma en que ustedes piensan._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las clases de Iruka-sensei aun continuaban, pero en su mayoría, nadie prestaba atención. En especial porque la clase, no era nada interesante o importante, no, si ya sabías que podías estudiar eso en el libro, era solo teoría.

Sentada a mi lado, se encontraba Ino. Últimamente no le había hablado en ningún momento como lo hacía antes, tampoco me mostraba tan alegre y se podría decir que no me acercaba mucho a ella. Eso tenía que quedarse así.

_-Ino, Ino –murmuré mientras con un lápiz le picaba el brazo._

_-¡Auch! ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

_-¡Te tengo un buen chisme! ¿A qué no sabes quién me gusta? –reté, mientras los ojos de Ino se prendían como dos antorchas._

_-¡Frentona! Hasta que por fin te interesas en alguien, ¡dime! ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Naruto? –sonrió picara._

_-La verdad, no –sonreí abiertamente, como en los viejos tiempos- Es otra persona –dije._

_-Mm, ¿quién puede ser? Oh, ¡ya sé! ¿Es el vago, ese, em, Shikamaru? Tienen la misma cabezota llena de conocimiento… -comentó._

_-¡No! –Bramé un poco fuerte- ¡Es alguien muy popular! –solté sonriendo. Era una completa hipócrita. _

_-¿Popular? Será… no, dijiste que lo odiabas, ¿es de un grado superior? –preguntó incrédula y con una sonrisa perversa en la cara._

_-No, es de este grado. ¿Sabes? Al principio, no me caía nada bien, pero después de conocerlo y compartir tanto con él, me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada –Ino pareció bloqueada- ¡Estoy hablando de Sasuke-kun, tonta! –reí graciosamente mientras la mirada de mi amiga cambiaba._

_-Dijiste que lo odiabas –pronunció Ino, mirándome seria._

_-Lo sé, pero ¿quién se puede resistir? ¡Es increíblemente guapo! Y no sabes cuanto me ha ayudado, es realmente amor, Ino –sonreí. Con farsa._

_-Esto, es imposible –pronunció riéndose un poco, casi nada- Esto es una broma, como sabes que me gusta, quieres hacerme una broma de mal gusto, no es verdad –comentó sonriendo falsamente._

_-¡Por Dios! No es una broma, dime ¿quién no se puede enamorar de Sasuke-kun? Es tan lindo, e Ino –paré mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba más- ¿A qué no sabes? Yo también le gusto –sonreí al ver que la cara de Ino se transformaba en sorpresa._

_-¡Arpía! –Gritó- ¡Sabes que me gusta, a pesar de que no te lo dije directamente! Sasuke-kun es todo mío, estoy segura que todo es un juego, ¡una frentona como tú, jamás llegaría a ser amada por Sasuke-kun! –bramó enojada mientras se levantaba en el asiento, llamando la atención de todo el salón._

_-Ino, ¿algo que quieras compartir? –Iruka-sensei paró la clase y miró a mi compañera, esta titubeó y respondió que no, volviéndose a sentar y dejando al maestro continuar su clase._

_-Te juro, Sakura –pronunció lentamente con odio en su voz- que a partir de hoy, nos convertimos en enemigas por el amor de Sasuke-kun y te aseguro, que yo, voy a ganar –dijo mientras me miraba con los ojos llameantes._

_-Ino…, a partir de hoy, ya no seremos amigas –dije mientras bajaba el tono de voz a uno más oscuro._

_-Jamás volveremos a serlo –el sonido del timbre, sonó atronadoramente mostrando el fin de clases. Ino se paró y yo también, nos alejamos mutuamente y caminamos hacia fuera, dejando en la mesa, el único símbolo de nuestra amistad. _**La pañoleta de Ino.**

Me sacudí en un escalofrío al imaginarme tan horribles escenas en este tiempo. Porque se suponía que nosotras teníamos que convertirnos en enemigas algún día…

Pero yo no quería que se quedara así, y era por eso, que iba a arreglar las cosas. E allí el paso número uno para arreglar todo.

_Lista uno: Mejorar círculo de amigos (Ino, Naruto, Sasuke –al final-, Hinata –solo por Naruto-). _

De eso me encargaría, ya no dejaría las cosas afuera, por eso mismo, el día prometía ser largo.

Sonreí.

Empezaba a querer, el saber más de lo debido.

-Ino –tomé un lápiz y le piqué el brazo.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó bajito mientras se sobaba la parte dañada.

-¡A que no sabes, los chismes que te tengo! –dije mientras levantaba la mano en señal de alegría.

-¿Tú, sabes cosas que yo no? –Inquirió escéptica- Es imposible –sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Veremos si esto lo sabes! –dije mientras sonreía abiertamente. _Como en los viejos tiempos. _

Nos embarcamos en una charla que duró toda la clase, Ino parecía bastante fascinada ante mi faceta chismosa, quizá porque yo no era así y ella sí. Había que admitirlo, Ino técnicamente sabía todo de todos.

El tiempo no pareció ser real, al ver que la clase terminaba y nosotras no andábamos ni por la cuarta parte de la historia. A lo que yo, tenía razón al decir que Ino conocía todo y cada uno de los chismes que ocurrían en Konoha, ¡la muchacha se había enterado de cosas que no me daba ni por enterada! Sin embargo, fácilmente yo podía dejarla noqueada con unas cuantas palabras. ¡Con el mayor chisme que ella jamás podría saber, a no ser que fuera por mí! – O dos intrusos más- o varias fan girls…

-Ino –le llamé, ella sonrió entusiasta- Tú que sabes todo, ya debes saber, que Sasuke dio su primer beso, ¿verdad? –Sonreí con diversión al ver que la cara de Ino se desfiguraba en una clara muestra de sorpresa- Me tengo que ir, debo pasar por el hospital, ¡adiós! –me despedí amablemente y eché a caminar por los pasillos. Ino seguía parada en el mismo lugar donde la dejé, sin embargo, unos minutos después, comprendió.

-¡FRENTONA! ¡VEN ENSEGUIDA Y CONFIESA A LA TRAIDORA, DEBO PREPARAR A LA TURBA DE FANS! –reí bajito ante la insinuación.

Me pregunto, ¿qué clase de muerte me daría Ino, si le digo que fui yo?

_Ino. Listo_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El hospital seguía lo bastante vacío, como para aburrirse, esperando a que un herido llegara. No había razones para esperar que entrara un herido gravemente, a no ser que fueran ninjas de alto rango que venían de una misión, lejos de eso, no había nada importante.

Quizá por eso, había caído en un _pequeño vicio_.

Al final, las cosas con Tsunade-sama, resultaron de las más extrañas. No se quedaba en Konoha porque tenía trabajo, no tenía algo pendiente, estaba en Konoha solo para pasar el rato. Sin embargo, nos salimos del tema. Después de la competencia y gran cosa, me hizo pagarle las quince botellas de sake –las cuales, tuve que pedir prestadas de una reserva secreta de la familia Uchiha- pero no me pidió nada de alejarme mucho de ella o no hablarle, es más, estábamos bastante entretenidas en un juego, en su oficina.

_¿Quién dijo que las apuestas eran malas? ¡Sí, con el póker, me voy a hacer millonaria! _

No pude evitar pensar eso, es que de verdad las cosas resultaban tan maravillosamente fáciles cuando tienes cuatro ases en tu mano.

-Subo la apuesta –dije mientras llevaba unas cuantas fichas al centro.

-La igualo, muestra tus cartas –Tsunade llevo el resto de unas fichas al centro y espero a que enseñara mi lotería ganada.

-¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Qué clase de poder psíquico tienes, que traes tan buena suerte? –preguntó mientras botaba sus cartas. Un par de jotas y un par de dieses. Tenía el juego en la bolsa.

-¡Me tendrá que ayudar, ese era el trato! –sonreí victoriosa.

-Ja, ayudar a una mocosa, que bajo he caído –masculló bajo mientras se frotaba las sienes- ¿en qué necesitas ayuda? –preguntó.

-Ahora no, más tarde –reí ante la mueca de tumba que hizo mi futura maestra y Hokage.

-Largo de aquí, niña, me quitas el aire –masculló entre dientes.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿por qué sigue en Konoha? –pregunté mirándole en la puerta.

-…- guardó silencio mientras miraba fijamente a la mesa- No es de tu incumbencia –soltó firme, mientras abría una botella de sake.

Me marché sin decir nada más.

-Aun que en realidad –le escuché murmurar lo bastante alto como para escucharle- No tengo ni idea, del porqué sigo aquí –sonreí ante lo último.

_Lista uno: Sigue pendiente._

_Lista dos: Ganar a Tsunade-sama. Listo._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las cosas con Ino, marchaban bien y con Tsunade-sama, ya tenía unos cuantos favores para cobrar. Por ese lado estaba lista.

Sin embargo, había dejado tomada una decisión, mi amistad con el resto (a excepción de Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke –muy a mi pesar-) la iba a dejar de a un lado, esperando que en un futuro no muy lejano, todos volviéramos a como se suponía que debía ser nuestra amistad y que volvieran esos grupos que antes habitaban Konoha, aunque con los cambios, ojala con _uno o dos integrantes más. _

Ahora pasaba la parte en la que me sentía terriblemente culpable, lloraba suplicando perdón y esperaba pacientemente lo que por Kami, no fuera un rechazo.

Ya, era broma.

Lo único que debía hacer en estos momentos, era pedirle perdón a Naruto y quizá, gastar unas cuantas monedas para pagarle unos cuantos platos en el Ichiraku, -eso si es que no me dejaba en bancarrota-

Sonreí para mis adentros en forma divertida. Era realmente raro el que Naruto no se encontrara en el Ichiraku, por lo que –como todos saben- ya tenía el lugar exacto en el cual encontrarlo.

Pero, cuanta fue mi sorpresa al no encontrarlo por ningún lado del pequeño banquito del Ichiraku. Eso estaba mal. Naruto siempre, pero siempre iba al Ichiraku y más con Iruka-sensei después de clases. ¿Qué confabulaba el mundo en contra mía, que no quería que me disculpase con mi rubio e hiperactivo amigo?

Me sentí perturbada. ¿Y si él sabía que lo buscaría ahí y se fue a otro lugar?

No, demasiado astuto para ser Naruto.

**-Recuerda el futuro –dijo mi Inner sonriendo a mis espaldas- No es lo que parece –se burló mientras mi cara se desfiguraba en una señal de percepción.**

_-Mierda –_Que la tierra me tragase.

Corrí –normalmente como buena niña de cinco años- hacia lo que era la academia, quizá mi buen amigo se encontraba en ese árbol en el que alguna vez se sentaba a observar a todos.

Que decepcionante fue no encontrarlo en ese lugar…

-¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué te pasa? –fuertes exclamaciones llegaron a mis oídos y entonces noté que la voz provenía de… ¿atrás? -¡Hinata-chan! ¡No te mueras! –ahora los gritos eran asustados.

¿Qué parte de mis retorcidos ojos no habían visto a la gran pareja no declarada de Konoha en este lugar?

Me di la vuelta, produciendo un leve mareo en mi cabeza. Y ya que nos salimos un poco del tema, aclaro, el horrible dolor de cabeza que producía estragos en mí ayer, seguía presente, pero al menos ya se aliviaba, al menos cada vez que sentía que hacía lo correcto, por lo menos para mí.

Entonces los vi. La pobre Hinata era zarandeada violentamente mientras el inocente Naruto pensaba que a su dulce y tímida amiga, ya le había llegado la hora.

-¡No! Eres muy joven para morir ¡despierta! –suplicó Naruto mientras zarandeaba aun más fuerte a Hinata.

Me quedé lo bastante lejos para escuchar todo pero sin que estuviera en el campo de vista de mi hiperactivo hermano, y sinceramente, estaba en darme un ataque de risa o ir allá y patearle el trasero hasta que su machacada cara –o futura machacada cara- demostrara la peor expresión de dolor físico, antes vista.

Me alegraba que estuviera con Hinata, eso hacía que los dos estuvieran bien y eso me alegraba, solo un pequeño problema… ¡¿quién en su sano juicio se pondría a llorar como Magdalena, al ver a una persona desmayada?! ¿Sería muy malo de mi parte, pegarle en este momento?

-¡Dattebayo! Se me ocurrió una idea ¡quizás si le pateo un poco, se despierte por el golpe! –sonrió Naruto a la vez que su cabeza caí al suelo estrepitosamente.

Y damas y caballeros, me honra presenciar mi fuerte pie en la cabeza de Naruto a la vez que mi histérica voz anunciaba lo que sería un futuro lleno de golpes e idas al hospital…

-¡Ni te atrevas a pegarle o te juro que te muelo a golpes! –rugí mientras sacaba mi pie y le levantaba con mis manos.

-S-Sakura-chan, perdón, pero, por favor, suéltame – pidió Naruto con dos grandes cataratas colgando en sus ojos.

-Gr… -matar o no matar, e ahí el simple dilema- Mejor echémosle un poco de agua encima, al menos despertara –comenté mientras la levantaba.

-Ah, ¡Dattebayo! Esa es buena idea –una nueva sonrisa de alegría curvó la cara de Naruto y esta vez me ayudo a cargarla, pasando uno de los brazos de Hinata por sus hombros.

La llevamos no muy lejos de un antiguo banquito en la que la pareja estaba sentaba, justo al lado de los patios, a una pequeña llave de agua.

-¡Yo lo haré! –gritó Naruto y desgraciadamente, abrió la llave al tope.

Eso no hubiera importado, de haber una manguera que llevaría el agua a una zona un poco alejada, para que no nos empapáramos. Lamentablemente, al solo ser el grifo, el choque del agua contra el suelo, provocó una fuerte salpicada en nuestros rostros. Lado positivo, a nuestra querida Hinata se le ocurre despertar. Lado Negativo, Naruto seguía jugando con la llave y nosotras cada vez nos mojábamos más.

-¡Naruto apaga la llave! –ordené molesta.

-¿Q-qué pasó? –la voz de Hinata era como un pitido suave y relajante, quizá porque el volumen de su voz, más el pequeño aturdimiento no daban la sensación de molestia o enojo por haber despertado en una situación tan brusca.

-¿Uh? –el rubio levantó la mirada de la llave para ver a Hinata conciente- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Estas viva! –chilló de alegría y se echó de nuevo a abrazarla. A Hinata se le subieron aún más los colores a la cara, pero puede ser que mi mirada suplicante o el hecho de no comprender todo, le llevaran a no desmayarse. Aún.

Luchando contra el agua, que ya se desbordaba formando un largo camino hasta un lugar desconocido, que ya sobrepasaba la vegetación, llegué finalmente a la llave para cerrarla.

-Hinata-chan, estas bien, ¡hay que ir al Ichiraku para celebrar! –exclamó Naruto mientras alzaba un puño.

-C-claro –el sonrojo de Hinata parecía permanente en su rostro.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Vienes con nosotros? –inquirió.

-Mm –podía ir con ellos y volver un poco más fuerte el lazo o dejarlos solos y cumplir el sueño de Hinata. Ahora si había un dilema.

¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-No, gracias –sonreí con farsa- Pero ya te invitaré unos platos, ¿bien, Naruto? –cuantas risas surcaron en mi mente al ver los brillantes ojos de Naruto.

-¡Dattebayo, es un trato! –Iruka-sensei se sentirá feliz al saber que ya no lo dejaré en bancarrota, ¡vamos, Hinata! –sonrió y con un gesto de la mano, salió despedido hacia el puesto de comida.

-¡A-adiós, S-Sakura-san! –apenas distinguí la voz de Hinata por lo gritos afanosos de Naruto.

-¡Adiós! –sonreí.

_Naruto y Hinata. Listo._

_Lista 1: Falta Sasuke._

_Lista 2: Completa._

_Lista 3: Hablar con Kansack. A continuación._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ahora me encontraba enormemente extrañada. Que clase de genio era Kansack que al decir que mañana nos juntaríamos, ¿él no venía?

Quizá debí decirle el lugar…

…o quizá, el tonto, no era así, después de todo.

Sentado a los pies de una muralla, se encontraba Kansack con los ojos cerrados, las manos con el pulgar y el índice tocándose y sus piernas en posición de indio. Estaba meditando y claramente se le veía bastante tranquilo. Hasta ahora.

-¡Demoraste mucho! Vas a tener que hablar rápido, porque Ryumi me está esperando y no es muy paciente que digamos… -no escuché ni una palabra, desde que dijo el nombre de la muchacha.

-¿Ryumi? ¿La chica que casi mataste hace poco tiempo? –Pregunté sin creérmela- ¿Qué clase de idiota sale con el sujeto que casi la mata? – Kansack se levantó algo avergonzado de su pose de meditación.

-No la maté, ella se cruzó cuando estaba haciendo una técnica peligrosa, tampoco fue para tanto, salió dos días después –informó mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

-Claro, después de que casi todo un equipo médico, depositó chacra en su cuerpo –musité incrédula- _Y no es que yo haya contribuido con ellos, no… -_ y no me culpen, por darme aires de grandeza, mi autoestima no está muy alta.

-B-bueno… -el rojo de las mejillas de Kansack se me asemejaban a esas pequeñas luces de Navidad- No me cambies el tema, tienes que explicar mucho, el niño es cauto, pero al menos yo sé que tú no inventas tantas tonterías juntas –bramó seco mientras desviaba la mirada.

Me le quedé mirando. Pensando en cuanto había alcanzado a conocerme, Kansack, y de lo poco que yo sabía de él. ¿Es qué en serio, yo –la que antes había sido una dulce y amable niñita que siempre prestaba atención a los otros- me había portado así de _egoísta, _que la única razón por la que lo entrenaba, era para usarlo? Pequeña verdad descubierta. Sí, me había vuelto egoísta e iba a usar al pobre Kansack como títere de guerra para matar a tantos inútiles quisieran atacar, destruir o matar a la aldea.

¡Por Kami, soy un monstruo!

**-Al menos, uno bonito –dijo mi Inner, aunque sinceramente no sabía si lo decía, porque ella, era yo misma o en un intento de subirme los ánimos.**

¡Que bah! Sirvió igual…

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar en que las paredes y cámaras de seguridad con micrófono no vean ni escuchen? –pregunté.

Vale, lo admito. Me estaba comportando como una maldita sabelotodo y superheroína que evadía todos los problemas, sin ningún pesar. ¡Que importa! Denme crédito, vivir dos veces la academia, la niñez y además estar preparando a niños para la guerra con conocimientos no debidos, ya es bastante malo en mi vida.

Además no quiero el testimonio de mi locura antes de mi muerte…

-Vamos… -me fulminó con la mirada y nos fuimos en un largo camino en completo silencio.

Ninguno de nosotros, levantaba la mirada, para corroborar que el otro estuviera en el camino. Porque aun que era difícil saberlo, ya que por la artes ninjas, nuestras pisadas, eran suaves y casi sin rastro de sonido –aun que debo admitir, que eso se le daba mejor a Kansack que a mí-, casi como si flotáramos en el aire. Pero con la luz en las alturas, se notaban nuestras sombras, delatando, nuestra presencia al otro.

Seguimos en silencio. Kansack pensando en algo que no me importaba y yo, si es que la situación me estaba superando y llevaba todo esto tan rápido, digo, le podría mentir y ya, se acabó el problema.

Pero había que admitirlo, necesitaba a Kansack.

Necesitaba de él.

Necesitaba que al menos él, estuviera listo para lo que venía, -aunque desconocía que era de él, en el futuro- y aunque lo sometiera a una de las cargas más importantes, tenía que decirle la verdad, aunque me costara la vida.

Porque yo dependía de Kansack.

Al menos, para tener la certeza, de que sería un gran "maestro" sabiondo que estaría atento a los ataques hacia Konoha.

-_Lo que hago para salvar a mi aldea –_pensé.

¿En que clase de líos me había metido?

En los grandes y lo peor es que no escaparía de ellos, porque _vivo_ en ellos.

_Mierda de mundos paralelos…_

Llegamos lo suficiente lejos como para no ver el edificio de mí "adorada" academia, ahora nuestro estiloso paisaje, era un cementerio de árboles, la mayoría de ellos con hojas secas, y solo uno con lo que se podrían llamar hojas "vivas". Quizá debería darle a Kansack, la tarea de jardinero, digo, puede con el secreto de los tiempos… puede con un jardín. Y además… el lugar se me hacía peculiarmente conocido.

-Creo que ya avanzamos suficiente, ahora habla –exigió y se sentó en una roca, lo bastante alta para que pudiera estirar las piernas sin problemas.

Seguí detallando el lugar, en busca de algo conocido, sin embargo no recaí en nada interesante. Suspiré- No lo sé, dime que escuchaste primero –musité.

-Dos ninjas, uno traidor, otro del lado de los buenos, y algo sobre sus nombres –resumió.

Asentí distraída, en busca del objeto que me hiciera recordar- Correcto –murmuré más para mí que para él- ¿Qué quieres saber, exactamente? –cuestioné.

-Explicar desde el principio, estaría bastante bien –comentó.

Asentí, de nuevo.

-Antes las cosas eran diferentes, digo, después, ¡ah! Es algo bastante complicado de explicar, me pierdo en los tiempos correspondientes… -expliqué.

Él alzó una ceja dubitativo- Pues… has tu mejor esfuerzo.

-Me ubicaré como si estuviéramos en un futuro no muy lejano, no te desconcentres cuando hablo en pasado, no lo mezcles con este tiempo ¿sí? –Noté que no entendió nada y yo tampoco- Solo sígueme el juego de que estamos catorce años en el futuro ¿ya, eso lo entiendes? –pregunté y el asintió molesto- Bueno, ¿por donde empezamos…? Ya sé. En Konoha, los habitantes estaban preparando el Año Nuevo. Como siempre estaban los aburridos y comunes adornos, los puestos preparados para vender y atraer a la clientela, y como no, los habitantes que paseaban de allí por acá, en espera de las doce. Todo era absolutamente normal. Sin embargo, algo inesperado sucedió… -tomé un poco de aire, empezaba la parte larga- Como ya sabes, cada año en la plaza se junta la gente para ver los fuegos artificiales –Kansack asintió- Pues también deberías saber, que si quieres a toda la aldea junta, excepto por algunas personas, ese es el punto ideal para atacar… y eso ocurrió. El ninja traidor atacó con su organización y equipo, a Konoha, destruyendo todo a su paso. Como debes saber, era algo notorio, que también habrían ninjas en la población que se concentraban en ese territorio y también debes de suponer que hicieron todo lo posible para salvar a la gente, pero lamentablemente, no logramos salvar a ninguno, nos ganaban en número, poder y habilidad, estábamos fritos…

-Y como todo nos superaba, perdimos inevitablemente. Uno por uno, todos fueron cayendo, nadie quedó vivo, excepto, el ninja del "bando bueno", aunque no sé si se le puede llamar así exactamente –sonreí frustrada- Al menos no se le puede llamar así, a alguien tan egoísta, pero bueno, mejor dejar de lado –retomé la historia- Cada familia fue cayendo en pedazos, sobre los escombros, porque los atacantes, querían hacer de Konoha un pueblo fantasma, un pueblo de cenizas, ¡y vaya que lo lograron! Sin embargo, algo bastante raro sucedió en ese momento. ¿Sabías que el ninja traidor, aún era buscado por su equipo? ¿El Equipo 7? –Kansack alzó una ceja- No los de ahora, te dije que no confundieras –le regañé- Pero bueno, el caso, es que él mismo, decidió destruir a sus compañeros, pero sorprendentemente, solo mató a su mejor amigo, a su compañera, la dejó viva y a decir verdad, el traidor, no la consideraba importante, solo una molestia, un dolor de cabeza…-Kansack abrió la boca- Porque pasó gran parte de su vida persiguiéndolo como _fan girl _–cerró la boca- El caso es que la dejó viva en el pueblo fantasma –resolví.

-Vaya que eres parlanchina –sonrió burlón Kansack, yo le miré fulminante- Perdón, continua –pidió aún con la sonrisa.

-No hay mucho que contar, después, solo que ella despertó y se encontró sola en ese pueblo, lejos de toda civilización que la pudiera ayudar. Obviamente, habían aliados en otras aldeas, pero ¿cómo ir sin siquiera tener un recurso como ayuda? Sería un suicidio y entonces, es que ella se dio cuenta –sonreí melancólica- Todo su amor, por el traidor, se convirtió en odio y juró ese mismo día, que lo mataría a cualquier costa, extrañamente, no tuvo que esperar a morir para cumplirlo, solo cayó desmayada y al despertar se dio cuenta, que podía empezar con sus planes de venganza ¿y a qué no adivinas? –Reí ante la expectación de Kansack- Al darse cuenta que podía cumplir su juramento, no lo hizo. Porque habían dos problemas.

-Sorpréndeme –Kansack parecía más divertido de lo que jamás lo había visto en esta época.

-Una de ellas, fue que el sujeto se encontraba bastante lejos de su ubicación actual, pero cuando lo encontró, a pesar de tratarlo con frialdad, no pasó mucho para que volviera a surgir ese sentimiento que había enterrado, había vuelto a quererlo –paré para pensar un poco en mis palabras, mientras, Kansack en su posición, murmuraba algo como "típico"- Pero el segundo problema, era un poco más serio, la pobre chica conocía demasiado, incluso más lo que debería y todo por una sola razón.

-¿Qué? ¿Aprendió el conocimiento mundial o qué? –bufó fastidiado, se lo estaba tomando en broma.

-No, peor. Se miró a un espejo, descubrió que se había convertido en una enana simplona y que había retrocedido catorce años en el futuro, donde empezó a generar cambios, tales como entrenar a un idiota niño de trece u once años, que me está tomando en broma, ¿te recuerda a algo o alguien? –pregunté sarcástica, mientras lo fastidiaba.

¿Creía que era broma?

Pues vamos, a molestarle un poco.

Kansack me miró con las cejas alzadas, después abrió la boca y soltó palabras, que dieron a merecer el premio Novel- ¿Me estas diciendo que la chica esa, eres tú? –preguntó.

¡Hurra! Viva la inteligencia de estos tiempos, ¡por Kami!

Asentí molesta.

-¡Es lo más gracioso que he oído! –Rió fuerte- Tienes una gran imaginación, pero ¿me podrías explicar enserio, lo que está pasando? –preguntó.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver Kansack, fue mi cuerpo temblando por completo y no sabía si era de ira o de ganas de matarlo, ¿es qué no entendía, que estaba diciendo la verdad? –No estoy mintiendo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Tienes alguna prueba? –cuestionó parándose, y caminando para agacharse frente a mí y fastidiarme un poco.

Mis ojos relampaguearon de furia y estuve a punto de asestarle un golpe, que no le dejaría ir a su cita, pero…, los ojos me brillaron al notar, el por qué, de este lugar tan familiar.

-Estabas sentado en ella –susurré.

Kansack me miró extrañado y entonces giró hacia la roca. La miró incrédulo y se acercó para leer la inscripción. Después volteó con cara sorprendida y cuestionable.

-No, no la hice ahora, es de hace poco tiempo, pero no la hice ahora Sabía que alguien la encontraría, pero de ahí a enseñártela yo misma, eso no estaba en mis planes… -ahora lo más interesante, era mirar las caras de Kansack y su boca entreabierta. Una mosca iba a entrar en ese lugar, si no empezaba a cerrarla.

-Creo que cancelaré el encuentro con Ryumi –murmuró atónito.

-¡Por Kami! Como crees… -sonreí malévola- Mejor ve con ella, distráete, entretente, disfruta ahora que puedes, porque te puedo asegurar que después de unas cuantas charlas, ya no tendrás tanto tiempo libre como ahora –le miré exigente y el acató como buen soldado a su general.

Aunque debía admitir que la única razón, para dejarlo ir, era el no querer hablar más. Había abierto la boca hasta el fondo, y no quería empezar a tocar temas delicados, por lo menos no ahora, ya había tratado con el principal, pero ahora quedaban los restantes y quería tener mi propio tiempo para reflexionar.

Caminé y me agaché a la altura de mi fabulosa prueba.

_Un pueblo con valores,_

_Con gente humilde y trabajadora,_

_Con ninjas de primera categoría,_

_A todos aquellas personas, _

_Que dieron su vida en guerra,_

_Descansen en paz._

_31 de diciembre_

_Hora de la muerte:_

_11:38p.m_

Porque por esta lápida, es que estaba luchando.

Porque era por Konoha, el que yo iba a vencer.

_Lista 1: Falta Sasuke._

_Lista 2: Completa._

_Lista 3: Completa._

_Lista 4: Arreglos al estilo Uchiha. Pendiente._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pasearme por los territorios Uchiha, se había vuelto casi una costumbre, si no fuera por el hecho de que me molestaba enormemente las miradas indiferentes de los habitantes de vez en cuando, de seguro se volvería en algo largo y rutinario, sin excepción.

Pero eso era algo imposible.

Era igual de imposible, a que los Uchiha dejaran de lado el orgullo y se pusieran a bailar en ropa interior, por todo el pueblo. Absurdamente improbable.

El caso, es que a fin de cuentas, nunca me había quedado demasiado tiempo paseando de un lugar a otro y sigo sin hacerlo.

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la casa Uchiha ya conocida por todos, recorría el lugar memorizando cada detalle. Quizá con lo que voy a hacer, no vería jamás la construcción.

Entré a mi habitación y recorrí con la mirada cada detalle. Sabía que todo estaba igual que como me la entregaron, con la diferencia de que los peluches habían desaparecido de a poco –a pesar de que quedara una gran mayoría aún-, los roperos y estantes con cosas, en su mayoría libros y _pruebas. Estúpidos papeles de academia._

Pensándolo bien, era bastante corta mi experiencia en esta casa, aunque aún recuerdo ciertas cosas como, cuando intenté matar a Sasuke, las peleas con Fugaku, las peleas de Mikoto con Fugaku por que me "maltrataba" y un sin fin de cosas más.

Me acerqué al pequeño velador y abrí el cajón. Dentro, estaba la cajita con el collar que Mikoto me regaló. Lo había llevado por un tiempo colgado en mi cuello, pero en tanto movimiento, no era muy útil, debido a la facilidad con la que se podía caer. Así que preferí guardarlo en algún lugar en el cualestuviera seguro.

Tenía aún la extraña sensación de devolverlo. No importa que me lo haya dado premeditadamente ni nada por el estilo. Era más de lo que Mikoto me podía dar.

¡Es más de lo que tenía que dar! ¡Mucho más!

Pensé en hablar directamente con Mikoto y entregárselo, pero eso también sería un acto demasiado valeroso de mi parte. Y para mi lamentablemente suerte, -y lo acepto- con la madre de los Uchiha involucrada me convierto en una cobarde, pero es su culpa. ¡Es como una madre! –nótese el "como", mi madre sigue viva, aunque no tenga ni idea de donde está junto a mi padre- y era imposible, verla sufrir.

¡Maldición!

La verdad era lamentable, lo que me mantenía unida a esta casa.

El cariño hacia Mikoto; la indiferencia con Itachi; las palabras con Sasuke; por Kami, ¡si hasta iba a extrañar las peleas con Fugaku en caso de que me fuera! Sería tan ideal que me pudiera quedar…

-**¿No prometiste por Año Nuevo, que ibas a vivir en este tiempo sin pensar en las consecuencias? – Interrumpió mi Inner mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¡Shannaro! Es increíble como no cumples ninguna promesa –chilló fuerte y desesperada.**

-No voy a cumplir promesas que lastimen a otros –susurré para mi misma, mientras acariciaba el dije con forma de cerezo- No mientras este aquí –cerré la caja involuntariamente y llevada por una fuerza superior, guardé la caja y me levanté de mi asiento.

Caminé hacia fuera, justo para ver la pequeña mesita, en que Mikoto estaba sirviendo té, mientras Fugaku miraba la mesa sin ver realmente. Su indiferencia hacia su esposa era casi ofensiva y sin embargo, ella seguía como si nada.

_Lo que hacen años de matrimonio…_

-¡Sakura-chan! Que sorpresa de verte por aquí, generalmente nunca estas, ¿quieres tomar té? –dijo Mikoto mientras me señalaba la tetera.

-No, gracias, Mikoto-san –dije.

Fugaku siguió imperturbable, sin siquiera prestar atención a la charla. Solo estaba sentado con su té en la mesa.

-A poco sigas dejando el té de lado, se va a enfriar, como tu cabeza, Fugaku-chan –sonreí burlona. Como siempre lo hacía cuando le molestaba.

-Mocosa –reprimió el impulso de golpearme o hacer algo, por el simple hecho de ver a Mikoto observándonos.

-Maldición, de verdad que voy a extrañar esto –pensé en voz alta.

-¿Uh? –Mikoto me miró extrañada y Fugaku se fijó en mí, de reojo.

-Digo, para cuando mis padres vengan por mí –sonreí falsamente a Mikoto que se fue extrañamente calmada hacia la cocina.

-¿Has tenido noticias? –preguntó Fugaku sin insultarme, sorpresivamente.

-Eh…no, no he tenido noticias después de la pequeña tarjeta para Navidad –respondí mientras le miraba.

-Ah –gruñó.

-¿Por qué no me insultas? Mikoto-san, ya se fue –musité mirando por la pequeña ventana de la cocina.

-No se me antoja –respondió.

-Eres aburrido, cuando haces eso, no hay gracia de molestarte si tu no me sigues el juego –expliqué sin prestar atención a su cara- Sé bien que también disfrutas el intentar humillarme, a pesar de no lograrlo, se te nota en la cara –murmuré.

-Hmp –gruñó de nuevo.

-¡Vamos! Te dejo que me humilles miserablemente una vez, con tal de que saques el lado hipócritamente malvado que tienes, pero que tanto me divierte –le ofrecí en bandeja. Él pareció considerarlo y después casi como burla, soltó una sonrisa arrogante, para después borrarla casi al instante. Eso era un insulto ¡se lo estaba pensando demasiado!- Podrías simplemente decir, sí, para dejar de fastidiarme –le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Demasiado fácil –susurró sonriendo de nuevo arrogante. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-A poco te quedes fastidiándome de nuevo, te juro que voy hacia Mikoto y miento como nunca lo he hecho, para que discutan, sé que ella lo odia, pero aún así lo hace, demasiado sobre protectora –dije, fuerte y alto.

-Interesante. ¿Escuchaste Mikoto? –preguntó al aire.

Mikoto azorada y técnicamente incrédula, me miraba como a una desconocida. Me habían pillado justo en el momento inoportuno y lamentablemente, ni siquiera me di cuenta de la trampa.

-Mikoto-san, yo… -balbuceé. No sabía que decir.

-No digas nada –bramó en un tono suave y tan firme que dio miedo- No digas ninguna palabra. Fugaku –el aludido le miró de reojo- Perdona, las peleas y los insultos, no te los merecías –el asintió con la cabeza, dando por aceptadas sus disculpas- Sakura… -le miré un poco apenada- No sabes cuanto me decepcionas… -se fue sin siquiera dejarme explicar.

-Vaya… -murmuré, para pasar mi mirada a Fugaku- Te convertiste en un muy buen manipulador –él sonrió de nuevo arrogante- Se nota que la quieres, por eso no quieres discutir con ella –resolvía el rompecabezas en voz alta- Ten cuidado, con lo manipulador, podría hacerse en tu contra- Me levanté de mi asiento- Fue divertido, dejar humillarme –sonreí falsamente, él arrugó el ceño- Dale disculpas de mi parte, gracias por fastidiarme una vez más, destruiste muy bien mi orgullo –aún con mi sonrisa, me retiré de allí. Él sacó su sonrisa y arrugó más fuerte el ceño. Se estaba pensando demasiado las cosas.

Salí de allí, sin esperar mucho, cuando entré nuevamente en mi cuarto. Mi sonrisa desapareció. Decepcionar a Mikoto no era precisamente lo que esperaba, pero bueno, así se arreglaban las cosas al estilo Uchiha.

Con orgullo y dignidad. _Hasta que estos quedasen destruidos_.

Tomé ciertas cosas de mi cajón del velador, unos kunai. Necesitaba entrenar un poco.

_Lista 1: Falta Sasuke._

_Lista 2: Completa._

_Lista 3: Completa._

_Lista 4: Completa._

Ahora, solo faltaba Sasuke.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Recorrí todos los lugares en que posiblemente podría estar, pero no lo encontré en ninguno de estos. ¿Dónde se puede meter un niño de cinco años, con alto lenguaje no apto –insultos-, proveniente de un clan prestigioso?

-_¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba hacer a Sasuke? –_

_**-Entrenar –**_

¡Bingo!

Fui por algunos alrededores, de lo que serían campos de entrenamiento. De nuevo no lo encontré en ninguno de estos. Se volvía más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-¡Maldición! –resolló un grito no muy lejos. Y, ya que estamos aquí, ¿ven su lenguaje no apto? ¿Qué clase de niño es?

-**Que lo diga la más correcta –rodó los ojos.**

La ignoré y caminé hacia su sitio de entrenamiento.

-Deberías tener cuidado, con esas cosas, te podrías matar –advertí mientras salía desde los árboles.

Él me miró indiferente y siguió con lo que hacía, ignorándome.

-Te va a salir mal el tiro –bramé de mala manera. Tiró el shuriken y como dije, falló.

-Hmp –gruñó sin prestarme atención.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Hmp.

-Sabes, que no pararé hasta que hablemos.

-Hn.

-Buen chico –le sonreí burlona al ver que al menos se paraba para escuchar.

-¿Qué quieres? –sonó muy frío, demasiado para lo que jamás me había hablado.

Increíblemente, no sé si le dolió más a mi Inner que hacía círculos en el suelo, deprimida o a mí, que escuchaba en mi cara su tono. ¡Auch! Fue golpe bajo, aunque él no lo supiera. Las heridas se estaban abriendo.

-Sé que no me creíste ninguna palabras de lo que dije, y está bien, no puedo hacer que creas algo por obligación –resumí mi monólogo, no me quedaba mucho tiempo- Pero aún así te quiero advertir, ten cuidado –él me miró con el ceño fruncido- Si, es raro que lo diga yo, pero… tienes que recordar que para que haya luz o tengas un buen futuro, también tienen que pasar cosas malas, o que haya oscuridad, pero, Sasuke… -arqueó la ceja- Vete siempre por la luz, sin importar que pase, ¿entiendes? –pregunté.

-Estás más loca de lo que Oto-san creyó –musitó divertido.

-Ja, ja. Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero hazme caso en eso –mis palabras sonaban muy… raras, pero necesitaba que comprendiera.

-Claro, lo que digas –lo pensó un poco y después sonrió arrogante- ¿Nos vemos a la cena? –preguntó.

Forcé una sonrisa- Claro –él siguió sonriendo y continuó entrenando, mientra yo olvidaba que iba a hacer lo mismo y me iba.

De nuevo, increíblemente me costaba hacer esto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Algo que ustedes no se imaginan o por lo menos, no todos.

_Lista 1: Completa._

_Lista 2: Completa._

_Lista 3: Completa._

_Lista 4: Completa._

_Lista 5: A continuación._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sorprendido aún por las palabras de Sakura, no presté mucha atención a mi cita con Ryumi, afortunadamente, parecía que ella no se daba cuenta. Quizá porque ella hablaba y yo solo asentía como estúpido. Eso fue suerte, generalmente ella era bastante receptiva a mis emociones.

Y ya que mi cita terminó, tenía pensado en ir a hablar con Sakura, solo para asegurarme de que no estaba bromeando, ni que yo estaba equivocado.

¡Diablos! –ugh, eso sonó muy mal- Era tan difícil entender los malditos enigmas de Sakura.

En fin, con todo lo que podía, y mis habilidades, me trepé en un árbol alrededor de la casa de los Uchiha –enserio que jamás habría encontrado la casa, sino fuera por las fan girls de estos, porque la casa será grande, pero la de los Hyuga, es igual- Me trepé, por todos los lados, en busca de una cabellera rosada, ni eso encontré. Sin embargo cuando me fui por el lado este de la casa, -al lado de un jardín, bastante seco y que le estaban creciendo malezas- encontré a toda la familia sentada alrededor de una mesa. Me acerqué para escuchar.

-¿Dónde estará, Sakura-chan? –preguntó la única mujer de la casa.

-No sé –respondió el mayor de los Uchiha- Mikoto deja de preocuparte –bramó, sin embargo Mikoto no pareció escucharlo y salió del lugar. Reí ante el poco poder que tenía el patriarca de los Uchiha sobre su esposa.

-Sakura, tarda mucho… -susurró el mocoso, de… ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. Sasuke.-Dijo que nos veríamos para cenar.

Presté atención y me di cuenta, que habían tres puestos vacíos. El de…Mikoto, Sakura y… alguien más.

-¿Hablaste con ella, Sasuke? –preguntó el patriarca.

-Sí, Oto-san –respondió cohibido- Oto-san –el patriarca le miró- ¿_Usted_ sabe por qué Oka-san no actúa como siempre? –cuestionó.

-Digamos, que descubrió las artimañas de esa mocosa –sonrió arrogante.

-¡No! –oímos resonar un grito por el pasillo, después los pasos violentos de una persona, y después a la madre de los Uchiha con rostro preocupado- ¡Se fue! ¡Se fue! ¡Tienes que ir por ella! ¡Se fue! ¡Se fue! –Gritó desesperada, mientras zarandeaba a su esposo- ¡Fugaku! –gritó empezando a sollozar.

-¿Qué pasa? –El rostro imperturbable del patriarca de los Uchiha, se volvió ceñudo.

-¡Se fue, Fugaku! ¡Sakura, se fue! –chilló tan fuerte, que me llegaron a doler los oídos. Sin embargo, eso me llegó a sorprender tanto o más que a ellos; más que Sasuke, que estaba con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada; más que el… Fugaku que estaba con cara incrédula y más que Mikoto que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar- ¡Se fue, se fue! ¡Fugaku, haz algo! ¡Sakura no puede irse, no puede irse, no sin esto, al menos! – las lágrimas ya salían por sus ojos desbordadas. Su cara era una mezcla de sufrimiento y angustia.

Su manó se alzó y mostró una pequeña caja con un collar. Fugaku lucía un poco más accesible a las emociones, al ver el collar; Sasuke seguía igual de impresionado, de seguro pensaba, en la traición de Sakura, al prometer en vano; Mikoto seguía igual.

Mi cara era también una extraña mezcla de cosas que no me imaginé sentir. Incredulidad, sorpresa, extrañeza y… raro, había algo que no reconocía.

Me sentí, extrañamente perturbado y entonces decidí ir a la habitación de Sakura, para averiguar.

Me costó bastante encontrarla, la casa era lo bastante grande para perderse y yo no era la excepción, sino fuera por el color rosa que se veía por las paredes, no me hubiera acordado de que esa era su habitación.

Me metí adentro, intentando no atraer la atención de los Uchiha, para que supieran que había un intruso, en sus dominios. Busqué con la mirada y fue bastante extraño lo que encontré. Todo desordenado, papeles por allí y por acá, estantes desordenados y finalmente un serie de papeles que cautivaron mi atención, arriba de la cama.

Me acerqué a ellos y encontré solo exámenes de la academia. No había nada interesante, hasta que me fijé en un papel que parecía extrañamente con gotas de tinta, después comprendí que no era eso y al leerlo, me di cuenta, del porque todo lo ocurrido.

No importa, que era lo que planeaba Sakura, no la dejaría ir así como así. NO sin más explicaciones.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, salí de la habitación dejando el papel con pequeñas tachaduras.

.

.

_Lista 1: Mejorar círculo de amigos (Ino, Naruto, Sasuke –al final-, Hinata –solo por Naruto-). Completo._

_Lista 2: Ganar a Tsunade-sama. Listo._

_Lista 3: Hablar con Kansack. Completa._

_Lista 4: Arreglos al estilo Uchiha. Completo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Lista 5: Salir de la vida de todos. Completo.**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o **

**Ya di, mis respectivas explicaciones y no puedo más que pedirles perdón, solo eso.**

**Y por supuesto agradecer a las personas por las que también decidí continuar con esto y por lo que no me va importar violar las reglas, por esta vez y responder los mensajes de todos:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**hikari haruno: **_No sabes, cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y la forma en que Sakura le cuenta la verdad a Sasuke-teme y no sabes cuanto lamento el no responder a tus saludos a tiempo, ojala hayas tenido unas felices navidades y año nuevo, lamento ser tan atrasada. Ojala te guste.

_**Hana--- Flor ^^: **_Lamento dar señales de vida, después de…dos meses, pero más lamento tener que darte malas noticias. Con tu hipótesis de que le pasó a los padres de Sakura, ¡Ah! Ibas tan bien, pero cuando llegaste a que Sasuke-teme intervino para que se quedaran más tiempo del debido, fallaste. Lamento tener que decir esto. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Te mandaré la respuesta al IN, no te preocupes, por eso :) Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, un alivio menos y una carga de culpa más :)

_**Al: **_Que bueno que te porservida, con esa información. Bueno, aquí tienes más. Lo admito, me sorprendió el que no participaras. Al parecer si eres paciente :), mucho más que yo, eso es seguro xD

_**Asumi: **_También para ti, súper atrasadísimas felices navidades. Ay, todo por mi estupidez. Jo, eso de que el capitulo se te haga corto, me da cosa. Ojala que este compense la espera… o al menos un poco. Lamento de nuevo esto, pero Sasuke-teme no tuvo mucho que ver en la desaparición de los padres de Sakura. Perdón.

**-o0Hana-Chan0o-: **Ah, bueno, al menos me están respondiendo al saludo del capitulo pasado, eso me hace sentir un poco menos desconsiderada xD. De nuevo, sorry, Sasuke-teme no tiene que ver nada con que se demoren los padres de Sakura. Como ves las respuestas que se hacen, son mucho menos que las preguntas, porque sigue sin aclarar su mente. Me alegra que te gustara el sasusaku-chibi, me inspiré en la cara de angelito que se hacía cuando chicos para que no nos reten xD.

**Asukasoad: **Que pasará, hm, eso me voy a estar preguntando hasta que se acabe el fic, sinceramente, no tengo ni idea xD. Que bueno que te gustara :)

**tsunade25: **Oh, me sorprendí. Alguien que expresa su opinión de forma directa, me gusta xD Como ya ves, Sasuke-teme salió más lerdo de lo que parece y de verdad que le falta un tornillo, pero bueno, así lo hicieron. Las cosas se van aclarando a su paso y en dos días, te adelantaré algo, que de todas formas se hará publicando. Tiene que ver con Sasuke-teme-grande, pero no precisamente con la masacre :)

**Minako uchiha yuki: **Éjale! Otra que me sorprende sin participar, bueno, todo a su tiempo, entones, ¡que te guste el capitulo!

**: **Me sentí bien con lo de "Me ha gustado", pero me cayó como balde de agua fría el "espero que esta vez no tarde tanto", lamento la demora, enserio…

**Antotis: **Ya vemos, que Sasuke-teme-grande, no lanzó el kunai. Lo que pasó con los padres de Sakura, lo siento, no fue eso. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y sí, el que te digan cosas del futuro de un día para otro no es muy creíble xD

**Uye:** Si, actualicé el otro año, lamentablemente, dos meses después del otro año, perdón por eso. Y sobres que todo se empieza a aclarar, sí, ya se vienen todas las explicaciones.

**Nekiita: **Gracias por lo de favoritos, no me lo merezco :) Y lo del clan, ¡chan, chan!, ¿quién será?

**AnImE fAn: **Conti pronto, perdón por eso, no pudo ser. La intriga, me alegra saber eso y sobre que es Sasuke, yo pensaba lo mismo, así que lo cambié.

**Priscila: **Jaja, gracias por eso. ¡IN! ¿eh? Vaya, gracias por seguirlo también haya. Ojala este te guste :)

**Pau-chan22: **¿Qué pasará en dos días? No es necesario que lo diga, lo verás tu misma en pocos capítulos. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y eso que soy gran escritora, me halagas y gracias, pero aún me queda un largo camino por recorrer :)

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA:**Lamento la demora. Disfruta del capitulo.

**A****tomicmonster: **¡Por Dios! Como olvidar a la cucaracha, si sigo esperando que la mates y más ahora que quedó el medio enredo con Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke-teme. Se necesita una molestia menos en ese fic xD. Gracias por comentar, me agrada saber que te agradó el capitulo anterior. Pero debo decirte algo, nunca digas que tus palabras no cuentan, porque eso es una mentira más grande de lo que jamás había escuchado, así que no lo digas. Tu opinión, cuanta y mucho. Y sigues pensado eso, pues te diré lo siguiente, tu opinión es importante, al menos para mí, lo es :)

**Manuel.g:**Continuación puesta, disfruta del capitulo.

**Raqky: **Lamento la demora, pero te debo agradecer algo. Al ser una de las últimas en comentar, recordé algo importante del fic. ¡Gracias por eso! Disfruta del capitulo.

**Sol Uchiha:** No me tienes que recalcar, lo desconsiderada que fui, el abandonar dos meses, bastante mal ya me siento -.- Pero gracias, por tomarte el tiempo de leer el capitulo y dejar un review xD, la demora se entiende, sino, mírame a mí (aunque no estoy muy segura de que verdad o entiendan) me demora dos meses y aún sigo viva -cuestionable-, el caso es que no te disculpes por no pasarte, se entiende perfectamente, así que ni se te ocurra echarte desgracias, mira que ya tengo a varias personas igual...en fin, muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos por IN y ojala que hayas disfrutado el capitulo :)

**Y como mi deber es informar, les digo que el ganador de la pregunta del capitulo anterior es: **_.eLiihxsan.,_ **quien por medio de un MP, de otro foro, me dijo la respuesta correcta. Así que, puedes decirme libremente lo que quieres que haga en un capitulo y todo lo que decía el premio.**

**Bueno, el capitulo llega hasta aquí. De nuevo perdón por la demora y todo lo que dije. Espero me entiendan.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	18. Refranes

**Capitulo 17:** Refranes.

_Como alguien alguna vez dijo. Lo hecho, hecho está. Sin embargo a pesar de estas palabras, el que inventó la frase jamás la completó. Si a si fuera, sería algo parecido a "lo hecho, hecho está, aunque esté todo mal", al menos eso diría la mitad de las cosas que en realidad suceden, cuando se generan los conflictos por las cosas que hacemos. Había que admitirlo, solo el treinta por ciento de la cosas que hacemos, son buenas, para nosotros, para otros, para alguien. Aun que a veces el porcentaje sube, ¿por qué? Las cosas malas que hicimos, no parecieron tan malas después de una serie de sucesos inesperados._

_Lamentablemente, a mí no me dijeron nada de eso. _

_No cuando abandoné a los Uchiha para evitarles un encuentro amargo; no cuando dejé a mis amigos y a mi intrépido confidente con explicaciones y dudas, que tal vez no puedan ser solucionadas hasta en un momento indicado; o tal vez cuando me decidí a ser testigo de la desdicha de Mikoto, desde un árbol alejado y oculto. _

_Nada de lo que había dicho, había sido de casualidad. Estaba planeado._

_Y antes de que vean el lugar en que me encuentro. Deben ver esto…_

_Mikoto Uchiha, era considerada una amable y respetada buena madre y esposa, por todos los que la conocían. Sabían de su cariño infinito hacía todos y de lo mucho que sufría por simples preocupaciones._

_Una vez, que todo sucedió, todo el barrio Uchiha, fue testigo de esto._

-No pudo haberse ido, no pudo –sollozaba con angustia, mientras la marca de las lágrimas seguían presentes.

Estuvo alrededor de una hora suplicando porque regresara. No sucedió nada.

El único consuelo que tenía, era que su familia estaba lo bastante preocupada como para llamar al hermano mayor, para que regresara de una misión; que el barrio Uchiha, se pusiera a buscar a la niña desaparecida para que la pobre Mikoto dejara de estar preocupada; que Sasuke estaba igual o peor que ella.

Y tal vez por eso, Mikoto se estaba tragando poco a poco las lágrimas. Porque sino lo hiciera, su reacción recaería mucho peor en Sasuke.

Conocida como era de maternal, Mikoto dejó de lado su propio estado emocional y se preocupo del de su hijo, quien sorprendentemente en vez de estar gritando por allí buscándola, estaba acostado en su cama, mirando el techo, con cara indiferente, fría e ignorante.

A Mikoto le dolía verle así.

Era igual que Fugaku, solo que él ponía esa cara, porque la vida le había enseñado a ser indiferente con el mundo para evitar conflictos y para mostrar el buen líder que era.

El que Sasuke actuara así, a sus tiernos cinco años de edad, era bastante malo.

Mikoto no dejaría que se quedara así.

-Sasuke-chan…-susurró mientras abría la puerta. Frunciendo el ceño en preocupación.

-…- no respondió. Solo ladeó la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a Mikoto.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó acercándose. Sasuke parecía seguir indiferente. Mikoto se preocupó más-Sé que la partida de Sakura-chan te afecta, pero ya verás que… -

-Ella no regresará –le interrumpió con voz monótona.

Mikoto casi sufre ataque cardiaco al escuchar esas palabras. Que su hijo dijera eso, era más doloroso que verlo por si solo. Entonces temió.

-No…ella regresará, de seguro solo fue en busca de alguien o algo a su casa o… ¡tal vez fue a pedir información sobre sus padres, sí, eso! –exclamó con atisbo de esperanza.

Sasuke le miró de nuevo, con la ceja alzada- No está ahí –escupió ignorando la cara de su madre.

-Sasuke-chan, ¿por qué estas enojado? –cuestionó. No importa cuanto lo ocultara. Mikoto lo conocía demasiado bien.

-No cumple sus promesas –bramó- Se cree demasiado importante para que todos la busquen –esto lo hizo con más fuerza- Hasta llaman a Aniki para que venga –frunció el ceño.

-Eso, es porque queremos a Sakura-chan –explicó.

-Es una idiota, _jamás debió de haber venido –_escupió cada palabra de veneno.

-No digas eso –el tono sonó más firme de lo que hubiera querido. Sasuke alzó las dos cejas juntas y sonrió amargo.

-Hmp, si hasta peleamos por culpa de ella –

Mikoto le miró. Ella sabía perfectamente que su hijo no se sentía enojado con ella, sino…triste. De seguro le quería más de lo que pensaban. Pero ahora que se había ido, había dejado una pequeña frisadura en el escudo de su hijo.

De pronto, por su cara pensativa, debió de recordar todos los momentos: la llegada, las peleas, las risas, las veces que peleó con Fugaku, por culpa de Sakura…

_Si hasta peleamos por culpa de ella._

Cuando Fugaku le dijo, que ella solo fingía, para que su matrimonio fuera destruido, ella no creyó. Pero después de oír esas palabras:_ "__te juro que voy hacia Mikoto y miento como nunca lo he hecho, para que discutan". _Esa fue la prueba suficiente, para demostrar su culpabilidad. Sin embargo, después de decirle que le decepcionaba, recayó en algo que había pasado por alto: era solo una niña de cinco años, que cometió un error. Con esa frase en la mente estaba decidida a perdonarla, pero primero tenía que hacer la cena.

-Sasuke-chan…-el aludido le miró de reojo- ¿Cuánto querías a Sakura-chan? –preguntó.

-Hmp –gruñó. No parecía dispuesto a responder.

-¿La querías mucho, verdad? –sonrió con tristeza.

-…- no respondió, ni dijo palabra, solo se quedó callado mirando el techo.

Con la frase de "el silencio otorga", salió de la habitación y fue a la que alguna vez, fue hacia la habitación de la pequeña Haruno.

Aún recordaba a la perfección, el ánimo, esfuerzo y alegría al oír que ella podía decorar la habitación de su nueva huésped. ¡Por fin podría poner a prueba, todas esos consejos de diseño, que sacaba de las revistas! Pero ahora, eso ya no le importaba.

Inconcientemente, abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche, para ver la cajita con el collar. Tenía la esperanza de que volviera a buscarlo, por lo menos como señal de que de verdad le importó todo lo que pasó aquí. Pero al parecer, ella de verdad no quería regresar. Sacó el collar y lo aferró con fuerza en su mano.

…_¡Se fue, se fue! ¡Fugaku, haz algo! ¡Sakura no puede irse, no puede irse, no sin esto, al menos!..._

No podía irse sin el collar. Después de todo significaba el aprecio que le tenían, si ella lo dejaba, era como estar renunciando a un sin fin de recuerdos. No tenía valor más que emocional, aun que también económico. El que lo dejara era un desprecio hacia Mikoto.

Junto sus manos arriba de su pecho y empezó a rezar a todos los seres, dioses y divinidades, para que Sakura regresara al barrio Uchiha. En silencio, se hizo la pregunta, si en verdad ella no iba a regresar. De nuevo, solo hubo silencio.

"_El silencio otorga". Quien dijo esas palabras, deberían darle una buena patada en el trasero y de por más, condenarlo a la hoguera. Era una frase sin sentido, no porque uno se quedara callado, significa que siempre significa sí, todo era una burda mentira. _

_Cuando secretamente dejé el collar en el velador de Mikoto, pensé en dejarle una nota, algo como un "ya vuelvo", "cuídalo" ó "adiós". Pero no ganaba nada, más que el desconcierto de la misma. Mejor lo dejé en su caja como si fuera el tesoro más preciado y lo dejé abierto, solo para que llamara la atención._

_Lo admitía, me dolía dejar a Mikoto. Era la segunda madre o tercera si lo prefieren y nos fuéramos al futuro, mas tenía que hacer lo que hice. Era necesario…_

"_Lo hecho, hecho está"._

_Aun que tal vez, no todo sea así. No necesariamente las palabras son literales. Eso lo sabe Fugaku._

_Fugaku Uchiha, era conocido por su ofensiva indiferencia, su cara estoica, su buen liderazgo, su orgullo sin límites. Conocido por la exigencia que les da a sus hijos y por la confianza que deposita en el mayor. Un padre, bastante estricto, pero bastante más inteligente de lo que algunos piensan…_

Cuando Mikoto comenzó a gritar que se había ido, no creyó que fuese aquella mocosa que le había fastidiado la vida, desde que la vieron en la oficina del Hokage. Más bien pensaba, en alguien sin importancia, mas al oír a Mikoto llorar, no cabía duda, de que en realidad había huido.

Por un momento, se había sentido felizmente realizado, mas al ver las lágrimas de su esposa, se había empezado a preocupar, aun que sin demostrarlo exteriormente.

Cuando viró la cara para ver a Sasuke, estaba en estado de shock, si es que no estaba peor o con ataque de parálisis nervioso. De verdad, la escapada de la Haruno, no estaba resultando tan bien, como él pensaba.

Afectaba a su familia de sobremanera y realmente eso no estaba en sus planes. En realidad, sus planes no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando, es más, estaban atrasando sus verdaderos planes, los planes del Clan.

Y pensar que después de la pequeña reunión de Año nuevo, ya habían puesto fecha. El día en que Sakura Haruno saliera de sus vidas y sus territorios. Sorprendentemente, la fecha llegó antes de lo esperado y él como buen líder, debía de comunicar a aquellos que se encontraban en el fondo de los territorios Uchiha, que ya se debía de realizar lo planeado. Pero he ahí el problema, él no quería…

Porque eso significaba, traicionar a su familia y a su aldea y aunque Fugaku había sido uno de los diseñadores del plan, de cierta forma lo detestaba tanto como a Sakura. Después de todo, había aprendido a apreciar un poquito más a la aldea, todo gracias a una insignificante niñita.

Siempre había detestado a la pequeña Haruno desde que llegó a la oficina del Hokage, verla tan enana y débil, era casi una ofensa y más al saber que tendría que hacer de niñera, porque la chica no sabía cuidarse sola. El que la familia Uchiha se relacionara con simples aldeanos era inaceptable. Por eso el que lo empezara a insultar, degradar y todo, era simplemente el peor de los pecados. Quizá por eso se encargaba de fastidiarla tanto, sin embargo, reconocía algo, ver el lado fuerte y las contestaciones que daba, le corregían el pensar que era un ser indefenso.

Pero, cuando le inventó a Mikoto que Sakura quería destruir su matrimonio, al parecer se excedió más de lo que debería con fastidiarla. No pensó nunca que llegara al punto de que Mikoto se sintiera tan decepcionada que dejaría de hablarle, digo… era Mikoto. Tal vez por eso es que también se extraño ante la actitud tan indiferente de Sakura ante la situación.

"…_Ten cuidado, con lo manipulador, podría hacerse en tu contra- Se levantó de su asiento- Fue divertido, dejar humillarme –sonrió falsamente, él arrugó el ceño- Dale disculpas de mi parte, gracias por fastidiarme una vez más, destruiste muy bien mi orgullo…"_

Con esas palabras, entendió mal al creer que simplemente hablaba por hablar. Estaba hablando enserio y no en la forma literal, le estaba advirtiendo bastante indirectamente, que se acercaba peligro si se seguía comportando así.

"…_gracias por fastidiarme una vez más, destruiste muy bien mi orgullo…"_

Pero eso era diferente, era una despedida y una no muy buena de su parte. Le estaba indicando que le había agrada que se molestaran, quizá incluso, había dicho a propósito esas palabras, solo con el fin de tener una excusa para marcharse.

"…_destruiste muy bien mi orgullo…"_

Ahora entendía. Lo había planeado todo.

Frunció el ceño y decidió dejar de lado la reunión que había dentro del clan. No tenía ganas de ver la cara de viejos hipócritas que destruirían el lugar que una pequeña niña, le había enseñado, en una de tantas escapadas. Una aldea en la que vivían todos. Una aldea que pasaría de Konoha a Uchiha.

"…_gracias…"_

_Increíblemente me agradaba el hecho de despedirme de esa forma. Un "gracias" parecía ser siempre la palabra que denotaba el sufrimiento después de decirla, mejor dicho, el cambio en el que nos someteríamos. Irónicas crónicas de la vida…_

_Les confieso que si fuera por mí, habría hechos varios cambios, ahora que lo pienso. En especial, mi deber era evitar la destrucción del clan Uchiha. Por eso es que se suponía que debía de estar vigilando a Itachi. E ahí, el paso en falso. Jamás lo hice, porque a medida que me planteaba tareas, salían nuevos problemas._

_Pero para mi buena sorpresa, ¿ah qué no saben que él fue más astuto? Su título de prodigio, se lo tiene muy bien ganado. Fue más inteligente de lo que todo su clan piensa, más inteligente de lo que Sasuke jamás podrá llegar a ser, a su pesar. Aun que quizá… también está ahí sus más grandes debilidades. Itachi es un calculador, alguien que piensa antes de actuar._

_Repito las palabras importantes._

"_E ahí, el paso en falso"._

Le llamaron de emergencia en una de las misiones más difíciles, que había tenido el placer de combatir. Por ello estaba bastante fastidiado. Sabía que su grupo no llegaría muy lejos sin él. Obviamente si a su edad estaba en el escuadrón Anbu, significaba que tenía mucho más potencial que cualquiera de la burda banda de ancianos que tenía por "equipo", porque más que equipo, eran un escuadrón de "cada uno por su lado".

Cuando llegó no pudo estar más fastidiado, intentando inútilmente encontrar el lado positivo. Entrenar con su pequeño hermano, era una opción, sin embargo después pensó en lo cambiado que estaba y desechó la idea.

Sasuke había encontrado un nuevo compañero de juegos.

Y eso en parte, le gustaba. Porque significaba que tenía a alguien más en quien verdaderamente confiar. Pero el otro…

"_-Na, lo que pasa es que tu puedes salir cuando quieres, Itachi.- bufó."_

Recordó, técnicamente la única vez que entablaron conversación entre los dos. Había sido algo corta, pero eficiente. Sin duda, había sido un encamino en una relación de por lo menos "conocidos soportables" y e ahí el problema que daba a que Sasuke cambiara a esa pequeña niña por él.

Era demasiado fácil relacionarse con ella.

Y por eso cuando le dijo esas palabras, se sintió repentinamente enfermo, claro que sin dejarlo demostrado.

Porque tal vez las relaciones que Sakura forjaría en su familia, no iba a ser tan bueno como él pensaba. De partida, no tendría que haberse quedado tanto tiempo en su casa. Pero gracias a sus padres, que aún continúan en la famosa misión, según informantes, todo se complicó más.

Ella _no debía de involucrarse_ con su familia.

Porque ella _después no estaría_ con su familia.

Y por eso cuando creyó haber echo bien, con el simplemente de no enlazar nada muy importante con Sakura, dio el paso en falso.

Se equivoco de forma de demasiado errónea.

_Las tres formas de ver de los Uchiha, han sido totalmente diferentes entre sí, solo está el hecho de que están relacionadas por el mismo tema: yo._

_Me hubiera entretenido seguir observándolos desde distinto ángulos, pero obviamente ya no podía continuar, estando las cosas como están. En especial, cuando los finalizados dos días, a se acercaban y yo esperaba como alma que lleva el diablo, el que el sol se escondiera y cayera la noche. Después de todo. Esa es la ilusión de dos días._

_Sin embargo y aun que me gustaría contarles lo bueno que está la espera, en un cementerio con nadie a la vista, aún me queda el último caso Uchiha._

_Aún que no es muy importante, o ¿sí?_

_Después de todo "A mal tiempo, buena cara", Sasuke no ha demostrado mucho lo contento que está, ¿verdad?_

Vio muchas veces la misma mosca que seguí rondando en su habitación y sin embargo seguía hipnotizado por el vaivén de su vuelo. Suspiró frustrado, ¿Qué tontería estaba haciendo?

De nuevo fijó la vista en el techo. Había pasado el día entero ignorando a todo aquel que hubiera venido para conversarle. Ellos ya debían de saber, que él no quería ver a nadie. Pero como siempre, ignoraban lo que quería. Después de todo eran Uchiha y como tales, todos debían saber de todo, y dar sermones de valentía y de no mostrarse débil ante nadie. Quizá por eso que Sasuke ignoró todo el discurso, porque su padre ya se lo repetía bastante y además de que eso no era lo que sucedía.

En vez de gastar tantas palabras, debieron de pensar más como su madre. Porque ella fue la única que notó que era lo que sucedía con su hijo.

"_-Sasuke-chan…-el aludido le miró de reojo- ¿Cuánto querías a Sakura-chan? –preguntó._

_-Hmp –gruñó. No parecía dispuesto a responder._

_-¿La querías mucho, verdad? –sonrió con tristeza._

_-…- no respondió, ni dijo palabra, solo se quedó callado mirando el techo."_

Ella fue la única que realmente notó lo que ocurría con él.

Sin embargo también la ignoró. Porque a fin de cuentas, ella tampoco entendía que era lo que él quería. Quería estar solo, lejos de todo, en un lugar donde podría reflexionar y acallar todas las voces, que decían solo preguntas a su alrededor. Preguntas que él mismo formulaba y dejaba exponer como si fueran ideas robadas por otras personas.

Entonces recayó en algo importante. Si tanto era su desprecio hacia Sakura y ella era la razón del porqué, estaba confundido, entonces solo tenía que olvidarse de ella, dejar de lado la época en que la conoció, dejar de lado, todo el tiempo que convivió con ella y si era necesario, olvidar la actitud que dejaba para ella.

Adiós al niño feliz, demostrativo y expresivo y hola al niño inteligente, superior e inexpresivo que le calmaría de todo el dolor que una simple niña causó por mella del destino.

Estaba todo arreglado.

Eso era lo mejor.

"_A mal tiempo, buena cara". Vale, sé que me convertí en una torturada niña que torturó a toda una familia. Digo, fui responsable de causar varios problemas y ahora resulta que soy responsable de causar en Sasuke al niño inexpresivo, frío y amargado, que todos conocemos y queremos u odiamos –más, odiamos-, en vez de Itachi que al destruir al clan Uchiha, haría que Sasuke se convirtiera en el estúpido, engreído, obsesionado con la venganza, que era._

_¡Hey! No hice tanto mal como esperaba…_

_Bueno, si lo hice, no deben ser tan expresivos ante eso._

_Sin embargo, es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora si bien quedan cosas como que Kansack anda buscándome y que casi lo logra dos veces, todo esta un poquito peor de lo esperado, en especial porque en el cementerio en el que me encuentro ya es de noche y el viento comienza a soplar de manera turbulenta cuando, la noche es calmada._

_Quizá ya es hora de mi propio refrán._

"_**No juzgues a un libro por su portada"**__**.**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o **_

**Sin importar lo que digan, me siento realizada.**

**Comencé el colegio y me sorprendieron con pruebas diagnóstico, pruebas de matemáticas, lenguaje, inglés e historia, para ser más exactos. Tuve suerte en matemáticas, porque la prueba no tenía nota así que ese tres algo que iba destinado a mi libreta de notas, no existe. En lenguaje, la cosa me fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Inglés está por verse e historia también. Ahora, como historia y matemáticas estaban juntas, no tuve tiempo en dos malditas semanas para escribir NADA. Y sin embargo, me encuentro con que el capitulo salió mucho mejor a lo que esperaba.**

**A mí me pueden decir lo que quieran, ya saben que decimos nosotros siempre: recibimos de todo. Pero por mí, me encuentro sumamente bien y eso me agrada más que cualquier cosa.**

**¡Llevo más de tres meses sin sentirme satisfecha con algo!**

**Así que por mí, lo que quieran.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que dejaron review, pondría nombre y todo, pero con mi padre gritando que nos vamos, es muy difícil.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	19. No juzgues a un libro por su portada

**Capitulo 18:** No juzgues a un libro por su portada.

Cuando pensé en que todo terminaría, jamás pensé que fuera de esta forma. Creí que terminaría con miles de peleas, en la que yo ganaría con una corta ventaja o una en la que Sasuke ganaba y yo me quedaba medio muerta en el pasto, pensando por qué no me mató de nuevo. En fin, cosas por el estilo.

En cambio todo resultó todo lo contrario a lo que imaginé.

Averigüé demasiadas cosas: que de cierta manera me gustaría no saber; Logré obtener una buena ventaja: que me desfavoreció cuando al pequeño intruso se le ocurrió salir; Sasuke me había revelado todo: y por la… que me gustaría matarlo en este momento y sin embargo, eso está en mi lista de cosas que jamás podré hacer ni en esta ni en otra vida.

Porque las lágrimas arruinaron todo de nuevo.

Porque la sangre volvió a aparecer en el terreno.

Porque la sorpresa atacó de nuevo a Konoha.

Porque nuevamente Konoha fue atacada.

Porque nuevamente veía pelear a mi mejor amigo.

Porque _nuevamente me enamoré de Sasuke. _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Horas antes…

Juzgar algo por como se ve, nunca había sido un estilo muy mío. Pero sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que nunca lo he hecho, es más, lo hice mucho en un tiempo: cuando juzgaba a Naruto por como se comportaba, cuando seguía a Sasuke por admiración, cuando imitaba a Ino para que me aceptaran…

Había hecho muchas cosas malas por juzgar sin conocer a nadie y el arrepentimiento era parte de lo que manchaba a mi conciencia en todo momento.

Pero nunca creí que el juzgar a alguien tan erróneamente traería cosas que me llevarían a un destino tan incierto, como creer que Sasuke regresaría sin contratiempos: mentira, llegó y atacó a la aldea, destruyendo todo y a todos.

No importa que haya ocurrido en el futuro, presente o pasado, todo era erróneo, complicado y doloroso.

Cuando quedé esperando en el cementerio, no creí que debería esperar tanto, juro que creí que apenas llegara, Sasuke aparecería y comenzaría una batalla a muerte. No que estaría poco más de dos horas intentando no dormirme en el pasto con rocío (poco me importa resfriarme en este momento).

El viento soplaba con habitual fuerza, empezaba una guerra con las nubes en el cielo, provocando una ligera neblina.

Inconcientemente, me pregunté si todos los escenarios de guerra debían de ser tan tétricos y oscuros como éste y es que luego entendí, que nada en una guerra, podía ser bonito, sería ilógico pensar, que en un lugar donde se sembraría la sangre y la destrucción, hubiera un cielo resplandeciente y un campo de flores y pasto verde, en donde uno podía caer suavemente mientras al murmullo de la muerte sacaba el último suspiro de nuestra boca.

En ese entonces comprendí. El escenario bonito de hace unos pocos días, no se volvería a repetir. Luego de esta guerra, ya no habría más escenarios como ese. No más familia Uchiha, no más Academia ni bromas en esta, no más amigos, no más pensamientos destructivos y no más en pensar sobre mi familia, donde quiera que estén.

Oficialmente, luego de este día, habría un resultado…

O él ó yo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pasaron dos horas más…

Me quedé sentada, esperando.

Yo sabía que él llegaría.

El debía llegar.

Tenía.

O iba a estar aquí plantada mientras me maldecía por ser tan impulsiva.

Cerré los ojos instintivamente, no sería la primera vez que me reiterara lo idiota que soy, puesto que mi Inner se encargaba de repetírmelo a menudo, pero…

Esta vez, ella estaba bastante callada, desde que llegamos no había dicho nada y eso era raro en alguien como ella. Secretamente me pregunté si estaría muerta.

-**Muerta no estoy –replicó.**

**-¿Y entonces? –pregunté.**

**-Solo veía tus memorias –hizo una pausa, se le veía bastante calmada- pasaste buenos momentos aquí. Conociste a tus amigos por anticipado, uniste a personas que no debías, pero que de todas formas no importaría puesto que luego lo harían…, hiciste grandes cosas aquí – repuso.**

**-¿A qué quieres llegar? –**

**-¿Qué haremos cuando termine esto? –preguntó y yo me quedé callada. No lo había pensado tan detalladamente –Si morimos, no habrá gran importancia, después de todo, sólo éramos un punto en este tiempo para corregir ciertos errores, tales como la muerte del Clan Uchiha o de Konoha en general, pero… -pausó nuevamente – Si vivimos, si tal vez, de alguna extraña manera saldríamos victoriosas, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Nos quedaríamos en este tiempo? ¿O nos iríamos al tiempo al que pertenecemos y rearemos nuestras vidas ahí? –hablaba (por primera vez) con seriedad y profundidad, una imagen de mi Inner que nunca había visto.**

**-Podríamos seguir viviendo aquí, pero… nuestras memorias no están adaptadas para quedarnos en este sitio. Sabemos demasiado –repuse –por lo tanto, lo mejor sería regresar, pero…no quiero abandonarlos –reflexioné.**

**-…-**

Mi Inner se mantuvo callada y conciente de mis nuevos pensamientos y yo ahora me encontraba reflexionando sobre ellos.

Era verdad. ¿Qué haría en el caso de que ganara? ¿No debía simplemente pelear contra Uchiha, y perder la vida, matándolo a él o no? ¿No debería de morir en todas las posibilidades que existiesen? Y en el caso de que viviera y me quedara a vivir aquí, ¿qué pasaría con la Sakura de éste tiempo? ¿Desaparecería?

Apreté aún más mis ojos, presionando el tabique de mi nariz.

De un momento a otro, estaba reviviendo todo lo que había vivido y supe porqué mis cavilaciones, estaban en duda…

No quería abandonarlos a ellos.

Al diablo con Konoha, con sus casas y con las demás aldeas. Lo único que me interesaba de ella, eran sus habitantes.

Descubrí que para mí, el nombre Konoha no era nada, daría lo mismo en que aldea viviera, me daría lo mismo, pero sólo, si mis amigos, si todas aquellas personas que quiero o que conocí y les tengo aprecio, si aquellas personas que ayudé ó que respeto, estaban aquí conmigo en la aldea que fuera…

Abrí mis ojos. _No me importaría nada._

Me di cuenta de lo poco oportunos que son mis pensamientos en estos momentos.

-**Ahora te estas dando cuenta de todo –sonrió burlona.**

Yo también sonreí, porque después de todo, tenía resuelto mi rompecabezas. Yo podía volver, porque si ganara… toda mi familia estaría allí.

Esperé un poco más, ya relajada ante el hecho de que Uchiha no se presentara. Cerré mis ojos nuevamente y dejé sólo mis sentidos alertas en busca de alguien que se acercara, mientras… yo estaría vagando por mis recuerdos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Mocosa! ¡Mocosa! ¿Estás bien? –

-¡Cállate! Sigue dormida…-

-¡Pero si ha estado aquí toda la noche durmiendo! ¿Cómo puede tener sueño? –

-¡Oye, Sakura-chan! Ya levántate, me estas asustando –

-¿Y si está muerta? –

-¡Ino! –

-Yo sólo decía –

-¡Sakura! Despierta, Oka-san está preocupada –

-¡SAKURA! –

Cuando desperté sentí todo el ruido a mí alrededor y cuando abrí mis ojos, vi la luz del sol encandilarme con su brillo y a casi todos mis amigos, incluyendo a Naruto y Sasuke a un lado mío.

-¡Por fin! –Exclamó Sasuke- Llevas durmiendo como un tronco –dijo.

-¿Por qué te quedaste dormida aquí, frentona? ¡Que lugar más escalofriante para hacerlo! ¿No ves que te podían empezar a atacar fantasmas y algunos de ellos, posesionarte? Empezarías a vagar por todos lados como alma en pena –sonrió Ino.

-¡Sakura-chan! Me asusté mucho, pensé que te había dado un _patatús_ – lloró Naruto.

-Ya habías asustado a medio mundo con tu juerga de anoche ¿algo en especial por lo que hayas venido aquí? –preguntó Kansack.

Miré a mí alrededor, y descubrí que seguía en el cementerio, pero estaba yo sola con ellos, por lo tanto, Uchiha no había acudido al encuentro y me había dejado plantada.

-Por lo tanto, también me quedé dormida –murmuré para mi misma.

-Ya empezaste a decir estupideces, por supuesto que te quedaste dormida, sino porqué crees que preguntamos el cómo llegaste aquí –escupió Kansack con burla y sarcasmo en su hablar- Te estamos buscando desde ayer –añadió.

-No estoy diciendo…-paré en seco ante una pregunta en mi cabeza. Miré a Kansack- ¿No tenías una cita ayer? –pregunté.

-No que yo sepa –dijo Kansack- ¿Con quién se supone qué tendría una cita? –cuestionó.

-Con la que mandaste al hospital –respondí, ante la falta del recuerdo del nombre.

-¿Ryumi? ¿Por qué saldría con ella? No es más que una pesada – replicó.

Me sentí interiormente cuestionada por mi misma. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente con él?

Me dirigí hacia Naruto.

-¿No habías ido ayer al Ichiraku junto a Hinata? –pregunté.

-¿Con Hinata-chan? No la vi ayer, Sakura-chan. Estuve toda la mañana con Iruka-sensei y luego me fui al Ichiraku solo –respondió y yo alcé la ceja- Iruka-sensei me dio dinero –hice una mueca de asentimiento.

-Entonces… -me dirigí hace Sasuke- Tu familia está ahora… -dije la frase con la intención de que la completara.

-Aniki está de misión, Oto-san en alguna reunión del consejo y Oka-san preparando una fusión porque pensó que ibas a llegar resfriada –completó.

-O sea, no me están buscando –lo hice con un cierto tono de duda. Sasuke asintió.

-Oto-san pensó que estarías de narcotraficante toda la noche y como no eres precisamente alguien que se ve muy seguido por casa…no nos preocupamos- dijo.

-Oh –dirigí mi mirada hacia Ino –y tú estas aquí por…- otra frase incompleta.

-Los vi buscarte y decidí unirme –se me acercó al oído- además Sasuke-kun estaba buscándote frentona, no iba a perder la oportunidad de que me viera de cerca –susurró terminando con una sonrisita picarona.

-…- me quedé callada, eso era muy típico de Ino.

Los demás comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y yo me desconecté del mundo.

Resumamos: hace poco tiempo (al parecer ayer), yo estaba en este mismo cementerio esperando a que Uchiha apareciera y terminara de una maldita vez esta travesía en el tiempo y las preguntas de: me quedo o no me quedo y bla, bla, bla, en fin. Luego, amanezco de lo que pareció un sueño y están todas las personas que pude ver por última vez antes de la pelea (excepto Ino, a quien no presté mucha atención) y cuando preguntó porqué están ahí, es porque me estaban buscando, sin embargo, pareciera que todo lo que estaba en mi lista, no había pasado…

…por lo tanto, si no había pasado, entonces Kansack nunca se enteró de la verdad, ni huí de la familia Uchiha ni tampoco hice un encuentro entre Hinata y Naruto.

Sin embargo, yo sí hice la lista, sí le conté la verdad a Kansack e incluso le mostré una prueba; sí huí de los Uchiha y sí hice un encuentro con la pareja feliz…

…entonces, Kansack sí debería saber sobre el futuro, la masacre y todo eso.

-Oye, idiota-fanfarrón con canas –llamé a Kansack. Este sólo lo notó cuando dije lo de las canas por su cabello plateado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó seco y enojado.

-¿No te conté…bueno…lo de tu ya sabes, hm, eso de "soy un extraterrestre del futuro"? –pregunté. Kansack se puso serio, muy serio y un atisbo de esperanza resurgió en mis ojos al ver que sí sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Los otros no notaron cuando se acercó a mí y me dijo con tono grave- Por supuesto que sí –sonrió y yo le sonreí, hasta que…-Siempre supe que era de otro planeta y sufrías trastornos mentales –mi sonrisa decayó, su cara se iluminó y lo siguiente fue ver un punto plateado en algún lugar del espacio.

_-Idiota-fanfarrón-con-canas-sin-inteligencia-ni-citas-con-aliento-a-pescado, ¡Idiota! _– pensé. Maldito desgraciado que me hace hacerme ilusiones.

Resumamos de nuevo: esperé en el cementerio; me quedé dormida; me encontraron mis amigos; nadie sabe de que hablo con respecto a lo que supuestamente hice; nadie tampoco sabe mi gran secreto; y por lo tanto, todo eso nos lleva a que todo lo que hice de la lista y el sufrimiento que provoqué, era…

-¿Un sueño? –susurré con duda.

-¿Disculpa? –Naruto, Sasuke e Ino me miraron interrogativamente.

Les miré con cara estúpida –Nada –dije con tono asombrado.

-¿Nos vamos? Debo ayudar con la florería –explicó Ino.

-Vamos –todos caminamos hacia delante. Ino apurada, más atrás Naruto y Sasuke quienes conversaban y/o peleaban entre sí y más atrás, yo, que no sabía que pensar ante mis suposiciones.

¿Por qué siempre que pienso en esas cosas de mi vida, todo cambia mis planes?

Y más importante…

¿Por qué tengo que cambiar de opinión?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Me mantuve al margen todo el camino. Había algo raro en todo esto. Yo sabía que lo que había hecho no era sueño, ¡no podía serlo! Tanto sufrimiento provocado no podía ser parte de mi imaginación.

-**O tal vez, sí, ¿no has pensado en todos los traumas que tienes en esta cabecita tuya? –Preguntó mi Inner, reflexioné en mi mente pasando por alto su insulto- No eres una persona psicológicamente sana –concluyó.**

**-Tu tampoco, eres yo –repuse.**

**-Tú pero con más neuronas –sonrió burlona y la ignoré de paso.**

Y pensar que anteriormente mi Inner había actuado de manera tan madura y racional…Mm, la odio.

-_Y porque mi Inner había actuado tan racionalmente, podía dar por hecho que la larga lista de objetivos que había completado era un sueño –_pensé.

Pero tanto sufrimiento no podía venir de mi imaginación, no podía ser tan sólo una jugarreta de mi mente, mi resignación a morir no podía ser tan sólo una _ilusión._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El saber que todo lo que pasó, no sucedió en realidad fue algo bastante confuso de aceptar.

Podía jurar que Kansack seguía mirándome con indiferencia pero con cierta pizca de seguridad, era bastante raro creer que la única persona a la que en realidad conté mi secreto, de verdad no sabía nada. Por otro lado, eso me resultó notablemente molesto, porque para que se lo haya contado había un propósito, relatar algo del principio era difícil y que para más después no lo supiera...eso era el colmo.

Sasuke y Naruto seguían siendo los mismos de siempre –hablando en tiempo Actual (el pasado)- peleándose entre sí, Sasuke irritante y descomunalmente hablador y un Naruto bastante acomplejado y fácil de molestar.

Ino, ya en la florería, no mostraba su usual amor hacia las plantas, más bien, trataba su situación como un trabajo más, no saludó a las plantas y por lo poco que vi, al sacar la regadera, para mojar a las plantas lo hacía con rudeza y en cualquier dirección -¿qué pasó con mi amiga la jardinera por excelencia?-

O más bien… ¿qué le estaba pasando al mundo?

**-Tal vez, no pasa nada, simplemente ignoraste esa parte de cada uno y te dedicabas a ver sólo lo que querías ver –respondió mi Inner- en fin, ¿cuándo harás tu lista de nuevo? Quiero regresar a casa, ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos…-**

**-¿Desde cuando quieres regresar? –ataqué.**

**-¿Desde cuando quieres quedarte? –preguntó.**

Me insulté mentalmente y reaccioné, sobre algo.

¿Qué mierda hacía mi Inner hablando tan fríamente y con sensatez? Ella era mi parte irracional –aun que a veces más racional que yo-, mi aclaradora, mi parte entusiasta, o irritante, dependiendo de la situación y por sobre todo, la que siempre me decía "¡Maldita enana, con una supuesta inteligencia superior, termina rápido y decide donde nos vamos a quedar, porque si por mí fuera, nos quedaríamos a donde estamos!". Ella quería quedarse en este tiempo y por ende, se supone que yo también.

Pero he cambiado de decisión desde la primera vez que reflexioné sobre mis opciones.

Primero que me iría.

Después que me quedaría.

Luego, que me volvería a ir.

Seguido de que en definitivamente me quedaría.

Finalmente que me iría.

Y ahora que me quedaría.

-_Soy la persona más indecisa e insegura de todo este estúpido mundo y estas estúpidas dimensiones de tiempo y espacio, ¡maldito pasado, presente y futuro! –_pensé.

Nótese…sigo sin decidirme que voy a hacer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Kansack se separó para entrenar y Naruto para comer en el Ichiraku –sobre todo cuando vio a Iruka-sensei en el puesto de comida rápida-, tanto Sasuke como yo nos fuimos al barrio Uchiha y lo que vi…pues, debo decir: NO me gustó.

La familia Uchiha, estaba igual de rara que los otros. Itachi en misión –esa es la parte usual, no la rara-, Fugaku irritante e indiferente con una frialdad increíblemente potente en él, no respondió ni ante mis insinuaciones a pelear, cuando lo llamé Fugaku-chan; Mikoto había preparado la fusión, pero no pasó más que una sonrisa amable, un "quítate los zapatos", un "ojala no te hayas enfermado" y un entrada a la cocina para empezar a preparar el almuerzo.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a esa familia que a pesar de poseer barreras de frialdad, me dejaban pasar para molestarlos un poco?

La sola idea de que de verdad todo fue un sueño, antes me parecía una maravilla, después de todo, significaba peleas con Fugaku, sonrisas y charlas con Mikoto, la desaparición completa de la presencia de Itachi y la maldita pero agradable presencia y pelea con Sasuke.

Pero ahora, que llegué…me dan ganas de regresar al cementerio.

-**¿Sabes lo contradictoria que eres? –preguntó mi Inner.**

**-Lo sé, me lo has dicho bastante seguido estos últimos días –respondí.**

**-¿Cuándo? –Preguntó mi Inner- ¿En el sueño raro que tuviste en el cementerio? –añadió.**

**-¡Que no era un sueño! ¡O sea, sí! ¡No, era un…Agh! –me quejé, no sabía explicar bien…eso- Mejor cállate –zanjé el tema.**

**-Como quieras –sonrió de nuevo. Últimamente lo hacía muy seguido.**

Que fastidio…

Ahora en el comedor de los Uchiha, el silencio reinaba. Fugaku estaba demasiado concentrado en su comida o en sus pensamientos, quizá por esa charla con el consejito ese; Mikoto estaba sonriente pero callada en un ambiente demasiado incomodo; Sasuke miraba su plato y el techo alternadamente –quizá algo se había caído a su plato de arroz-; yo, como buena invitada que era, estaba con una cara de catorce metros con –líbreme Dios- un humor de perros.

-Me iré a mi cuarto, gracias por la comida –me levanté rápido y a la velocidad del rayo me fui a mi habitación. Ellos parecieron no tomarle demasiada importancia.

El rosado de mi pieza, no disminuyó mi mal humor y es que de la nada, me pregunté qué pasó con esa operación de hacer desaparecer a esos peluches del demonio. Pronto me di cuenta que estaba al pendiente de cosas más importantes que asesinar a ositos de felpa, quitarle patas a conejos rosas y degollar a una cabra con cuerpo fucsia.

Suspiré, era en estos momentos que necesitaba a una mente conciente y racional para que me aconsejara.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no existía alguien así en este tiempo.

-**¿Y quién era en el otro? –preguntó mi Inner.**

**-No tengo ni idea, pero debía de haber alguien –respondí.**

**-Claro que sí, como digas –comentó sarcástica mi Inner.**

**-¡Ya basta! ¿Qué se supone que haces cuestionando todo? ¡Se supone que eres yo, deberías apoyarme en algo que digo o al menos darme una solución con la que –a pesar de que no quiera- esté de acuerdo! –grité a mi yo interno. Ella se mantuvo callada.**

**Entonces empecé a pensar con claridad un poquito en mis palabras, mi Inner era yo y a pesar de ser mi parte estúpida y maldita ella tenía algo de mi sentido común y la que siempre me hacía reaccionar no como… ¡bendigo a mis oportunas neuronas! **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o **

"_-No estoy diciendo…-paré en seco ante una pregunta en mi cabeza. Miré a Kansack- ¿No tenías una cita ayer? –pregunté._

_-No que yo sepa –dijo Kansack- ¿Con quién se supone qué tendría una cita? –cuestionó._

_-Con la que mandaste al hospital –respondí, ante la falta del recuerdo del nombre._

_-¿Ryumi? ¿Por qué saldría con ella__**? No es más que una pesada**__ – replicó."_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

"_-Oto-san pensó que estarías de narcotraficante toda la noche y como no eres precisamente alguien que se ve muy seguido por casa…__**no nos preocupamos**__- dijo."_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

"…_por lo tanto, __**si no había pasado**__, entonces Kansack nunca se enteró de la verdad, ni huí de la familia Uchiha ni tampoco hice un encuentro entre Hinata y Naruto._

_Sin embargo, yo sí hice la lista, sí le conté la verdad a Kansack e incluso __**le mostré una prueba;**__ sí huí de los Uchiha y sí hice un encuentro con la pareja feliz…"_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"_Me mantuve al margen todo el camino. Había algo raro en todo esto. Yo sabía que lo que había hecho no era sueño, ¡no podía serlo! __**Tanto sufrimiento provocado no podía ser parte de mi imaginación."**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

"_Pero tanto sufrimiento no podía venir de mi imaginación, no podía ser tan sólo una jugarreta de __**mi mente**__, mi resignación a morir no podía ser tan __**sólo una ilusión**__."_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o **

"_Kansack __**seguía mirándome con indiferencia"**_

"_Sasuke irritante y__** descomunalmente hablador**__ y un Naruto bastante __**acomplejado y fácil de molestar."**_

"_Ino, ya en la florería, __**no mostraba su usual amor hacia las plantas**__, más bien, trataba su situación __**como un trabajo más"**_

"…_dependiendo de la situación y por sobre todo, la que siempre me decía "¡Maldita enana, con una supuesta inteligencia superior, termina rápido y decide donde nos vamos a quedar, porque si por mí fuera, nos quedaríamos a donde estamos!". __**Ella quería quedarse en este tiempo y por ende, se supone que yo también."**_

"_Fugaku irritante e indiferente con una frialdad increíblemente potente en él, __**no respondió ni ante mis insinuaciones a pelear"**_

"_Mikoto había preparado la fusión, pero __**no pasó más que una sonrisa amable**__, un "quítate los zapatos", un "ojala no te hayas enfermado" y un entrada a la cocina para empezar a preparar el almuerzo"._

Definitivamente, amo el momento en que mis neuronas empiezan a funcionar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Salí de mi pieza de forma sigilosa y fui al árbol en el que pasé Año Nuevo y la situación más embarazosa dentro de este tiempo.

En cuanto lo encontré, seguí en línea recta, hasta un lugar un poco alejado de la mayoría de casas en las que habitaba la población de Konoha. Pronto, siguiendo un camino indefinido casi mecánicamente, llegué al lugar que quería encontrar.

No puedo ni decir que es el lugar al que quería llegar, porque la verdad no sé ni cómo llegué aquí, a pesar de que no me sé muy bien el camino.

Caminé un poco hasta más allá, seguía en los bordes de la aldea, buscando algo que probara mi teoría.

Pronto llegué a un lugar cubierto de hojas cafés_, a__ un cementerio de árboles, la mayoría de ellos con hojas secas, y sólo uno con lo que se podrían llamar hojas "vivas"._

Busqué hacia un costado, pateando cuanta hoja se me cruzara por lo pies.

Revolví cada hoja, sacudí cada árbol y hasta choqué con los troncos de los mismos -por estar mirando el suelo- porque lo único que necesitaba era ver lo que buscaba.

Cualquier indicio que me mostrara, que alguna vez yo charlé con Kansack del oscuro futuro.

Y ahí estaba…

El lugar donde se había sentado Kansack, esa piedra tan cómoda como asiento.

No estaba ahí.

Mi única evidencia de que de verdad mi supuesto sueño era un sueño –valga la redundancia- no se encontraba ahí y por ende no tenía nada que probara que todo pasó en realidad.

Sonreí. Ahora sí sabía el juego que jugaba en este momento.

¿Aún no se dan cuenta?

Kansack jamás diría que su cita es una pesada –aun que no dudo que piense así- sino, porque no podría haberla dejado a su suerte luego de que casi la mata, _él __**es**__ demasiado bueno para hacer algo así. _

Sasuke dijo que no se preocuparon cuando me escapé. Y eso **es** i_mposible. _Porque Mikoto al enterarse de mi escapada, empezaría a gritar por cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarme, sí se preocuparía.

Por otra parte, mi mente no puede recrear escenas tan vívidas como hacer ese listado. Menos ver lo que sucedió después. Estoy loca pero no llego a tanto.

El comportamiento de cada uno, tan contrario a como los conocí, no podía ser tampoco algo que no haya visto. Porque yo **los conozco, **tanto en el futuro como en la actualidad –excepto a Kansack y la familia Uchiha-pero sé que Fugaku nunca se quedaría callado ante una ofensa; que Mikoto en la vida se quedaría callada y se dedicaría a sólo dar una sonrisa; sé que Sasuke nunca hablaría tanto; que Naruto jamás se dejaría molestar tan fácil; que Ino de ningún modo descuidaría tanto a unas plantas –por ser seres con vida-,que Kansack jamás estaría mirándome sin molestar primero y que definitivamente mi Inner en **ningún tiempo** molestaría para regresar al futuro sin decirme lo estúpida que soy de paso.

Por eso, es que había buscado mi lápida. Aquel pedazo de piedra lisa en la que había escrito con esfuerzo mis lamentos hacia Konoha.

Y no la había encontrado. Cosa que era imposible, porque a pesar de mezclarse con mí lista…

…_No fue hecha en ella._

Había sido construida en Año Nuevo y por lo tanto, fuera lo de ayer un sueño o no, debería de existir, pero no existía.

Porque nadie a parte de mí o Kansack conocía su ubicación.

Por lo tanto, lo que pasó no podía venir de mi mente, lo de anoche **no podía ser una ilusión.**

En cambio, la realidad que vivía en este momento, **es una ilusión.**

Porque sólo alguien capaz de recrear escenarios podría copiar un poco el carácter de cada uno. _Pero a su forma de ver a esas personas._

Recrearía los escenarios como los conoció. _Y sólo con los detalles que conoce._

Por eso es que Kansack se comportaba de forma indiferente. _Porque quien lo recreó no conocía su forma de ser y lo hizo casi como un reflejo de si mismo._

Por eso es que mi lápida no estaba. _Porque en ese lugar, quien recreó el espacio no sabía que estaba._

Por eso es que mi Inner se comportaba raro._ Porque era una extensión mía de cómo me comporto en el exterior y __**en el pasado**_.

Como una fastidiosa, indecisa que se conformaba con lo que había.

Sonreí satisfecha y cerré los ojos, pronunciando unas palabras.

Segundos después los abrí.

Y estaba en el lugar en el que quería estar.

Sonreí mirando al frente.

-Tardé bastante en salir de esa ilusión que creaste, pero debo decir que una vez que lo entendí, fue interesante ver como veías a tu propia familia y amigos, perdón, a aquellos que alguna vez compartieron algo a tu lado –mi sonrisa se ensanchó- Debes estar contento, de no ser por ciertos detalles, nunca habría salido, ¡hiciste que hasta me cuestionara mi salud mental! –Reí burlona- Pero estoy sorprendida, ¿por qué, siendo que tardé tanto, sigo viva? Eh, Uchiha –añadí, saboreando lo bonita que sonaba decir su apellido en el lugar correcto.

No hubo respuesta, pero aún así me sonreí a mi misma.

Porque no importa en que lugar o tiempo me encontrara, siempre lo reconocería.

Porque no podía serme indiferente…

Siempre reconocería esos ojos rojos…

Aunque estuvieran ocultos en los árboles de enfrente.

-Hmp –sus ojos rojos más su sonrisa ladina y burlona, me hacían entender lo que pasaría después.

-Que empiece la batalla –sonreí, esta vez yo con infinito orgullo.

Que pase lo que tenía que pasar, pero eso sí…

Esta vez, después de mis muchos errores…

**Yo no juzgaría al futuro.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**No me extrañaría saber que nadie se acuerda de este fic, porque la última vez que me di una vuelta por la página, había varios escritos que no conocía, por lo tanto debo de suponer que varios escritores se tomaron vacaciones como yo.**

**Pero debo decir que estoy feliz…**

**¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ****¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! ¡TERMINÉ! **

**Terminé este capitulo, terminé el colegio, terminé las compras de Navidad, terminé de soportar a las clases y sobre todo, terminé de mis vacaciones "espirituales" –si es que se le puede llamar así a descubrir que se tiene vida por debajo de las historias- y terminé de soportar a mis queridos pero descontrolados compañeros de clase.**

**¿Me creen enojada, pesada, contenta, feliz? Lo estoy :)**

**Lo mejor de todo es que por fin pude traer un nuevo capitulo de este fic, se que lo esperaron por mucho más de 6 meses y no crean que no me acordé del fic, pero necesitaba algo que hacer, no podía llegar y escribir cualquier cosa –a pesar de que me demoré casi un año y no traje algo muy largo-, así que me fui a lo importante y empecé a hacer notar varias cosas:**

**1) Sakura por fin toma la decisión de dejar de cuestionarse el que pasará y decidió vivir su ahora, por eso, aún cuando hablaba de los personajes del pasado en que se encontraba, marcaba un "son o ser".**

**2) Algunos habrán notado extraje cosas del principio para crear por fin, la parte importante: también hubo un extracto de capítulos anteriores. Todo esto porque quería mostrar algunas de las consecuencias espacio-tiempo que no notamos, aquí, por fin Sakura se da cuenta, que en la otra realidad, no todo era igual a la realidad que vivía en otro momento.**

**3) Por fin, luego de fastidiosos, creo que un año, llegamos a la parte de acción del fic, la cual queda para el siguiente capitulo, porque luego viene el que sería capitulo pre-final y luego el final.**

**Como lo prometí, saludos a los reviews del capitulo anterior (deben agradecer ya sea a los otros o a si mismos, a los últimos que dejaron reviews, porque creo que el último me hizo decir cosas como: ya filo, voy a continuarlo; y ahora heme aquí:**

**Al: **con dos días, se refiere a dos días para el fin del mundo, no, broma xD. Se refiere a que en dos días tendrán el gran esperado encuentro entre Sakura y Sasuke-teme. Me alegra saber que te gustó esa forma rara de narrar, y lamento que a veces haya quedado confuso, pero tenía que salirme del contexto para dar la perspectiva de cada uno. De cierta forma, la historia evoluciona conmigo y por eso cada vez se vuelve más rara xD. Disfruta de la historia ;)

**Carmen uchiha: **de que hay final feliz…prometí no hacerlo fatídico, pero hay que ver como evoluciona el fic xD. La universidad ya habrá terminado ¿verdad?, en caos de que sea así, espero que te haya ido bien :), este capítulo también es un poco corto, pero es que es mucho más difícil ahora con bloqueo y entrando en la parte importante del fic, espero entregar el otro más grande, disfrutar del capitulo.

**Pau-chan22****: **que Sasuke-chibi se haya vuelto así, no está del todo confirmado, en el capitulo se ve que lo considera y luego Sakura lo asume, pero nunca escribo "y esa es la razón". Pero eso es culpa mía, demasiado confuso como para entenderlo bien, lo siento :). Me pone feliz lo de los refranes, algo bueno del capitulo anterior. Felices Fiestas.

**Antotis****: **jeje, bueno, ahora pareció Sasuke-grande, el único problema es que al final y se enfrentan en el próximo capitulo, perdón por demorarlo, pero necesitaba ver cosas como esas xD. Es triste cuando alguien se va y descubres que hay cosas que ya no podrás hacer por esa persona, pero como dices, Sasuke-chibi está en la negación y por ello luego viene el duelo junto con la aceptación, así que vienen otras cosas para el final. Gusta del capitulo.

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA****: **gracias por lo de "impresionante" xD. Felices Fiestas.

**Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen****: **que bueno que te guste. Pero debo corregirte: Sasuke-chibi no se ha vuelto el estúpido-emo-egocéntrico que es el grande, eso sí, lo estaba considerando :), lo de sentirse satisfecha es relativo, pero es una sensación grata ;)

**Hikisuitteru****: **jeje (malditas pruebas del demonio), pues aquí tienes la continuación, por fin podrás saber que pasa, pero creo que lo de la intriga quedó mejor en este capitulo xD. Felices Fiestas, disfruta del capitulo.

**karoru01****: **me alegra que te haya gustado los distintos puntos de vista, aquí nos concentramos en el principal y vemos una realidad distinta a la que vive. Perdón por no actualizar pronto, pero lo bueno es que actualicé xD.

**Atomicmonster****: **me alegra que te hayan gustado los refranes, algunos –que son los más conocidos- fueron fáciles de relacionar, pero otros –como "a mal tiempo, buena cara"- debo decir que no los conocía, así que empecé a buscar a Google para relacionarlos. Alegría, alegría, se acerca Navidad y se acaban los exámenes y colegios.

Em…no sé si soy tan buena como para dejarte intrigada y es que el suspenso no se me da xD, es más fácil para mí lanzar todo de una, pero me alegra tener a alguien metido.

Como pasaron meses desde la última vez, asumiré que ya no estas enferma, pero en el caso contrario, recuerda que debes proteger tu salud y despreocuparte de todo: escribir es un pasatiempo que nos gusta y ponemos todo nuestro entusiasmo, pero no debemos dejar que se convierta en lo más importante. Aprendí eso hace poco :), cuidado con la salud y ojala disfrutes del capitulo (así por ser, ¿qué tanto has actualizado el fic? Quise ver, pero algo pasa con mi Internet que ahora subo desde el computador principal).

**Poly-Uchiha****: **nuevamente, perdón por no actualizar pronto, pero actualicé :), el que te lo hayas leído en dos veces… a mí también me ha pasado con historias, pero nunca con las propias, las encuentro muy confusas y repetitivas xD, Felices Fiestas.

**Tsunade25: **gracias, enserio, gracias. Eres una de las pocas personas que dicen más realidades que: "me encantó el fic". Pues sí, hay bastante O.C. en los personajes, supongo porque quería mostrar otro lado de ellos o quizá porque siempre han sido O.C. en el fic y que estén un poco más cercanos a la realidad es raro, la verdad, no sé que decirte, ya no recuerdo que pensaba hace meses atrás. Algo entre Hinata y Naruto, te mentiría si diría que lo consideré, pero la verdad no lo creo necesario, necesito recalcar cosas más importantes y además tengo otra cosa preparada…

Sasuke-teme ¿emo?, pues…sí, sí lo puse un poco corta venas, pero si relees un poco esa parte, Sasuke-teme considera esa opción para protegerse de Sakura, ahora…es Sakura la que asume la posición de que Sasuke-chibi se volvió emo, yo nunca lo asumí. Eso sí, si es mi culpa que se malentienda xD y es que no sé que me pasa, en fin, ojala leas este capitulo y de nuevo me des de nuevo una opinión como ésta, por otra parte intentaré escribir como antes pero yo misma dije en un momento que ya no escribía como el principio ni pensaba así, por eso intento retomar eso, ojala en este capitulo lo haya logrado un poquito, ¡Disfruta!

**Nekii: como digo: **nunca abandonaré mis fics y en el caso de que vea que no hay caso, de todas formas crearía un final. Perdón por la demora, disfruta del capitulo.

**FLOX****: **me alegre que te guste. Felices Fiestas ;)

**yuelieth22****: **el final es que al final Sakura se queda esperando a que pase algo siguiendo su propio refrán: No juzgues a un libro por su portada. Sakura no ha regresado sigue esperando en el pasado; Kansack quería hablar pero Sakura lo mandó a volar a su cita, Sasuke se quedó deprimido en estado de negación por no decir catatónico, pero aparte de eso creo que no hay nada más relevante xD, Felices Fiestas, ojala si entiendas este capitulo ;)

**Gota de Agua****: **esos problemas se van a resolver al final o casi al final. Espero que esto solucione algunas dudas, no creo, pero igual xD. Felices Fiestas.

**FershaSparadisE****: **¡actualicé! ¡Lo continué! Así que espero te guste, Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo ;)

**Tefa-chan****: **lamento no haberme pasado por tu fic, creo que ya han pasado meses desde que dijiste que lo leyera, me disculpo por ello, no he estado muy pendiente de la página. Este capitulo fue hecho con dedicación, espero que te guste :)

**Kaoru**** layer****: **no debes sentir nostalgia por leer el fic, debes sentir enojo por la desconsiderada que no lo continua xD, así que Felices Fiestas de parte de la desconsiderada ;)

**Haru: **¡Oh! Perdón por estar tanto tiempo desaparecida, creo que hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos –la verdad no creo, lo sé- mi culpa, te veo en el otro foro, disfruta del capitulo.

**Emo-chan: **nunca abandonaré este fic, NUNCA, es una de mis primeras invenciones y es como la única que le veo fama y futuro xD –y con futuro me refiero a que tendrá un fin en poco tiempo- después de mucho, mucho tiempo he actualizado, así que espero que sigas al pendiente. Disfruta de la historia y Felices Fiestas ;)

…**: **que nombre más raro xD, ya actualicé así que desfruta del capitulo :)

**Neko =^.^=: **ve el lado positivo, no tuviste que esperar tanto xD, unos 3 meses pero no es tanto comparado con los otros que esperaron como 9 o 6 xD, lamento la demora, pero ya dije vacaciones del escritor, de todas formas juro que me esforcé para traer este capitulo, así que disfrútalo, lamento la demora y por otro lado, siempre hay tiempo para criticar xD, es lo más fácil de hacer y lo bueno es que nos ayuda a nosotros como escritores :)

**A todos ustedes, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!**

**Espero que pasen junto a sus amigos y familia este día tan especial.**

**Se despide:**

**Nubesparky.**


	20. Porque un final, es un final Parte 1

**Capitulo 19: **Porque un final, es un final.

"_No importa que pase. La Luz siempre será reconocida en la Oscuridad y la Oscuridad en la Luz. Pero en un mundo completamente Oscuro, la Luz no resaltará. No a menos de que nos veamos a nosotros mismos y contemplemos nuestra propia Luz –Infinitamente más brillante y enceguecedora que cualquier otra-."_

Cuando uno comienza una cosa, no piensa en como termina, es más, uno ni siquiera piensa en cómo comenzarla, sólo lo hace y ya, deja que todo tome su curso y reza porque sea el camino deseado.

Pero, ¿cuántas veces ya me había planteado yo, cómo terminaría todo? ¿Y cómo comenzaría?

Porque yo me había propuesto comenzarlo. Atacarlo era mi manera de comenzar la batalla y así desatar lo que el destino quiera, en cualquiera de todos los escenarios que había planteado como opciones.

¿Pero… si ninguna de mis opciones es la correcta?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En la filosofía de los ninjas, hay un efecto cadena que nunca se rompe: si te atacan, tú atacas luego. De la manera que fuese, aun que sea solo en defensa propia, atacaríamos a quien nos ofende para sobrevivir. Porque fuimos entrenados para eso, porque es nuestro deber como defensores de nuestra aldea y/o familia, fuesen quienes fuesen…

-¿Cuál era el objetivo de enviarme a esa ilusión si no me matabas mientras? ¿Perder el tiempo? –pregunté, Sasuke no mostró ápice de alterarse. Mantenía su imperturbable máscara.

-Hmp –gruñó pero sin enojo o algo parecido.

-¿Puedes responder alguna pregunta? –cuestioné su vocabulario indirectamente. No es mi culpa que le haya repetido tantas veces las mismas preguntas, pero era su problema no responder más que "Hmp" o "Uh". Ahora entiendo porqué Naruto enloquecía.

Eso sí, tanto él como yo no nos habíamos movido de nuestros lugares.

Él escondido entre los árboles y yo en medio de un campo, con un escrito en la frente de "Blanco fácil" para cualquier idiota que tuviera un kunai cerca.

Jodido imbécil con inteligencia superior…

-¿Con qué hiciste esa ilusión, tu Sharingan? –Él lució un poco más interesado antes mis conclusiones- ¿Con eso? ¿Enserio? –pregunté incrédula. ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad pudo dejarme en una ilusión momentánea por quién sabe cuánto tiempo con esos ojos con falla genética? El repentino interés de Sasuke se esfumó ante mi incredulidad.

-¿Vas a quedarte parada toda la noche? –y mágicamente habló con ese tonito tan irritante y que dan ganas de ahorcarlo.

-¡Oye tú, bastardo –en el otro tiempo- cabeza de gallo, no vengas a apresurar las cosas luego de todo lo que me has hecho pasar! ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me has dejado atrapada en esta…dimensión paralela o mundo alternativo? Pasa todo ese tiempo allí ¡y luego hablamos de apurarnos! –grité estruendosamente. Sasuke negó con la cabeza sin razón aparente.

**-Quizá**** esta negando por tu estupidez ante tu gran boca y tus pocas acciones, ¿te diste cuenta del discurso que acabas de soltar? ¿Por qué no comienzas a pelear? –Chilló mi Inner con voz sarcástica y yo estuve claramente contenta de escucharla chillar otra vez-¿Vas a quedarte parada como estúpida todo el día con esa sonrisita tuya o vas a patearle el trasero como queríamos desde el principio? –Preguntó burlona. **

-_Tus deseos son órdenes_…-pronuncié despacito y preparándome para atacar. Mi Inner sonrió descaradamente- por hoy –añadí y su sonrisa desapareció- Prepárate, Uchiha –susurré, él seguía escondido entre los árboles.

-**Mucho bla, bla, muy poca acción –criticó mi Inner.**

Con un grito de ataque, me lancé hacia él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Corrí por los árboles, hace poco que habíamos hecho un pequeño contacto con nuestros puños y brazos, pero él se alejó y empezó a correr con una velocidad que -quizás pude alcanzar pero las ganas no me daban- me dejó atrás. Lo peor es que él muy bastardo me pudo haber dejado en una ilusión nuevamente –pero yo ya había hecho varios 'kai' por si había algún genjutsu-, Uchiha parecía no querer dar la cara.

Callé mis pensamientos y al más mínimo ruido, me dirigí con un puño cargado de chacra hasta el desgraciado entre los árboles.

Sasuke esquivó mi puño y tomó mi brazo para azotarme contra el tronco de un árbol. Al contacto con la madera, la copia se hizo humo. Por supuesto, él ya lo había notado y venía directamente hacia mí.

Concentrando chacra en mis pies, intenté correr lo más rápido posible para poner en práctica otra estrategia. Lamentable y previsiblemente, Uchiha me estaba alcanzando bastante rápido, cosa que ya esperaba ante mi reducida cantidad de chacra comparada con la que tendría siendo mayor y a mi pequeño cuerpo que no me dejaba dar grandes pasos. Antes de que me diera cuenta, una bola de fuego ya había sido lanzada hacia mí, por lo que al darme cuenta, no tuve más remedio que tirarme hacia un lado, esquivando por los pelos –y literalmente por los pelos, porque me quemó las puntas, el maldito desgraciado- el ataque. No obstante, otros ataques de fuego ya se dirigían a mí, y como la suerte no me podía durar tanto, mi intento de esquivarlos no dio resultado, y me quemaron gran parte del brazo izquierdo y la espalda, dada también a mi inteligente forma de saltar hacia el centro del bosque para esquivar el ataque, terminé estampada contra un árbol y caí en el suelo donde me golpeé con las raíces sobresalientes de la planta.

-Ryō no Jutsu –con mi mano derecha intenté sanar un poco las quemaduras, sobre todo las de la espalda. Una vez que pude moverme con más comodidad, sin llegar a estar completamente curada, me levanté y busqué con la mirada a Uchiha. Él estaba al frente con pose de "soy superior a ti" y mirándome con desdén.

-Molesta –escupió con desagrado. Ante ese apodo tan conocido, no evité cerrar mis manos y convertirlos en puños.

-¡Ya verás! –exclamé, acumulando chacra en mis brazos.

Sin pensarlo detenidamente, me lancé sobre él intentando darle un buen golpe en la cara que lo dejara irreconocible. Uchiha esperó a que estuviera realmente cerca de él y una vez que mi puño estaba a centímetros de su cara, me tomó del brazo izquierdo lanzándome hasta el suelo en lo que yo lancé un gemido de dolor. Afortunadamente, yo ya había previsto eso, y cuando mi caída hasta el suelo ya era bastante cercana –recuerden que el jodido hijo menor de los Uchiha es bastante alto en este momento- con mi otro brazo disponible golpeé el suelo, logrando que Sasuke me soltara y saltara lo más lejos posible para esquivar el suelo roto.

En lo que él esquivaba el piso destruido, yo –victoriosa por hacerle retroceder- aproveché un poco más para curarme el brazo izquierdo –el muy bastardo me había roto el brazo al tirarlo de una forma poco delicada-, y cuando pareció poder dejarme continuar, hice varias copias de mi misma con un Kage Bushin, y me interné en el bosque, dejando a mis diminutas copias, correr de forma graciosa en todas las direcciones rodeando la posición de Uchiha.

-**Tienes que admitirlo, ver a esas copias baratas tuyas es muy gracioso, en especial con esas piernitas –se burló mi Inner.**

**-¡Oye! Esas piernitas están así porque de pequeña no hacía mucho ejercicio, ¡no había músculos que desarrollar! –repliqué.**

**-No había músculos o más bien no comías, ¡mira esos tobillos! Pareces que te vas a romper… ¡oh espera!, si te rompiste, digo, la copia –chilló, algo extrañada ante su correcta predicción- ¡Oh, no! Es todo el clon, ¡vuelve a la batalla, están destruyendo a tus copias baratas antes de que lleguen siquiera cerca de él! –profirió alarmada.**

Volviendo al campo de batalla, como quería mi Inner, me di cuenta que efectivamente, Sasuke las iba destruyendo una por una, con un simple ataque desde su espada, eh, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?, ¡Ah, sí!, Chokuto.

-_Maldito el día, en que Kakashi-sensei le enseñó el Chidori –_me quejé en cuanto vi que atacaba con esa técnica al último de los clones. Luego de destruirlo, me miró a mí-_ Algo me dice que soy la siguiente en la lista –_y, aunque no lo demostrara con mi cara, el pánico me inundó_- ¿Quién no se asusta, cuando ve a una espada rodeada de rayitos mortales a su alrededor y con un dueño espeluznante que te mira como si fueras un gran estorbo en su vida? _–repentinamente recordé que yo sí era un gran estorbo en su vida, desde el momento en que me enamoré de él y le empecé a perseguir día y noche y que después lo fui cuando descubrí que se iba y que lo sigo siendo desde el momento en que regresó a destruir a la aldea y me dejó viva-_ Soy un gran estorbo en su vida –_y aun que debió ser deprimente para la Sakura fangirl que le perseguía como perro a su dueño, para mí resultó inevitablemente divertido y estúpidamente masoquista_._

_-_**¿Sabes que mientras tú estás pensando cualquier porquería, él no deja de avanzar con esos temibles rayitos azules mortalmente dañinos, verdad? –preguntó mi Inner.**

Y cuando yo regresé al mundo real luego de semejante revelación, tuve suerte de crear una copia más para salir ilesa –aunque la pobra copia quedó mal parada-, mientras intentaba golpearlo de nuevo en la cara con mis puños cargados de chacra.

-No caigo dos veces en lo mismo –murmuró con voz burlona y antes de darme cuenta, me tomó de los dos brazos y bloqueó mi corriente de chacra al desconcentrarme al ver el Sharingan rondar sus ojos. Esta vez y debo admitir que es la primera, logré darme cuenta que no era el Sharingan que yo conocía, era diferente y más temible- Nunca mires a un Uchiha a los ojos –dijo arrogante. Cuando razoné el porqué no debía hacerlo e iba a desviar la mirada, todo se volvió negro.

Y aunque pronuncié 'kai' varias veces desde que entré a la ilusión, no lograba regresar al bosque. Seguí pronunciándole por si pasaba algo, pero…

Algo me decía que no iba a salir, a menos de que Uchiha quisiera.

-Prepárate para ver el futuro nuevamente –dijo una voz en el espacio negro- porque una vez que sepas de lo que te perdiste, te arrepentirás de todo lo que has dicho y hecho sobre mí.

Antes de que una luz me iluminara, cegándome, pude escuchar algo que me descolocó.

Uchiha estaba _**riendo **_quedamente.

-**Y al muy lindo, le da por reír ahora, ¿por qué no lo hacía cuando celebrábamos algo? ¡O por último cuando se moría alguien! Son situaciones mucho más graciosas –expresó mi Inner irritada, justo en el momento más inoportuno.**

_-Kami bendiga a aquellas personas sin segundas conciencias –Amén._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando pude vislumbrar una luz blanca entre tanta oscuridad, tuve que cerrar los ojos rápidamente. La luz me lastimaba los ojos y el hecho de que mi mente fuera controlada por Uchiha, no me permitía obtener alguna herida que no fuera por lucha.

Empecé a abrir los ojos mientras parpadeaba repetidamente. Necesitaba acostumbrarme a la luz. Y una vez que lo hice me extrañó encontrarme en Konoha.

No me malentiendan.

No me extraña encontrarme en el lugar, Konoha. Me extrañaba encontrarme en los momentos festivos de Konoha.

Me extrañaba estar en Año Nuevo –más bien, cerca del Año Nuevo-, en Konoha.

Y ver a Sasuke ver todo desde la punta de la torre del Hokage, no me ayudaba en nada. ¿No se supone que hay Anbus vigilando la torre? ¿Los mató? ¿Siguen vivos? ¿O es que los imbéciles Anbus de la villa nunca habían pensado en que el Hokage sería atacado en su propio territorio?

**-Otro ejemplo de mediocridad aparte de ti** –se burló Inner.

_-Yo no soy mediocre._

**-Y el hecho de que te desconcentres por pequeñeces en medio de una batalla físicamente mental –****dijo mi Inner, la cuestioné en mi interior- No sé si existe el término "físicamente mental" pero, ya ves, si no es mediocridad lo que estás haciendo, ¿qué se supone que es?**

_-Desconcentración por pequeñeces en una batalla físicamente mental._

_-_Hmp – el gruñido me sacó de mi trance y cuando me di cuenta, descubrí a Sasuke mirándome fijamente.

La mirada me causó nerviosismo. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que un Uchiha me había mirado así. Y es que en el clan Uchiha –del pasado- suelen ignorarse entre sí. Si no fuera por las peleas que provocaba o por hablarles, podría jurar que nunca me habían visto tan hostilmente –excepto por Itachi, pero generalmente no solía verlo y si estaba en casa, nunca supe de él-.

Sasuke no despegaba la mirada y yo no sabía donde ocultar la mía. Así que lo enfrente y así fue como miré nuevamente su Sharingan, pero esta vez, pude descubrir que no era a mí a quien miraba. Siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, su objetivo se movía lentamente. Busqué con mi mirada en los alrededores y no encontré nada sospechoso. Recurrí nuevamente a su mirada y seguí la dirección que me indicaba y así me di cuenta de quienes eran las víctimas.

Bajo la asesina y mortífera mirada del Sharingan, Naruto y yo caminábamos por la calle.

Me seguí con los ojos a mi misma y a Naruto, encontrando que íbamos hablando bastante alto, más bien Naruto gritaba y yo le reprendía en alto. Entonces recaí en el ambiente que me rodeaba.

_-__¿Lo recuerdas, Sakura-chan?-_ dijo Naruto viendo de un lado a otro. Yo me oculté estúpidamente en cualquier parte, con tal de que no me viera, pero siendo una ilusión hecha por la mente de Sasuke pues… él no me vería de todas formas.

_-__¿Qué cosa?- _pregunté yo. Mi otra yo.

_-__El año pasado la decoración era igual, ¡la vieja no quiere gastar en algo que no sea sake!- _reclamó Naruto. De haber estado en otra situación quizá me hubiera reído como se reía mi otra yo en este momento, por la mueca tan desaliñada que Naruto hacía.

Dirigí mi vista a Sasuke. Él nos…los miraba como si no le interesara lo que hacían. Los miraba como si fueran un par de desconocidos, ya saben, la típica cara imperturbable y sin expresión que hacía ver su cara lisa como un tablero para lanzar dardos.

Cuando noté lo absurdo e incoherente de mi pensamiento decidí retomar la conversación de Sakura dos y Naruto.

_-__Oh, vamos, de seguro Tsunade-sama sabe lo que hace –_y siendo como yo era, ahí estaba mi defensa para Tsunade-sama, pero si recordaba bien mis pensamientos en ese momento, eran algo como "Ya sabes, Naruto, ella está ahorrando la compra de adornos para poder mejorar la situación económica de Konoha, así el dinero será invertido en la compra de alcohol y como Tsunade-sama es la hokage, recibirá una gran cantidad de licor –sake- gratis y de buena calidad, ¿ves que ella sabe lo que hace?". Oh sí, yo era graciosa.

_-¡Pero siempre es lo mismo! –_por supuesto que sí, eso se llama reciclaje. Pero Naruto no lo sabía ni tampoco se daría cuenta y por eso continuaba gritando.

_-__¿Y por qué no decoras tú a Konoha?-_ Sakura dos empleó un tono sarcástico y burlón.

_-__¡Dattebayo!, es la mejor idea que has tenido –_exclamó Naruto. Sakura dos puso una expresión desencajada.

_-__Naruto –_advirtió. La verdad es que si no mal recordaba, temía que Naruto arruinara las fiestas. Obviamente sin intención, pero es que…bueno, es Naruto de quien hablamos.

_-__¡Sabes que es broma, Sakura-chan!-_ dijo Naruto con una risita nerviosa, al parecer interpretó mi tono como si hubiera tomado sus palabras como un insulto.

_-__Ah, más te vale –_ y Sakura dos, alias yo, como siempre se creía sus palabras y pensaba que Naruto había abandonado sus estúpidos pensamientos de decorar Konoha él solo.

_-__Aja, pero ahora me voy, tengo mucho que hacer.- _dijo el rubio. Me quedé mirando su cara. Ahí estaba mi mejor amigo, quien sonreía como siempre lo solía hacer, con una alegría contagiosa que hacía reír hasta a la persona más seria. Miré a Sasuke por instinto, y a pesar de que seguía sin expresión pude vislumbrar una pequeña –pequeñísima, pequeñísima- sonrisa en sus pálidos labios. Me quedé mirándolo un rato, pero al notar lo estúpida que me veía y lo que me estaba perdiendo, decidí retomar la conversación que se mantenía abajo.

_-__¿Qué planeas? –_preguntó mi copia mayor allá abajo. Su expresión era intrigada.

_-Nada, sólo que… __¡haré la mejor celebración de año nuevo que se haya visto, de verás! –_sonrió Naruto alzando los brazos al cielo. La expresión de Sakura Dos era realmente graciosa, boca desencajada, expresión sorprendida y un gran y peligrosa aura emergiendo de ella.

-_Naruto…-_

_-¡Aaaaah! –_ Naruto empezó a gritar y correr muchísimo antes de que Sakura Dos hiciera algo, es más, ella se mantenía ahí y una vez que Naruto estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para verla o escucharla, se largó a reír con bastante fuerza, mientras largas carcajadas sonaban en el silencioso ambiente.

Cuando dirigí mi mirada a Sasuke, éste estaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa arrogante y torcida. Asumí que era por mis carcajadas, pero dado que Sasuke no se dejaba contagiar y mucho menos, haría algo que podía interpretarse como un motivo romántico –es típico que la pareja feliz comience a reírse, juntos-, di por hecho que sonreía por la cobardía de Naruto –que era un poco más sensato me de todas formas absurdo-.

De nuevo me quedé observándolo, pensando seriamente el porqué me había regresado aquí. Entonces recordé lo que dijo hace poco.

_-"…__ Te arrepentirás de todo lo que has dicho y hecho sobre mí"._

Lo más probable es que si me arrepintiera en eso de que luego se había alejado de nosotros y nunca nos había visto, pero… para todo el resto, no creo que me arrepienta, después de todo nos iba a asesinar de nuevo ¿no?

De repente, Sasuke se levantó y esta vez, juro que lo vi mirarme a mí. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y entonces empezó a moverse. Yo como no tenía ni idea de que es lo que quería hacer, preferí seguirle, así que me despedí de mi otro yo y comencé a saltar por los tejados.

Me extrañó que no llegáramos a donde se encontraba Naruto o alguien conocido, más bien nos alejábamos de Konoha e íbamos directo al bosque, a las afueras. Fue entonces cuando noté que había una pequeña casa con madera aparentemente chamuscada por el fuego en algún tiempo y en lo que se veía un campamento improvisado. Cuando vi gente en el lugar, adiviné que eran los compañeros de Sasuke, lo que fue confirmado cuando al acercarme reconocí a Karin, Seigetsu y… ¡ah! Juugo.

Admito que quedé sorprendida al ver la familiaridad con la que se trataban entre sí. Seigetsu y Karin estaban peleando y Juugo los acompañaba tranquilamente mientras apreciaba una hoja en el suelo.

Cuando llegó Sasuke, la pelea desapareció y todos se quedaron mirando al que es su jefe. Sasuke pasó de largo y entró en la casa. Los demás casi por instinto le siguieron. Yo me quedé parada en medio del campamento, preguntándome cual era el punto de mi visita a estos lugares.

Miré la fogata en la que al parecer cocinaban su… desayuno, almuerzo o sea lo que sea esa cosa verde a estas horas. Obviamente, de no ser por Sasuke, yo no me hubiera enterado de que estuvieron todo este tiempo bastante más cerca de Konoha de lo que jamás pensamos –Naruto y yo-. Me senté en el piso y comencé a divagar. La única razón por la que Sasuke me envió a este lugar, en esta ilusión era para que yo viera algo que me hiciera arrepentirme de mis palabras, sin embargo a este punto, no puedo decir de que debo arrepentirme.

-**Sin embargo, te está mostrando todo desde su punto de vista, ¿aún no sabes qué haces aquí? –murmuró mi Inner.**

-Mostrarme todo desde su punto de vista… -murmuré más como reflexión que como afirmación. Mi Inner gruñó molesta a lo mucho que me demoraba. Mas, yo capté a que se refería.

Sasuke quería mostrarme que hizo él, antes, en y después del Ataque de Konoha.

Me iba a enseñar esas lagunas mentales que yo tenía, aspectos que desconocía y lo más importante, tal vez, la razón del porqué me envió al pasado.

Abrí mis ojos inesperadamente al ver que mi panorama cambiaba. De pronto me vi dentro de la casa con el equipo de Sasuke –cuyo nombre no recuerdo-. Sentí el ambiente tensó por un rato y recapacité que tal vez, el Sasuke real se había molestado al estar divagando en el patio en vez de escuchar la conversación entre estos sujetos. Me reí mentalmente ante tal suceso, sería divertido ver la cara molesta de Sasuke, como cuando Naruto lo molestaba.

Miré a mí alrededor. Todos estaban absolutamente quietos, como si alguien hubiera puesto pausa a una película y la imagen se quedara suspendida hasta que le pones continuar. Todos mantenían poses estoicas. No pude evitar mirar a Sasuke. Su pose de "soy superior a ti" se mantenía, estaba parado, con porte recto, su cabeza mirando hacia los integrantes y sus ojos mostrando su característica frialdad. Inspeccioné sus ojos, lo que más me intrigaba era no encontrar una luz en ellos, aun que fuera la poquísima luz del exterior reflejándose en ellos. Asumí que en verdad había caído en la oscuridad y que ese Sasuke que veía en este momento era el que vi antes de marcharme al pasado, entonces, ¿por qué tantas molestias en retractarme de lo que he dicho?

-Esta semana se realizará el plan, todo está coordinado, así que prepárense –dijo Sasuke. Me sobresalté ante su voz. La imagen se había descongelado y ahora estaba en medio del recuerdo. Me concentré en su conversación.

-Yo no entiendo, porque tenemos que estar con esos –gruñó Seigetsu. Asumí que se refería a los de Akatsuki. Pero lo que no entiendo es porque decía eso si se supone que eran aliados.

-Hmp –

-Cállate, cara de pez. Sabes perfectamente el porqué nos unimos a esos –replicó Karin, molestando al ninja de pelo blanco.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó con sorna- ¿Puedes tu decirme la razón?

Karin se sorprendió y quedó indecisa por unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

-Por supuesto. Los necesitamos para poder atacar a esa aldea. Nosotros tenemos el poder, que es Sasuke –dijo con admiración lanzándole una breve mirada. Rodé los ojos- P ero ellos tienen el número para poder derrotarlos. Fácilmente nosotros podríamos actuar solos, pero los necesitamos como elemento distractivo, ¿verdad, Sasuke? –preguntó Karin.

-No –respondió él, zanjando el tema.

Seigetsu sonrió burlonamente a Karin y ésta, le respondió tirándole un kunai. Juugo, al margen de todo, se quedó parado observando a Sasuke. Tal vez, el comprendía más de lo que los otros dos conocían.

Seguí a Sasuke, a una habitación bastante pequeña, que contenía un montón de armas, pergaminos y otras cosas. Había un escritorio y una estantería, el resto era al suelo y la lámpara como única fuente de luz aparte de la luz del exterior.

Me fijé en el escritorio, donde había una pequeña carta. La intenté recoger pero traspasé la mano con el escritorio. Recordando que a fin de cuentas, todo era una ilusión, me dedique a mirarla y a leerla.

Era la carta que Sasuke envió a Tsunade-sama para poder regresar a la aldea.

Mis ojos se ampliaron al recordar a mi maestra. ¿Habría sido Sasuke quien se encargó de eliminarla? Cerré los ojos ante el pensamiento. No quería ver si él había sido el causante, prefería pensar que fue algún Akatsuki.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Sasuke relativamente muy cerca de mí. Sentí como mi cara había empezado a sonrojar y evitándolo de todos modos, decidí mirar hacia otro lado. No obstante, Sasuke no estaba cerca de mí, sino, del escritorio y de la carta. Al parecer hoy la iba a enviar y luego recibiría la contestación de Tsunade-sama, que daría paso, a que Naruto y yo nos enteráramos luego, de que Sasuke iba a venir, y en medio de la celebración, que Sasuke llegara, pero no a las fiestas.

Cuando empecé a atar cabos, todo empezó a recobrar sentido, pero aún faltaba el resto de la historia. ¿Por qué Sasuke y Akatsuki trabajan juntos? ¿Por qué atacaron Konoha? ¿Por qué me dejó viva? Y ¿Por qué me envió al pasado?

Sasuke siguió viendo la carta por unos quince minutos. Luego, la puso en un sobre y la guardó por allí. Yo, aburrida de verlo sentado, me había puesto a mirar los libros de la estantería. Sin embargo, no eran muchos y pronto ya estaba aburrida de nuevo. Cuando Sasuke terminó, yo salí y empecé a mirar alrededor. Su grupo estaba disperso por todo el "patio" delantero. Juugo con los animales y el resto peleando entre sí.

Me recordó al Equipo 7.

Yo regañando y golpeando a Naruto, mientras éste intentaba reclamar o disculparse, y Sasuke alejado del resto, con los ojos cerrados y en tranquilidad.

Los viejos tiempos…

El viento empezó a soplar fuertemente. Me sobresalté y me puse en alerta ante cualquier visita. Pero resultó que el paisaje comenzó a distorsionarse y las figuras cada vez se hacían más borrosas.

Antes de cambiar de ilusión, sentí a Sasuke a un lado.

Me imaginé que pensó lo mismo que yo, o eso quería creer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El paisaje distorsionado se iba aclarando momentáneamente, pero ya no conservaba una gran definición. Todo era borroso, como si fuera la imagen que se refleja en el agua de un lago o algo que se observa desde muy lejos, casi entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver con un poco de claridad.

Tardé bastante en adecuar mis ojos al terreno. Una vez que me acostumbre, pude ver la extraña escena tan familiar. Mi Inner y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

_-__¡Sugoi! –_gritó mi hiperactivo amigo.

_-__Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Naruto- _y ahí estaba Sakura dos, representándome en la obra.

-**Visto desde aquí, nos vemos escalofriantemente dementes, ¿por qué mierda gritamos igual que Naruto? ¿Por qué imitaste a Naruto? –me recriminó mi Inner. Yo la ignoré, tomando en cuenta que este no era momento de gracias y risas- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me ignoras? Pero es que te… -**

_-__¡Sakura-chan!, ¿viste esos platos de ramen?, ¡eran enormes!- _gritó emocionado. No pude evitar notar que cada vez que exclamaba o gritaba algo levantaba los brazos.

_-__Lo sé, y se veían apetecibles –_me miré sonreír. ¿Hace cuánto no sonreía yo así de feliz? Recuerdo que antes solía hacerlo todo el tiempo: al levantarme, tomar mi desayuno, mirar a Sasuke, entrenar, salir de compras… yo sonreía mucho. Y ahora me salen sonrisas irónicas y egocéntricas junto a esas sonrisas sinceras que no alcanzan ni a ser la mitad de felices de las que daba antes. Las guerras te cagan la vida, pensé y mi Inner recriminó mi vocabulario soez. _Y eso que ella dijo una antes._

_-__¡Sí! –_y luego miré la sonrisa de Naruto.

No pude evitar divagar de nuevo y para cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que ese extraño "efecto pausa" había vuelto a ocurrir. La imagen estaba congelada y estática.

Cuando recordé que sólo una persona podía hacer eso, giré para poder localizarlo. Sentado a una muy corta distancia de mí, miraba desde el techo de una casa a mi antigua y/o futura persona. Noté que no estábamos muy lejanos de las personas que dialogaban y con eso surgió la duda de porqué veíamos todo tan borroso. No era la lejanía, no es el clima, y sólo podía ser otra cosa. Sasuke. Aquel que ve los sucesos debe de tener un recuerdo según lo ve.

-Pero Sasuke no tiene nada que impida su vista…- pensé. Podía ser que tuviera la vista nublada, pero ¿de qué? ¿Lagrimas? No, imposible. ¿Niebla? El clima está feo pero no hay nada que perturbe el mirar hacia abajo. Entonces ¿Qué?

**-¿Ceguera? –preguntó mi Inner. No bastó mucho antes de que yo le recriminara- ¡Ey! ¿Qué sabes tú de sus ojos, algún accidente lo pudo haber dejado un poco ciego! –y aun que eso sonaba coherente, no explicaba porque los otros recuerdos se podían ver mejor- ¿Ceguera Temporal o reciente? –preguntó.**

Eso era más coherente, lástima que Sasuke más ceguera sonaba igual de absurdo.

_-Naruto…__-_escuché decir a Sakura dos.

_-__¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?-_ preguntó Naruto. Si no mal recuerdo… viene algo potencialmente embarazoso para mí.

_-__¿Cuando crees que…llegará Sasuke-kun?- _pregunté con timidez… Maldito Sasuke.

_-__Pues no sé, la vieja no ha revelado nada, ¡pero estoy seguro de que llegará para los fuegos artificiales!- _sonrió. Yey, Sasuke viene a visitarnos, y ya llegó, y está arriba y está escuchando lo que decimos, y me escuchó decir algo tan ingenuo como: ¿Cuándo llegará? Yo sé que el desgraciado está sonriendo, le debe causar gracia.

_-__Eso sería un momento perfecto- _murmuró Sakura dos viendo el cielo. No, no, aquí viene algo malo. Sasuke-baka vete de aquí, tienes que irte, no escuches, no escuches, no…

_-__¡Oh, vamos!, arriba el ánimo, para las doce tenemos que pedir nuestros deseos y además cuando el Teme venga, de seguro te besará y harán todas esas cosas que no pudieron en… ¿Cuántos años eran? –_Naruto es hombre-niño muerto.

_-__¡Naruto! _-¡Pégale! ¡Pégale!

_-__¡Sakura-chan, no es mi culpa que tu mal pienses todo lo que digo! –_se quejó Naruto.

_-__¡Ahora verás, pedazo de imbécil! -¡_Sí, Sakura dos! ¡Mátalo! Pero luego revívelo, no he hecho todo lo que he hecho para que se vuelva a morir. Por lo menos no a mis manos.

_-__¡Kyaaa! –_Tan pronto como Naruto salió gritando, pude sentir la arrogancia plasmada en Sasuke. Para mí era tan embarazoso que prefería no mirarlo. Y que mal que no lo hice.

La escena se corrió y empecé a ver imágenes como una ráfaga de viento. Cada imagen corría sumamente rápida y aunque alcanzaba a distinguir algunas, todo sucedía tan rápido que no alcanzaba a asimilarlo y terminaba olvidándome de lo que vi.

En un momento, todo se detuvo.

Y ahí fue que vi, el panorama más extraño que pude haber visto jamás. El más extraño y el más aterrador.

Cada casa destruida, cada shinobi en una pelea, cada arma siendo lanzada y ocupada, cada persona cayendo.

Y quizá lo más triste de todo: cada amigo muriendo. No pude evitar reconocer esa escena y tan pronto me puse a mirar a mí alrededor en busca de Uchiha, la escena cambió.

Todo volvió a hacer negro y yo estaba desesperada por ver algo nuevamente. La imagen quedó estática, estaba todo negro. Entonces lo vi: Uchiha estaba enfrente de mí, como niño y adulto, como víctima y victimario. El niño pronto se fue dentro de la oscuridad, sin embargo, el adulto se quedaba ahí, conmigo. Sacando un katana peligrosamente bastante más grande de lo que yo recordaba y mucho más filosa y brillante que la original.

Tragué pesado. Aún con la rabia acumulada en mi interior por mostrarme tal escena, estaba paralizada. Sasuke parecía listo para matarme y yo no recordaba ninguna técnica que me ayudara. _Para cuando necesito valentía…_

_**-¡**_**No te dejes intimidar! Recuerda que es una ilusión –exclamó mi Inner. Y entonces yo reaccioné.**

-Por supuesto, no puede hacerme nada porque es una ilusión –murmuré para mí, mas, no me quedé tranquila.

Antes no me pasaba ni hacía nada porque todo lo anterior eran recuerdos de Sasuke. Esto no era un recuerdo, ni mucho menos alguna experiencia de él.

Era un espacio creado por él, donde él estaba en ventaja y listo para atacar: si no mata a mi cuerpo, puede matar a mi mente. Eso era mucho más peligroso.

-**Al menos estás dentro de una linda ilusión –intentó rescatar mi Inner. Pero todo era negro, no había nada lindo. Aunque al menos, eso no fuera raro.**

**-**_Me intentan matar en esa "linda" ilusión –le recriminé- y el que me intentan matar es mucho más realista que tu "Linda ilusión"._

_-Ve el lado positivo –dijo ella- te intentará matar un viejo conocido._

Oh sí, Sasuke iba a "intentar" matarme y yo podría defenderme porque estaba en una extraña parálisis.

**Estoy monumentalmente jodida.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**No mucho que decir realmente, más que agradecerles por seguir la historia, soportar mi mal carácter al escribir y no dejar comentarios ofensivos sobre eso –broma, jeje-. Estarán de acuerdo conmigo, en que fue un año bastante corto y extraño –empezamos diciendo que se iba a acabar el mundo :)-.**

**Pero bueno, esas cosas pasan. Gracias por todo su apoyo, cuando he actualizado y cuando he estado bastante alejada de estas historias. Debo decir que me ha costado mucho escribir de nuevo, pero ver gente que no te conoce y apoya lo que haces es sumamente reconfortante.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos de historia y autor.**

**Nos vemos el próximo año donde prometo que terminaré la historia de una vez por todas –ya lleva dos años y va a cumplir tres, eso es mucho, jajaja-.**

**¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Que disfruten con sus familias y celebren las fiestas y despedida de año con todo el ánimo y enegía del mundo. El próximo año, se viene pronto.**


	21. Porque un final, es un final Parte 2

**Capitulo 20:** Porque un final, es un final. Parte Dos.

…Cuando una está monumentalmente jodida, suele ver todos los momentos de su vida en los que se sintió valiosa y/o necesaria. Ves tus logros y alguna estúpida fantasía en la que eras la heroína.

…Cuando uno está monumentalmente jodida por un Uchiha, uno busca quebrarse la cabeza, olvidarse de las memorias e ir al lindo y nunca oportuno lugar feliz para no darte cuenta de que la katana está a diez tiernos y muy predecibles centímetros de tu cara.

Ahora, en **mi** caso, al estar monumentalmente jodida por un Uchiha, siempre me digno a tener una última charla innecesaria y ridícula con mi innecesaria y ridícula consciencia para decirle que active mis neuronas al morir para escribir mi testamento y dedicarle un gran: Jodete, como palabras finales, al bastardo que me asesinó.

Ya, no me da para tanto.

Pero con Sasuke y su amenazante katana tan cerca no me quedaba más que divagar.

Mi parálisis seguía presente. Mis dedos agarrotados y mis manos tiesas. Mi cara con mueca sorprendida –y por Kami, que él sabía que quería cambiar esa expresión- y mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

-**Como un ciervo antes de morir –dijo mi Inner. **Exacto, le respondí, como Bambi cuando mataron a su madre.

Uchiha sonrió, esperé que no fuera porque podía escuchar mis pensamientos. No podía… ¿verdad?

-Hmp. ¿Algo antes de morir? –preguntó arrastrando las palabras, como si hablar le costara demasiado esfuerzo -cosa rara pues no le costó tanto cuando fue a darme tremendo susto en la casa de los Uchiha-. Entonces, frunció el ceño y acercó un poco más la katana –sí, era posible que escuchara mis pensamientos-.

No lo voy a negar, estaba muerta, no me quedaba de otra. Había llegado muy lejos, _**demasiado**_ lejos, para nada. Había llegado mi fin y aun así no iba a poder terminar todo lo que quería antes de mis últimas palabras. Naruto moriría, Mini-Sasuke se volvería en el idiota de al frente y ni mis amigos, ni nadie en Konoha llegaría a tener algún futuro prometedor que no incluyera la muerte a menos de que se cambiara de aldea. Era frustrante el hecho de que a pesar de que ya me había hecho a la idea de que esto podría pasar, sintiera tanto miedo y arrepentimiento por no lograr vencerlo. Me sentía débil… una molestia.

-Date prisa –me ordenó ahora con tono peligroso. El pelo de gallina se le movió con una brisa inexistente y yo volví a sentir mi boca cerrarse y mi laringe lista para emitir algún ruido. El estúpido –que acercó otros centímetros más la katana cuando pensé el apelativo- se había dado cuenta que no podía hablar sin mover la lengua y el resto de mi boca.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté sin saber realmente porqué. Él levantó una ceja, obviamente no sabía a que me refería, no podía leerlo y por tanto, saberlo. Y… yo tampoco.

Le seguí mirando buscando alguna pregunta que valiera la pena. Si iba a preguntar algo, mínimo que valiera la pena, ¿no?… La pregunta es qué se puede preguntar cuando te están a punto de matar –de nuevo- en una ilusión. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me…? ¿Por qué nos…? Mm… ¡Oh, Mierda! Ya se me ocurrió.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? –Le pregunté ahora si mirándole seria, mi Inner se pegó en la cabeza y él levantó la ceja -la otra-. Mi cara ya recuperó su expresividad y mostraba mi cara más mortífera. Tan mortífera como puede ser la de una niñata…

Él sonrió –de nuevo-. No me respondió y siguió acercando la katana a mi cara. En un movimiento rápido estaba en mi garganta. Lista para cortarme la yugular y matarme desangrada en su espacio mental negro que poseía brisas de viento imaginarias de algún lugar extraño… -Sí, me gusta divagar-. Cerré los ojos por inercia, el filo de la katana sintiéndose en mi cuello, un hilo de sangre cayendo de un leve corte, una brisa que ahora me sacudía el enredado y corto cabello, y la presencia de Sasuke mucho más cerca de lo que creí. Cuando abrí mis orbes, él estaba al frente mío. Sin sonrisa. Sin expresión. Sólo mirándome. Sin sentimientos que transmitir por sus ojos. Y ahí estaba yo. Mirándole, pero sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Él continuaba serio, a pesar de que pensaba una serie de estupideces e ideas contraproducentes de la razón por la que no me quería cortar la garganta de una. ¿Sería tan difícil matarme de una vez? Mira, tú, ahora si sonrió.

-Demasiado largo para explicar –me respondió. Al momento en que mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa que me causó su respuesta –porque no la esperaba-, su katana se enterró en mi corazón. L-e-n-t-a-m-e-n-t-e.

-**¡ARDE! ¡ARDE! ¡JODER, MIERDA, el infierno vino a buscarme! ¡Me quema! –gritaba tonterías en busca de describir adecuadamente mi… nuestro dolor.**

Sin quererlo ni pensar en ello, solté un gemido ahogado. Sentía la sangre cayendo por mis pequeñas y cortas piernas. Lágrimas salieron de mis ojos por inercia y vislumbré entremedio de las pestañas a Uchiha sonriendo victorioso. La boca se me secó, pero igual pregunté- ¿Por qué?

Inferí que el desgraciado con mala puntería no sólo le había dado a mi corazón sino que pasó a llevar de alguna manera a mis pulmones. Jodido _dobe. _Y bueno…

Cuando cerré los ojos por última vez, escuché su contestación: _porque así me reivindicaría_-_ dijo._

Y me morí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Borroso.

Oscuro.

Muy borroso.

Nunca había quedado muerta o simplemente inconsciente dentro de una ilusión. Así que pueden imaginar mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que muerta dentro de una ilusión óptica, aún pude fantasear con las últimas conexiones eléctricas en mi cerebro. El pecho me dolía horriblemente. Y la cabeza también.

No recordaba nada. Sabía que estaba muerta. Pero sólo eso.

Supongo, que siempre lo estuve…

_-Sólo así los salvaría._

Me sentí sobresaltada ante la intromisión de una voz en mi cabeza. No reconocía de quien era. Pero ciertamente me sorprendió oír a otra persona en ella. No estaba sola… a pesar de que mi Inner había huido a alguna otra víctima.

-_Tenía que hacerlo –dijo la voz- Sólo si los mataba, daría un motivo para cambiar todo. Era necesario para cambiar el __**error**__ que se cometió. Era necesario para que se __**viera**____el error que se cometió._

Me sentí angustiada ante sus palabras. Sin entender realmente nada de lo que decía.

_-Tienes que detenerlo. Cambia lo que no debió de suceder y todo terminará. Para… mejor._

Entonces, desperté. No donde debía, no donde quería estar. Pero donde se suponía que debía estar.

Había dos personas. Una me daba la espalda y otra estaba de frente. La voz le estaba hablando a un chico rubio. La reconocí porque de alguna forma, lo sabía. Sólo eso. La voz sonaba muy indiferente, no así el otro que parecía a punto de llorar y con un remordimiento carcomiéndole las entrañas. Ambos comenzaron a pelear. Armas lanzadas, una serie de golpes hechos en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, una serie de técnicas lanzadas hacia el corazón del otro.

Sentí mi cara enrojecer, lágrimas caer sin motivo por mi cara. Un ardor en el pecho que incrementó el dolor que sentía anteriormente. No entendía nada, pero verlos me estaba matando. Allí, lo vi.

La voz me miraba, causando que el sol le tapara la parte superior de la cara. No a mí, pero si a mi yo mayor que estaba a mi lado. El chico rubio gritó mientras fue lanzado brutalmente hacia un costado. Mi mayor le veía completamente asustada y triste. Con un cariño inmenso y sin embargo con un arma bien empuñada. Una chica pelirroja tirada en el suelo detrás de ella, nos miraba. La voz le sonrió con expresión diabólica. Yo arrugué la cara. Y allí comenzaron a pelear. No pasó mucho antes de que la voz me tuviera agarrada del cuello y me viera fijamente, su cabeza baja me negaba la visión de su rostro. La expresión de mi mayor cambió drásticamente a una sorprendida. Caí al suelo. El rubio que había estado luchando con otro ser de capa negra y roja, se arrojó sobre la voz en un intento de protegerme cuando me iban a matar. Ambos reanudaron la batalla y al cabo de un segundo, una emboscada a la derecha y una distracción causada por la chica pelirroja, causó que el rubio fuera atravesado por el arma de la voz. El rubio se murió. La voz le miró fijamente y agachando la cabeza se acercó a mi mayor.

La destrucción alrededor ya había terminado. Un ejército sin duda mayoritario al que podría controlar esta aldea, pueblo o lo que fuera, había acabado con todo para este momento.

A la voz le llevó sin cuidado. Girándome un poco, me vio la cara. La luz del sol y el fuego que le había tapado la cara desde el principio, empezó a desfallecer lentamente. Me acerqué para ver su expresión y poder escuchar lo que decía. Mi yo mayor pareció recobrar levemente el conocimiento. No parecía despabilada, pero si pareció ver por un leve momento a la voz. Mi mayor con expresión aturdida y lejana, se fijó brevemente en la cara de la voz. Yo escuché.

-_Vas a ayudarlos –_le ordenó con voz indiferente. Mi mayor siguió con expresión igual.

_-Salva a Konoha –_dijo, y recobré la idea de que estaba en la aldea en la que me había criado toda mi vida.

_-Cambia el pasado –_entrecerró los ojos. El fuego de alrededor empezó a apagarse, su cara cada vez más visible.

_-Salva al dobe –_pronunció y pronto mi mirada se fijó en el rubio. Reconocí inmediatamente a mi mejor amigo, hasta entonces, olvidado. Naruto, era él.

_-Arregla lo que causó el Consejo –_siseó con odio. La escena se volvió cada vez más clara, el fuego dejando al definitivo la visión de la cara de la voz. Mi pecho se contrajo y me sentí desfallecer.

_-Sálvame –_dijo con sonrisa arrogante, esta vez mirando hacia mi dirección. Sus ojos vacíos llenos de emociones indescifrables.

Mi cara mojada por las lágrimas, mis ojos sorprendidos por lo que presenciaba. Mi yo mayor cayendo en la inconsciencia de nuevo, sin haber entendido nada de lo que dijo la voz. Y yo, mi yo del pasado, cayendo en la consciente de quién era, qué estaba haciendo y cuál era mi misión. Recordando mis memorias, recordando lo que nunca debí olvidar. Recordando la cara de la voz y la identidad de cada uno de los presentes. Recordando el día en que el odio por la voz me cegó y me hizo olvidar el verdadero propósito de todo esto, el cual se fue realizando inconscientemente por mí en distintas y pequeñas acciones. Ahí estaba yo. No estaba muerta. No volví al pasado por una estupidez o capricho de la voz. Estaba haciendo un favor. Estaba ayudando a toda una aldea, a todos mis amigos y a la persona que creí odiar, que me envió a esta pesadilla llena de chibis y que aun así me dio la oportunidad de conocer el cómo lidiar con él, su familia y conocer los secretos necesarios para cambiar el futuro.

_Eres la única que puede hacerlo... Sakura._

Yo no estaba aquí por pura coincidencia. Él me había dado un propósito. Sasuke-kun, ya me había dicho lo que tenía que hacer antes de que lo olvidara.

Yo venía a cambiar lo que no debió suceder. A arreglar la incoherencia en el espacio/tiempo de un modo que no alterara para mal el futuro.

Yo vine al pasado odiando a Sasuke. Cuando en realidad sólo regresaba al pasado para recordar el por qué me enamoré de él, y también lo más importante: la razón por la que mi hogar fue masacrado.

Sasuke _no_ era el enemigo.

El Consejo que decidió asesinar al Clan Uchiha y desató las miserias del futuro y la alianza del clan casi extinto con Akatsuki, fue el responsable. _Ellos_ eran el enemigo.

Sasuke no vino a matarme. Vino a _cooperar_.

Yo no estaba muerta. Sólo estaba en _mi propia mente_ recordando lo que nunca debí olvidar.

**Mi propósito era acabar con Uchiha Sasuke.**

_-Apúrate._

**Pero ahora es acabar con la razón que causó lo anterior.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver a Sasuke apretándose el puente de la nariz. Dos lágrimas de sangre, cayendo cada una de sus ojos. Me alerté de inmediato y me paré del pasto, momento en que recaí en que ahora ni el pecho ni la cabeza me dolían. Me eché una mirada rápida para descubrir que realmente no tenía ninguna herida.

-_Así que si me envió a una ilusión después de todo –_pensé. Volví a mirarle, él ya me miraba con su sonrisa arrogante, pero con un brillo en sus ojos. No era cariño, ni amor ni nada parecido. Pero si parecía algo de complicidad u orgullo. Por él, está claro. Me había hecho conocer mi razón de estar sin tener que haberle visto abrir la boca. Perezoso…

-¿Responde tu pregunta? –sonrió sarcástico y con superioridad. La sangre en sus mejillas, siendo limpiada por su pulgar. Le miré dubitativamente antes de caer en cuenta, que posiblemente no era el mejor momento de preguntarle por su extraña fuga de sangre.

-Falta sólo una –le respondí echándome la última chequeada a mi pecho.- ¿Dónde encuentras a los desgraciados en esta época el año?

Y cuando me miró con una ceja levantada. Supe que ya éramos _levemente _conocidos de nuevo. No que no intentara matarlo a la menor oportunidad –me había hecho pasar por un gran infierno en sus malditas ilusiones-, pero necesitaba a alguien más… alto que me ayudara en esta tarea. Sasuke no se ganaba aún mi entera confianza.

"_-No me trago tu historia ¿sabes? ¡Yo jamás traicionaría a mi aldea! Es el hogar de todo mi clan, jamás le daría la espalda –soltó enojado._

_-Tu problema si no me crees, y sigue pensando así, ahora vete –pedí con voz más forzada, ya estaba mareada._

_-Yo nunca dejaría atrás a mi aldea ni la destruiría, que te quede bien en la cabeza –bramó molesto y se marchó de allí no sin antes tirar una que otra mirada hacia atrás para comprobar que lo estaba escuchando- Noche –el susurró en que lo dijo, fue la gota que rebasó el vaso."_

Pero Sasuke-chibis sí se la había ganado un poco, cuando su mayor mostraba las mismas intenciones, que el enano me dijo una vez.

_-_**¡Shannaro! Vamos a patear unos traseros –gritó mi Inner, adelantándose a los hechos. Entorné los ojos.**

Sonreí exteriormente sin darme cuenta antes de contestarle: _todo a su tiempo, primero debo ver a alguien. _Dirigí una breve mirada a Uchiha, antes de pensar en lo que se venía esta noche. Me preparé para saltar cuando miré por última vez hacia adelante.

Con Sasuke asintiendo –quién sabe a qué-, nos fuimos del bosque.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Contar todo lo que tuvimos que hacer antes de llegar al que sería el presente en el pasado –sí, suena muy contradictorio- sería dar una larga vuelta a muchas cosas. Lamentablemente, me parece que debo contarlo.

Luego de salir del bosque, fuimos directo a donde Kansack. Ustedes dirán, ¿qué tiene que ver el idiota que aparece cómo 3 veces en mi vida? Pues, queridos extraños imaginarios que invento, yo no entreno a nadie porque sí.

-Será un estorbo –replicó él sin mirarme. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante su desconfianza.

Apenas salí hacia la casa del idiota, descubrí que Uchiha seguía mis pasos. No hablamos en todo el camino, pero cuando noté un poco de desconcierto en la razón por la cual nos movíamos, no me resistí a contarle las pequeñas y cortas visitas -no hay que recalcar que no comentó nada, en mi explicación- que tendríamos que hacer. Bueno… que yo, él se coló.

-¡_Teme!_ Yo lo entrené –dije orgullosa de colaborar en algo para lograr nuestro propósito, inclusive si fuera con el retardado que de vez en cuando se volvía mi alumno.

-Tú no eres fuerte –me recordó. Me indigné.

-¡Claro que sí!

-No puedes ni salir de una ilusión –replicó seco. Un sonrojo llegó a mis mejillas cuando pensé en algo más denigrante: en realidad, no había podido salir de dos ilusiones, tres si contamos la ilusión dentro de la otra ilusión.

-…Cállate.

Con Uchiha, er, Sasuke, agh, él, paramos frente a su casa. Rastrear el chacra de Kansack era un juego de niños: el estúpido hacía jutsus mientras estaba dormido y por tanto, sus niveles eran altísimos y fáciles de detectar para cualquiera que supiera lo que era sentir chacra.

Al momento de colarnos a su habitación, intenté despertarlo lo más suavemente posible. Parecía bastante cansado –quizá de qué-. Cuando pasaron cinco minutos, todo el amor se me fue y lo empecé a zarandear.

El idiota me tiró una oleada pequeña de agua a la cara cuando su mano intentó zafarse de mi agarre. En ese momento, sentí verdadera vergüenza de haberlo proclamado como mi alumno. El otro que me acompañaba, se harto de la pérdida de tiempo y atinó a pegarle en la cabeza. Kansack se despertó alterado y al ver dos sombras intrusas en su pieza, se puso en posición de ataque.

Algo bueno le habré enseñado.

-Ya, deja de hacerte el valiente –le bramé enojada mientras estrujaba mi cabello. Kansack pareció reconocer mi voz mas no identificarla con su dueña. Para el momento en que la asoció, fue brutalmente arrojado por la ventana hacia el montón de árboles, donde iríamos luego.

No pude evitar mirar a… ese, incrédula. Él sólo levantó los hombros y sin dejar su seriedad, salió por la ventana.

Me quedé en la habitación procesando lo ocurrido. Para cuando todo tornó a tener un poco, poquísimo de sentido, atiné a salir yo también.

Primero, robé una foto para futuro y necesario chantaje.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nuestra segunda parada, fue… un parque. Era momento de crear un plan.

-Vete –le dije. Uchiha me miró con ceja alzada- necesito que los investigues. Yo necesito hacer algo primero –le expliqué con facilidad en las palabras. Él, con la ceja aún alzada… levantó la otra.

-¿Me puedes decir que haces? –Preguntó Kansack- ¿Y quién es éste? Se parece mucho al niño de mami… ¡¿Alguien puede explicarme que diablos pasa? –gritó cuando ya nadie le prestaba atención.

-Cállate –replicamos los dos. Uchiha me miró un momento más mientras yo daba mi mirada más amenazadora. Dentro de un tiempo, él se fue. A regañadientes y quizá pensando que fue una mala idea dejarme viva a mí y no ha Naruto o cualquier otro de nuestros amigos. Fue ahí, cuando me giré para hablar con Kansack y me di cuenta que me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona- ¿Qué? –pregunté cortante.

-¿Sabes lo graciosa que parecías amenazando a un hombre tres veces tu tamaño? –y mi orgullo se hundió.

-…Olvídalo. Ahora, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije una vez? –le pregunté.

-…Dijiste muchas cosas… la mayoría de ellas, basura -resumió él.

-Paciencia, Kami, paciencia –pensé- No me refiero a eso. Cuando te entrené lo hice con un propósito: necesito de cierto modo alguien en quien confiar, inclusive en alguien como tú. Ahora viene el momento en que me enseñes todo lo que te has aprendido –le dije seriamente. Kansack permaneció impasible- En este momento, estamos realizando algo sumamente peligroso que podría condenarnos a todos a un exilio permanente de la aldea y quizá una petición de entrada a el libro BINGO, así que debo preguntarte esto –suspiré antes de continuar- ¿Estarías dispuesto a seguir mis instrucciones sin saber qué es lo que planeo?

El chico de cabello plata me sonrió burlonamente, momento en el que yo dudé de si me tomó en serio- ¿Qué? Llegas de la nada, dices que me entrenarás, me fastidias con el entrenamiento, te sales de él, no te veo en un buen tiempo y ahora que te sirvo, ¿me llamas para hacer algo que puede echarme de aquí? –preguntó cómo si lo que hubiera pedido fuera una atrocidad. Cosa que era- ¡Por supuesto! Mientras más lejos de aquí, mejor, ¿dónde firmo? –preguntó. Su respuesta me sorprendió. Teniendo trece años, ¿ya quería abandonar su vida? Su ojo rasgado no me decía lo contrario.

-¿Estás siendo serio? Estamos hablando de que si lo que planeo falla, no podrás regresar, pues… puede que nunca –dije instando a que lo pensara bien.

-Por mí va perfecto, mientras más lejos de la psicópata me vaya, más lejos estaré de encontrármela –sonrió él.

-¿Psicópata? –cuestioné sin saber de qué hablaba. Entonces recordé aquella chiquilla que le acompañaba y que casi mató- ¿Hablas de la chica a la que enviaste al hospital? –su cara se coloró.

-¡NO fue a propósito! ¡ELLA se METIÓ! –exclamó recalcando su nula participación en el accidente.

-Ya, claro –suspiré. Que manera de desviarse del tema- Entonces, ¿le vas? –me aseguré.

Se encogió de hombros- lo que sea, no puede ser tan malo.

Teniéndolo en mis manos, le sonreí y dándome la vuelta, le dije nuestros planes:- terminando ciertos asuntos, iremos a ver a algunos del Consejo, hay ciertas ratas que hay que exterminar –sonreí sin ser vista. Al sentir su sorpresa, comencé a andar.

-¡¿EL CONSEJO? ¿Estás demente? ¡Vuelve aquí, pequeña psicópata! –gritó siguiéndome el paso.

Era un idiota, pero al menos uno que igual seguía lo que decía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Toc, Toc.

Knock, knock.

Ding, Dong.

-**Por muchos ruidos diferentes que hagas, eso no significa que en realidad estés tocando la puerta –me regañó mi Inner.**

Y tenía razón. Por supuesto que no estaba tocando la puerta. Mucho menos, cuando en realidad pretendía escabullirme por la ventana.

Saltando de esa forma tan características de los ninjas, caí en el marco de la ventana de Tsunade-sama. Antes de entrar, decidí echar una ojeada: como siempre, inconsciente en el piso con varias botellas de sake alrededor.

-¿De dónde saca todo el dinero para el vicio? –murmuré para mí. Kansack se había quedado abajo, insultando mi nombre con palabras como_ tonta_, _inaudita_ y _perspicaz._ El chico necesitaba de clases de lengua.

Lo ignoré y continué con lo mío.

Deslizando un Kunai para romper el seguro, estiré la mano y abrí el seguro.

De haber uno.

Me caí al piso cuando empuje un poco la ventana y ésta se abrió dando vueltas antes de detenerse. Para el momento en que levanté mi cabeza, mi maestra estaba parada lista para asestarme uno de esos golpes rompe-cabezas que me daba en mis primeros entrenamientos con ella. Alcohólica astuta… nada más se podía esperar de mi maestra.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –gritó indignada en más bien un susurro. Se agarró la cabeza por la resaca. Yo me concentré en mi propósito.

_-¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Qué clase de poder psíquico tienes, que traes tan buena suerte? –preguntó mientras botaba sus cartas. Un par de jotas y un par de dieses. Tenía el juego en la bolsa._

_-¡Me tendrá que ayudar, ese era el trato! –sonreí victoriosa._

_-Ja, ayudar a una mocosa, que bajo he caído –masculló bajo mientras se frotaba las sienes- ¿en qué necesitas ayuda? –preguntó._

_-Ahora no, más tarde –reí ante la mueca de tumba que hizo mi futura maestra y Hokage._

-Vengo por el favor que te pedí hace ya mucho tiempo –le dije después de recordar una de las cinco cosas de mis listas.

-¿Qué? –Pareció despabilarse un poco, pero la borrachera de lo que supongo unas horas antes le volvió a adormecer –No sé de qué me hablas.

-Cuando le gané el póker, me lo debe –exigí seria mientras miraba hacia arriba. Esta manía mía de enfrentarme con gigantones…

-Mn –gruñó. Se alejó caminando por un rato hasta salir de la habitación. En el momento en que me quedé sola, creí sinceramente que no regresaría. Eso, hasta que me tiró un golpe en la cabeza cuando llevaba ya unos cinco minutos con la mano extendida con mi pedido.

-No era necesario- repliqué disgustada. Tomé la bolsa y confirmé si realmente estaba lo que esperaba. Al menos, una de las que esperaba. Para el momento, en que encontré todo, Tsunade-sama ya se había tirado arriba del suelo y puesto a dormir.

Viéndola de esa manera, tan monstruosa para acostarse, me hizo recordar viejos tiempos y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Espero verla pronto, maestra –susurré mientras me dirigía a la ventana. Supe que ella no escuché lo que dije. Un ronquido me lo confirmó.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Con Kansack fuimos al lugar en que había puesto la lápida de Konoha. Verla me hizo sentir medio nostálgica de una realidad que conocía y que era probable, no volviera a ver: cambiando el pasado, no se podía esperar lo mismo del futuro.

Espero hacer lo correcto, pensé, dudando nuevamente como ya era común cuando me acercaba a hacer algo importante.

Suspiré despacio y rápido. Fijé mi mirada una última vez ante de pensar en que si el plan funcionaba, tendría que removerla. No podía permitirme que alguien conociera lo que puede ser el futuro con las piezas adecuadas.

Me di la vuelta y observé que Kansack seguía despotricando en mi contra. Su extraña manera de desplazarse con manos y pies seguía mientras se movía dando vueltas a una dirección y otra mirando el suelo.

_-Eso no lo acepto.- un kunai me había atravesado la pierna, causa de que me girara bruscamente buscando al infeliz que me hizo eso._

_Un chico mayor (para mi edad en esta época), de unos 11 años, venía corriendo hacia mí. Tenía el cabello plateado y ojos grises, pero uno de sus ojos tenía la pupila rasgada, dándole un toque algo siniestro, sus facciones eran de un niño, pero había cierta gracia en él. Su altura no pasaba de 1,50 m y su forma de correr era algo extraña, como si quisiera caminar en ¿4 patas? O mejor dicho ¿con las manos y pies?_

_[…]Sonreí. De cierta forma me recordó a Naruto y si era así, no podía ser tan malo…ni tonto, bueno, ni TAN tonto._

Vaya idiota me había conseguido para ser mi ayudante. Ay, al menos era un idiota perro fiel.

-Oye –me llamó sin respeto. ¿Qué había pasado con el atolondrado sin talento para lanzar un simple Kunai? **Creció –dijo mi Inner- algo que tú no has hecho. **Omití el comentario.

-¿Qué? –bramé molesta con mi conciencia.

-¿Quién era la gallina parecido al hijo de mami? –inquirió sobre Sasuke. No me pareció apropiado contestarle con la verdad.

-Alguien igualito al hijo de mami –le respondí. Muy cerca y aun así lejos de la verdad. Le escuché gruñir algo de que nunca la decía nada, cosa que era verdad. Decidí conversar para hacer hora- ¿Por qué tan feliz ante la posibilidad de irte? –le pregunté, se tensó.

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí, la vida es aburrida, la gente no es interesante y la acosadora de Ryumi no me hace ninguna gracia cuando me persigue todo el santo día –me respondió- Todo debe ser mucho mejor afuera, quizá hasta los lugares son… ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –bramó.

-No menosprecies lo que tienes cuando lo puedes perder.

-¡No lo menosprecio!

-Sí, sí lo haces y deberías retractarte, nunca sabes cuando puedes perder todo lo que conoces y quedarte sin nada –le dije amarga- además –sonreí burlona- ¿no que tenías algo con la supuesta acosadora? Se veían bastante bien en Año Nuevo…

-¡No tengo nada con ella! ¡Ella me persigue!

-Casi la mataste, no sé tú, pero yo creo que tiene derecho suficiente para perseguirte después de eso, tienes suerte de que no vaya detrás de ti para cortarte la cabeza.

-Cállate –me dijo mirando hacia el costado.

-Espero que tengas buena memoria, si esto resulta mal, puede que no veas nada de tu "aburrida" vida en un tiempo.

-Hmp.

Ok, ese no fue el idiota plateado con ojo deforme.

Giré sobre mi misma para encontrarme con Sasuke al lado de la lápida. Lo admito, me dio un ataque al corazón cuando lo vi tan cerca de la roca con letras impresas. Espero que no lo haya visto como signo de flaqueza…

-¿Qué? –pregunté cuando lo vi tan campante como si nada. No era tan rápido… ¿o sí?

-Tercera planta. Torre del Hokage –respondió a una de mis tantas preguntas mentales.

-Ya veo –susurré para mí. Pensé en los obstáculos que tendríamos que enfrentar sólo para infiltrarnos a la Torre. Luego, la manera de evitar a los guardias que muy seguramente estarían vigilando al Consejo. Agh, sería una completa pesadilla- esperen un poco –dije, mientras tomaba la bolsa que me dio Tsunade-sama.

Empecé a revolver las cosas visualizando lo que podría ser más importante. Para el momento en que me decidí, le tendí dos de las cosas a Kansack.

-Ten –le dije sin mirarlo, mientras el recibía la espada pequeña y un frasco pequeño- la espada tiene un poder absorbente, entiérraselo a alguien y se va a desmayar por un rato, evita el corazón y la yugular por favor –le pedí conociendo su malo puntería. Además, no quería matar a inocentes- las píldoras sólo úsalas cuando ya veas borroso, si no mal recuerdo, cuando el ojo rasgado se te mueve estás a punto de colapsar. Espera hasta entonces –le ordené, el comenzó a jugar con la espada, tentado a comprobar su utilidad- y no te entierres el arma.

Miré de nuevo la bolsa para tomar otro frasco y tirárselo a Sasuke- lo mismo –le dije. El hizo su… lo que fuera- "Hmp".

Miré lo que quedaba: el último frasco quedaría en mis manos y los otros dos quedarían guardados hasta ser necesarios. Como última pertenencia, saqué cuatro jeringas lo bastante finas como para que mi experiencia me dijera que no se sentirían al contacto con la piel. Perfectas.

-Ya –dije en voz alta. Cuando levanté la cabeza me fijé en que Kansack había desaparecido. Me encontré con Sasuke y sus ojos cerrados. Abrí la boca para preguntar.

-Al baño –respondió leyéndome la mente.

-¿Ah? ¿Aquí? Que diablos le enseñaron… -me pregunté en voz alta.

-No debiste.

-¿Qué?

-Esto –dijo, señalando la lápida. No pude evitar rasgar el ceño. La desconfianza que habitaba en mí, creciendo de manera instantánea.

-Lo lamento, pero dado a que fuiste tú quien ayudó a destruir la aldea, me pareció necesario hacer algo para honrarla después de haber sido brutalmente destruida por su mayor enemigo _junto al traidor más grande de todos –_escupí con veneno. Al momento sentí a Sasuke peligrosamente cerca. Para variante esplendor, yo contra un árbol y él bastante cerca de mi cara. Y-u-p-i.

-Ya sabes lo que pasó –me murmuró mirándome fijo a los ojos. No pude evitar quedarme paralizada ante su mirada. Entre odio, dolor y una profunda repugnancia, no sabía si se dirigía hacia mí o hacia si mismo.

-Lo sé –dije encontrando mi voz- pero de todas formas, ayudaste a acabar con ella cuando pudiste unírtenos para salvarla –le repliqué. Él se acercó aún más. Su nariz rozando amenazadoramente la mía.

-Entonces, ninguno estaría vivo, Sakura –dije pronunciando mi nombre sílaba por sílaba. Mi lengua afilada lista para disputarle sus palabras se enrolló y se escondió en algún lugar. Quedé indefensa.

-De todas formas…- susurré sin saber que decir. Me obligué a bajar la mirada. Los taladros Uchiha me incomodaban.

Se me quedó viendo bastante tiempo, yo no pude regresarle la mirada. Me sentía impotente por seguir mostrando debilidad ante él. No porque mis sentimientos por él había vuelto en una pequeñísima cantidad ni porque la desconfianza que le tenía era casi nula pues por algo había decidido que trabajaría con él, era la manera en que me recordaba lo inútil que podía llegar a ser.

Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando sentimos una voz bastante familiar. Una que no era Kansack y sinceramente nunca esperé que llegara. Lo que me lleva ¿cómo llegó aquí?

Sasuke se alejó de mí para ver al recién llegado. Murmuró algo de: "No sé que le vio" antes de alejarse hasta la lápida. El recién llegado le empezó a gritar antes de voltearse hasta mí.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Qué estás haciendo con él, Sakura? Y ¿por qué están en mi zona de entrenamiento? –me gritó enojado.

Con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, ignoré el hecho de que el visitante quería entrenar en medio de la noche. No pude evitar mirarlo sin decir palabra, ignorando sus preguntas. El visitante miraba a Sasuke rigurosamente como si no pudiera definir si era bueno o malo. Aun mirándolo, se acercó hasta mí y quedó enfrente mío -¿Quién es él? –preguntó sin mirarme.

Yo seguía paralizada y sin palabras para pronunciar.

"Tú", quise decirle, ¿Qué hacía aquí?

No podía hacer la pregunta. Demasiada abstraída estaba en mirarlos a los dos. Dos estúpidos. Dos personas que creí, nunca más, iba a ver. Dos personas que no eran ni lo más remotamente parecidas y aun así, idénticas.

**Dos Sasuke mirándose uno al otro.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Yes, lo prometido es deuda. Resumen: estamos como a unos tres o cuatro capítulos más. En sí, estábamos a como 2 más, pero me dio pereza seguir escribiendo, así que lo dejé aquí.**

**Mm, actualización luego de dos años e intentaré subir las otras dos historias, una es sencilla y otra no tiene trama así que debería ser fácil de hacer.**

**Y bueno, que hayan comenzado un buen nuevo año y que continúe así.**

**Bye! **


	22. Porque un final, es un final parte 3

**Capitulo 21:** Porque un final, es un final. Parte Tres.

Extraño. Perturbador. Situación morbosa y potencialmente dañina para una mente colapsada como la mía.

Dos pares de ojos negros. Mirándose. Dos ceños fruncidos. Uno más amenazador que otro. La misma mueca de desprecio. La misma cara con mueca de repugnancia dirigida hacia el otro y luego hacia mí.

Me va a dar un ataque.

Estaba callada, en shock, completamente fuera de cualquier razonamiento lógico, ¿por qué cuando todo empezaba a salir bien, viene… esto? Kami se está vengando, estoy segura.

-¡Sakura! ¿Quién diablos es este sujeto? ¿Qué haces con él? ¿Por qué diablos está usando el símbolo Uchiha y por qué _estás tan callada_? –me dijo amenazadoramente mini-Sasuke con un tono moderado que escondía todo su posible odio pero que no disimulaba su enojo. Seguí como estaba, callada- ¿Qué sucede contigo? –me miró por un segundo viendo mi cara estupefacta- ¿es qué _éste_ te hizo algo? ¿Por eso estaba tan cerca de ti? –hubiera sido lindo pensar que su enojo se debía a su preocupación por mí, pero su tono irónico y mordaz me quitaba toda esperanza de algún conflicto de menor importancia.

-Hmp.

Ahora, ese era un vocabulario que resolvía problemas.

-¿Quién eres? –Dijo-gritó Sasuke-chibi.

-Tú.

...Ahí viene, dolor en el brazo izquierdo.

Sasuke-enano abrió los ojos enormemente y su cara se desfiguró por un segundo. Recobró la postura casi de inmediato y su ceño se frunció mucho más. Como si fuera la gente que huía de la explosión del Vesubio, su grito me dio un escalofrío y un tic en el ojo debido a la angustia del momento- ¿Qué es eso de que eres yo? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ya habla! ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

_¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?..._ Eso mismo me podría preguntar a mí.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha y estoy aquí para matar a los responsables de la muerte de mi clan.

-**¿Hola? Servicio de ideas de Sakura Haruno, lamento el mal servicio en estos momentos, hubo una desconexión eléctrica entre nuestros operadores neuronales y en estos momentos cualquier acción hará que suene como ocupado, por favor intente más tarde una vez que hayamos alegrado el problema, ¡muchas gracias! –**Tu… Tu… Tu…

Lo siento, puedo sentir mi brazo agarrotado, viene el infarto…

-¡¿Pero que rayos están hablando? ¡Mi clan no está muerto, mi familia_ no está muerta_! ¡Y tú, no eres un Uchiha! –espérate un mes, Sasuke, luego hablamos…

-Hmp.

-¡Deja de actuar como yo! –Le espetó furioso- ¡Contesta de una vez!

-Soy tú, tu yo del futuro –contestó libre de todo remordimiento.

-Por supuesto, ¿y esperas que me crea tamaña tontería? ¡Dime la verdad de una vez! ¿Qué haces aquí y qué pretendes hacer con Sakura? ¿Por qué llevas el símbolo de mi clan, impostor?

-¿Impostor?… ¿Eso crees? Permíteme mostrarte…-

-¿Pero qué…? –los ojos de Sasuke-chibi se abrieron de par en par, sus pupilas se contrajeron y su boca se abrió dejando escapar un jadeo lamentoso. Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba en el piso, tirando gimoteos dolorosos y miserables. Su cara desfigurada entre le tristeza y la agonía.

Me quedé inmóvil. Mi cerebro no lograba procesar ninguna información. No atinaba a socorrerle, sólo a mirar la mirada fría y conocedora de Sasuke. Lo estaba torturando con alguna ilusión, lo más probable la muerte del clan Uchiha.

_-¿Qué diablos haces, Sasuke?_ –Pensé- _¿No ves lo que haces? Intervienes con el futuro, la muerte de tu clan ya no sucederá, ¿por qué lo torturas con eso? ¿Qué pretendes? –_escuchar un alarido lleno de miedo, me hizo regresar a la realidad. Para el momento en que volví a sentir mis piernas y un instinto que me señalaba correr hacia mini-Sasuke para despertarlo, todo quedó en silencio. El Sasuke de este tiempo yacía tirado en medio del aparente campo de entrenamiento sin mover ni un músculo. Su respiración era errática, pero más calmada que la de los últimos… minutos o segundos.

Caí de rodillas sin darme cuenta de lo tensa que estaba hasta que al tocar tierra, mis hombros cayeron casi como si hubiera tenido los brazos extendidos todo el día. Menos de media hora con una tortura psicológica y un cruce de tiempos y me sentía completamente exhausta.

-¿Q-qué hi-hiciste? –pregunté con el estómago revuelto.

-Mostrarle todo.

-¿Todo?

-_Todo._ Toda nuestra situación. Lo necesitamos para acabar con esto –me dijo con su nueva faceta de conversador. Mi cabeza dio vueltas y mi cerebro intentó decodificar su mensaje. ¿Necesitarlo? ¿Eso significa que… incluiríamos a su mini-él en nuestro ataque?

-Te refieres a qué… -pregunté sin terminar.

-Él será el encargado de asesinar a Danzou.

La sola idea, me conmocionó. ¿Por qué él? ¿No debería ser yo? ¿Por qué no él mismo? ¿Por qué incluir a un niño? ¿De qué sirve un _niño?_

-Debes estar bromeando.

-Hmp –decidí interpretarlo como un sí.

-¿Por qué, entonces, la tortura?

-Es una _molestia_ –y para cuando vi en sus ojos el Sharingan, mi estómago se unió a mi cabeza y ambos hicieron un caos dentro de mí. Sasuke me miró como dos segundos y su ceja se señaló en cuestionamiento de mi comportamiento. Ni idea de qué hizo Sasuke-grande. Me desmayé antes de ver cualquier acción.

-**Mm, ¿Servicio de reparación? Tenemos un problema, creo que aparte de la desconexión neuronal hay una fuga de sangre en la arteria pulmonar…sí, la que sale del corazón, ¿cree poder arreglarla? Los órganos comienzan a quejarse… ¿no es eso? Entonces pruebe haber si hay alza de presión, se siente un poco comprimido aquí adentro.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sentí algo frío chocar contra mi rostro. Me desperté sobresaltada y miré a Kansack que sostenía sus manos en gesto burlón. El chico me había lanzado agua con un jutsu.

-¿Despertaste? ¡Muy bien! Pelo de gallina está impaciente y ha decir verdad no creo que tenga buenas intenciones con hijo de mami, así que yo que tú voy a hablar con ellos dos.

Tardé unos segundos en saber de lo que hablaba- ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –le grité enfurecida levantándome de un salto. Kansack se sonrojó.

-No tenía que hacer solo del uno, si es que me entiendes –me respondió. Le dirigí mi peor mueca de disgusto, _cerdo_, pensé y luego de decirle que se esperara ahí mismo, me fui corriendo.

Corrí hacia la dirección de sus chacras, aproximadamente a unos diez metros desde donde me despertó Kansack. Cuando los vi, mi corazón se encogió, ¡tenían que ser Sasuke's!

Mini-Sasuke estaba amarrado por un jutsu a un árbol. Estaba llorando y temblando sin control. Sus ojos yacían oscuros y vacíos, llenos de sufrimiento y aún así rodeados de una cara inexpresiva. Sasuke del futuro, estaba al frente de él, arrodillado para quedar a su altura, inexpresivo y aún así con un ceño severo. Él lo había lastimado. Sentí un ataque de ira que no pude controlar.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Déjalo en paz!

No me había dado cuenta de que grité hasta que los vi mover la cabeza hacia mí.

-No he hecho nada –me respondió Sasuke mirándome con ojos acusadores.

-¿Y quién lo amarró? ¿Por qué está llorando? ¡Todo esto es _tu_ culpa! –le espeté destilando veneno. Mini-Sasuke me miró. Seguía llorando, pero había algo parecido al remordimiento y gratitud en su mirada. ¿Qué…?. Por otro lado, Uchiha me miraba con ojos entrecerrados y mueca de molestia. Mini-Sasuke habló.

-Sakura…- me dijo. Para cuando Uchiha se levantó para ir hacia Kansack, yo ya tenía al pequeño entre mis brazos, estrujándolo con enojo y frustración. Ignoré por un momento el quejido que emitió antes de soltarlo y para cuando lo hice, le di un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces levantado en medio de la noche? ¡Es peligroso que estés afuera, solo, en medio de la noche! –le reprimí enojada. Sasuke me miró casi incrédulo.

-¿Lo dice la persona que anda con el psicópata ilusionista? –Touché.

-Tonto, yo no soy la amarrada a un árbol –le respondí relajando mi ceño fruncido de la preocupación. Los atisbos del Sasuke del futuro en la expresión rota del Sasuke del pasado, habían desaparecido.

-Hmp.

-… ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté con voz queda. No me respondió ni me miró. Supongo que no podía pedir mucho luego de haber huido de su casa y haberlo dejado solo. Menos de que al momento de reencontrarnos haya tenido que pasar por una tortura psicológica. En definitiva, tenía suerte de que me haya dirigido la palabra antes- ¿Crees poder regresar?

Sasuke me miró con gesto inexpresivo. Alcé la ceja al ver su repentino cambio de emociones- No me iré…-me dijo- No sé que haces con ese que dice ser yo, pero las imágenes que me mostró fueron bastantes perturbadoras como para regresar a casa sin más-.

Y el estúpido del futuro efectivamente le mostró todo. Debería ir a quemarle ese pelo de gallina que tiene…- Sasuke, debes irte, no tienes nada que hacer aquí-.

-¿Y tú sí?

-…Más de lo que crees –le respondí. Él no cambió su expresión, pero sus ojos si adquirieron una tonalidad más sombría.

-¿Quién rayos eres? –Me preguntó, mi rostro reflejó mi sorpresa- Siempre me pareció raro tu cambió de actitud, de la molestia tímida a la rebelde en contra de mi padre, tu no eres quién dices ser, así que ¿Quién eres? –me cuestionó.

-Soy Sakura…

-Contesta con la verdad de una vez, ¿qué tanto escondes? –me preguntó más enojado.

-Soy Sakura…

-Eso ya lo dijiste, ¡maldita sea! ¡Contesta de una vez!

Suspiré, ya no había caso en ocultarle la vedad y no creía poder inventar alguna excusa que me sacara de este problema. Kami quiera que no me crea…- Soy Sakura Haruno, ese es mi verdadero nombre, pero tienes razón, no soy exactamente la Sakura de aquí –le dije. Su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo- Vengo de otro… otra realidad por así decirlo, al parecer para evitar una masacre que no debió haber ocurrido.

-…

-En otro tiempo, dentro de poco, el clan Uchiha terminaría exterminado por una persona propia del clan. Producto de eso, el hijo menor de los Uchiha –le miré- sería el único sobreviviente y viviría con el motivo de tomar venganza por la destrucción de su clan, con el único otro sobreviviente y responsable de la destrucción del clan… su hermano –sus ojos se abrieron, luego, los cerró fuertemente como para alejarse de mí y lo que le estaba diciendo, sin embargo, luego de aquella expresión, su cara regresó a la máscara indiferente. Había algo raro en todo esto- Con el paso de los años, se vería corrompido y terminaría uniéndose a una organización que destruiría Konoha… porque los líderes de la aldea, fueron los encargados de darle esa misión a su hermano para evitar una rebelión del clan Uchiha, quienes harían un golpe para tomar el poder.

-¿Qué?

-Con la destrucción de Konoha, muchas de las personas que conoces, terminaron muertas y sólo yo quedé viva porque me dejaron con una intención: venir al pasado y arreglar lo que no debió ocurrir.

-…La destrucción de mi clan –susurró. Mi cabeza se agachó habiendo revelado todo. Quién sabe en qué me había metido al contarle todo lo que no debería saber. Aún así, su expresión casi calmada me perturbaba- Eso mismo me mostró ese sujeto –susurró. Le miré por el rabillo del ojo, un poco sorprendida de que haya conectado los cables tan rápido. Pero después de todo, es un Uchiha.

-Lo lamento, Sasuke –la mirada pérdida de él se encontró en mi cara- Lamento tener que haberte contado esto, lamento tener que haberme metido en tu vida y en la de tu familia, lamento que te veas involucrado en esto, lo siento… -le dije derrotada. Me senté al lado suyo mientras me apoyaba en las cuerdas de chacra que le sostenían. No tuve el valor de verle a la cara. Era demasiado doloroso, ver a un mini-Sasuke caer destrozado por algo. No quiero ni imaginarme la primera vez.

-… ¿eso significa que el psicópata si soy yo, no? –me preguntó con voz suave. Asentí sin dirigirle la mirada- Y… mi clan si será asesinado a menos de que ustedes hagan lo que vinieron a hacer… por eso terminaste siendo acogida por mi familia ¿no?

-Ha decir verdad, no tengo ni idea de donde salió eso –le confesé- es probable que tú… él haya arreglado todo eso, pero eso ya está fuera de mi conocimiento.

Sentí la mirada de Sasuke en mi cara. Tuve que bajar la cabeza aun más- Entonces, todo lo que me mostró… ¿es verdad? Yo… ¿abandoné la aldea? –me preguntó. Asentí nuevamente sin verle. Su cabeza giró y escuché un suspiro- Nunca creí que sería un traidor…

-¡No lo eres! –Grité cerrando los ojos- Sólo hiciste lo que debías hacer, por eso él está aquí, por eso yo estoy aquí… sólo se hizo lo que se debía hacer.

-…

-De verdad lo siento, Sasuke…

-Yo no.

-¿Eh? –le miré sorprendida, mirando sus ojos luego de bastante tiempo. Su expresión seguía estoica, pero el brillo de remordimiento y gratitud que le había visto antes, había vuelto en estos momentos. Cuando su cabeza giró, me miró.

-Antes de qué llegaras, él… mi otro yo, me estaba explicando lo que me mostró. Se enojó bastante cuando me puse a llorar por la… muerte del clan, pero me había explicado lo suficiente como para decirme que eso ya no iba a ocurrir.

-No ocurrirá, no ahora que puedo evitarlo -le respondí.

-Lo sé. Yo también tengo que participar ¿no? –me preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

-Por supuesto que no, involucrarte solo podría crear más problemas si algo sale mal –le respondí- Además, ¿no crees que tus padres te deben estar buscando como locos? ¿Qué hay de Itachi? –le pregunté.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron por un momento- mis padres no saben y… Aniki no ha regresado de su última misión –contestó- Debió haber regresado hace una semana –me dijo esta vez mirándome a mí. Sus ojos, inusualmente, me mostraban su inquietud.

¿_Es probable que el ataque al clan se haga en estos momentos?_

No le respondí. Prefería no pensar en eso y arreglar todo cuánto antes. Giré para evitar su cara y me di cuenta de la presencia de Uchiha y Kansack. El último me miraba con cara pícara, decidí que lo patearía hasta la aldea del Sonido, luego. Uchiha me miraba indiferente pero su cabeza se inclinó en asentimiento. Era el momento de irnos, la guardia debería estar distraída por el cambio de turno y quizá los Anbu también. Incliné mi cabeza en respuesta y miré a Sasuke.

-Tenemos que irnos –le dije. Asintió.

El ataque al consejo iniciaba ahora.

"_Sí"._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Muy a mi pesar, Sasuke se había obstinado a seguirnos hasta la Torre del Hokage y si bien no iba a hacer nada y pude haberlo hecho desmayar hace mucho, el peso de mi consciencia no me dejaba hacerlo. Había recurrido a Uchiha para que me diera una mano, pero me ignoró todo el camino. Kansack iba con nosotros, saltando de espaldas: ni muerta le encargaba a Sasuke.

Así que lo dejé amarrado con otro jutsu al lado de los árboles de la Torre.

-Escúchame bien, Sasuke, tienes que quedarte quieto y callado, si nos llegan a descubrir lo más probable es que nos maten y no te conviene arriesgarte –le repuse. Me miró en reproche- así que serás un buen niño, te quedarás quieto y si algún guardia o Anbu te encuentra, diles que uno ninjas de la Aldea del Sonido te atraparon cuando ibas a avisar de su presencia. Con suerte y alguna explicación de tu parte, te dejarán solo –expliqué. Sasuke alzó la ceja.

-Sí, Oka-san.

-Muy gracioso, niño –le dije frunciendo el ceño. _Bien, si podría ser mi hijo._ Que horror…

-¿Ya nos podemos ir? Preguntó Kansack. Era un adolescente idiota e impaciente, pero debía concederle de que lo mejor era irnos. Asentí.

-Vamos.

-Suerte –escuché decir, pero decidí no darme vuelta a comprobarlo. Junto a Kansack y la sombra de Uchiha arriba de unas ramas, nos fuimos al punto de partida.

Iba a ser una subida de cinco pisos del terror.

-**¡Shannaro! Ya sabía yo que así se sentían las personas de Misión Imposible –exclamó. Para variar la ignoré.**

Llegando los tres a la puerta. Kansack se subió al perfil superior de la puerta, mientras yo me ponía a la orilla y Uchiha en sus muy extrañas costumbre, caminaba de lo más tranquilo hasta que abriendo los ojos, hizo reventar la entrada principal. Había esperado una gran explosión, pero aún así todo había sucedido en silencio. Miré sorprendida el gran agujero de la entrada, cuando comenzó a caminar, le seguí. Kansack se cayó boca debajo de la sorpresa. El pobre se había hecho en los pantalones.

Corrimos con sigilo por los pasillos. Uchiha había hecho una gran labor, aunque me pesara admitirlo. Los guardias del primer piso eran meros gennins, y unos que estaban desesperados por cambiar de puesto. Pudimos pasarlos sin mucho esfuerzo después de todo no prestaban atención.

Seguimos corriendo hasta que llegamos al inicio de la escalera. Decidiendo que era más sabio que no fuéramos todos juntos por si nos descubrían nos separamos. Kansack cubriría el primer piso (porque en realidad no serviría de mucho contra un Anbu), Uchiha y yo seguiríamos subiendo.

Empezando la travesía, subimos de a cuatro los escalones –lo que mis piernas me permitían-. Llegando al segundo piso, empezaron los problemas.

Un Anbu nos esperaba pacientemente al término de la escalera. Estaba de brazos cruzados y nos miraba detrás de la máscara con una característica frialdad e indiferencia. De algún modo, aceleré el paso y cuando Uchiha lanzó la primera llamarada, saqué una de la agujas y se la clavé en el muslo. Uchiha desgarró la máscara y le tapó la boca. Tres segundos y el sujeto estaba durmiendo por tres días.

Segundo piso, superado.

Seguimos nuestro camino por los pasillos de caracol. Alcanzando la escalera del sector este, subimos al tercer piso. Para mi sorpresa, no había ningún guardia a la vista, sin embargo, decidí no confiarme.

Caminé dos pasos cuando sentí un hilo atrapar mi pierna y arrastrarme hacia un pasillo que había al costado. En dos segundos, tenía una mano sosteniéndome por el tobillo. Una máscara de zorro a la vista de mis ojos. Pude sentir su sorpresa al ver a una chiquilla inútil caminando tan tarde por la Torre. Su mano se cerró más fuerte en torno a mi tobillo.

Saqué uno de los frascos de Tsunade-sama y dirigí el contenido hacia su estómago. En unos segundos, el traje ardía y su mano soltó mi tobillo, para sacarse el chaleco. Bendito ácido. Salí corriendo a todo lo que daba. Quise salir por la ventana pero eso era lo más custodiado según lo que dijo a base de "Hmp" y "mm", Uchiha. Así que corrí por los pasillos hasta sentir nuevamente una mano en mi tobillo, giré bruscamente y tiré una patada. La mano, ágil, la tomó lejos de su objetivo y me levantó sin posibilidades de tocar el suelo. Me retorcí en todas las direcciones, pero la mano no me soltó.

Había llegado al tercer piso estando capturada.

Apreté los ojos por unos segundos pensando en una manera de escapar. Para cuando decidí una patada en la zona más sensible con mi súper fuerza, caí bruscamente al suelo.

-¡¿Qué te…? –y tan pronto me vino la osadía, me quedé sin palabras al ver a Sasuke.

-Hmp, de nada –y el desgraciado se puso a caminar.

Maldito-pelo-de-gallina. _Gracias._

Seguimos a un paso más tranquilo. Supongo porque en parte, nuestro paso acelerado había alertado al primer Anbu. Quizá porque el repentino silencio del tercer piso nos parecía peligroso. Quizá porque iba a hacer la última caminata en caso de que nos mataran. Quién sabe.

Caminamos pegados a la pared, mientras usábamos la sombra que proyectaban las paredes a la luz de la luna para escondernos. Siguiendo por un pasillo lateral, Sasuke me detuvo agarrándome del cuello. Sus ojos viendo algo que yo no alcanzaba a percibir. De un momento a otro, activó el Sharingan. Le miré inquieta y ansiosa. Cuando se fijó en mí, le vi mover los labios.

_Él está aquí._

Mi corazón se aceleró y le miré sorprendida. Sus puños se apretaron y a pesar de que mi cuello casi se parte con su fuerza, le tomé la otra mano y le hice mirarme: c-o-n-t-r-ó-l-a-t-e.

-Hmp.

Y supe que se recuperó. Llegamos a la escalera que nos llevaría al cuarto piso. Cuando pisé el primer escalón, supe que los Anbu ya sabían de nuestra presencia y que tanto Danzou como el resto del consejo estaba en alguna parte reunido mientras esperaban las noticias de nuestro deceso.

Un grupo Anbu cayó al frente nuestro. Había sentido sus chacras pero a una distancia considerablemente mayor. Los desgraciados eran buenos.

Sasuke sacó su katana y comenzó una pelea con tres de los Anbu. Dos más se unieron a su pelea. Por mi parte, tres se metieron en mi camino y comenzaron a lanzar patadas y puñetazos con una fuerza que si hacían contacto destrozarían mis huesos. Su rapidez era increíble, no podía evitar todos sus golpes…

…pero por primera vez, mi altura era una gran ventaja.

Siendo la enana que era, saqué otro frasco con ácido y usé un jutsu de agua para disolverlo un poco mientras lo lanzaba hacia los tres Anbu que me rodeaban. El que estaba al frente mío, recibió el líquido directamente en las piernas, la tela del pantalón comenzó a disolverse –pero el ácido disuelto sólo serviría como distracción-. El pequeño desequilibrio que le causó, fue usado por mí para lanzarlo contra el Anbu más cercano que si bien evitó a su compañero recibió una llamarada en la espalda de parte de Sasuke.

Los Anbu que lo rodeaban caían casi como moscas: dos estaban atrapados en alguna ilusión de su Sharingan; uno había se había quedado inmóvil luego de recibir un ataque lleno de rencor con la katana; otro había quedado medianamente calcinado por un chidori y el último intentaba escapar de la katana de Sasuke y el morboso brillo del rayo.

Mi distracción me causó una herida en el estómago y una patada en la cabeza. El Anbu que quedaba me atacó aprovechándose de mi distracción y sin importarle que fuera una niña me arrimó contra la pared. La traspasé dejando un agujero y el montón de escombros cayó sobre mí. Sentí el frasco con ácido romperse y la tela de mi pantalón extinguirse al contacto. Me levanté de un salto y lancé un puño contra la misma pared. El soporte vibró y se derrumbó junto al Anbu. Éste saltó y se abalanzó contra mí. Furiosa por haberme hecho perder un frasco de un precioso e invaluable ácido, dirigí un puñetazo a su cara mientras que mi pierna iba directo hacia las suyas.

La máscara de lobo se corrió un poco cuando mi puño alcanzó a desviarlo pero sus manos atraparon mis piernas y salí volando nuevamente por el agujero hacia el pasillo. Terminé arriba del Anbu herido por la katana de Sasuke.

Este último me miró y vio venir al Anbu. Haciendo uso de su Sharingan, intentó influenciarlo de alguna manera. El anbu no cayó, por lo que supongo, conocía que no debía ver a un Uchiha a los ojos. Sin embargo, Sasuke era más macabro que eso. Con una velocidad inexplicable y realmente impresionante, lo tomó del cuello, le arrancó la máscara y le enseñó sus ojos.

El anbu cayó al suelo gritando en silencio.

Me hubiera gustado respirar, tirarme al suelo, descansar y luego, quizá, darle las gracias a Sasuke, pero la alarma que venía esperando hace bastante comenzó a sonar. La lucha con el grupo había alertado a la torre entera. Nos habían descubierto.

Chasqueando la lengua, tomé una pastilla soldado y la tragué cual dulce. Puse mi mano sobre mi estómago y curé la herida superficialmente, lo suficiente como para no arder al moverme. Entonces, lo miré. No dije nada pero él entendió.

Corrimos nuevamente y esta vez si alcanzamos a subir al cuarto piso. Dirigí a Sasuke a una de las habitaciones. Cuando entramos, me miró con la ceja alzada.

-Cuando empecé a entrenar con Tsunade-sama solía practicar aquí los jutsu médicos –le respondí su muda pregunta. Me acerqué a los estantes y saqué unas cuantas cosas de ellos.

De la bolsa que me dio mi maestra, saqué un saco más pequeño. Dentro de él, saqué dos pastillas, le tiré una a Sasuke.

-¿Qué son? –me preguntó con voz monótona.

-Supresores de chacra –le dijo, me miró casi como si le hubiera dicho una ofensa- no es un inhibidor de chacra, lo que hace es disminuir su esencia para que no pueda ser detectada por otros, no disminuye su cantidad ni tampoco cierra los centros de chacra.

Luego de eso, se la tragó.

Me tomé la mía y comencé a sentir la desaparición de mi propia huella de charca. Me sentí algo más aliviada sabiendo que los anbu tardarían un poco más en encontrarnos. Sin embargo, así y todo escuché una gran explosión proveniente del pasillo y supe que ya sabían que estábamos aquí. Me puse en posición de ataque, hasta que escuché un grito que no podía ser de un anbu y supe que más que temer por que me fueran a encontrar, tenía que temer por quién estaba allá afuera.

El idiota de Kansack se había metido en medio de la pelea.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Aléjense de mí! ¡El Hokage solicitó mi presencia! ¡Déjenme pasar! –gritaba Kansack mientras los Anbu lo tomaban de los brazos y lo llevaban hacia lo que suponía sería la prisión.

-No tenemos ninguna indicación de alguna visita a esta hora, además el Hokage ni siquiera está en esta torre, niño mentiroso –dijo un Anbu con voz burlona, mientras lo arrastraba del brazo.

-¡Pero si es verdad! –gritó desesperado. Hasta sentí pena…

-Ya deja de hablar, ya nos dirás la verdad en la sala de interrogatorio.

Eso era suficiente. Hice un jutsu de agua de manera que viajara por las paredes. Era un ataque tan simple que con la pastilla esconde-chacra pasaba desapercibido para los Anbu, la gracia del ataque es que era igualmente inútil para cualquier batalla. Deslicé el agua por el borde inferior de la pared a ambos costados, la hice viajar en silencio y en un pequeño hilo, luego, la deslicé hacia el pasillo haciendo que se encontrarán los hilos entre sí. El agua se concentró en una hilera y quitándole su propiedad movilizadota, la congelé. El Anbu no cayó ni nada por el estilo, pero si trastrabilló y eso es lo que aproveché para con un jutsu de aire impulsar a Kansack contra la pared más cercana. El Anbu quedó indiferente. De la nada sentí una corriente eléctrica en el cuello. Di un grito de sorpresa y momentos luego estaba en pleno pasillo con tres Anbu mirándome con lo que me imaginaba era una ceja alzada preguntándose quién era la mocosa con la que se encontraban ahora.

Tuve las ganas de maldecir a Sasuke por tirarme a los ninjas que no sólo estaban fastidiados pues se revolvían el cabello cada tanto y movían el pie de forma exasperante sino que también crujían los nudillos y gruñían como forma de expresar el hecho de que querían patearle el trasero a alguien.

Mi-lindo-y-pequeño-trasero.

Uno con máscara de gallo –sí, de gallo, así como el macho de la _gallina_- se acercó a mí y me agarró del cuello de la camisa levantándome del suelo y mirándome a la cara.

-¿Y esta chiquilla es la que noqueó a Fujimoto? Vaya que el pobre perdió entrenamiento… -comentó mientras uno de los otros se reía. Presionó más sobre el cuello de la camiseta.

Hoy estaba de moda agarrar por el cuello a la gente.

De pronto, sentí otra descarga eléctrica. Grité de nuevo. Pero al menos ahora estaba libre. El Anbu cayó al suelo mientras gritaba y se sostenía la cabeza. Los otros le quedaron viendo por un segundo hasta que comenzaron a seguir al culpable.

Bueno, dejaría vivir a Sasuke únicamente porque se ofreció de carnada.

Pateé en la cabeza al anbu sujeto bajo el control de ese extraño poder que contenía el Sharingan y corrí hacia Kansack. Tan pronto estuve cerca de él, lo pateé también.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué el golpe? –me reclamó.

-¡Idiota! ¡Te dejé en el primer piso para que no te metieras en problemas mayores! ¡¿Viste lo que lograste? ¡Te persiguen unos malditos anbu! ¿Oíste? ¡A-N-B-U! –le regañé mientras lo pateaba nuevamente.

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Ustedes metían mucho ruido! Yo sólo creí que necesitarían ayuda…

Y ahí me bajó la moral, la culpa y el remordimiento. Maldito niño que sabe poner una excelente cara de perro abandonado… suspiré- está bien, ahora levántate, no estoy segura por cuánto tiempo Sasuke podrá distraerlos… ó matarlos –susurré lo último por imaginarme la escena. Los Uchiha no eran hombres de paciencia.

-¿No se llamaba así el hijo de mami? –preguntó Kansack. Tragué pesado, abrí la boca como pez y lo pateé nuevamente en el estómago.

-¡Apúrate! Allí vienen –la verdad es que no tenía la más mínima idea de si era realmente así, pero a mi querido pupilo ya le había dicho la verdad y no me creyó. No me voy a repetir dos veces ni mucho menos voy a explicar de nuevo tamañas coincidencias.

Nos escondimos en una de las habitaciones cuando recordé que Kansack no estaba bajo el efecto de la pastilla esconde-chacra. Casi me doy contra la pared cuando vi al anbu al que le había echado ácido en el chaleco llegar hasta nosotros. El de máscara de zorro no tenía el chaleco puesto y la playera debajo de él estaba destrozada en la parte inferior como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo. Debajo de eso se notaba una fea quemadura en su estómago. Bastante superficial para lo que pudo haber sido.

-¡Cuidado! –grité y pateando a Kansack a un lado, salté al otro. El Anbu, como ninja de su nivel, vio el cambio de dirección y se abalanzó encima de mí.

Por primera vez, comencé una pelea como se debe.

Dirigí una patada a la cara, mientras con mis manos hacia un jutsu de fuego que le quemara aun más el estómago, al menos para dejarlo en desventaja. El anbu esquivó mi patada y con un solo movimiento de su mano detuvo la llamarada dirigida a quemarlo. Entonces, use el jutsu de sombras y creé varias versiones de mí misma. El anbu comenzó a destruir todas y cada una de ellas, no pudiendo diferenciar cuál era yo debido a que no había huella de chacra que detectar. Saqué una de las jeringas de mi bolso e intenté darle en el hombro, el anbu me pateó lejos. Levantándome del suelo, hice un genjutsu que no duró ni la mitad de lo que hubiera esperado. Mis copias siguieron atacando, así que usando el poder de mi fuerza bruta, dado que las técnicas no estaban funcionando bien para mí, tomé una de las mesitas que había en la habitación y partí en miles de astillas que con un jutsu hice especialmente filosas. Luego, corrí hacia él, comencé a destruir las baldosas del suelo en busca de derribarlo y le di a sus piernas. Cayó al suelo pero me agarró del hombro y salí volando contra unos estantes. Cuando me incorporé, lo tenía al frente mío mientras finalizaba un jutsu que me iba a doler. _Mucho._ Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, mientras la jeringa que sostenía, la escondía detrás de mi espalda.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo. Abrí los ojos.

El zorro seguía allí, parado y con pose amenazadora, pero detrás de él veía a Kansack que sostenía una silla destrozada en alto. Vi los restos de madera en el pelo del anbu y supe que le había dado un lindo golpe con ella. _Buen chico_.

El Anbu se dio vuelta e intentó mandar por la ventana a mi pupilo. Habiendo aprovechado la distracción que causó, le golpeé las piernas y con mis manos toqué sectores de su espina para inmovilizarlo. Finalmente, luego de golpearlo en un punto exacto del cuello para asegurarme de que no molestara, inyecté el líquido de la jeringa y Kansack lo pateó contra la pared.

Buenos 1, esclavo del mal 0. _Wohoo._

-¿Qué rayos le inyectaste? –me preguntó mientras observaba con temor la aguja. Yo le sonreí sin contestarle. Fui hacia la puerta y sigilosamente me aseguré que no hubiera ninjas malvados a la vista.

-Vamos –le dije mientras corría hacia las escaleras a menos de quince metros de mí. Sentí las pisadas detrás de mí y comencé a subir las escaleras. La adrenalina de saber que estaba muy cerca y con una banda de anbu detrás de mí, me hizo acelerar el paso y el latido de mi corazón. No pude evitar una sonrisa el darme cuenta que hace mucho que no sentía la emoción de una batalla y mucho menos la sensación de peligro que nace al saber que una falla provoca tu muerta. La alarma de la Torre pasando casi desapercibida luego de tanto tiempo en mis oídos. Llegué al último escalón y sonreí triunfante. Abriendo los ojos que cerré por inercia, vi a Sasuke sentada en el suelo con pose aburrida y mueca somnolienta.

-Ya era hora –me dijo al verme. Me hirvió la cabeza y comencé a refunfuñar ante su falta de interés, preocupación y… miren de quién estoy hablando.

-Me alegro que estés bien, nosotros estamos de maravilla, muchas gracias por la preocupación, siempre supe que te interesábamos.

-Hmp.

-Hn.

Me miró feo.

-Oigan ya paren de gruñir, que parecen niños –nos reprendió Kansack. El comentario me pareció irónico tomando en cuenta que si bien soy adulta, por toda apariencia externa soy por mucho una niña.

Si bien le miramos amenazadoramente, ambos nos incorporamos y empezamos a caminar hacia los chacras que buscábamos. Sentí el ambiente demasiado silencioso y me di cuenta que el zumbido en el que se había convertido la alarma había desaparecido y que la presencia casi indistinguible de los anbu, había disminuido considerablemente. Miré a Sasuke en busca de respuestas. No me miró de vuelta, pero si me respondió.

-Tardaban demasiado, el ruido me desesperaba.

No quise averiguar a dónde había dejado a las pobres víctimas de su aburrimiento.

Seguimos caminando como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, hasta que Sasuke de detuvo ante una puerta.

Kansack y yo nos detuvimos por instinto. Rastreé el chacra que se sentía dentro y reconocí uno lo suficientemente alto como para indicar que pertenecía a un miembro del consejo. No se había tomado ni siquiera la molestia de esconderse.

Inspiré hondo y me acerqué para abrir la puerta.

Esto era todo. El quinto piso de la torre del Hokage, una serie de anbu bajo la ilusión del Sharingan y tres personas enfrente de una puerta listas para matar al sujeto al otro lado de la barrera.

Abrí la puerta de una. Sasuke se me adelantó corrió a una velocidad impresionante hacia Danzou, sacó su katana y lo combinó con el chidori y en pocos segundos ya estaba en medio de una batalla en la que el filo del arma electrizante estaba a menos de diez centímetros del cuello del culpable de la masacre Uchiha.

Cuando atiné a unirme yo también, fui lanzada –nuevamente- contra la pared. Un anbu me sostenía a mí, otro a Kansack. De la nada, entró un tercero que sostenía a mini-Sasuke en sus brazos, quien estaba desmayado y no respondía a ni uno de los ruidos de la habitación.

Me sentí desesperada y sorprendida por el cambio de situación en poco tiempo.

Sasuke siguió con la idea de rebanarle el cuello a Danzou, pero terminó junto a nosotros en la pared. Sólo entonces miré al culpable de toda esta mezcla de tiempos que había y me di cuenta de algo que no sabía como interpretar.

Ese no era Danzou.

**La persona sentada en la silla de cuero era Itachi. **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Sinceramente no tengo mucho que decir, apesto en las escenas de acción como quizá se dieron cuenta e intento salir del lío en que me metí con tantos enredos que inventé.**

**Nada nuevo que decir, excepto por decir que cada vez queda menos para el final (A-L-E-L-U-Y-A). Naa, broma.**

**Y bueno, agradecerles por el gran apoyo que le han enseñado a esta historia, 4 años de existencia y aún recibo reviews por capítulos nuevos, favoritos y eso de las alertas, que nunca entendí muy bien para qué servían.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo que han demostrado, por aguantar las infinitas esperas y sobre todo, mi pésimo sentido del humor en esta historia.**

**Gracias a: **Fher-n-n; sasura-chan uchiha (por dos); Caridee Von Ross; Sakura kunoichi no power; SaKu-14; Baby Yennaiv (tu review fue uno de los que más me gustó); asukasoad; Antotis; Sakiera-chan; Nanami Sakuraba; akyraa; -chan.

**Prometo que cuando me baje la pereza, los pongo en mi muro del reconocimiento con respuesta a sus mensajes.**

**Ahora son las 1.30 a.m. y yo me tengo que levantar temprano, así que de nuevo, muchas gracias por todo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Nubesparky.**


End file.
